It Started With Fate
by jiminjamms
Summary: Erza Scarlet's the girl that every boy drools over and every girl admires. Being called "Titania" and "Fairy Queen" since her childhood and growing up with everyone looking up to her, Erza gets curious when one guy doesn't seem to acknowledge her existence. . .Jellal Fernandes.
1. Introduction

**_NOTE AS OF 4/21/2017: ChibiHimeSama has changed her name to _**_jiminjamms._

**_Konnichiwa, min'na sama! How y'all doing?! This is ChibiHimeSama, with my 2nd fan fiction! _**_THIS STORY'S PLOT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL FAIRY TAIL PLOT._ **_I'm just using the characters in the story. You see, I'm just writing this 'cuz I always to write a lighthearted romance story._**

I'm also on wattpadd as **jiminjamms. **I didn't write any stories there though.

**_Disclaimer: _**Fairy Tail and its characters is owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Erza Scarlet: In other words, Magnolia's Titania. She'd been called Titania her entire life, and she hates it. Maybe she's called that because of her family's company, or of her personality, or the way Erza acts. But for one thing, she desperately wants to tell everyone to stop calling her that name and worshipping her, but she's too shy and scared. Being called "Titania" since her childhood and growing up with everyone looking up to her, Erza gets curious when one guy doesn't seem to acknowledge her existence.

Jellal Fernandes: Even when moving into a private school far from his hometown, Jellal fits in with so much ease. However he went to the school to mend his past with a "certain someone", and he's determined to do so. But part of his plan is to ignore _that_ particular girl for as long as he can. . .and so far, his plan DOESN'T seem to be working.

Gray Fullbuster: All the girls of fall in love with him at first sight. All the boys envy his popularity. He's Gray Fullbuster, the most sought-after boy in the entire school with his perfect body and high status. Since his family's company is rivals with the Scarlet's enterprise, the Fullbusters and Scarlets forbid the interactions between Erza and Gray. But little do either families know of the two's growing mutual relationship.

Lucy Heartfilia: Erza and Gray's friend since childhood. Knowing the two's feelings towards each other, Lucy tries to get them realize that love prevails over family businesses. Lucy usually spends her time after school with her boyfriend, Natsu, to kill time, but she's also extremely devoted to her friends on the inside.

Natsu Dragneel: He loves to fool around with his friends and loves to make them laugh. He's acquainted with Erza, since his parents work under the Scarlet company. He's also longtime friends with Lucy, his girlfriend, and Gray, his "food supplier."

Juvia Lockser: Juvia comes back from three years at Crocus. She always had feeling for Gray, but every time she confessed to him, she would be rejected. This time, she's more determined than ever to make Gray hers and hers only. But she has to get rid of _one person_ that stands in her way.

* * *

**_I'd love to take criticism. Also, sorry if my grammar or whatnot is all over the place; English is my 2nd language._**

**_But one thing: even though I might be using the characters' names, I kinda changed a lotta things around. If you don't like my idea of how the characters are going to be like in this fanfic, it's okay. I'm not forcing anyone to do so in the first place. I just want to try a new concept of fanfiction just for the fun of it._**

**_Thank you, readers! Arigatou gozaimasu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! 1st chapter is gonna be updated REALLY soon._**


	2. The Transfer Student

THIS STORY'S PLOT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL FAIRY TAIL PLOT.

**_Konnichiwa, min'na sama! This is ChibiHimeSama! Welcome to my 2nd fanfiction and also my 2nd chapter that I ever wrote! If you happen to be confused with the character's background ('cuz I changed a few things around here) check the introduction AKA first chapter. _**

**_Next, I wanna say I would LOVE to hear your comments. English is my second language, and writing was never my passion (oh, the irony). I just wanna see what readers will think of my story, since my POV will obviously be different than yours. It's also my 2nd official fan fiction~! BTW, I LOVE CRITICISM, so you can strangle me all you like. Hehehe._**

**_Hope you enjoy! Sit back and relax. (I'll be honest, I'm kinda scared since this is my first cumulative fanfic.)_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does, and I bet he loves toying with our feelings.

* * *

It was the another Monday of her second year of high school for Erza. She could feel another boring week of work and studies waiting for her. To be honest, she was hesitant of walking past the school gates of Fairy Tail Academy. She just firmly stood at the corner of the school building, watching other students past by. But here Erza was, with sunglasses on along with a hat that had her red locks tucked inside. She just stood, scanning.

_Where's is he?_ she thought. _H__e has to be somewhere. . ._

"Erza!" a familiar voice called.

The redhead immediately turned around. Crossing the street was Lucy Heartfilia, happily skipping towards her, her blonde hair being swept up by the spring wing. When she arrived, Erza immediately frowned. "I told you to stop calling my name so loudly! You know what will happen when the students realize I'm here. We're just lucky that nobody took too much notice on what you just said!"

Lucy sighed. "I wonder if even _half_ of the students know your real name. And besides, you just look more suspicious in that outfit, in case you didn't know."

"Whatever. No one seems to realize. At least not yet."

"Don't you wanna get to class? I know we have potions first, but there's ten minutes left and _you _better show up or else the class will be disappointed in . . ."

Erza covered Lucy's mouth. "I didn't say I was gonna skip class in the first place. Just give me two minutes and we'll get inside." The redhead continued to look down the block as an attempt to spot someone.

"Looking for someone special?" the blonde teased. As a response Erza shot a glare at her. Lucy added, "Are you gonna wait here, even if the bell rings?"

Erza's face flushed at her friend's comment. "O-of course not!" she stuttered.

Lucy smirked. "You gotta stop playing goody-two-shoes. Haven't you done something _bad_ in your life before? C'mon, Eru! Let's just skip potions class. Just for today. Please?!" She tried to show Erza her puppy eyes, but her friend simply ignored. Not that the redhead was going to agree to the idea anyway.

_Jeez, Erza. You're always so well-behaved, no wonder everyone looks up to you, _the blonde thought. Ever since she was a grade-schooler, Erza was nicknamed "Titania," or in other words, the "Fairy Queen." Lucy had to admit, Erza was always beautiful, kind, graceful, formal and _always_ followed the rules, thus earning this title. But Lucy knew Erza disliked being called that; it made Erza angry. People looked up to Erza because of her title, of course, but to the point they thought she was some sort of goddess or magical being. And since Erza was considered some sort of "holy person," Erza had trouble fitting in and making friends, except for Lucy and. . .

"Gray!" Erza excitedly mumbled to herself. She felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks heaten as she saw the sleek and dark-haired boy jogging towards their direction.

And as usual, girls were surrounding him like a swarm of bees.

"Gray-senpai, will you accept my love letter?" one girl asked.

"Senpai, can you date me?" asked another.

"Gray, give me your autograph!"

"Will you show me your abs?"

"Gray! Marry me and make children with me!"

He flinched at the last comment, but overall, he still ignored all his fangirls. That was one thing Erza loved about Gray. No matter however his fangirls disturb him, he keeps his cool and ignores them. So what should she be jealous about?

Lucy snickered. Being Erza's friend since childhood, she knew what that redhead was thinking about. _It's been 12 years already, why don't you just confess?! Erza, you may be shy, but you HAVE TO MAKE A MOVE AND STOP BEING SO RESERVED! _were the words the blonde so desperately wanted to tell her friend. Oh wait, Lucy already did for a hundred times before. But did Erza listen? No.

Gray walked up to Erza and executed a smile. Sweat beads ran down his face, only making his smile even more charming. "Erza," he greeted.

She nodded slowly in recognition, as she was mesmerized by his flashy smile that would make any girl drop dead. And that's exactly what happened to Gray's surrounding fangirls. Gray ignored them and chuckled, "Why, you have quite an outfit today." He pulled off the redhead's sunglasses and took off her hat, and placed it in the girl's book bag. Erza could feel some deadly glares for "Titania" was with the most adored boy in Fairy Tail Academy.

"Sorry if I'm late. I forgot how Mondays felt like," he chortled and awkwardly scratched his head. "And stop disguising yourself, you're beautiful, so don't hide your gorgeous face."

"Y-yeah," the redhead smiled back. Her heart was beating as fast as ever when she heard his comment. She looked into his dark eyes, which were full of excitement after being reunited after a weekend.

"So, shall we go?" he asked extending his hand. Erza smiled and took it. Gray's warm and familiar hand bought back memories that started since she was five. It was always Gray's hand that would be wrapped around hers. It always was and she wondered how long it would stay like that.

_Not for long. _Erza told herself and heavily sighed.

"Something wrong, Erza?" he tenderly asked. But he knew what she was thinking. If their parents knew about their friendship . . . "Just don't think about it," he said, and Erza immediately knew what he was referring to. She gave a slight nod, and the two started towards Fairy Tail Academy gates. On the way, students happily greeted the two and bowed, since Titania was present.

And there was Lucy, watching. Of course, she wanted her two friends to be together, but something always doubted her. Erza Scarlet is Titania. She's the one and only "fairy queen." Gray Fullbuster is the most handsome boy in the entire Fairy Tail Academy. All the girls adore him and all the boys envy him. But the Scarlets and Fullbusters families are business company rivals. Erza was the sole heir of her family's company, and same thing applies for Gray. And Lucy can tell there was _no way_ neither of their parents would allow their friendship come to light.

"Titania and Gray are like Romeo and Juliet," she heard a student whisper to her friend. "Isn't it so romantic?!"

Her green haired friend scoffed. "There's no way those two are ever going to become official, for _I_ am going to marry Gray!"

"Ssh! This is Titania we are talking about! She's so pretty, she really is like a real queen. Titania. . .What a heavenly name!"

Lucy immediately confronted them. "Um, I don't know if _you_ know but this 'Titania' you speak of has a name, and it's Erza Scarlet," she told the girls in a nasty tone. Lucy knew if Erza was here, she'd get upset for people calling her 'Titania.' The blonde continued, "And if you really wanna get Gray's attention, how about you try covering your cleavage, since he's never gonna date a dumb hoe like you." Lucy gave a sarcastic smile as the girls' jaws dropped open.

_Serves them right!_ Lucy thought as she happily skipped towards the school building.

* * *

When Erza entered the Potion room with Gray, the everyone in the whole room seemed to be holding their breaths in. Besides, not only was there one good-looker, but two. And those two are from the richest families in Magnolia.

Whispers arose.

"Look! It's Titania and Gray!"

"Senpai looks hotter with his stern face on. And look at Titania! The queen's as beautiful as always!"

"I would love it if Titania and Gray were together, but I heard its forbidden love."

"Romeo and Juliet~! Titania and Gray~!"

Erza let out a heavy sigh. She was tired of hearing the same thing over and over. But she most was tired of hearing 'Titania' over and over. Gray sensed the redhead's annoyance, lightly squeezed her hand, and led her to her seat. "See you later," he flashed his captivating smile, and his fangirls started squealing, even though it wasn't for them. He neglected their actions and headed towards his seat at the back of room towards the window.

Soon, Lucy walked into the room, with a smirk plastered across her face. _Well, I wonder what happened with her. Maybe she heard she got a full score on her Math exam, _Erza thought. _But then again, she IS Lucy. _She chuckled at her own thinking.

When the bell rung, their potions teacher, Marco-sensei, ran into the room, stifling a few giggles from the class. He seemed to be in some sort of rush, but he didn't seem to show it much. Maybe he had an emergency meeting with the teachers? Maybe.

He greeted us joyfully and declared that he would be passing out our test papers from last week.

When Gray heard that, he wished he had the power to teleport to another world. He didn't even care if that world didn't even have water or food; he just _really _didn't want to see his potions grade. Potions was just never his ideal subject, not even since grade school. And considering he had a cold last week when he took the test, it added on to his desire to flee. _I swear, if I get lower that a 80, I'mma just open that bottom window and jump outta this building, _He told himself.

"Actually, most of you've done pretty good on the test," Marco-sensei said. Gray literally sighed out in relief.

"I really don't think most of you mind if I read your grades aloud to the class," he looked around for objections, and there was none. "Ok. Let's start. Laki Olietta: 97,Natsu Dragneel: 90, Levy McGarden: 100. . .Great job, Levy. Erza Scarlet: 100." The class started talking amongst each other.

"Wow! Titania got another full score!"

"As expected of our amazing TItania!"

Erza didn't get the big deal of getting a hundred. Besides, didn't Levy get the same grade as her? It wasn't like that Erza won some sort of national competition or whatnot. It ain't nice to judge people using grades wither. _Erza, you should really tell people to stop this crap,_ she told herself. But she knew she was never going to get the courage to do so. After being isolated as a child since she was some sort of "queen," her socializing skills were near zero, and her only friends were Lucy and Gray.

She took a glance at Levy, who was nervously staring down at her lap. Erza could tell Levy's uneasiness and, at the same time anger. _I really wish people can recognize people other than myself_, the redhead thought.

Gray watched Erza at the back of the room. "You should really speak up, Eru," Gray mumbled. Not that Erza was going to hear him with this much commotion in the room. But even if she did, she would never have the courage to do so. "Maybe if you told the class, or even better the entire school and city, to stop treating you like how they do, things would get better," he murmured.

He glanced at Lucy, who sat a row in front of him near the wall. Coincidentally, she looked back too and saw Gray. She rolled her eyes, showing her disapproval of the class's reaction. Besides, she knew Erza disliked the class's behaviour.

Marco-sensei tapped on his bell. "Class! Please lower your voices!" he shouted. "Let me just finish the list, please." The class obeyed.

"Now," sensei started. "Lucy Heartfilia: 80 - An improvement from your usual 70s, I must say."

Lucy turned back again to try to catch Gray's gaze. When she did, she stuck her tongue out at him. Gray scoffed, thinking, _She only got an 80! Psh! Of course I will beat her score since . . ._

"Gray Fullbuster: 79," Marco-sensei said and eyed him suspiciously. "Young man, I hope you understand anything lower than an 80 will _NOT_ be accepted as a passing grade during the finals," sensei said in a cold tone, making Gray get goosebumps. Gray nodded slowly, and eyed Lucy, who was chuckling. Yup, Gray was really feeling the urge to open the window now.

Erza didn't even have to glance back to know what their friends were doing. Instead, she was having her own problems. Sitting in the middle of the second row, she felt so many gazes on her, most admiring and adoring, but there was a slight twinge of envy in the mix.

"Titania," Erza's seatmate who sat right behind her whispered. "You're amazing!"

The "queen" looked back and gave a slight nod as a recognition to the comment. "Thanks, Meredy." Though there was so much Erza wanted to say, she kept her mouth shut.

"Aish, I got an 88. I wish I was you, the queen! How amazing it must be!" Meredy sighed. "Geez, all guys have eyes on you, and all girls adore you. So lucky, so lucky. . . I wonder how it would be like if I was born rich, smart, and delicate as you."

Meredy didn't finish her comments, for there was a knock on the door. Marco-sensei stopped his reading of the grades, and opened it. In walked the assistant principal, Ms. Mirajane Strauss. Her usual radiant smile lit up the room, since some people were sulking over their grades and others were half-asleep. Ms. Strauss's mahogany suited her well and complimented her body figure. Her hair was pinned back, emphasizing on her impeccable face. She started speaking to Marco-sensei in a low tone. The class, being the noisy class it is, started talking again.

"Ms. Strauss is so gorgeous! She's still a Miss, right? Not misses? If Titania won't marry me, it'll be Ms. Strauss instead. I heard she's only 20."

"Ms. Strauss might be pretty, but she's nothing compared to our fairy queen."

"Who do you think would win the pageant? Ms. Strauss or Titania?"

Erza, however, sat at her seat, furrowing her eyebrows. She strained her ears to try to figure out what sensei and Ms. Strauss were talking about. Maybe since sensei was conferring with her this morning, and that's why he was late.

Erza watched as the two finished the conversation, and Ms. Strauss looked down the hall. She flicked her finger, then gave a smile to an anonymous person. She seemed to be beckoning for someone. Marco-sensei looked down the hall and smiled at "anonymous" too. Sensei bowed, followed by Ms. Strauss doing the same thing. After a few quick words, Ms. Strauss left. Sensei then signaled for "anonymous" to wait outside, then he entered the room.

"Class, I have something to announce," Macao-sensei said, tapping his desk bell furiously. But the class just got noisier since they were more curious. "CLASS!" sensei repeated angrily. The students finally silenced. All eyes turned towards him.

Macao-sensei smirked with triumph. "So," he said so casually as if nothing have happened. "Like I said, there is a transfer student. That was what me and Ms. Strauss were talking about earlier. The student will also be part of your homeroom class, obviously. I hope you can treat the newcomer with the utmost respect." He then beckoned for the new student to enter.

The class broke out in excitement. Never was there a transfer student in the class before; this was their first time. Not that Erza cared though, since she was never going to be friends with him/her. But her classmates obviously did mind.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl!"

"I hope she's hot, if she's a girl. Then again, no one can possibly rival our Titania."

"If its a guy, I call dibs on him."

"I wonder if the new student ever dated. . ."

When the newcomer appeared at the doorway, the entire class inhaled audibly. There the student stood. He was a boy, whose blue hair was messed up, as if he just woke up. A red tattoo was on the right side of his face and his green eyes crinkled as he smiled. As he was beaming a smile at the class, and girls swooned while the boys were resisting the urge to punch his face.

The bluehaired boy bowed. "Konnichiwa! I'm Jellal Fernandes! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! Nice to meet you!" he said while still maintaining his grin. Macao-sensei was obviously pleased with his behavior.

Erza scoffed. _Jeez. He better stop smiling like that! It gives me the creeps!_

But the longer she looked at Jellal, she quickly noticed something was wrong. For the entire duration, his gaze never shifted. He only stared at one thing and one thing only. Wait, he was staring at _someone_, not something. The redhead tried to follow his gaze, and realized he was staring at Lucy, who was oblivious. In fact, Lucy was doodling at her notebook. She was _that_ uninterested.

Macao-sensei spoke, "Why don't you choose your seat, Jellal? How about the one at the fourth row?" Erza's eyes widened, realizing it was the vacant seat by Lucy.

"Hai, sensei," the boy said, and started walking along the aisle, which Erza was seated immediately next to. On his way to the back, Jellal greeted the students at the first row. He shook hands and told them quick jokes, which the students laughed at. Jellal beamed his smile as he laughed with them. As he moved on to the second row, he did the same, and even high-fived another student. He greeted everyone . . . except for Erza. He acted as if she was another empty seat in the classroom. He didn't even say "hi" to her. No high-five. No wave. No joking. No eye smiles. Not even a _glance_.

Erza was unsettled. She wanted to greet him, since he was a new student. This is what people do when someone new arrives, right? She was about to call his name, but stopped when she realized how embarrassing and stupid it would look.

The redhead watched him greet the rest of the class. Jellal greeted _every, single person_, except for her.

Lucy was shocked when the someone unfamiliar just plopped down in the seat next to her and said a simple "hello." She didn't even realize a new student was here until that happened. She eyed him suspiciously, waiting for something bad to happen.

"I hope we can become friends." Jellal said hopefully.

"We'll see," the blonde answered, annoyed. She continued to busy herself with her drawing.

"Whatcha drawing?" Jellal asked, trying to peer at his neighbor's notebook.

"MYOB," Lucy said. "If you keep on doing this, my boyfriend's gonna getcha."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. So just leave me alone, because for your knowledge, he's really good with Fire Dragon spells. In other words, he's gonna burn your ass," Lucy answered. "I don't think Imma be interested in paying your hospital fees, either."

Jellal chuckled. "Who is he?"

"I said, 'MYOB.'"

"Who knew you were like this?!" he laughed to himself.

"Whaddya mean?" Lucy asked, curious.

Jellal smirked. "'MYOB~!'"

Meanwhile, Gray watched from the back of the room. "Something's not right," he mumbled. Something about this new transfer student perked him up, not in the good way. While he knew that many people were obviously in favor of something, Gray knew something was 'off.' "I guess we just gotta see," Gray said.

* * *

It was finally lunch, and with lunch came. . .

"Food!" Gray shouted happily as he unwrapped the bento box he just bought. He started picking up the shrimp tempura and bit it. Erza, on the other hand, was delicately eating her strawberry cake across from him. She hummed as she loved the taste when the whipped cream was blended with the strawberry flavor of the cake. Next to her sat Lucy, who was eating her sushi. It was just the three of them sitting at the corner table of the lunch table. No one else was there, because the other students believed Titania must've wanted her "queenly conversations" privately with her "advisors."

Honestly, Erza wished the opposite. She wanted everyone to treat her as a normal person. _I swear, once I find out whoever started calling me "Titania," I'm going to destroy them! Mark my words! That person has no idea how badly that nickname has affected me!_

Lucy started the conversation that lunch. "I don't like this Jellal," she admitted. "He's weird."

"Psh, I wonder what he's up to," Gray said, picking on his rice.

Erza nodded.

"Don't you have anything to say, Eru?" Gray wondered.

"Nothing much," she replied.

"Ha! I bet he was drooling all over when he laid his eyes on you," Lucy smirked.

Erza's chest slightly tightened at the blonde's comment. Jellal shouldn't be any of her business, so why would she care if he ignored her? The redhead sighed. "Actually, I don't even think Jellal noticed me."

Lucy almost choked on her sushi. "What?" she asked, wondering if she heard her friend correctly.

Gray's rice dropped from his chopsticks. "He. . .ignored. . .YOU?!" he causually laughed. "Stop lying, Eru."

"But it's true!" the redhead insisted. "He greeted everyone in the room, but me! He just skipped me, as if I was invisible! I mean it!"

"Liar," Lucy said. "Before, you said nothing happened."

"I meant it literally!" Erza protested. "He didn't even _look_ at me! I thought he would turn back, but no! You see, I sit in the front of the room, so I thought he would realize I was existent by the end of Potions, but I guess he didn't realize I was there!"

Lucy tried to find an answer. "Maybe he's too embarrassed to look at you. You're the Titania that's so well known throughout Magnolia! The most beautiful and smartest and amazing! If I was him, of course I would get shy to talk such a popular person like you!"

Gray scoffed, thinking about the newcomer. "I knew it! He's so suspicious! Psh, that creep's probably not gonna make friends with anybody. And also -" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Lucy~!" a familiar voice called. The three on the table turned their heads to find the source of the sound. Sure enough, a pink haired boy appeared, and he was walking towards their direction. Natsu found it easy to find the three, since it was where they were usually seated.

Lucy got up to throw away her tray, and waited until Natsu reached the area. "What's up?!" Lucy asked.

He blushed. "Nothing much," he answered.

"Aw, you disoriented boy went searching for his girlfriend," Gray teased, and the pinkhaired boy stared daggers at him. "You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend as pretty as mine. Oh wait, you don't have one," Natsu answered with a smirk.

Gray gritted his teeth. Fortunately, Lucy was able to stop Natsu from going on by kicking his shin. Natsu yelped, but he understood what the blonde meant. "You don't wanna discourage Gray's feelings!" the blonde quietly scolded. "Listen, just because you know Gray's feelings towards Erza does not mean you can take advantage of it!"

Erza sat quietly, wondering what the two were talking about. _Probably their next date to some sort of romantic place. _The thought of that made her cheeks flush. _What am I thinking about?! _

"Erza?" Gray asked. "Watcha thinking about?" he said and laughed. "You're cheeks are getting all red." He stretched out his hand and had his thumb graze over her soft cheek. "You're so adorable when you're embarrased," he chuckled.

Just his words made Erza blush even more. "T-thank you."

Gray chuckled, and released his hand. But Erza thought that time was too short. She wants him to hold her cheek like that forever. At the same time though, her heart sank when she wondered if Gray only thought of her as a friend. She sat there, wondering how long their friendship would last. Exactly how long would it be before their parents find out about each other's friendship? And their reactions?

_To hell with our family companies! _Erza thought. Her wondering ended when another person arrived at the table, which was unusual. Usually, it was Gray, Erza, Lucy, and occasionally Natsu.

"Um, excuse me," the person said.

The four at the table turned their eyes towards the person. Jellal Fernandes. The table started staring at him, since they never expected his presence.

"Would you like something?" Gray asked, cautious of the bluehaired boy.

"I would like to speak to Titania," Jellal answered, looking at Lucy intently.

* * *

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Wow. . .This first chapter was a lot a longer than I thought it would be: 4000 words! BTW, I love cliffhangers. . .Hahaha. Sorry if I bored you guys though. **_

_**Overall, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, even though it was a bit long. I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling, or inconsistencies in the chapter. I worked really hard for the story, so I hope you liked it. Still, I would love to accept any criticism for my writing, since I'm still rather new to fanfic writing, and I would like reader's perspectives, rather than mine. If there are any questions, I'll take them too. Since this is a plot outside of Fairy Tail's norm, I wanna know your understanding so far!**_

_**Once again, thank you so much for taking your time to read this extremely long cha****pter. ****Arigatou gozaimasu! ****I'm doing my best f****or the upcoming ones, so stay tuned!**_


	3. Dismissal

_**Woohoo~! 2nd chapter update! Thanks for all of your support with the first two sections of the story. You guys are really amazing! **_

_**JUST CURIOUS but are you guys shipping Jerza or Grayza? Hahaha, I just always wanted to know. . . Sorry if I'm a little late with the uploads. Anyway. . .LET'S START THE CHAPTER!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Hiro Mashima does. (Seriously, sometimes I love him for his dedication. Meanwhile, there are times when I hate all those plot twists he creates. I told you that he loves toying with our feelings. . .)

* * *

"I would like to speak to Titania," Jellal answered, looking at Lucy intently.

The four table mates froze, trying to process what just happened.

Gray's chopsticks fell, clicking onto the floor when they fell. He suddenly felt a loss of appetite, for his desire for shrimp tempura vanished. Natsu stared at Lucy, his chest tightening. _Is there something going on between these two?_ was the question he wanted the answer to so desperately. Erza, who was so enthusiastic when Jellal called on her, quickly felt the opposite when she realized he was referring to her friend instead.

Lucy stood there, angry. _First, the smartass decided to ignore Erza, then try to flirt with ME, and now he just called me 'Titania'?_ The blonde walked up to the bluehaired boy, then smacked him.

Meanwhile, Jellal didn't embrace for such a response. He flinched when the blonde striked him. His hand went up to his cheek to soothe the mild pain. He stood there, dumbfounded and speechless. Suddenly, he felt a pang of embarrassment that hit him. Here he was, humilated ever so quickly. He looked at the wall to try to avoid the eye contact. He could tell everyone was not impressed with what he just said.

_Just bear with it_, Jellal told himself. _I came to this school for a reason, and if I'm just gonna stand here like this. . . _He slowly started walking away. He knew he would have to make up for this later.

"Hey, Jellal!" Lucy called. "Why don't you apologize to _real_ Titania!" Jellal heard Lucy's orders, but pretended not to in the commotion of the lunch room. It was too embarrassing to even look back. More importantly, Jellal didn't want _her_ to recognize him.

* * *

By the time it was the last class of the tedious Monday, the news have been buzzing all over school about the latest transfer student. As Erza took her seat in Spells class, she eavesdropped to listen to what people had to say about it.

A male voice was the first one she heard, saying, "You know that new blue haired kid? I heard his name is Jellal Fernandes."

"The transfer student is actually really nice and polite. He helped me pick up my books when I dropped them," a girl piped in.

"Well, he gave me his lunch for free! Hah! In your face!"

"He's actually pretty cool and good-looking. Hahaha. . .I wonder if he will take Gray's spot."

"Sensei told me Jellal's not from Magnolia. I wonder where he's from."

Erza listened intently. Most people in the seemed very interested in this newcomer, except for her of course. The redhead's chest tightened after thinking back to lunchtime's events. It just seemed like that Jellal just really had no interest for her at all. But this only intrigued Erza to want to know more about him. Never have she seen a person ignore her so bluntly. Even when Erza passes by the streets, people gawk at her beauty and poise.

_If this Jellal doesn't care about me, then why should I?_ she asked herself for the billionth time today. The more she denied the question however, the more she desired to figure out the answer towards it. Erza sat there, deep in thought.

In fact, she was so deep in thought, she didn't even realize it when Gray and Lucy entered the room and called her name. "Just leave her alone for now," Lucy suggested, and took her seat. Gray followed the blonde's advice.

Erza was only able to snap awake from her daydreaming when the class started shouting Jellal's name as he came in. Just as he did in his other classes, he greeted his classmates. And once again, Jellal failed to look towards the redhead's direction.

After hearing about the transfer student throughout the day, the students gathered around him. They obviously wanted to make friends with the new student and Jellal felt the same way towards them. He was so warmly accepted throughout the school, and he appreciated it.

Erza sat in her seat, watching her classmates happily chat with the newcomer. She wanted, so badly, to speak to him, and at least say 'hi.' But never had she done that before. It would be others greeting her first. _How does it feel like to greet someone?_ she wondered. _Is it fun? Is it heartwarming? Is it scary?_

When Wakaba-sensei arrived, the students quieted down as he started the lesson. For the first time, Erza wasn't paying attention to Spell lessons, which happened to be her favorite class. Instead, Erza watched Jellal, who was two rows in front of her. He was whispering to his seat mate, who was quietly snickering. Judging on how Jellal acts towards others, she couldn't blame her school mates if they believed he was friendly and sociable. Even if the Wakabe-sensei called on him, Jellal would know exactly how to answer despite his constant talking.

But the redhead sat there watching, dumbfounded. If he really was that nice, maybe he should've talked to Erza something by now. Damn, he didn't even apologize that lunch period. "I'm not invisible!" Erza angrily murmured to herself. What was wrong with that boy!? She rummaged through her mind of what she possibly did wrong to him. _Did I accidentally say something that offended him? __Or is it that he wanted me to greet him first? _During the entire class, Erza busied herself with ways she might've crossed the transfer student.

When the Spells class were dismissed, Erza packed her books as Lucy bounded towards her. "Erza!" the blonde shouted. "You're following Gray and I to the library, right?"

Erza froze at her spot. Instead of listening to her friend's question, she watched Jellal, who was talking to Lyon Vastia, one of the smartest students in the school. The two were having so much fun, Erza wished she could be that carefree with others around her. The redhead's thoughts were terminated by a familiar voice that sounded so smooth and calming. "Erza," Gray called.

"Yes?" Erza's breathing became uneven when she spotted the dark haired boy.

"Wakaba-sensei gave us a Transformation Spells report. It's due on Friday, so you wanna go to the school library?" Gray asked with a smile.

Lucy giggled. "Guess Erza will only pay attention if it's Gray talking," she commented, only to have Gray smirking at her as a response.

Erza gave a long sigh and replied, "Sorry, but no." Lucy and Gray, who were in bright spirits two seconds ago, were suddenly speechless by their friend's response. Did Erza just say 'no' to going to the school library, which was Erza's favorite place in the ENTIRE world.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lucy asked. She had to clarify if what her friend said was real, and not a dream.

"I said, 'sorry, but no,'" Erza repeated as she heaved on her book bag. "I'm just really not in the mood today. I'll do it tomorrow then."

"What?!" Gray inquired. "Don't you_ love_ to finish your homework as quickly as you can? And this Spells class! Your favorite subject!"

"I'm sorry, Gray. I just wanna take a break today, please. I just don't feel that great." Erza's pleading eyes got the best of him. He knew something was wrong with his friend, but if that was all Erza was willing to share, so be it.

"Fine then," Gray said and pulled Erza into a hug. "Feel better, Eru." Erza felt so comfortable with Gray's familiar arms around her. She buried her head into Gray's chest and mumured, "I will."

Erza released the hug and watched Gray's radiant smile reappear.

"Sooooo. . ." Lucy started, trying to hide her laughter. "I'll get Natsu to come with us, okay Gray?"

Gray's mood suddenly shifted. "Geez, he's just gonna ask for my sandwich again," he said.

"Don't worry, I got a bagel for him."

It took him a while before he replied. "Then fine, Natsu can come. Just don't make out in front of me," Gray said.

_Says the boy who has those 'lovey dovey' eyes every time he spots Erza. _Lucy told herself.

Lucy tugged on Erza's sleeve, signaling that it was time to leave. Gray took the lead. As Erza was nearing the door, she took a quick glance back. She saw Jellal, still talking to Lyon. And, even though it sounded so stupid to her, she was hoping. Hoping for Jellal to look at her direction and wave. Just one simple wave. But as usual, Jellal didn't even seem to notice Titania staring at him. He seemed too busy with his conversation with Lyon. When Jellal didn't even _glimpse _Titania, Erza felt. . .hurt.

But this was a different type of pain. It was a pain she never felt before. Sure, there were times when Erza injured herself and such. But it wasn't like a burn or a scrape; it was pain coming from her chest. But strangely enough, she doesn't know how else to describe this strange ache.

Erza let out a sigh as she walked down the hallway. _Maybe I will be better tomorrow. _she thought.

* * *

Back in the Spells room, Lyon and Jellal were talking. Since both of them came from places outside of Magnolia, they easily became friends. They both knew the feeling of leaving their beloved homes to go to Magnolia.

"So, how long have you been living in Magnolia?" Jellal asked.

"About. . .four years," Lyon answered. "My mother just thinks that there are more opportunities here, rather than back home."

"Oh, I see."

Lyon suddenly walked out the door and peered down the hallway. He went back to Jellal with a sigh of relief. "Thankfully, she's not here anymore," Lyon said, as he carried on his school bag. He was sweating anxiously before, but now knowing she's not around, he felt much more relaxed.

"Who?" Jellal wondered curiously. He slung his school bag around his shoulders.

"You really don't know?!" Lyon asked, surprised. "Titania, of course!"

The bluehead nonchalantly shrugged. "You mean that redhead? So?"

"_'So?!'"_ Lyon repeated, his eyes widening. A smirk started to form on his face. "So you actually _do_ know that Titania is the redhead and not the blonde."

"And?"

"Well, during lunch, you called Lucy 'Titania' instead of the redhead. I thought you seriously didn't know who Titania was. But, ha! Turned out you actually do and everything is just an act. Oh, Jellal. What exactly are you planning?"

"Psh, nothing."

"Uh-huh," Lyon said sarcastically. "Also, you decide to greet everyone but her. I'm actually very observant. You didn't even wave a 'goodbye' to her. I know you saw her staring at you. There was a nervous glint in your eyes. Yet, you didn't even care to wave to her. Ah, I'm so jealous that Titania was staring at you like that."

"Why would I care? Then again, why should I?"

"Oh my Titania! She's the Fairy Queen! Her family is filthy rich! She lives in a mansion that takes up the WHOLE ENTIRE block! Damn, she's gorgeous! It's just spring, but once it's July, you can admire her flawless body," Lyon said with a blush on his face.

"Not like she's a real queen," Jellal commented. "And I don't care about how people look. She can have the most beautiful body in the world, but if her personality sucks, then forget about it."

"But she is nice!" Lyon protested.

"Let me ask you this: Did you ever talk to her?"

"No," Lyon admitted sheepishly. "But if she hangs out with Gray, I assume she is."

"She also hangs out with Lucy. I thought you said Lucy was snobby," the bluehead countered.

"Well," Lyon started. He didn't know what else to say, but he knew for sure that Titania was a very delicate and warm girl. He just didn't know how to prove it to his stubborn friend. Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared. "Say Jellal, did you ever see Titania smile?" he asked with a smirk.

"Psh, I don't give a damn for how she smiles," Jellal sneered. There was no way he was going to spend his time thinking of ways to make Titania smile at her. That just sounded so stupid. _Titania is probably overrated. Geez, why do people _still_ call her that name?_

"Probably you just never saw her smile," Lyon chuckled.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Lyon just stared at his friend, knowing that nothing was going to change the bluehead's mind. "Ah, so lucky, so lucky," he murmured to himself.

"So, you wanna go home?" Jellal asked, desperate to change the subject. More importantly, he wanted to stop thinking about _her_. He stood up from his seat and waited for Lyon. Jellal just wanted to get back home to relax. Honestly, today have been such a long day. He was still assimilating to life in Magnolia, and it was actually a lot rougher than he thought it would be. _I guess I haven't been here for quite some time._ he thought.

Lyon started the conversation as they started their walk home. "So when are you going to do the Transformation Spells report. You do know that its mandatory to use the school library."

"Yeah. You said that I can go there from 5:30AM to 6PM, am I right?"

"Mm-hmm. I live rather far from school, so maybe I'll do it tomorrow afternoon. If you live close to school, you can use it in the morning. But then. . .Where do you live?"

Jellal shrugged. "I really don't know. My mom just picked me an random place to stay. Still, I have to pay most of the rent while my parents pay the rest. Gonna need to find a job soon."

His friend nodded. "Why are you paying most of the rent? I thought it was your parent's idea for you to live here."

Jellal shook his head. "Mine."

Lyon was so astonished, an audible "Woah" escaped his lips. "Why though?" he asked.

"Er," the bluehead said. He didn't really know what to say. In fact, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. At least, not yet. "I'll tell you. . .one day." he answered. Jellal inwardly sighed of relief when Lyon didn't question him anymore about his reason to live in Magnolia.

"Hey, how about you give me the address to your place and I'll help you with directions," Lyon suggested.

Since he really doesn't know much about the layout of the city, Jellal scribbled his address on a piece of paper and handed it to his friend. But Lyon just turned more surprised then he already was. "W-wow," Lyon stammered. "Um, Jellal, are you sure this is the right address?" he asked. Jellal didn't know what was so surprising. Geez, it was only a house. Still, he took out his phone to compare the address he wrote down to the address his mother sent him.

"Yeah, that's about it," Jellal confirmed.

Lyon smirked again. Something was going on, and Jellal could feel it. "Let's get going, then!" Lyon said. "I'll lead you there. I've only been in that area rarely, but I got a GPS on my motorcycle just in case we get lost. You got a motorcycle too, right?"

* * *

No matter how much the maids pleaded for her to eat, Erza didn't have an appetite. She only took a sip of orange juice, but it only made her feel worse. And here Erza was, plopped on her soft bed as she stared up at her bed canopy.

_Maybe I should start my homework. It's already four. _Erza craned her neck and spotted her schoolbag lying on the soft, carpeted floor. She stood up and walked to towards it. While rummaging through her bag, she spotted a her hat and sunglasses she used that morning. _Imma just use that tomorrow then._ she said as she placed the items on the nearby desk. Just as she pulled her "Guild Studies" book out, a knock sounded on her door.

"Yes?!" Erza shouted. She placed her Guild Studies book on the desk, then walked towards the door.

"Erza-chan!" her mom's voice called from the door.

"I said that I'm coming, Mother!" the redhead yelled. She opened the door and saw her parents standing at the door. Her mother was as beautiful as always, and her blue dress made her look stunning. Her father, who was wearing a tuxedo, looked outstanding with his outfit. Erza had to hold in her breath because her parents looked amazing together. Erza knew that her parents must've been more than attractive when they were younger.

"How may I help you two?" Erza asked, suddenly realizing she was spending too much time admiring her parents.

"Erza," her father started. "We're going to Oshibana Town. I think you were already aware of that."

"How long are you going to be gone then?" Erza inquired, and she saw her parents look at each other nervously.

"I. . .really don't know," her mother answered earnestly. Her eyebrows knitted, expressing her sadness for leaving her only child. "Sweetie, even if everything goes well, it will be about three months. . ." Her mother's voice trailed off.

Her father tried to be encouraging. "Don't you worry, Erza! Look, you're already seventeen! My, do years pass by quickly! I know that you can take care of yourself fine!" He gave a broken smile.

"OK then," Erza sighed. It was one of her parent's business trips, and she hated it when they left her alone, only to be with the maids. She envied her classmates who came home to their parents every afternoon. Erza knew her parents didn't want to leave her either, but it was necessary.

"But, Erza-chan!" her mother piped in, trying to enlighten the mood. "Actually, you have one responsibility while we're gone." she continued as her daughter raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "You see," her mother started, "there's going to be a tenant who is renting a few rooms. You know the right side of the second floor? Since only you are going to be living in the house, I just rented it out. That should be okay with you, right?"

Erza shrugged. "If the tenant doesn't nose around, then of course I don't mind."

Her mother gave a smile. "Actually, your father and I are going to welcome the tenant when he arrives. After that, we are going to catch our train. If you want, you can drop by. Just make sure you will still have enough time for homework."

The redhead nodded. "Will do," she said as she closed the door. Erza let out a long sigh. There was just way too much things going on today! But she knew that she would still have to greet the tenant, since its common courtesy. Knowing she didn't have that much homework that day, Erza looked through her closet, trying to find an outfit. _No way. . .Too dull. . .Don't like the color. . .Wait, why are Mother's clothes in here?!. . .That's just WAY too revealing. . ._

In the end, Erza decided on a white blouse with a red skirt. "This should do," she murmured to herself as she changed. Just as she slipped on her shoes, the house bell rang. "Wow, perfect timing," she commented. She knew the tenant had arrived, and by now, he was probably at the entrance hall. Her parents were already there, and they might be a little disappointed if she arrived too late. So, Erza flew out of her room and ran down the stairs to the first floor.

Along the way, she heard her servants scolding her.

"Erza-sama! Please slow down, you'll get injured!"

"Take your time! There's no need to rush."

"If you run that fast, people are going to see your panties!"

The redhead ignored their comments and made her way to the entrance hall. She was pretty sure her father would admonish her later, but whatever. Showing up for at least a minute was better than nothing.

Erza slowed down her pace when she neared the entrance hall doors for two reasons. One, she was catching on her breath from a long run from her room to the hall. Two, she didn't want the tenant to hear her running. Geez, the tenant might think that the manor had a mad bulldog running around. That wouldn't be such a good first impression, would it?

The closer she got to the entrance hall door, the conversation in the hall became more audible. _Well, would you look at that!__ That's only because the hall door is still partially open. _

Erza reached for the doorknob and was about to enter. But she froze in her tracks.

". . .I'll make sure the rent will be given. Thank you so much for your help! I really appreciate it."

_No way! It couldn't be! It just can't! _Erza, trying to clarify the situation, peeped through the door gap. Then, her blood ran cold. She felt her eyes widen in disbelief as she recognized the distinctive blue hair and red tattoo. She rubbed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Then she realized. Her new tenant was going to be...

* * *

_**Hi~! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, again. The answer to the cliffhanger is pretty obvious. . .Hehehe. **_

_**See you next chapter! Tune in by following and faving the fanfic! THANK YOU! :3 -Chibihimesama**_


	4. A New Tenant

**_YAY~! 3rd Chapter update! Sorry if it took so long to update, but thank you for waiting! Also, thank you for all of your support! I really appreciate it because it gives me motivation! Once again, arigatou gozaimasu~! I love you readers!_**

**_But I really hope you will enjoy my writing, just as much as I had fun writing it! _**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail or its character. Hiro Mashima-sensei does.

* * *

_No way! It couldn't be! It just can't! _Erza, trying to clarify the situation, peeped through the door gap. Then, her blood ran cold. She felt her eyes widen in disbelief as she recognized the distinctive blue hair and red tattoo. She rubbed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Then she realized. Her new tenant was going to be...Jellal.

She watched as the bluehaired boy smile and bow towards her parents. "Thank you for taking me in!" he said. Her mother was giggling. "What a lovely young boy!"

Erza quietly scoffed at her mother's comment.

"So, Jellal, how about we lead you to your room?" Erza's father suggested. From Erza's perspective, she could tell her father was fascinated by Jellal. He was giving a warm grin that he barely showed expect when he was really impressed.

Contrary to her parents, Erza was really not amused.

"I would love your assistance, sir!" Jellal answered eagerly.

Her father laughed. "Please, Jellal. Just call me Mr. Scarlet." He turned around and made his way to the exit.

Jellal nodded and took a hold of his suitcase handle. Together, Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet, along with Jellal, started heading towards the entrance hall door. Erza, still planted to her spot, watched as the three figures started getting bigger.

_Hmm. . .Wonder where they're headed to. WAIT! They're heading towards ME!_ Erza thought. She looked around frantically, trying to find a place where she could possibly hide. But the room she stood in was so huge and barely had any furniture. And Erza didn't think that pretending that she was a plant would work out. She realized that she would have to run out of the area as quickly as possible.

She peered into the entrance hall once more. Yup, they were definitely approaching.

"Well, it's now or never," she murmured to herself as she rushed out of the corridor.

* * *

When Mr. Scarlet pushed the entrance hall exit door open, Jellal held in his breath as he saw the next corridor. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and potted trees at the side decorated the walkway. When he looked down the hall, he saw another door that would lead him to another room. The more he thought about it, the more Jellal realized that his entire house at his hometown was probably smaller than the two entrance corridors combined.

As Jellal walked across the room, his suitcase made a _clackety-clack_ sound as it rolled across the mosaic floor. His head turned from one side to the other as he admired the hall's vastness. If these were only the entrance halls, Jellal could only wonder about the size of the _entire_ manor itself. . .and how long it would take him to map out the whole place.

Jellal's thoughts flashed back to his conversation with Lyon at the end of the school day. _She lives in a mansion that takes up the WHOLE ENTIRE block!_ he recalled Lyon say. Jellal quietly chuckled. _Haha. Imagine if Titania lived here! How unfortunate I must be if that actually happen!_

His eyes fixed on the two adults in front of him. To know the fact that he is now living in the same house as the richest people of Magnolia-and maybe even Fiore-amazed him. They looked like simple people, though. If he passed by them on the streets, he would've never guessed their social standings. Also, no matter how much he denied it, their faces did look familiar, especially Mrs. Scarlet. There was just something that triggered Jellal, telling him that he saw her before. But then again, he didn't remember meeting a Mrs. Scarlet. Then, it hit him. _She looks like Erza! Wait, why am I thinking about her?! Mrs. Scarlet and Erza's resemblance must be coincidence. _

Not only that, but the name "Scarlet" rung a bell. Jellal just couldn't remember where. . .But he decided to put that topic to the side.

After what seemed like a mile trek, he finally made it to his room.

"If you need anything, you can ask our daughter. She'll usually be at the third floor. If you need help finding her, you can ask our maids," Mr. Scarlet explained. "Unfortunately, my wife and I will have to leave for a business trip." He quickly reviewed the renting guidelines and suggestions. "Any questions, Jellal?"

The bluehead shook his head. "No sir."

"Then, I'll be going. Take care, Jellal!" he said. Mr. Scarlet led his wife down the hall. Mrs. Scarlet turned back once more to wave quickly. Jellal waved back and shouted, "Have a safe trip!"

When Jellal saw the couple make a turn around the corner, he let out a long sigh. _Let's see. I've gotta get a part-time job, go to school, pay rent. . .Gah! So much things to do!_

He took a scan of the room. Then he realized it wasn't just one room, there were multiple ones. He spotted a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen, a movie room, a dining hall. He felt himself gape his mouth open. He couldn't believe there were so many rooms- all for him!

When he heard a familiar tune, his dreaming stopped. He ran towards his school bag and fished out his phone. He hurriedly swiped the screen to pick up the call. "Moshi moshi?" he said.

_"Jelly? Hello Jelly, is this you?"_ a voice called from the other line.

The bluehead felt a blush hearing that familiar voice. "Mom! I told you to stop calling me that!" Jellal scolded. Though he hated it when his mother called him weird nicknames, the voice of his mother soothed his anxiety.

"_Ok, fine." _she laughed. "_So, how is it like in your apartment?"_

"I just got settled, Mom. But, er, how do I say this? I don't think I should really consider this place an apartment. More like, a section of a mansion of some people called the Scarlets. . ."

Jellal could hear his mother spit her water in astonishment. _"What?!"_ she yelled. "_The Scarlets?! Oh, Jelly! Tell me you're lying!"_

"Um. But I'm not," he answered earnestly.

"_What?! Wow. Get me a ticket to Magnolia because I'm moving in with you right now!" _his mother giggled. "_If you ask me one thing I learned today, it would be that your father is really good at finding housing. Honestly, your father found the place for rent through his colleagues."_

Jellal laughed along, then asked "What's so special about the Scarlets?" The bluehead was earnestly very curious. He heard that they were a very rich family in Magnolia, but he never imagined to be _living_ with them.

Turned out Jellal said the wrong thing again, because he heard his mother spit her water again. "_What?! Jelly, are you stupid? Ai yai yai, what's wrong with my son? Jelly, THEY'RE RICH! My, they probably have a hundred servants and did you _see_ the amount of land they own?! My, you are so lucky!" _Jellal thought about it and realized his mother's conjectures about the Scarlet's wealth was actually correct.

"_So." _His mother's voice suddenly got a lot softer. "_Did you meet the Scarlet's daughter? I heard she is really pretty. . .Too bad I forgot her name."_

"Didn't meet her yet. Not that I want to," Jellal answered.

"_Aw, Jelly. At least say 'hi' to her,"_ she coaxed. "_But anyway. . .Are there any pretty girls in Magnolia?"_

"Mom!"

"_Sorry, sorry. Hehehe. I was just curious. I just wanna see my grandchildren as soon as I can. I wanna know if they will look more like you or your future wife," _his mother laughed. Meanwhile, Jellal could feel his cheeks heat up. "

"_I know you're blushing,"_ his mom teased.

"What?!"

"_You always get all red when I mention that topic,"_ she answered. The bluehead groaned inwardly. His mother knew him too well. Then, Jellal heard a beeping coming from the other line. _"Oh!"_ his mother said. "_The cupcakes are finished! Well then, goodbye Jelly. Call me later, 'kay? I love you, Jellal!"_

"'Kay, bye!" Jellal called. He clicked the "End Call" button and sat at the couch. He missed his mother already. He wanted to call his mother back so desperately, but he had to create a really good reason to do so.

Being rather restless, he thought of things to do, _besides_ looking through homework.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted as he jumped up from the couch. "I still gotta find a job! Hm, maybe the Scarlet's daughter knows something." He was about to run out of the room, until he wondered how he was going to greet her. He went to the full length mirror lying in the corner of the room and started thinking of different approaches.

He started his walk while practicing an introduction for himself. He didn't want to mess up, at least, not in front of one of the most richest person in Magnolia.

When he reached the third floor, his eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Now, where is she?" he asked himself. He stopped a passing butler. "Excuse me, where is the Scarlet's daughter?"

The butler pointed to one of the rooms on the right side of the hall. Jellal gave a small bow as a "thank you" and started heading towards the room. He let out a sigh when he reached the door. "Hello, Miss Scarlet. I'm your new tenant and I'm curious if you know any part-time jobs available in Magnolia," he repeated once more before knocking on the door.

It took a while before the door click open. When it did, Jellal performed his signature smile. "Hello, Miss Scarlet. I'm your new tenant and I'm curious if. . ."

He stopped when he glanced at the girl who stood in front of him. He was suddenly tongue-tied and forgot every single word he was supposed to say. The girl was just as surprised as him, because she couldn't move. She wanted to run away, but her muscles wouldn't allow her to.

"T-titania," he murmured. Suddenly, everything made sense to Jellal. The reason why Lyon was smirking at him, the reason why their parents looked so familar, the reason why the last name "Scarlet" sounded _so _familiar. His mind flipped back to the summer day three years ago. _Oh, Jellal! Stop!_ He told himself as he shook his head vigorously.

Erza suddenly found her voice. "Y-yes?" she squeaked, she wasn't even sure if he even heard her. She took her gaze off of him. Part of her felt upset that he called her "Titania" rather than her real name. But part of her was elated that Jellal finally said something to her.

"U-um. . .Nothing," he mumbled. He looked down at his shoes and slowly backed away. "I'll be going now, Titania. Er, bye. . ." Jellal quickly paced away from the redhead and started heading down to the second floor. _Shit! What have I just done? Whatever. I'll just see if Lyon knows any part-time jobs. Oh wait, I don't even know if I can trust that brat anymore. _Oh god, what was he going to tell Lyon? And how was he going to face Titania tomorrow?

Erza felt worse than she already did. When she spotted Jellal at the door, her hopes have soared that maybe she and him will become friends. Maybe she'll get a friend besides the usual Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. But when Jellal just ran away from her, her spirits were dampened. Was there something that Jellal found repulsive about her that he had to run away? What was she going to tell her friends tomorrow? And how was she going to face Jellal?

* * *

The next morning, Erza's alarm rang at 4:30 AM. The redhead groaned as she swiped the screen to stop the alarm. It was going to be another _long_ school day. Normally, Erza wouldn't wake up so early, but today, she must. Erza still had a Transformation Spells report due by Friday and she still needed the school library's books for the report. Since the library was the least busiest during the early, Erza took it as her chance.

She quickly showered, slipped on her uniform and buckled on her shoes. She scanned her room to see if she possibly forgot to take her homework. Nope, she was ready to go. But she stopped when she saw her hat and sunglasses. "Maybe I'll wear them again," Erza mumbled as she reached out for the items. She skillfully hid her hair under her hat and slipped on the glasses. _Now_, she was ready. The redhead checked her clock, which read 5:12.

_Shit! Why does time pass so quickly?!_ she told herself as she walked out of the room.

"Erza-sama, would you like your breakfast?" one of her butlers asked. "We have choices of bagels, biscuits, or bacon and eggs."

"I'll take the biscuit to go. Also, tell my driver to get the car ready. I want to leave now," Erza ordered.

"Hai, Erza-sama!" the butler said as he skittered away.

"And tell my driver that he doesn't need to pick me up today! I'll just walk home!" the redhead called after him.

"Hai!" he responded.

As Erza headed towards the dining hall, she pulled out her phone. _Gotta go text Lucy and Gray_, she thought. She tapped the "Messages" button and scrolled down to find her friends' names. "_Hey! This is Eru. Don't wait for me today because I'm going straight to the school library," _the redhead tapped and clicked "send."

For the rest of her stroll, Erza thought of creative themes for her Transformation Spells project. Little did she know what was happening right below her.

"_Jelly! Ai yai yai! Why did you call me so early?"_ Jellal's mother screamed over the phone. Maybe it was bad idea to call his mother on speaker, since she was usually very grumpy in the early mornings.

"Uh, mom. So yesterday, I bought some groceries. So amongst the things I bought, I got eggs. Er, I forgot how to fry them," Jellal confessed. He scratched his head awkwardly, waiting for his mother to scold him.

"_Oh geez, Jelly! Give me the frying pan so I can hit you over the phone!"_

"I'm serious! Mom, I have to go to school library before school starts, and you're not helping!"

He heard his mother sigh before saying "_Fine. Just crack open the egg into the pan. I guess that's about it."_

"Really? That's it?" he asked, incredulous. He couldn't believe he forgot such a simple recipe.

"_Are you really my son?"_

"Anyway. . .Thanks," Jellal said as he hastily pressed the "End Call" button. He wanted to end the call before his mother started nagging on him.

He carefully turned on the stove and placed the frying pan on top of the fire. When he was able to successfully fry the eggs, he shouted with triumph. Too bad that he gulfed it down a bit too fast, because within five minutes, his breakfast was gone. . .and he was hungry again.

"I'll just buy some food later," he mumbled as he slipped on his book bag. He walked out of the room and started heading towards the exit.

When the bluehead finally found the exit, he was glad that he actually made out of the place in one piece. He would've expected rich people to sneer at him. _Maybe they are actually nice. On that note, maybe Titania is. . ._

Jellal shook the thought out of his head. What the hell was he thinking about lately?

He headed towards his motorcycle, and turned the vehicle on. "Let's go," he murmured as he covered his head with the helmet. He revved up the engine and started steering it down the street. _And maybe I'll pick up a sandwich!_ he thought hopefully. He felt it in the air that the day was going to be a good one.

* * *

Erza gulped down the last of her biscuit as she walked through the school doors. Thankfully, barely any students were around, or else they would chanting "Ohayo, Titania!" in unison.

Erza headed to the library in the left wing of the school and headed to a find a certain book.

"Transformation spells. . .Transformation spells. . .Transformation spells. . ." Erza mumbled to herself as she tried to find the books, but to no avail.

She saw a banner that said "REFERENCES" towards the back of the library and she headed towards there. Sure enough, she spotted the large volumes that had the words "Transforamtion Spells" on the bind of several book. But the redhead spotted one problem. The books were on the highest shelf, so there was no way she could reach for them. Unless she was 11ft tall, which Erza was definitely not.

"If I remember correctly, there's a ladder somewhere," the redhead told herself. She looked down the rows of the library and eventually saw a large wooden ladder in the middle of the third row. She headed towards it, and started pushing it towards the reference section.

"Now, for my skirt," Erza murmured as she looked at her uniform. If anybody happened to pass by. . .Geez, that would be embarrassing. The passerby can simply glance up and spot her underwear.

_It'll just be quick. Besides, there's nobody here so early in the morning,_ Erza reassured herself. But as she took the first step in the ladder, she hesitated. She stepped back onto the floor. She rarely climbed ladders, so the feeling was unfamiliar. _Maybe I'll ask the librarian. But she left. . .darn. I can't wait for her! I have a long report to start!_ Erza decided to take another shot in climbing. But she retreated at the third step.

Suddenly, she realized there was noise in the room. _Someone else is in the library!_ _Shit! What if they spread rumors on the type of underwear I wear?! I have to get the book as quickly as I can!_ Erza told herself as she scrambled up to the top of the ladder.

Just as she got to the top, she felt a small tap on her ankle and she switched her sight to the suspect. She was sweating so badly, her sunglasses fogged up, making it difficult for her to figure out the person. As her gaze focused, her eyes widened as she realized the person was Jellal. She sucked in her breath.

Not recognizing the girl, Jellal executed a warm smile. "Can you please get me the second book over there?" he asked as he pointed at the book.

"U-uh, s-sure," Erza stuttered. She realized that the bluehead did not recognize her, and she was even more grateful to have worn her disguise. Erza's arm shook with excitement and nervousness as she reached for the book. She couldn't believe that Jellal was talking to her, for the first time. _I gotta wear my disguise more often_. Erza thought, bubbling with happiness. Erza slid the book off the shelf. As she handed it over to the bluehead, she saw her arm visibly shaking. _What is wrong with me?! Stop shaking, arm!_

She dared to glance at Jellal and saw him happily smile. Embarrassed, Erza shifted her gaze to the floor. Her eyes widened when she realized how far she was off the ground. Not used the feeling of height, Erza's mood suddenly shifted from elated to horrified.

"Are you okay?" she heard Jellal ask. Though he stood right next to her, his voice sounded so far away. Still, Erza's vision became rather unfocused. And then, it happened. It happened ever so slowly.

Erza, out of sheer terror, released her grip on the ladder, and felt herself heading towards the ground.

* * *

**_Wow, that was a boring chapter. Sorry. I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger. Damn, I'm saying sorry a LOT today. I'm sorry about that. . .(There I go again)_**

**_I'm going to post the next chapter next week, so stay tuned! Any suggestions and reviews are welcomed! For example, if you really want me to start shortening sentences, I'll take that to consideration. Also, thank you for all of your support! I will continue to work hard! And for those Grayza supporters, look out for that in the next few chapter. (I just spoiled it. TAT) _**

**_If you have anything to say personally, PM me! 'Till the next chapter! ~CHS_**


	5. Incident in the Library

_**Hahaha. You guys are probably here because of the last chapter's cliffhanger. I had a lotta fun writing the last chapter's ending. :) I'm pretty evil.**_

**_Now, on to the chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Hiro Mashima does. He's probably thinking of some sort of evil plot twist at his studio right now.

* * *

"Are you okay, miss?" Erza heard Jellal say. Though he stood right next to her, his voice sounded so far away. Still, Erza's vision became rather unfocused. Then, it happened. It happened ever so slowly.

Erza, out of sheer terror, released her grip on the ladder, and felt herself heading towards the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut, since she was scared of the impact. Sure enough, she heard a loud _THUD!_ echo through the library room, followed by the sound of a shower of books and a wince. After hearing all those noises, Erza expected pain, but no pain arised. Instead, she felt two arms wrapped firmly around her. She was shocked when she realized someone was on top of her.

Erza's eyes fluttered open. She was appalled when she saw books scattered over the place and the ladder was lying on the floor. But more than that, she was about to jolt upright until she saw the face of the person who shielded her. Her eyes rounded as she gulped. "Jellal Fernandes," she whispered.

Jellal, who was inwardly groaning from the crash, opened his eyes in response to hearing his name. An audible gasp escaped from his lips. The girl's hat have fallen off, only to reveal beautiful, red locks. Instantly, he recognized the owner of the distinctive hair. _Titania_, he told to himself. He held his breath when he realized that he his face was only mere inches from Titania's.

"Uh," he uttered. The bluehead desperately wanted to run away from the awkward situation. But just as he started thinking about moving away, he realized his muscles were in much pain. "Er," he started. Truthfully, he didn't know what to say. He was never so close to another person before. _Just act like a normal person around her,_ he thought.

"Are you okay, er, Titania?" he asked.

Erza, shocked by the sudden question, slowly nodded her head. She also realized how lucky it was for her glasses to stay in place, or else Jellal could see all those emotions flickering in her eyes.

"Haha. . .Imma try to get off," Jellal said awkwardly. He tired to ease the tension. During the whole time, he tried his best to keep his gaze off of the redhead as he slowly crawled away. He leaned against the bookshelf as he rubbed his arm.

Erza scrambled to find her hat. When she did, she slipped it on promptly. "S-so. W-what about you? Are you o-okay?" Erza stuttered as she stared at the fallen ladder. She didn't dare look at the bluehead. But something tingled inside her. She suddenly felt ecstatic all over again. Jellal was finally talking to her while acknowledging her at the same time. He wasn't running away, nor was he ignoring her.

"I'm fine. . .," Jellal replied. But he knew he was lying. He felt all the bruises forming all over his body. He didn't even know how he was going to get to class. Jellal was waiting for his chance to escape, but he made a temporary resolve to try his best to act normal around Titania. He knew that this completely violated his "plan", so he promised that it was only going to be this one time.

"Y-you look like that you are v-very deep in thought," Erza commented.

The bluehead felt sweat beads forming at his forehead. "Ah. . .It's nothing. Just that, I'm glad you're. . .safe. And, you shouldn't, um, wear that disguise." There he goes again, going all cheesy. His gaze switched to the redhead, who was staring back at him. Unconsciously, he reached out for Titania's sunglasses and gently pulled them off. "Haha. . .You don't need to hide your beautiful face," Jellal complimented. When he realized what he just said, sounded so stupid, he instantly felt his cheeks warming up.

Erza sat there, bewildered. _Did I hear him right?_ she asked herself. She was so shocked, she couldn't move.

"Erza, do you need to go to the nurse?" Jellal asked. "You seem to be in a daze."

The redhead only gloated even more. Not just because he talked to her again, but Jellal did one thing that rarely anyone did. "Y-you called me, Erza. N-not Erza-sama, not Titania. . .J-just Erza," the redhead stuttered. She was so happy, she could barely speak.

The bluehead raised his eyebrow. "Okay. . .?"

"T-thank you, J-Jellal," Erza uttered. She was so ecstatic, she flashed a smile. But wasn't just any smile; it was a smile that she only showed towards her closest friends and family. It was a smile that she showed only when she was truly very, very happy. It was a smile that was so genuine and warm, it left Jellal speechless when he stared at her endearing eye smile. Her happiness was contagious, as Jellal felt his lips curving upward.

Suddenly, his conversation with Lyon flooded through Jellal's mind.

"_Say Jellal, did you ever see Titania smile?" _

_"Psh, I don't give a damn for how she smiles."_

_"Probably you just never saw her smile."_

Jellal wanted to take his words back. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. _Jellal Fernandes, what is wrong with you?! Stop thinking about THAT girl. That's right, don't even THINK about her name. Or do you want to go to nurse and complain that you had a heart attack because of HER? _He continued to scold himself.

Erza's smile disappeared when Jellal started to get up. _Did I do something wrong again? _The redhead started calling for his name, but the bluehead ignored. She watched Jellal limp out of the room without saying another word. The redhead quietly fussed on how quickly his mood changes. From neglecting to protective to amiable, then ALL OVER again, Jellal's personality was surely 4D. And now that Jellal was back to disregarding her, it only agitated the redhead even more. _If he decides to ignore me, then I guess it's only right if I leave him to find the nurse's office by himself!_

Erza stood up and started to pick up her hat and sunglasses. _You don't need to hide your beautiful face. _Erza smiled when she remembered the bluehead's words. She headed towards the garbage can and threw the items in. "Well, if you insist," she murmured.

* * *

Lucy scribbled her last sentence on her paper. "Thank you Gray!" she called as she slammed Gray's homework on his desk.

The darkhaired boy scoffed. "What the hell have you been doing last afternoon after we went to the library?"

"Stop pretending you're mad at me. I know you're actually empathizing," Lucy laughed.

Gray wasn't surprised by the accuracy of Lucy's prediction. After all, they have been friends for quite a long time. Though he often complained about Lucy copying his homework, he knew the troubles the blonde faced at home. He also knew that Lucy's smiles and smirks covered her dark relationship with her parents.

"So. . .Did you have at Natsu's house?" Gray asked. He didn't have to ask where the blonde went, he just knew. Besides, isn't that where Lucy always hangs out after school?

Lucy smirked. "I'm kinda curious of your intention of that question." As a response, Gray raised both of his hands to show his innocence. "Well," Lucy responded. "Nothing much to be honest. I mean, Natsu doesn't live in a large house like Erza. His parents work for Eru's company and get a good income. But they don't own a mansion. To be honest, I think his parents don't like me. They give a suspicious look."

"Probably because you go there everyday," Gray suggested.

"Well. where do you want me to go then? Your house? Erza's house?"

"I wanna go to Erza's house," Gray mumbled as a blush started spreading across his face.

"Why don't you just confess to her already? I'm serious," Lucy said.

Gray tried to look surprised. "What are you talking about?!"

Lucy patted the boy's shoulder. "We talked about this, didn't we? You were captivated by Erza the second you laid your eyes on her, am I right?" Lucy placed a finger in front of Gray's mouth before he could protest. She continued, "I was friends with you even _before_ you met Erza. So, I know something's going on with you when I see it. Look, you met Eru when you were _five_. Now, we're _seventeen_. Twelve years already slipped by! Soon, we'll be graduating high school. How long will Erza's warm hand belong to you? Worried about your family's reputation? Think about it, what's more important?" She held out one hand. "Reputation or. . ." Lucy held out her other hand. "Love?"

"What kind of choice is this?" Gray scorned.

"Well, that's basically the choice _you're_ going to have to make," Lucy answered.

Gray knew Lucy was right, and it pained him. He knew the entire business world had eyes on him since they were curious of the boy's first move for the company. He didn't want to disappoint them. Nor did he want to give up on his love for Erza. "I really don't know," Gray sighed.

"Honestly, love is only thing worth waiting for. I really think you should choose Erza" Lucy said as she gave a small shrug. "I don't know, that's just my opinion." She got up from her seat. "Class's gonna start soon. Gonna get back to my seat." But when she spotted Erza entered the classroom, Lucy sat back down. "Or maybe not. I'll stay for the rest of the seven minutes then," the blonde said.

Erza's hair was mussed up and her arm ached after spending her morning picking up library books and writing the outline of a report. Scared she won't make it to her first period class, Gun Magic with Mrs. Connell, the redhead ran to top floor building. She was still catching her breath when she entered the classroom. But to Gray, Erza was beautiful no matter what, hair messed up or not. Even though Erza ran into the room, in Gray's perspective, it seemed as if she gracefully glided in. He willed himself to try to breathe as normally as he could.

Students started crowding around the redhead.

"Titania, how was your morning? Would you like some orange juice?"

"Hey, Titania, can you sign my forehead?"

"Titania, you made it just in time! Thank god you did, or else I would have no one to stare at for the entire day."

"You may still feel worn out, but you always look amazing, Titania!"

Lucy glanced at Gray, and she could tell Gray was captivated by the redhead. The blonde sighed. _Well, if you don't wanna take my advice, I really don't know what else you want me to do. _A smirk formed on Lucy's face. _Or maybe I do_.

The blonde's spirits were flattened when a familiar person entered the room. "Oh there he is again," she heard Gray mumble. She knew who he was referring to. "That troublemaker, Jellal Fernandes. If he upsets Erza again, Imma have to confront him," the dark haired boy continued.

Lucy watched the bluehead walk to his seat and begin a conversation with his seatmate. "Psh! What a playboy!" Gray snorted. Lucy hummed in agreement. "I wonder why people are such good friends with him. He just transferred yesterday! What's his deal?"

"Ha! If you're really that curious, stalk him! Join whatever clubs he joins. Jellal's gonna have to pick a club someday!"

"What the hell! I'm not gay!"

"Don't you want to help Erza figure out Jellal's mystery?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to _stalk_ him! What about _you, _Lucy?" Gray asked, pointing to his friend.

"Well," Lucy started. "I have my dates with Natsu~!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Then I'm going to bring that boy with us."

Lucy paused for a moment before a grin started to appear on her face.

"What exactly are you planning?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow. The blonde leaned towards Gray's ear and starting telling her ideas to him.

And then there was Erza. Stranded. Stuck. Helpless. Geez, she couldn't even get to her seat on the second row. Now, that was a problem. Well, what was hindering her? If you think about it, when twenty teenagers try to talk to you all at once, it's not a pretty scene. She eyed her friends at the back of the room, who were obviously too busy talking about something. It must be a very interesting topic too, since they weren't walking towards her and saving her. Yup, this day sucks.

"What's your beauty secret? Please tell me, Titania!"

"Titania, are you going to get married to Gray?"

"Oh, lookie! Titania's eyeing her Romeo! Damsel in distress!"

"Um," Erza started. She gazed at her feet, embarrassed. _How should I say it?_ she asked herself. She realized the classmates swarming around her fell silent and were intently listening. "I h-have to get t-to my seat. C-can I p-please get there?" she shyly asked. "C-class is about to start, anyway. . ." her voice trailed off. When she did look up, she saw her classmate's mouths gape open. But surprisingly, the students still parted a way for the redhead to get to her desk. As she walked there, she felt twenty pairs of eyes staring at her, watching her every move. "Thank you," Erza said quietly. But the class's response was something the redhead certainly did not expect. They started hooting and high-fiveing each other.

"Did Titania just speak? Oh my god, this is like, the _best day_ of my life!"

"She just thanked us. She thanked us! TITANIA JUST THANKED US!"

"Hold me, I think I'm going to faint!"

"Her voice is so lovely! Geez, I thought she was singing at first, not talking!"

"Titania's voice probably came from heaven!"

Jellal, sitting towards the back of the room, watched as Titania's face burned up. _Guess Titania's really not used to so much attention. Oh, correction. . .she's _Erza_. She's adorable when she's shy. _he thought. _I guess some people don't change. _And weirdly enough, Jellal felt a smile slowly forming on his face.

* * *

"He _what_?!" Lucy asked, incredulous of what her friend just said. It was lunch time, and since the weather happened to be warm and sunny, they were munching on their onigiri in the courtyard.

The redhead quickly covered Lucy's mouth to silence her. She repeated what she said, "Jellal's living in my house. Not next to it. Not in front of it. IN it. In the mansion itself. He literally lives on the floor below me!"

Gray dropped the sandwich he was handing to Natsu. "What? Why?!" He couldn't believe his ears.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to ask my parents, but they already left for a business trip."

"Then call them," Natsu suggested. He picked up the sandwich Gray dropped and started picking on the clean places to bite.

Erza sighed. "It's not that easy. I mean, it _is_ a business trip. So, I don't know if they're on a meeting, if it's working hour, or if they're. . ."

"Making out," Lucy finished.

"Shhh! What if my parents hear you say that! They will get a really bad impression of my friends!"

"Erza! They're two hundred miles away!" Natsu chuckled.

"True," Erza said with a smile. "Um, actually," the redhead started. She started fidgeting around. She wanted to tell her friends the morning's events, but it was rather embarrassing. However, she never kept any secret from her friends. . . "I don't think Jellal's all that bad," she blurted out. "I mean, Jellal, uh, saved me. This morning, I was late because I was cleaning the library because there were a lot of books that fell. Going back even further, when the books dropped, Jellal. . .protected. . .me." Erza watched her friends' jaws drop.

"Woah, hold up!" Lucy commanded. "How exactly did he save you?"

Erza's face reddened up. What was she supposed to say?! "He. . .covered me," the redhead said. She knew that it was a vague answer, but hey, Erza ain't lying. Just that there was more to what she said.

"With what?" Lucy questioned, her eyes full of curiosity. Her ears were capturing every word her friend said. Meanwhile, Erza gazed down at her shoes. Lucy watched as the redhead's ears turned pink. "Well?" the blonde asked.

"His. . .body." the redhead confessed. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel her face burning as if a torch was inside her.

"_What?!_" Erza heard her friends yell in unison.

In truth, Gray's heart fell. He read so many romantic novels (Lucy forced him to) and he always wished that he and Erza were the characters in the books. But he never had an opportunity to try to be "romantic" with the redhead. And when he did, it was really cheesy, so that didn't help much. He felt a mix of emotions when he heard what Jellal did. Maybe he should be glad that Erza was safe. He was also happy that Jellal was in pain. But he felt a twinge of jealously. He wished that he had arrived earlier to help Erza. Gray silently cursed. Why was his life so messed up? Why couldn't he be Jellal?!

Then there is Jellal, wishing that he was Gray. That way, he'd have the _perfect_ excuse to stay away from Titania.

"Geez, are you okay?" Lyon asked, tapping the bluehead's shoulder. "You're really spacing out. Here, do you want my lollipop?" he asked, handing a lollipop to Jellal.

"Thanks," the bluehead answered. He started picking on the candy's wrapper. "Just tired. That's all."

Lyon grinned."Did you have fun last night?"

Jellal looked at his friend, confused. "Whaddya mean?" he inquired as he popped the lollipop in his mouth.

"Did you have fun sleeping with the queen?" Lyon taunted. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The bluehead's green eyes widened. "Why you!" he shouted. He was rather tempted to hit his friend with his lollipop. "You knew that the address I was staying at was Titania's didn't you?! That's why you were so giddy yesterday! Lyon, what's your deal? Wait, first things first. How did you even know that Titania lives there? Like, how did you even get that information?!"

Lyon smirked. "A little birdie told me."

"Dude, I'm serious!"

"Haha! Fine. Ever heard of stalking?"

"Really? Is that all you did?"

Lyon nodded his head. "Sometimes, I just follow Titania home. Nothing much, really. She just ignores me. Now tell me, Jellal. Did you have fun sleeping with her?"

"Oh, shut up! I only moved in yesterday. What did you expect me to do?!"

"Sleep with her," Lyon answered bluntly.

Now Jellal was _really_ ready to hit his friend with the lollipop. "Stop dreaming," the bluehead commanded.

Lyon took another bite from his sandwich. "So," he said, changing the topic ever so swiftly. "I heard that you were around when the books at the library toppled over. What happened? And don't say that nothing happened. Look, you got a few bandages on your arm."

"Books fell and I bruised myself, that's all." Jellal said, nonchalantly.

"They're just bruises. What's up with the bandages?"

"I prefer bandages over people seeing purple blotches all over me."

"That's it?! Woah."

Well, there was more to Jellal's story, but he didn't want to say._ I saved a girl and turned out she was Titania. Oh wait, when you see her smile, you start realizing why people get on both knees and worship her. Oh right! Lyon, I know you really like Titania, so you should calling her Erza. She really likes it when people call her "Erza." _Jellal felt kind of selfish to not telling Lyon the entire story. Well, that's because there was a part of Jellal that wanted Erza's smile to be shown to _him_ and him _only._

"See look! You're spacing out. Again!" Lyon complained. "Do you want to see the nurse?"

"I said I'm just tired," Jellal explained. Well, that was a complete lie.

"Whatever you say," Lyon said. He changed the topic again. "Fine. I'm sorry, Jellal." the boy said with a sigh.

"No." He tried to be mad at his friend. In truth, it was rather difficult to do so when Lyon was still pestering him nonstop.

"Please! I said I'm sorry!"

"No."

"Please! SOOOOORRRYYYY."

The bluehead shook his head.

"Please? For Gray-senpai!" Lyon pleaded. Jellal grinned, amused. Lyon's eyes shone with hope. "So does this mean you'll forgive me?"

The bluehead chuckled. "Fine then. Apology accepted." He extended his hand toward his friend. Lyon eagerly took it and shook it. . .with a smile, of course. :)

* * *

_**Yay! Another chapter finished! /wipes sweat/ It's such a long chapter too. It was also so cheesy (esp. the beginning). **_**_I haven't even started the fifth chapter, so I'll see when I will finish. But as soon as I do, I will definitely update!_**

**_Don't forget to follow, fave, and review! If you have something you want to personally tell me, PM me at any time! I will try my best to reply! See you guys next chapter! :3_**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys will continue supporting me! I love you guys! :3 Fighting! ~CHS_**


	6. Tour Day

**_As for this chapter, I didn't proofread at all, SO I'M JUST WARNING EVERYONE FOR THE MILLIONS OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND __INCONSISTENCIES _**

_**However, I hope you all will enjoy the chapter. I put all my effort into it! Thank you everyone for reading! Thank you for all of your support every week! I really appreciate it! If it weren't for you, I would've stopped writing a looooong time ago (I don't like writing). I love you guys, and you know it! So sit back, relax, and read!**_

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Maybe he's. . .normal," Gray answered hesitantly, referring to a certain bluehead called Jellal. He was walking to school, ignoring the swarm of fangirls around him.

"What shit are you talking about?" Lucy asked, pacing next to him.

Gray shrugged. To be honest, he was rather angry too. No matter what, there was always a strange feeling about Jellal lurking inside him.

"I'm not giving up, you know that, right?" Lucy said, her eyes full of determination. "I'm not letting him sweep up my precious Eru and leave so much mysteries hanging around him. There's something fishy about that bastard." She switched her gaze to Gray. "If only you were brave enough."

"Brave enough for what?"

"To confess, you jerk! Then I wouldn't be worrying so much about Erza's future!"

He sighed. "I just need some. . ."

"Some time? So twelve years is not enough?! Listen, Imma _make_ you confess, if its the last thing I do!"

Gray rolled his eyes. That was how he acted on the outside. But in the inside, he cared. Even more than that, he was worried. He was worried that his family would be angry and disappointed in him if he confessed. He was worried that Lucy would never stop taunting him. He was worried that Erza would only recognize him as a friend. Most of all, he worried that he would have to compete with Jellal Fernandes, and something told him he would have to watch out.

* * *

Once Erza fixed her club's board on the table, she went on a search for Wakaba-sensei. She still had the Transformation Spells report to hand him. So here she was, on a crazy hunt for her Spells teacher. Still, he was no where to be found. As she walked down the halls, she heard "Titania this" and "Titania that" be in the midst among conversations. She tried to ignore it, but it still ticked her off that people would still call her that.

_Except for Jellal_. When her mind flashed back to that Tuesday morning at the library, she felt her face heaten up. Until she heard Wakaba sensei familiar voice call her. Too bad he too, called her Titania.

"Titania! Titania!"

Erza focused on the owner of the voice. "Hai, Ms. Strauss!" she shouted. The nearby students were surprised to hear Titania's voice. Besides, it was a rare occasion. "Would you like something?" the redhead called, ignoring the students' reactions.

"Yes, I do, in fact." The assistant principal paced towards the redhead. "You're only one of the only students I trust, so if you please."

"Before that," Erza handed her homework paper to Ms. Strauss "Here's my Transformation Spells Report. Is it possible for you to hand this to Wakaba-sensei?"

She gave a nod. "Sure," he said as he took the sheet. He glanced it before returning to the original subject. "I would need your help. You're not busy are you?" She continued when Erza shook her head. "Good, 'cause I trust you."

Erza looked at the booklet she received. It read_ Fairy Tail Academy: Map and Layout_.

Ms. Strauss saw the redhead's eyebrows raise in curiosity. "It's a map to which room is where. Just so you can get a sense of where everything is," she explained.

Erza nodded. She was more than eager to give a tour. "So? Who's the group of people I'm helping? Are they parents? Administrators of another school? The mayor and the city council?"

Ms. Strauss giggled. "Silly girl! Never did I mention that you were guiding a group of people! You're guiding a student!"

"What do you mean?"

The assistant principal turned around and seemed to be making some sort of signal. _What is she cueing for? Some sort of confetti shower? Or is it a signal for the jazz band to start playing out of nowhere?_ were the thoughts that ran through the redhead's mind. But her question was quickly answered when she saw someone stepping from the crowd. The person had that same blue hair and tea green eyes she had been seeing for a week. Sure enough, it was Jellal Fernandes.

Erza's eyes bulged from her eye sockets. She had to be dreaming, right? "_Him?!_" she asked, a finger pointing to the bluehead.

Jellal was just as surprised. He pointed to Erza. "_Her?__!_ _She's_ my guide?"

Ms. Strauss's eyebrows furrowed. "Something wrong? Titania is the only I find available. I'm sorry. Unless you want me to give you the tour, Jellal," she said, her voice full of anxiety. It took Erza one glance to realize that Ms. Strauss was sincerely apologizing and the redhead quickly spoke up. "Uh, no, Ms. Strauss. I was just, uh, really surprised of that it was a student, and not a parent or whatnot." Well, that was the best excuse Erza could make.

Jellal quickly understood the redhead's actions. "Yeah." He faked a chuckle. "And I was surprised that it was another student giving the tour. I didn't mean anything, Ms. Strauss. I know you are busy, since today is the club contest." He bowed. "Sorry to worry you."

The assistant principal's mood quickly enlightened. "Okay then," she said with a smile. "I will be heading back to the main office if you need me. And," she raised Erza's homework, "I will give this to Wakaba-sensei."

"Oh! Would you mind if you also hand mine in too?" the bluehead asked and handed a folder to the lady. "To Wakaba-sensei, please."

Ms. Strauss took the folder, gave a nod, and disappeared in the flurry of students. The second she disappeared, the bluehead turned around to the "almighty Titania." He cocked his eyebrow. "Where would you like to go, Titania?"

"Stop acting," the redhead countered.

He hushed the girl. "If someone heard what you just said, you're ruining your reputation with your attitude. Not just mine." he smirked. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where ever you want to go. What subjects interest you?"

"Let's start with science." Before Erza could respond, the bluehead took the lead.

"Hey!" the redhead called out. But it turned out that she also earned the attention of the nearby students. They were obviously intrigued. Titania was usually calling out for Gray or Lucy, but never have they seen her try to get Jellal's attention.

"You think something is going on between the two?" a student whispered to his club mate.

"I think I'm fainting. Never have I heard Titania's voice before. Squeee!" said another.

"Titania even sounds amazing when she yells!"

"I wonder how she sounds like when she grunts!"

The redhead shouted for him to stop one more time, before turning around. He watched the redhead run towards him. "Don't go that fast," she panted. "Besides, that's not even the right way." She pointed towards the stairs. "Science rooms are downstairs."

He stood there, feeling stupid. _So this is how embarrassment feels like_. He watched as the girl pinched the end of his blazer sleeve. "Let's go, Jellal," she said, breathless. Jellal felt his chest pounding. After hearing Titania call his name so softly and cutely, he, himself, could barely breathe. And as the redhead's fingertips brushed against his wrist, it did not help him.

_No I can't. This is not supposed to be part of my plans. I have to stay away from Erza. That's right. Erza, not Titania. _

He yanked his arm away from the redhead, and without another word, he made his way to the stairs. _Whatever. I'll just skip the science section. I'll just go to the sports part at the gym. That way, SHE can never find me. _He ran down the stairs, ignoring the call of his name.

* * *

When Jellal pushed open the gym doors, he wasn't surprised to see different teams practicing their respective sports since it was some people's free period. He stood there at the doorway, panting. He had ran here. The more he thought about it, the more he questioned himself why he ran.

_Oh geez, I dont care anymore. _ He jogged over to a bench and sat down, trying to catch his breath. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here. If Ms. Strauss found him here, and not with Titania, he's SO dead. He was silently praying that no one realized his presence.

Too late.

"Jellal!" someone shouted through the gym. The bluehead hestiantly craned his neck in the direction of the voice. It was Meredy, jogging towards him, her pink hair bobbing up and down as she ran. As the bluehead watched, he felt all eyes turn towards him. _Damn! Why is Meredy so loud?_ And what made Jellal feel worse that _Gray_ was watching him from the basketball game. And the bluehead sure felt Gray's death glares alright.

The entire gym silenced as they watched Meredy approach Jellal. Besides, Jellal was still a newcomer, and students were very trying to know the transfer student as much as they can. Yup, awkward.

Jellal met Meredy's eyes. "Yes?" he managed to say with a smile. He still wanted to maintain a good impression to everyone.

The pink-haired girl beamed back. "So what brings you here to the gym?"

The bluehead was suddenly stumped. _What should I say? i gotta be careful with my words since everyone is eavesdropping. _"I was, um, seeing how the sports teams was going. I'm here to give all the teams moral support!" He was secretly thankful that he was able to come up with random ideas from the top of his head, a talent he got from his mother.

Jellal some murmuring amongst the students.

Meredy smiled, her eyes crinkling. "Thanks! The girls table tennis team will need your support!" she said cheerfully. "Well, if that's all, see ya later!" the girl said and bounded away.

Jellal sighed in relief when she left. The students, once again, were bustling about, conferring with each other about what they learned about Jellal.

Just before Jellal could have a minute to himself, someone called for him again. Thankfully, the gym didn't turn all quiet again.

"Yes?" he said. Though he was smiling, Jellal was inwardly groaning and wishing people would leave him alone already. But he knew that was never going to happen. Maybe he should've been more solemn and quiet during the first day at Fairy Tail Academy. Too bad he couldn't go back in time.

Jellal was surprised when he saw Gajeel motioning him. "Get your ass over here!" the basketball co-captain said teasingly. The bluehead had a bad feeling about it, but he walked towards Gajeel anyway. Well, Gajeel was a grade older than him, so Jellal had to obey his upperclassman.

When Jellal reached him, he clearly saw the mischievous glint sparkling in Gajeel's dark eyes. "How may I help you, Gajeel-san?" the bluehead asked, feeling a sweat bead trek down his neck.

"I wanna make you challenge someone with"-he took out a basketball and twirled it-"this."

"Excuse me?" Jellal asked, incredulous.

The co-captain chuckled. "You look like a really cool guy, Jellal. I wanna see if you can beat"-he pointed to Gray-"him."

"What?!"

"Oh you heard what I said. Don't worry, Imma back you up." Gajeel patted the bluehead's shouders. "I wanted to beat Gray for quite sometime, and now I have the chance since I found you! How'd it sound?"

Jellal really wanted nothing to do with this. But Gajeel IS his upperclassman. . .

"Sure," Jellal said enthusiastically. But he felt the complete opposite inside. He took a hold of the basketball. "Gajeel-san, call Gray please!" the bluehead commanded. Gajeel nodded and went to fetch his captain.

Meanwhile, all Erza could do was stare. She was peering into the gym through the gym doors. Her eyes follwed Jellal, who was dribbling a basketball towards a small basketball court. She watched in amazement as the bluehead casually threw the ball into the air and the basketball went through the hoop so swiftly. _Three points! He's just as good as Gray! _Erza thought.

But Jellal was not supposed to stay here, and Erza knew it. She was about to run towards him and lead him out. . .until she saw Gajeel walking towards the bluehead, followed by Gray.

_Wait. What?_ Erza rubbed her eyes. _Gray and Jellal? What are they doing?! Oh god, please don't tell me they're having a battle. _But the flame in Gray's eyes gave Erza her answer. _Oh shit! I really should stop them!_ That's what Erza told herself, but her curiosity won her over. She stood there, motionless as she watched the three boys stand at the court. Gray stood at one side, Gajeel and Jellal at the other.

Gray was staring daggers at the bluehead. And it pissed him off even more that Jellal was avoiding eye contact. He snapped out of his dream when Gajeel started speaking.

"Gray! Gray, stop daydreaming!" Gajeel shouted. He watched his captain flinch. "Are you ready for the game? I'm SO gonna beat your ass, captain! You've beat me five times in a row, and I need to regain my pride!" Gajeel boasted. Jellal watched his upperclassman as more sweated builded up. "One. Two. Three!"

Gray was the first person to gain control of the basketball. He slipped past Gajeel and threw the ball. He heard Gajeel silently curse, for the ball went straight through the hoop. Gajeel then took the ball and started dribbling it around the court. "C'mon, Jellal! Why the hell are you so slow?! Jellal, get the ball! Here, I'll pass it to you."

To be honest, Gray was playing the game half-heartedly. He really didn't care who was going to win the match or how. He was just there because Gajeel told him that he will also be battling against Jellal. Gray took the basketball and made another shot with it. He watched as Jellal took control of it. When the bluehead threw the ball, it ran across the rim before falling in.

Gray quietly smirked. But he watched Jellal carefully. Erza was ever so interested in this bluehead, and Gray has yet to figure out why. But Gray had to admit, he was jealous, and he never felt jealous before. Besides, there was nothing to be jealous about. But for years upon years, Gray was the only guy interest of Erza. It frustrated him how Erza was interest in Jellal so suddenly and quickly. He couldn't understand the redhead. Doesn't she realize that Jellal wants nothing to do with him? However, Gray had always been by her side and taken care of her. In other words, he was feeling possessive.

When Gray got a hold of the basketball, his gaze was focused on the bluehead as he dribbled. Though Jellal was sweating and was rather worn down, he still smiled when he made eye contact with the darkhaired boy. The bluehead's smile beamed so radiantly. And that's when Gray's temper snapped. He was so angry, so frustrated, and so jealous, that he threw the ball towards Jellal with so much force, when he was actually supposed to aim for the hoop. Gray really didn't care anymore. But Gray didn't expect that the basketball would fly into Jellal Fernandes's face. . ._hard_.

And that's when Gray felt his popularity plummet.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it everyone! **_

_**Sorry if the next chapter update is also very slow! TAT I will try my best to manage finals and fanfictions at the same time. Meanwhile, till the next chapter! ~CHS**_

_**(P.S. I've never had such a short Author's note before. I usually take my time typing about random stuff going on with my life. . .)**_


	7. A Stalking Plan

_**Wow, sixth chapter already! Thanks to all of your continued support, I'm always constantly motivated.**_

_**Anyways, I wanna give a special thanks to ******KASUMI YUKIMURA******! If you are reading this right now, I wanna specially thank you for always commenting and supporting me throughout the entire story! Arigatou gozamaimasu, Yukimura-san! *bows***_

**_I still hope you would enjoy this chapter, which will make you have mixed emotions. So, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima-sensei does. Who knows what evil things he is planning for us next.

* * *

Gray didn't expect that the basketball would fly into Jellal Fernandes's face. . ._hard_. And that's when Gray felt his popularity plummet.

Jellal, who didn't expect the ball to be flying his way, stood there as he watched it zoom through the air. And he was too late when he realized that the ball was heading straight towards him. The basketball had slammed his face, and the bluehead thudded onto the floor. Jellal was cursing to himself. He decided that today was the worst day in his life. He felt as if a bull just slammed into him, not a basketball. Not only that, but his buttcheeks ached when he fell. And the pain was rather excruciating.

Gray was watching from where he stood. He was partially gloating that Jellal was hit in the face. _Serves that bastard right!_ But part of him felt guilty of what he just did. However, Gray was not planning to apologize. _Maybe he can get his ass away from Erza THEN I'll forgive him. _But then Gray realized that the entire gym were wide-eyed after seeing what Gray did. And Gray just stood there, with an apathetic face. The entire gym was waiting for something to happen.

_Oh fine, whatever. I'll just apologize to Jellal and get this over with._ He started taking a step towards the bluehead. He sighed before saying, "Hey, are you alright?" Wait. Something was wrong. That wasn't his voice. His sight readjusted to see who said that. And when he did, he realized he did the wrong thing. It was Erza. Erza Scarlet.

When Jellal smelled a light perfume, he was reminded of his mother, who always cared for him whenever anything happened. And suddenly, he wished that his mother was here to help him again. Too bad she was five hundred kilometers away.

When the bluehead heard someone call his name ever so gently and quietly, he was sure he was in heaven. The angels were probably trying to welcome him to the next life. Oh well. But when he heard his name being called again, his eyes fluttered open. He saw a familiar ceiling. It was the gym. _I never knew that in heaven, there's also a Fairy Tail Academy gym_. Then it occurred to him that he wasn't dead after all.

He wiped his face with his hand and winced at the pain. Yup, he wasn't dead. But he grimaced when he realized blood was smeared across his palm. _Oh, I'm never going to look at myself in the mirror ever again._

The bluehead took another whiff of the air. The perfume smell was still here. _Oh my god! Don't tell me Mother really IS here! _He searched for his mother frantically. When he heard the angelic voice asking if he needed any help, he suddenly realized who was here.

Right in front of him sat the girl, her red locks tumbling down her shoulders, her chocolate-colored eyes full of worry, and her eyebrows knotted with concern. It was Erza Scarlet. She pressed a handkerchief on his nose. "H-hold still," she stuttered, her voice so sweet and calming. _Probably I really am in heaven,_ Jellal thought, and chastised himself for thinking that.

"T-Titania," the bluehead said, his voice hoarse. "Why are you here?"

She gave a small smile. "I'll answer your questions later. First, take care of yourself. You're bleeding." To be honest, Erza didn't know how she got here. She was just watching the basketball game until she saw the raging fire in Gray's eyes. Knowing Gray for so long, she could tell the dark haired boy was up to something. When Gray slammed the basketball towards Jellal, Erza instinctively ran towards the bluehead. She didn't know why, but it just felt _right_ to do so.

She just didn't feel that it was right to watch someone get injured and just watch the person suffer. Now that all eyes were watching her once again, she realized that she was in oh-so-much-trouble. She didn't even think of an explanation for her actions. She didn't know how to explain to all of the students, to Jellal, or even to herself. But what bothered her even more was that she would have to explain to Gray. That's when it occurred to her she had to make something up. . . fast.

Gray watched, his jealousy levels rising. If there was a competition for the person who can glare the best, he could've won the award easily. Gray was actually rather shocked. He didn't expect Erza to be nearby. But now that Erza saw what he did, he knew that he was screwed.

Suddenly, Jellal spoke up. He was pressing his nose against a tissue to stop the bleeding. "You should go away. I can take care of myself," he said.

Erza shook her head. "Not until you stop bleeding first."

Actually, Jellal was glad that the redhead stayed. Just her presence soothed him. But now that Gray was watching, the bluehead felt really uncomfortable. Yup, Gray was going to kill him for sure.

But what disturbed Jellal even more is the memories that suddenly came back to him. The memory of that summer in Magnolia a few years ago. He still remembered meeting the cheery girl and her friends. And then a horrific thought popped up. _What if they recognize me? Oh shit, they're going to think I'm pathetic all over again._

And that was what made Jellal push Titania hand away. "Excuse me," he mumbled. "I think I'll be leaving." He didn't care that the entire gym was watching him. All he cared about was getting away from Titania. He stood up and maneuvered his way past the crowd. He didn't dare to look into anyone's eyes. He remained silent as he slipped out of the gym, down the school hall, and out of the building.

But as he slipped on his motorcycle helmet and started heading home, he felt little bits of regret. Maybe he should've stayed with Erza. . ._Maybe_.

* * *

By the time it was lunch, the entire school heard about what happened at the gym. Jellal and Gajeel vs. Gray, Gray slams the basketball into Jellal's face, Titania runs to Jellall, Jellal abruptly leaves. This was news for all the students.

"First of all, who would want to challenge Gray? Gray is like, the _master_ of basketball."

"Well, it had to be someone out of their right mind. But it can't be Jellal, right? He's the nicest person. . .um, EVER."

"Next, Titania is saving Jellal? Woah, she _only_ saves Gray, right? When did this ever happen?"

"Hey, do you think something is going on between the two?"

"Naw. Everyone knows she's head over heels for Gray. Everyone _also_ knows that Gray is head-over-heels for Titania. I'm still curious why they are not an item yet."

"A person runs away from _Titiania?_ It's more like Titania running away from the students, not the opposite! What has this world turn into?!"

Erza was busy tuning in at what the students were talking about. She sat at her normal lunch table at the corner, munching at her salad. Everybody was present, except for. . .

"Where's Gray?" Natsu asked. He tore off a piece of his cookie and handed it to Lucy. "I haven't seen at all today."

The blonde shrugged. She pointed to Erza. "Why did you just run after Jellal? Don't you understand your actions have hurted Gray? Why didn't you apologize? So you just decided to come a leave without saying a word to him? I have to admit, Erza, that's not really nice of you."

The redhead sighed. "I tried to find him, but he just. . .disappeared."

"_Him?"_

"Gray, I mean."

"Then why didn't you apologize?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like, _before_ you decided to flee. Or were just a bit. . ._guilty_?" The pink haired boy started fiddling with the cookie crumbs on the the table.

And that's when Erza's defensive side clicked on. She slammed the table with her hand as she stood up. "I'm _guilty?_ Well, I'm not the one that decided to throw the ball at someone's face, you see. I was trying to help someone! And that person was bleeding. What was everybody else doing? Watching! This isn't supposed to be some sort of movie, this is _real life._ It's happening _right before your eyes. _I'm not just going to watch. That's just inhumane. . ."

"Well, you've should've. . ." Natsu started. But he was cutoff when Lucy forcefully stepped on his foot under the table, and a yelp escaped his lips. He took a glance at his girlfriend, who was glaring.

"Now," the redhead said, oblivious to what just happened. "I'll be going to the library." Erza just wanted to take a walk to cool herself off. Now, not only would she have to apologize to Gray, but Natsu too. Even though she stormed away from her friends, she realized what her pink haired friend said was right. _I guess I do feel a little guilty, but I'm just too stubborn to admit it. _

Back at the cafeteria, Lucy was strangling Natsu. "Look what you did to Erza," the blonde hissed. She was tugging on Natsu's pink hair. "You damn idiot, can't you detect the mood? You really wanna die, don't you?!" Yeah, this how quickly Lucy can change.

"No," Natsu squeaked.

"Pah! Erza's warm heart is what she's known for! People call her Titania for something! You got a problem with Erza, you tell _me_!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing to _me_?" Lucy pulled on Natsu's hair with more force. "Go. Find. Erza. Or you are _sooooo_ dead."

"Hai!" Natsu said, his voice barely audible. He tried to avoid eye contact with the blonde, whose brown eyes were probably an inferno now. As he started rushing towards the stairs, a thought popped into his mind. _Lucy may constantly be very strict, but I guess that's what keeps me tamed. _He chuckled. _I guess that's what I love about her so much. Lucy, what will I do without you?_

Meanwhile, Erza was on the third floor. She skipped the idea of going to the library. She was just going to roam the school aimlessly. Maybe she could clear her mind while doing so. Well lately, Erza felt herself acting weirdly lately, but she just couldn't place her finger on her what.

"Yo, Titania!"

The redhead swished around. It was Cobra. Realizing that it was a badboy of the school, she shot a glare.

"Oh, Titania. Did anyone tell you you're so adorable, dear queen?" Cobra walked up to the redhead and smirked. He placed a hand on the redhead's left shoulder. But Erza brushed it off. She ignored hiim and continued her walk down the hallway.

"Titania! So you're not going to say anything to me?!"

_Just walk away, _Erza told herself. _Pretend he's not here. _This was the drill she practiced for twelve years.

But it was no use. Cobra was still following her. He sighed. "Not only do you look cute in the front, but in the back too." He chuckled to himself. "I just love how your red hair swishes so swiftly around your back." He took a peek at Erza's face, which showed her pissed off emotion. "Someone's getting annoyed, huh? Why don't you tell me to stop? I wanna hear your beautiful voice."

Erza abruptly changed direction, as an attempt to show that she didn't want Cobra's presence. Cobra got the message, but continued to pester the redhead. "You really want me to go away that badly? Then tell me to stop. Well, Titania?"

The redhead remained silent. She started to quicken her pace and was about to reach the stairway until Cobra blocked her. "Don't just leave me hanging." He reached out for the redhead's chin. "Ha, look. The almighty Titania is all under my control!" He let out a sinister snicker.

Cobra decided to bring up the topic of the morning. He knew that Erza was sensitive when the topic had to do with Gray. "You were amazing this morning, saving a damsel in distress. But too bad you did all of this in front of. . .Gray. I thought that you, being Juliet, would wait for your Romeo. Oops, I forgot. Romeo and Juliet never ended up together anyways. Both die in the end."

The redhead felt her eyebrow twitch. _It wasn't my idea to call Gray and I, "Romeo and Juliet."_

"Haha. Maybe Gray won't forgive you, ever. Besides, you did betray him. You decided to help another guy right in front of his face. Oh, poor Gray." A smirk formed on Cobra's face. The redhead's lips were pursed into a thin line. He knew that Titania was annoyed, and he had fun watching her like that. "Dontcha have something to say, oh queen?"

And that's when Erza decided to give up. She was tired of people calling her queen and following her around. She opened her mouth to start talking, but was cut off when a figure slapped Cobra's arm away from Titania.

Erza could recognize that figure form anywhere. It was Gray. He was sternly staring at Cobra, quietly warning him to stay away from Titania. The redhead held her breath as she realized how amazing and cool Gray's profile looked like when he was determined.

"Who said I wouldn't forgive Erza?" Gray's deep voice hissed. He placed his arm around Erza's waist. "Haven't you heard that the two of us are dating for a semester by now? I know she wouldn't betray me. Besides, so what if Erza's trying to help others? She's our queen for a reason." He could feel the stunned silence from both Cobra and Erza. He was in shock himself. What the hell did he just say? But he was so desperate for Cobra to stay away from Erza, that was the first thing that came to his mind. Besides, he was just looking around for Erza after he went to the library to finish a project, and that was the best excuse he could come up with. He knew he would have some explaining to do to the redhead. But first, he had to control his heartbeat before it would burst.

Meanwhile, Erza was as flustered as ever. _Omigosh! Does this mean I'm Gray's girlfriend now? Kya~! And Gray's arm is wrapped around my waist. Kya~! My heart is pounding a mile a minute, I swear! It's like a drum. . .What if Gray feels it. Aish, what will he think of me then?!_

And Jellal felt a strange pain in his chest. Actaully he winced, but standing in the corner at the end of the hall, no one heard, and he was thankful for that. He was also thankful that no one was looking his way and spotted his blue hair amongst the white painted walls.

But he was not thankful at the time he came to school. He was supposed to be home, resting after he was injured. He was supposed to be flipping through a catalogue, looking for a job. He was supposed to be at his kitchen, learning more things to cook besides scrambled eggs. But in some way, he made his way back to school. Why? To thank Titania for helping him. But he came at the wrong time. Gray and Erza were acting all lovey-dovey, and felt so stupid watching this. He should be walking away, allowing some privacy for the two. But for some reason, he was glued to the ground.

"Psh, you call this a relationship? I never heard of this until today." Cobra said as he raised an eyebrow. "Unless you are lying, of course."

Gray could feel sweat beads forming at his forehead. But he still acted as confident as he could. "You know how Wednesday's Magic Day? There's no school then, so I'm going a date with Erza." He pulled Erza's body closer to his, and he could feel the warmth of her body. Or was that his own body burning up? Gray turned his head to the redhead. "Am I right?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. _Gray silently prayed.

Erza was suddenly tongue tied. How should she answer? She looked in Gray's dark eyes for answers. But instead, she saw a pool of mixed emotions gleaming in his eyes. Realizing how close she was to the boy, her face turned red. And she was more than sure that Gray could feel her pounding heart.

"Yes," she finally squeaked. Realizing what she agreed to, she felt her face turning heatening up even more.

Yup, Jellal felt even more sick. As the pain worsened in his chest, and he cursed his bad luck. He decided that probably thanking Titania today would be a little too awkward for him. The bluehead watched Erza from the distance, who was obviously captivated by Gray's charms.

_I gotta take medicine when I get home. _Jellal thought. He started heading towards his nearest stairway. _Maybe I'm just sick because this scene is just too romantically stupid. Oh god, help me. Why is everything in life so damn cheesy._

Meanwhile, Cobra made one more smirk before opening the door to the staircase. Just before he slipped passed the door, he suddenly remembered what he told the queen when he first encountered her today. _"Did anyone tell you you're so adorable, dear queen?"_

* * *

Jellal was staring at his pencil.

He's been doing that for quite some time now.

He got up, and took out a magazine. He half-heartedly flipped through the pages. He took out his homework, and blankly stared at a math equation. He turned on the TV. He watched, but he wasn't paying attention.

All day long, he was twitchy, runnerish. All day long, he kept asking himself_. Why did I do that? Why did I have to run away from Titania? Maybe if I never ran away in the first place, none of this shit would've happened._ But he knew why. He just did not want to say, not even to himself. Thinking back to that summer day three days was loathsome. But no matter how much he tried to push the thought away, the smell of the crispy Magnolia beach rushed back to him, along with the sight of the clear blue sky.

Trying to keep that thought at bay, he turned to the clock. 4 o' clock. That most likely meant that the club winner was announced was announced and that Erza was home. . .or not, since she's now dating Gray.

"UGH, MY LIFE SUCKS!" He shouted as he forcefully slung his backpack onto the the floor. But then again, why should he be angry? Why would he care that Erza is now hitched up with Gray? Wasn't this all part of his elaborate plan to mend his horrible past in Magnolia?

Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He fished it out of his sweater pocket. Without looking at the caller ID, he swiped the screen. "Hello Mom. Whaddya want from me?" Jellal said, his cranky attitude lingering around in his words.

The bluehead heard a loud laugh from the other line. _"So I'm your mom now?"_

Jellal let out a sigh. "Sorry. Now whaddya want now, Lyon? I wanna get on with my life."

_"Woah, Jellal has a life? Hahaha. . .just kidding. __"_

"Shut your trap. Just tell me what you want?"

_"I need you help."_

"Nope. I already let you copy enough homework. It hasn't even been a week since I transferred, and you asked for my homework nonstop."

_"Listen, I'm very sorry. But this, it's something crucial."_

Jellal paused for a thought before saying, "Go on."

_"You wanna help me stalk sometime next week? I know a very interesting target."_

Jellal fell silent. It seemed very wrong to try to figure out someone's private life. But who in the world would Lyon want to stalk? Lyon is a professional at stalking, right? He was able to follow Titania's tracks back to her home. So why would a professional stalker need a rookie's help?

Lyon, thinking Jellal didn't hear him, repeated _"Do you want to-" _

"Lyon Vastia, I heard you first time. I'm not deaf. At least not yet." Jellal snapped.

Curious, Lyon asked, _"Well, watcha-"_

"I'm busy all of next week. I still have a job to find. Why would you want my help?" the bluehead interrupted.

It was Lyon's turn to be speechless. His reason was so stupid, but honesty was the best policy anyways. _"Well you see, the target's a very difficult person to reach and contact. . .except for you,"_ Lyon admitted sheepishly.

Jellal thought for a moment. Well, it was better than spending his entire next week full of stress. It's nice to have some fun every once in a while. "Okay, whatever. I'll go. Yolo, I guess."

_"Yay! Jellal's going! Now guess who we're stalking?"_

"Truth be told, I ain't got a clue."

_"Hahaha! We're stalking Erza Scarlet. Titania. Our prized Fairy Queen. Well, Jellal?"_

Jellal was about to choke on his own spit. "Say what?" Turned out he agreed a little bit to fast. He couldn't believe his ears. Or should we say, his cell phone.

_"Gee, Jellal. You sure you're not deaf? I said we were stalking Titania-" _Lyon didn't finish, for he was cut off by the bluehead once again.

He was suddenly eager for details. _But why would I care about Titania?_ the bluehead asked himself for the billionth time this week. But something provoked him. He could feel that something interesting was floating in the air. Anyways, maybe Jellal and Lyon could stalk the queen for the fun of it and to forget that she and Gray are in a relationship."When?!" Jellal asked.

_"Wednesday. It's Magic Day. AKA, no school!"_ Lyon excitedly proclaimed. Now Jellal was really choking on his own spit. He suddenly wasn't interested in the stalking plan anymore. Nothing in his life ever seemed to go his way.

Jellal could feel Lyon's excitement bursting, just like how a cork pops off a wine bottle. _"You wanna know what's even better?! Gray and Titania are having a date on that day, and we'll be watching their every move! Cobra told me just before we were dismissed!"_ The bluehead heard his friend squeal. _"You wanna come?! Well? Well? WELL?!"_

"Uh, about that. . ." the bluehead started.

Now, it was Lyon's turn to cut off people's sentences. _"Of course you do, Jellal. Besides you already agreed. Don't tell me that you want nothing to do with Titania. Listen, I'm not an idiot. I bet you ran away from Titania this morning because you were too embarrassed to-" _

Jellal didn't hesitate to press the "End Call" button. It sometimes creeped him out that Lyon knew him so well in five days. It was partially his fault, since Jellal _does_ talk a lot about himself.

Without wasting another moment, he sauntered to his closet. He was rather giddy, all of a sudden. Maybe because talking with his friend refreshed himself. Or maybe because the weekend was right around the corner. Or maybe he just couldn't wait for Magic Day.

_Now_, he thought as he took out a plain shirt. _What do people wear when they wanna blend in with the crowd?_

* * *

**_Phew~! Another chapter done! This time, I tried to focus on Grayza and Jerza at the same time, so sorry if it wasn't what you have hoped it would be. _**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing the fanfic. _****_If you guys have any questions, comments, or suggestions, I would love to hear them! I love to hear what readers think about my reader. Honestly, I think my writing sucks because of the inconsistensis and my grammar, but some of you actually commented enjoy my writing style. So, I'm actually very surprised. _**

**_Well, sayonora, my friends! I'll see you next chapter! Love you guys! ~CHS_**


	8. Magic Day

**_Konnichiwa, minna sama! How are you all?! This is the Grayza chapter for all of my Grayza fans! Love you all (+my Jerza fans~!)_**

**_Sorry if the beginning sucks. I just wanna find some sort of way to quickly sum up what Magic Day is all about. . ._**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would be rich by now.

* * *

Gray's dark eyes skimmed through the screen of his laptop screen. His chin rested on his palm, as his other hand was fiddling with the mouse. _Nope. Nope. Nope. _He thought as he continued scrolling down the page. When nothing seemed to catch his eye on the page, he clicked the "Back" button and went to the next website.

His room door swung open. "Yo, Gray! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Natsu shouted happily. It was Saturday, everyone's favorite day of the week. And Natsu was in Gray's room, which wasn't a surprise. The pink haired boy's parents worked under the Scarlet's company. Since they also had work on Saturdays, Natsu usually got bored alone, and crashed into Gray's house for the day. Correction: Gray doesn't have a house, he lives in a mansion that takes up the whole block.

Natsu was quite a troublemaker at Gray's manor, so he was surprised that his parents still let Natsu in every weekend.

Gray looked up from his laptop screen. Realizing that it was his friend, he quickly slammed the laptop shut. "Uh. . .o-ohayo gozaimasu, Natsu!" He took a quick glance at his clock before continuing. "Why the hell are you here so damn early? It's only 9 o-clock!"

"You know something's been bothering me for the past few hours and that's called _you_."

Gray let out a long sigh before starting. "I actually felt rather sullen when I saw Erza helping Jellal at the gym. Wait, what's a better word for it? Jealous. But you know me, I can't stay mad at Erza for long, so I decided to find her and talk to her. Besides, it's only Erza that can uplift my spirits." He went on to the whole story about encountering Cobra.

"And how did Erza react?"

"Well, it was a little awkward for a moment. So I decided to take advantage of the moment. Both Erza and I could tell that Cobra was rather incredulous. And then when Cobra left, I had the random idea of asking Erza out for a Magic Day date right in front of Cobra's face. So, I asked Erza if she wanted to celebrate Magic Day with me." Uncomfortable, Gray started scratching his head. "As weird as it may sound, she actually said yes."

_Probably because Erza likes you back. Can't you realize that, Gray? Or are you just really that dense?_ Those were the words Natsu wanted to say to Gray, but he decided not to. It was Gray's job to figure out by himself.

Gray, thinking that his friend was surprised too, waved his hands. "Don't worry Natsu. It's just a friendly date with Erza, so yeah. . .Though it will feel awkward, since it will only be me and Erza alone. . ."

Natsu made a frown. "You know. Something else is bothering me lately." Gray looked at his pink haired friend curiously. "You see," Natsu continued. "I'm not saying this to offend you or anything, but I think you should really fight for your position. Your potition with Erza, I mean. Don't you see that she's. . .getting closer to Jellal. They live under the same roof, god damn it. If you really love Erza. . .I think you should tell her that." Natsu paused for a moment. "I really think you should find some time. . .and tell her sincerely how you feel about her."

Gray felt shivers run down his spine. But why he was scared was a curiosity. He expected himself to confess to Erza ever since he laid his eyes on her. Sometimes, he even daydreamed and practiced how he would confess. So why should he be worried? Maybe because he was more scared of. . .Jellal. Gray just didn't want to admit that everything Natsu said was the whole out truth.

Natsu eyed Gray's laptop. He remembered his friend slamming the laptop shut when he suddenly entered the room. "Browsing for date ideas, aren't you, Gray Fullbuster?" he snickered. The frown on his face vanished as if nothing happened.

A blush crept onto Gray's pale skin. "Yeah. . ." he admitted sheepishly.

Natsu patted Gray's shoulder's reassuringly. "Don't worry, man. I got you. Now, do you want some help from me? I'm actually very good at date ideas, especially for Magic Day. I actually think I'm taking Lucy somewhere too. But for a rookie like you. . ."

". . .Don't sweat it, Eru. You're the girl here," Lucy explained to her nervous friend. Lucy Heartfilia was at Erza's manor. Being with her friend refreshed herself and allowed her to catch up on the redhead's latest news.

"Whaddya mean?" Erza asked. No matter how much Lucy tried to calm the redhead down, it didn't seen to be working.

Lucy took a rubberband and put her hair into a bun. "_You're_ not supposed to be the one thinking about where you should go. _Gray_ is the one." She sighed. "Oh, the beauty of being a girl."

"Honestly, I don't think this is right. Me and Gray aren't even a real couple," the redhead explained. She strolled back to her bed, and plopped down.

"What if Gray actually gets annoyed at me? Besides, I bet that he wants to spend the day with his family instead." There does Erza and her 'what-if' questions all over again.

The blonde sadly smiled. Lucy turned to her friend. "Well, Erza. Do you regret accepting his date request?"

"It's not even a real date. We're just pretending just for. . ."

"Erza," the blonde interrupted. "Do you regret accepting the request?"

The redhead hesitated. For so long, she have always wanted to do something special with Gray, just the two of them. And now, she had the chance she had so longed for for twelve years. Sure, she was a bit shocked when Gray suddenly asked if she was free during Magic Day. But did she regret saying yes? "No," Erza murmured. She already started feeling her cheeks heat up. "I don't regret it one bit."

The two smiled at each other before continuing preparations and unaware of a certain person in the Scarlett manor...

"Lyon!" Jellal called as he threw his pillow toward the boy. "Get off of my bed. Why are you here anyways? Go away!" That was what was happening right below Titania and Lucy.

Lyon mumbled and turned around to look at his friend. A stupid grin was on his face. "Hehehe. . .I can't believe that I'm actually at Titania's house! Aieeeee! This is so cool!"

The bluehead rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why you are here. There's nothing interesting here."

"What?!" Lyon jolted up. "Nothing interesting?! What the hell? Jellal, I bet a million jewels that you probably haven't explored not even _half_ of this house yet."

Well, that was true. Like I said, it's kinda freaky how Lyon knows Jellal so well in only five days. But they've spent so much time together over the past few days and got along so well, it was like they knew each other for years.

Lyon smirked, after seeing Jellal attempt to avoid eye contact. "I guess _someone _is being a little shy today," he commented, referring to the bluehead.

Annoyed, Jellal glared at his friend. "No one told you to be at my house at nine. Get out. I had wanted sleep in today," he argued. Not really. He just wanted to clear his mind from yesterday. After seeing Gray and Erza together, it dampened his mood. But he wasn't going to tell Lyon that. Lyon already knew what he had to. Besides, Lyon has a big mouth.

Lyon patted the spot next to him on Jellal's bed. "Sit."

Hesitantly, the bluehead made his way back to his mattress. Well, he _could have_ disobeyed his friend. But that wouldn't be a very smart choice, since (once again) Lyon has a very big mouth. In other words, if Jellal really did disobey Lyon, by tomorrow, the entire world would've known he lived with the Scarlets. That wasn't a really good idea.

"Well," Jellal said as he sat down on the mattress. "What's your plan?"

* * *

Jellal woke up on Wednesday to the very annoying birds chirping. Being a holiday, he have originally planned to kick back and relax. But today, he had a sick feeling in his chest. It might have been Magic Day, but he wasn't feeling very magical. What irony.

Since Friday, he've been dreading for this day to come. As the days passed since Friday, the uncomfortable feeling in his chest kept on getting worse and worse. And now it was Wednesday, and Jellal felt like he was going to collaspe any moment. Today was the day that his and Lyon's stalking plan would be activated.

_Why did I even go back to Magnolia?! If I never came back to Magnolia. . .If I told my father I wanted a regular apartment and school. . .If I kept my distance from the Erza. . .If I never saved Erza in the first place. . .Maybe all of this bullshit would've never come to be._

Life just never went Jellal's way.

Or maybe it did.

Deep inside the bluehead, he knew actually enjoyed every second he spend with the queen. Every good memory he had in Magnolia had some connection to Titania. Sometimes, when those memories came up to him, he would realize that he was smiling like a idiot.

Realizing what he was thinking, he scolded himself. He dismissed the thought quickly. That wasn't what needed his attention at the moment. _What am I even talking about? I'm supposed to have no connection with Titania whatsoever._

Instead, he took a quick walk to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he realized he looked like a zombie. He snatched a comb and ran it down his unruly blue locks. After freshening himself up, he grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and gulped it down, he tried to look casual as he walked out his "apartment." As he made his way to the manor exit, he couldn't help but notice that half of the servants were gone for the day. Well, today _was_ a holiday. And even if there were twenty maids today, that was an awful amount of servants for _only_ Erza.

He quickly wove his way through the mansion corridors and was soon able to find the exit. _Well, here goes another day_, he mumbled to himself as he pushed the exit door open.

* * *

The day could not have been more pleasant. The sky was blue, the air warm. The sound of car honks could be heard in the distance. Newborn leaf clusters on the surrounding shrubs of the manor garden had a look of pale, green popcorn.

And standing at the corner of the block was Erza Scarlet. She fished out her phone and checked her reflection on the screen. Yup, everything was A-O.K. The redhead took in one more deep breath before continuing her way towards her destination.

_It's okay, Erza. Why should you be scared anyway? You and Gray knew each other for so long, there shouldn't be anything to be scared about. _she kept repeating to herself over and over. But this was he first time, in twelve years, taht Gray and her were spending the day together. . .alone! Her heart just started a relay race thinking about it.

Then, she stopped in front of a cafe. As she entered the cafe, the first thing she did was take a scan of the area. And just as she predicted, Gray was already there. The redhead sighed with relief, realizing that Gray had also wore simple attire: dark jeans with a navy blue shirt. Even though the boy was sitting towards the back of the cafe, Gray's handsomeness was radiating.

"Um. . .Gray!" she called out. She took quick steps towards the boy's table.

Gray, startled that someone suddenly called his name, perked up. He was originally staring at his phone until he heard that familiar, gentle voice call his name. When the redhead first saw Gray's face, Erza knew something was. . .off. It was written all over his face. He looked extremely tired and all his smiles were drained out of him. Gray, who seemed to be so excited for this day just yesterday, now looked like that he was about to pass out.

But once the dark haired boy caught a glimpse of Titania, his face colored again. All his worries suddenly seemed to vanish into thin air, and it looked as if nothing had happen. As he watched the redhead walk towards him, he could feel his heart racing. Besides, he usually saw the redhead in uniform. And to suddenly see her in regular clothes, it made Gray's heart beat triple. He stood up from his seat and gave a warm smile. "Ohayo, Erza." He slipped his phone in his jean pocket, hoping the redhead wouldn't notice.

"Ohayo," she said back. She made a frown before sitting down. "Is everything alright, Gray?" she asked, referring to his expression just a minute ago.

"Me?" Gray asked, pointing to himself. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." _No. I'm not fine. If only you understand what I'm going through right now, Eru. But I love you too much. I don't want to worry you. _But despite what he thought, he forced a smile on his face. At least Erza was here now. He could feel a little better.

"Oh. Okay," she answered. But she still felt something bad floating in the air. Or was she just over-thinking everything? After all, she was a little nervous today too. "Say, Gray," she continued. "Where are we going today?" After all, Lucy taught her that it was the guy's job to think of ideas. And Erza couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Somewhere," he said with a grin.

"No, I'm serious," she said with a pout.

He let out a small laugh, which assured Erza that Gray was his normal self.

"Fine fine. We'll be going to Central Path" he answered. He gave a small shrug. "That's where most of the events and parades occur anyways." He glanced at the redhead. "Will that do?"

Erza flashed a smile. "Sure! Anywhere is good, as long as I'm with you!" _Wait. What did I just say. Woah, that was an indirect confession right over there! Uh-oh._

Thankfully, Gray didn't seem to seem to notice. Or at least, that's what it seemed on the outside. 'Cause at the inside, Gray's heart is pounding like crazy. _"Anywhere is good, as long as I'm with you!"_ That was making Gray go CRAZY.

"S-so," Gray started. "You won't mind if you go on my car, right?"

The redhead nodded.

"Well then." The boy stood up once again. "Let's go!"

"Y-yeah." Erza stuttered. She was getting all nervous all over again. Or maybe she was just shivering with excitement instead.

...

When the two reached Central Path, they weren't surprised. Along Central Path, people were packed like a can of sardines. People were everywhere in every direction, bustling around. They were jumping around from booth to booth, trying their luck with each game. Others buying food at the stands or watching magicians perform shows. Well, Erza and Gray were used to this, since it was like this every year.

"I guess that our luck is out this year," Erza commented. Even though it was morning, the path was crowded with residents and tourists already.

Gray gave a nod. He turned to the redhead. "I don't want to lose you in this crowd." He offered his hand. "Would you mind, Eru?" _Well, that came out a lot cheesier than I intended it to be. . .Erza is never gonna take my hand if I. . ._

His thought was cut off when something warm squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Of course I don't mind," she replied, eyeing her feet. She didn't dare to glance at Gray, because she knew that was she was blushing really bad already.

Gray's mouth hung open. And it was a good thing that Erza wasn't looking his way, or else he would look extremely stupid. In return, he gave Erza's hand a squeeze back. He stood there for a second, trying to take in the moment. Erza's hand was soft and warm. He could also feel that her hand was nervous too, her hand slightly quivering.

"So," Gray said, breaking the awkward silence. "You wanna start by looking at the booths?"

It took Erza a while before she was able to meet Gray's eyes. "Sure. Why not?"

"Okie dokie," he replied. He tried to seem as confident as he could as he walked down the street. He made small talk with the redhead as they walked down Central Path together, talking about school and making jokes with each other.

To Gray, it was like a dream. Walking with Erza, side by side, talking so casually to each other. . .It was the best morning of his life so far.

As the two walked town Central Path, Gray couldn't help but notice all the pedestrians staring at them. He decided to eavesdrop in what the surrounding people were saying.

"Oh my! Look at that pretty girl! Her boyfriend is so handsome too!"

"You see that hot chick? Too bad she's already taken though."

"Aww. . .I wish I had such a sweet and handsome boyfriend like she does. Oh, I'm so jealous!"

"They have so much natural beauty! Hey hey, are they models?"

The dark haired boy felt his confidence soar after hearing the comments made about his and Erza.

Or maybe not.

"They look so great together. It's just like Romeo and Juliet."

Gray froze in his tracks. _Romeo and Juliet_. _Forbidden love. _His memory backtracked to last night. It backtracked to his talk with his father. _"If I catch you doing that, Gray. . ."_ Those were his father's words. A shiver ran down Gray's spine.

"Gray!" Erza was swiping her hand in front of the boy's face. "Are you okay?" She was scanning his face, her eyebrows knotted with concern. Just as she predicted, something was off with Gray today.

The boy shook his head, pushing away his previous thoughts. He saw Erza's eyes filled with worry, and he felt guilty realizing that it was himself causing Erza to be anxious. He gave a small smile. "Don't worry. I was just, uh. . .disappointed that I got an 80 on my History test," he lied. But at least Erza seemed better now.

Too bad that everything Gray just said came out of Erza's other ear. Her face was full of admiration as she was looking at another direction... He followed her gaze to a game booth.

"Teddy bear. . ." she murmured ever so softly.

Gray let out a chuckle. Erza might be seventeen, but she acted more like a seven year-old instead sometimes. "Which teddy bear?" he asked, just out of curiosity.

She pointed the to white and red bear sitting at the top shelf. "That one," she murmured.

"Then do you want to wait on line?"

The redhead was mesmerized as she watched a little boy hit the target and squeal with excitement as he received a gray bear.

"I want a teddy bear too. . ." the redhead mumbled.

"Then do you want to wait on line?" Gray repeated.

Erza took a scan at the line, which was almost a block long. She _would_ go, but it would waste too much time. And she was not spending all of her Magic Day with Gray stuck at a stupid line. "I'm fine," she answered. But in truth, she really, _really_ wanted the white and red teddy bear. As she and Gray started continuing their walk down the road, she couldn't help but look back several times until the teddy bears were out of sight.

"Did you really want that?" Gray asked, his eyes fixed on the distance.

"Not. . .really. . ."

The boy let out a laugh. "Stop lying."

"I'm. . .not. I don't need that. . .teddy bear. Besides! It's for kids. . ."

"Your voice says otherwise," he said, teasingly.

"Well. . ."

A child's shout interrupted their conversation. "Mama! Papa! Hurry up!" The child was dragging his parents. "Cooperate with me, please! I really wanna see the parade!"

"Aiyo, why do you even why to see it anyways?" the mother asked.

"Because!" the child argued, determined to have things her way. "I want to get that lucky charm! I heard that the charms actually work!"

"We can buy it for you, Wendy. You don't have to worry," her father said.

"But it's a special charm. You can only get it at the parade! And it's limited too!" the little girl explained. "And my friend claims that it's gives a super duper amount of luck!"

"Oh fine," the mother said.

Gray and Erza watched the family disappear down the block. The redhead nudged the dark haired boy. "I want to get a lucky charm too," she admitted. She hated the fact that she sounded like a spoiled brat in front of Gray.

Thankfully, Gray didn't seem to mind. "Sure why not." He gave the redhead a playful squeeze. "Let's go."

Jellal smiled bitterly as he continued to crouch behind the bench near the tree where Gray and Erza were. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He didn't know why he was eavesdropping anyway; he was just supposed to keep Lyon company. He was rather irritated, and felt like a sissy doing so.

"Can I go home yet?" Jellal asked, his voice filled with annoyance. "I don't even know why we have to follow them on their date." His legs were sore from crouching and the pollen from the flowers were irritating his eyes. Not really. That was just his excuse to leave.

"Ssshhh, Jellal. We might be wearing caps and sunglasses, but we can't do anything about our voice," Lyon scolded. His eyes were glued on the redhead and the dark haired boy.

"I just want to go home. . ." the bluehead complained. Seriously, he was tormenting himself as he watched Titania and Gray happily strolling down the road side by side.

"I want to see my classmate and my future wife cheating on me," Lyon explained, still not looking at his friend's way. "And besides, don't you want to know what they are doing?"

"I'd rather leave them alone. Following them around is just. . .creepy," Jellal retorted. "And stop your daydreaming. Erza is never going to marry a bumhole like you."

The bluehead saw his friend raise an eyebrow. "'Erza?'"

Jellal's boastful side took over him. "Of course. Don't you know that Erza loves it best when. . ." his voice trailed off. He didn't finish his sentence. And he didn't finish his sentence because he didn't want Lyon to know what he did. A twinge of guilt hung around him for not telling his friend. "Oh, frick this shit." Jellal abruptly stood up from his spot and started walking off. He heard Lyon shout for him, but the bluehead ignored the calls.

Until he stepped on something cushony.

He directed his eyes downward. He lifted up his feet. _Hey, it's a random bag of some sort. _He bent down to pick up the item. _Oh it's just a lucky charm_, he told himself after reading the label on the pouch. _And it says. . .it's only for parade use. _He continued reading.

He suddenly recalled the earlier events.

_"But it's a special charm. You can only get it at the parade! And it's limited too! And my friend claims that it's gives a super duper amount of luck!"_

_"I want to get a lucky charm too."_

Jellal felt a smile creep up his face. _Maybe this charm will be useful sometime soon. _He stuffed it in his pocket before turning around to retrace his steps. "Lyon!" he called out. "Don't leave without me!"

* * *

**_Oh my gosh. . .Phew! This chapter took me foreeeeever to write. So if this chapter was really cheesy, I'm sorry. Trust me, when I reread this, I cringed at how fluffy my writing was. _**

**_I'll be continuing the next part next week, so stay tuned!_**

**_P.S. Don't forget to favorite, follow and comment! Thank you for all of your continious support. ~CHS_**


	9. Fireworks

**_Hello, my lovely readers~! How's everybody doing?!_**

**_I'm back with another chapter of It Started With Fate. You know, sometimes, I wonder why I even called it that title (I came from the top of my head). Imma just keep it like that for now, and make it mean something later on. . ._**

**_On to the chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima-sensei does.

* * *

Erza left the parade in disappointment, but she didn't want that to the lighthearted day, so she kept her smile on. Honestly, she really didn't care what happened as long as Gray was by her side. Which, of course, wasn't something she wasn't going to say aloud.

But Gray sensed her uneasiness easily. What can he say? He _has_ been with Erza for twelve years. He watched the redhead, who was glancing back at the parade road and hopefully looking for the little lady in green.

"You still looking for her?" Gray asked in a playful tone.

The redhead turned her head to the Gray. "I-i'm sorry," she stuttered, her voice almost inaudible.

He let out a small laugh. "You don't need to be sorry about that." He wrapped his hand with Erza's. "Better luck next year, right?" He flashed one of his signature smiles again. It was one of those smiles that made any girl swoon over him, and the smile that eased Erza no matter what.

When the redhead realized that she was staring at Gray for a bit too long, she averted her eyes to the ground. She was quietly squealing over the feeling of having Gray's firm hand on top of hers. _I guess he's really serious about the "date," _she told herself.

Now Gray had to try to think of a something that makes him actually sound smart. He rewinded to Natsu's lectures. _Try to know how the girl feels, not just yourself. _Well, here goes nothing. "Why? Did you want to leave?" He gave Erza another nervous glance. _Please say no. Stay with me, Eru._

"What? Of course not. . .I. . .want to stay with you, of course," she admitted sheepishly.

Gray didn't know whether or not he was dreaming when he heard the redhead say that. Nor did he know he was dreaming when he saw Erza's face turn into a fiery red. But he didn't care...until he suddenly remembered what Lucy told him last week. "_How long will Erza's warm hand belong to you?"_

Gray let out a long sigh. _I really don't know. If I wasn't born a Fullbuster. . .If only. . ._He looked at the redhead, who was humming to herself peacefully. He couldn't stand the thought of the redhead being with Jellal. It pestered him nonstop ever since Natsu mentioned it on Saturday. So he made a resolve. Today, he was going to tell Eru how he really felt about her. Who cares about his family's business? He loves Erza and he wants to make her _his _queen.

He sharply sucked in his breath. "Hey, Erza," he started. The redhead turned to him. Her large brown eyes feigned innocence. Meanwhile, Gray felt like his heart was going to burst. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Usually, it would be girls confessing to him, not the opposite. "Actually. . ." He took another deep breath. "I. . ."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew, Erza was too busy looking at something else. "Hey," the redhead said. "Would you excuse me for a second?" She pointed to what she was staring at. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure," he answered. "I'll wait for you right over here."

The redhead gave a small nod before taking off.

When she disappeared, Gray sighed. Though he didn't know whether it was because he was glad that he didn't have to confess, or that he was disappointed that he didn't have the chance. _I guess I have to wait 'till later_. He didn't know whether or not he should be glad.

Trying to keep his spirits up, he made a scan of the vicinity. Then something caught his eye. It was the teddy bear that Erza was so fascinated with earlier in the morning. Sure, it was a different booth, but the bear looked the same. It still had the same red and white spots at the same place. And at that booth, the line seemed much shorter than the one he saw earlier.

He looked around. Erza wasn't here yet. Maybe he could just try his luck. . .

Gray paced to the booth. As he got closer, he inspected the stall. They'd taken the frame of one of the cherry blossom festival booths and adorned it with spring blooms.

"Hai!" Gray shouted. He walked in front of the owner.

The owner had a crooked smile that was almost entirely covered by his beard. "Oh ho ho! Why, don't we have a handsome, young lad!" The owner's eyes were glinting with amusement. "You here to try your luck on this game?"

Gray nodded.

Shaggy Beard nodded back. "Now for the rules," he started. He walked up to fake wall. "You see all of this?" He waved his hand around the wall. "Now you see this?" He pointed to several of the holes on the wall. Shaggy Beard returned to Gray with a basket of ping-pong balls. "You gotta make at least three balls go through them to get a prize." Shaggy Beard raised his eyebrow. "Questions?" he asked.

Gray shook his head. Just as he was about to pick up a ping pong ball, Shaggy Beard stopped him. "Gotta pay first, boy." He held out his hand for money. "500 Jewels, please."

The dark haired boy slapped a 500 Jewel coin on Shaggy Beard's palm. "Now if you excuse me," Gray said. He fetched out the first ping pong ball. It stared at his target. How much force he was supposed to put was something he questioned. Well, he _did_ play basketball. But a ping pong ball was definitely much more different than a basketball.

He threw the first ball recklessly. He just needed a feel of the ping-pong ball. Not surprisingly, the ball didn't make it anywhere. He kept throwing the ping-pong balls without any aim. Even though he didn't win, at least he gained some experience. When he ran out of shots, Gray promptly thudded another 500 Jewel coin on the table. "Again," he said, and Shaggy Beard supplied him with another basket of ping-pong balls.

This round, Gray kept his eye on the target. Unfortunately, not even one ball made it in. Gray gave in another coin, and he got another basket. Like the last time, he had no luck.

Frustrated, he slammed another coin on the desk. He was not going to give up. Not until he got that bear. He flung the ping pong ball he grabbed to the wall. Surprisingly, the ball actually made it through. Gray suddenly felt that maybe. . .just maybe. . .he could get another two balls through. He eyed his target. He threw. When the buzzer lighted, signaling he made another shot, Gray was inwardly bouncing with joy.

Over the next few throws, he had no success. And now, he was only with one other ball left. _I have to do this. Oh God, help me. Please let me make a shot. I just need one more shot, and I can get the teddy bear. I have to do this. . .for Erza!_ He threw the ball with his eyes closed, all his hope in one throw. Amazingly, the buzzer sounded again, and he felt like that he was flying over the moon.

Shaggy Beard came up to Gray with a grin. "Great job, kiddo." He pointed at the prize shelf at the side of the booth. "Whatcha want?"

"The red and white bear please," Gray answered. He was already imagining Erza's expression once she saw this. His eyes followed Shaggy Beard, as he picked up the teddy bear, and started making his way to him.

"Thank you, sir!" Gray said. He was so excited, it sounded like he was shouting. Gray took hold of the bear and started making his way to the restrooms to wait for Erza. Finally, the redhead appeared, her happiness and beauty radiating as she walked past the restroom doors. When she spotted Gray, she made a small wave.

"Come here!" the dark haired boy shouted. He motioned for the redhead to hurry up. When she reached him, her eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?" she scanned the boy, making sure he wasn't injured.

"Well," Gray started. He revealed the bear that was hiding behind his back. A smile crept up his face. "So? Whaddya think?"

Meanwhile, the redhead was mesmerizing by the bear. It's soft looking fur, the proportion of red and white, the soft caramel eyes. . .It was. . .perfect. "May I?" she asked. She was so hypnotized, her voice was so faint.

"Um, yeah. Of course," Gray replied. He handed the bear to the redhead. He made a frown when Erza portrayed no reaction. "Sorry if you don't like it," he said. "I could give it back and. . ."

"No!" the redhead suddenly shouted. "I. . .love it, Gray." A genuine smile appeared on her face. And that was when Gray knew that he loved Erza more than anything else. He loved her to bits and pieces. When he found himself staring at her captivating smile, he cleared his throat.

"So. . ." he started.

He was cut off when he felt someone warm wrap around him. "Thank you, Gray," Erza said, her voice so gentle. "You are a really amazing friend."

Gray felt his heart pounding like there was no tomorrow. But he still managed to compose himself. _If only this can last. . .forever. . ._

* * *

Jellal watched his friend scribble on his notebook endlessly. It seemed as if his friend would never stop writing. Didn't his hand get tired? Or does he just write a lot, that the phrase "tired hands" doesn't exist?

"Are you going to finish your sandwich?" the bluehead asked. He was eyeing the turkey sandwich that was left unbitten.

In the first time since. . ._forever_. . .Lyon looked up from his notebook. He made a shooing motion with his hands, signaling that he didn't want the sandwich. Without another word, he returned to his work.

Jellal didn't hesitate to grab Lyon's sandwich. "Are you going to even eat?" the bluehead questioned. Lyon was too fixated on writing to reply. "Oh whatever," Jellal sighed, rolling his eyes.

Jellal took a bite out of the sandwich. He might look like that he was occupied eating his sandwich, but he was staring at something through the corner of his eye. He watched a _certain_ redhead giggle with a _certain_ boy, their eyes crinkling as they smiled. The bluehead watched that _certain_ boy protectively place his arm around the girl and whisper something to her ear. Just watching that made Jellal lose his appetite. Jellal decided that he was sick because he wasn't used to romantic scenes. . .at least not anymore. As his mind replayed what he saw during the morning, he felt more sick. Titania and Gray walking side by side, holding hands, hugging each other. . .It was all "eww" to Jellal.

Jellal was about to continue watching, when Lyon snapped him out of his daydream. "Whatcha looking at?" the boy asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Um. . .the pigeons eating," the bluehead answered.

Lyon looked more confused then he already did. "There are no pigeons around."

_Oh shit. I'm such an idiot_. "There were pigeons. I could've sworn that. . ." Jellal started.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I don't care." Lyon shoved his notebook to his friend. "Just review through my notes to make sure that I got everything at the right place."

"Why do you even write all of this down?" He handed the notebook back to his friend. "It's not like that recording all of that data is going to help you and your relationship with Erza. Senpai is never going to notice you," Jellal commented with a smirk.

"And that's where you're wrong!" Lyon said, a big grin on his face. He kissed his notebook cover. "That way, next time, when I daydream about me and Titania on a date together, all I have to do is flip through my notes and let my mind wander."

"Okay. . ." Jellal said. _Lyon is such a weird person, I would even consider him the #1 Fanboy of Titania. If only it wasn't for Gray. . ._

Lyon sat up straight, looking triumphant. He finally had made stubborn Jellal agree with him. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. "Hey, Jellal. . .You wanna watch the fireworks display?"

"What?! I thought we would go home after we ate!"

"A hahaha," Lyon chuckled nervously. Well, he _did_ promise Jellal that they would leave soon. "You see, couples always go see the fireworks display every Magic Day. So I never got the chance to see the fireworks. . .because it feels weird to watch, but see a couple smooching at the corner of your eye." Lyon turned to his friend. "Well?"

Jellal made a face. "So. . .I'm your date or something."

Lyon's eyes widened. "What the hell goes through your mind, Jelly?"

Jellal continued to frown. "You sound like my mother each passing day."

The white haired boy smirked. "We'll just be going as friends. I'm not planning to kiss you." He mischievously eyed his friend. "Unless you want me to."

"Eww no." Jellal cringed. "Now you're _really_ sounding like my mom."

Jellal grinned. His friend sure was something surprising. "Sure . . .Mom," he replied with a grin.

Little did the two know what Gray and Erza were talking about several tables.

"You sure your parents won't mind?" Erza asked. Her parents were out of town, so they wouldn't know. But if Gray's parents found out, they were in _so much _trouble. And Erza could only imagine what Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster would do to their one and only child and heir.

Gray shrugged. "Of course. Why not?"

But Erza still felt a little uncertain. "But then, you're gonna come back home late and you might get in trouble. . ."

"So what. . .You wanna watch the fireworks display now? It's not going to be that pretty."

But Erza knew the real reason why she didn't want to go to display. It wasn't that she didn't like Gray. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She couldn't stand watching couples make out right in front of her, and know that she and Gray are never going to be that way. Her life was just a miserable mess. While most people think that "Oh! Titania is from one of the richest families of Fiore!", Erza can only question how different her life would've been if she wasn't famous and looked up to.

"Are you certain?" the redhead asked one more time.

"As certain as your love for Strawberry Cake."

Erza looked at her teddy bear. The name Strawberry Cake fits with the teddy bear almost as perfectly as night always goes with day. The bear was white and red, just like the topping of the cake. And guess what? Erza loves strawberry cake. And she knows for certain, she loves that bear. It proved to her that the bond between Gray and her were real. Gray tapped Erza. "Wanna go watch a show?"

The redhead smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

As evening started to set in in Magnolia, the items game booths were being repacked, people started heading to food stalls for snacks, and tourists stampeded to the souvenir stands. The street lights started flickering on, and the clear sky turned from an orange purple, to dark indigo. Young children clinged on to their parents, and complained about their aching feet. Other parents promised to their whining children that they would watch the fireworks afar, and the parents scrambled their minds for excuses. Much more were simply strolling, enjoying the evening air. And others were standing at the Lake Sciliora beach boardwalk waiting. . .and waiting.

"I _hate_ the beach," Lyon grumbled. He shook his feet, and sand sprinkled off of his sandal. "I hate it. I hate it. _And _I HATE it."

Jellal, relaxing at a nearby bench watched his friend's misery. "It was your idea, you idiot."

"You know what, I wanna go home. This is boring. I hate waiting. More than I hate the beach."

"You're such a squirmy worm," the bluehead retorted. He didn't want to be here either. He should've been watching _Naruto_ or something.

Lyon pouted. "Imma find something to do."

"Oh no you don't."

"Well then. . .good bye," Lyon said. He obviously didn't heed Jellal's warning. And Jellal, knowing what trouble his friend could do, had no other choice than to follow him. Well, there goes his plan of _actually trying_ to enjoy the fireworks.

"So, whaddya wanna do?" the bluehead said, breaking the silence.

Lyon shrugged. "Maybe we can buy a pretzel or something 'cuz I'm staaaarving. Honestly, I just want anything that keeps my boredom away. Or maybe we can. . ." Lyon's voice trailed off. He froze in his tracks.

"Lyon?" Jellal called. He found it weird that his friend suddenly stopped moving. He wove his hands in front of the white haired boy's face. "Lyon?" the bluehead repeated. "Hello? Lyon? Earthland to Lyon." He frowned when his friend still didn't respond. "Oh whatever." Jellal, now pissed that his friend had decided to ignore him, followed Lyon's gaze. _The hell, there's nothing interesting here. What in the world is Lyon staring at? I hope he's not having a seizure 'cuz I really don't want to call an ambulance or. . ._ Suddenly, the bluehead realized exactly what happened. _No way._ He rubbed eyes. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. Why_ are _THEY_ here?_ His gaze was locked at a bench near the edge of the boardwalk. _That_ boy and _that_ girl. Gray and Titania. It had to be.

"Let's skip the pretzel idea," Lyon finally muttered, his gaze still fixated on the couple.

Jellal groaned inwardly. "Really? I don't want to be a creep and follow them around _again_." He was weary after a day of doing just that.

"Okay then," the white haired boy said. "I'll go by myself." He started weaving through the crowd.

"Oh my god," the bluehead grumbled. When will his friend stop being such a nosy brat? But then again, this was Titania they were talking about. Who wouldn't be interested? _I'mma start blaming all my misery on Lyon. _He started trailing after his friend.

Lyon, realizing that Jellal _was_ coming in the end, smirked. He waited for his friend to reach him. When he did, Lyon placed a finger in front of his lips. "Not one sound."

Jellal nodded.

Lyon hunched over and started walking that way until he was behind the bench that Titania and Gray were sitting in. He squatted above the ground. There was no way that he was going to sit on the sandy floor. As he waited for Jellal to do the same, he pulled out his notebook and a pen.

Jellal plopped down on the spot next to Lyon. Why the hell was he here, he didn't even know himself. Just one more time, right? This will be the last time he will be tuning into Titania's conversation. After that, it's back to his "Who's Titania?" stage. Good plan, right? Right.

The bluehead decided to just sit and do nothing. He was just here to accompany Lyon, anyways.

But he soon realized that he couldn't help but tune in. ". . .Thank you," Jellal heard a gentle voice murmur. That had to be Titania. He suddenly felt a knot of jealously. That was the beautiful voice that Gray had heard all day. But then again, why should Jellal care?

Jellal heard a chuckle. It was Gray. "As long as you had fun. What was your favorite part?"

The redhead didn't even hesitate to answer. "When you gave me Strawberry Cake, of course." Another chuckle followed. A long pause followed, and Jellal could feel the awkward atmosphere from the back. Bored, Jellal decided to watch the scene by looking through the gaps in the bench. He saw Gray, staring out into the distance, and Titania, playing with a certain teddy bear. That was probably Strawberry Cake.

"Hey," the redhead said, breaking the silence. She looked up to meet Gray's eyes. But Jellal noticed something different with the queen this time. There was something different with the way the light flickered in her eyes. And to Jellal, that light was a little _too_ familiar to him. "Gray Fullbuster, we've known each other for twelve years. And you were one of the best people I've ever met.

"You always kept me company, you always cheered me up, and you showed me some things I would've never experienced without you. You helped me when I needed it.

"But I was never able to truly become your friend, because of our families. Sometimes, I wonder what could've happened if I wasn't born as a Scarlet, or if I had another sibling. But our warring families is the reality. My parents expect me to grow up to be a lady and be prepared to run a large enterprise. They expect me to follow the path they've planned out for me.

"Not wanting to disappoint them, I've tried to go down that road. But I realized that by doing so, I could never become your friend. It was the barrier that seperated the two of us. And if being a Scarlet is hindering my friendship with you, I am willing to give that path up. Why?" A soft and warm smile spread across her face. "Because Gray, I. . ."

* * *

**_Another chapter. . .done! When I reread it, it felt like a boring chapter to me. . .Sorry guys!_**

**_Sorry for the late update. I have THREE state exams this week (Tues, Wed, and Thurs). So if the next chapter update is late, well, you'll know the reasoning. _**

**_Thank you to all my lovely readers! _****_"It Started With Fate" has reached 3,000+ views! Though 3,000 doesn't sound like a lot, this is my FIRST CUMULATIVE FANFICTION! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!_**

_**Have a great week, everyone! 'Till next chapter! ~CHS**_


	10. Comfort

_**Yay, 9th chapter! Who's excited?! First of all, sorry for my very late update. . .I made you guys wait for almost two weeks.**_

_**I want to wish a Happy Birthday to my younger sister, Megumi! **_**お誕生日おめでとう, 恵！姉は永遠にあなたを愛してます！**

_**Also, I have nothing in particular to blab about today (which is rare) so let's continue on to the chapter! **_

**Disclaimer: **For the hundreth time, Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"And if being a Scarlet is hindering my friendship with you, I am willing to give that path up. Why?" A soft and warm smile spread across Titania's face. "Because Gray. . .I like you." Those were the words knotted inside Erza for so long. And to have those words escape her, she felt so much more relieved.

Gray didn't even have a chance to answer. The second Erza finished speaking, a boom rang through the air. The evening sky of Magnolia was splashed with bright colors and it was breathtaking. The fireworks was reflected at Lake Sciliora, and Erza's brown eyes were colored with the red, blue, and orange explosions.

There was a long pause between the two. Gray felt his dark hair being swept up by the wind, and watched as the breeze did the same thing to the redhead. Erza's eyes searched his. She wanted an answer.

But Gray stood there, glued to his spot. _Did I just hear what I just did? Erza. . .just confessed to me. . .WHAT? _He slapped himself. Nope, it wasn't a dream. Gray felt his heart thump so loudly, he wondered if Erza heard him, even though there were fireworks. He glanced at the redhead, who was still looking at him. _Stay calm, Gray. You've dealed with a hundred confessions before. Why are you panicking? It's just Erza. _It was just Erza. That was what was bothering him. For twelve years, he loved her. And now, she was willing to give up her entire future.

Gray gulped. He stared into Erza's chocolate colored eyes. "Listen, Erza. I. . ." Before he was able to finish his sentence, he heard a ring at his side pocket. It was his phone. _Great. Who the hell wants me now?_ When he fished out his phone, his breathing almost stopped. It was his father, Silver Fullbuster. One of the most powerful men in the entire country. Well, he could've ignored the call, but it lead to even worse consequences.

Gray held out his finger. "Give me a second," he mouthed to the redhead as he reluctantly swiped the phone. Erza nodded and turned her gaze to the fireworks.

"Yes?" Gray said, his voice shaky. This was not going to go well.

_"Gray Fullbuster!"_ he heard his father yell.

"Hai! Dad, how may I help you?"

_"Gray, where in the world are you?"_

Shit. What was Gray supposed to say now? "I'm in the city, dad, so don't. . ."

_"Where. Are. You." _Gray suddenly realized he had entered the danger zone.

Gray gulped. "I'm at Lake Sciliora," he answered, his voice incredibly weak.

Gray heard his father murmur something under his breath before continuing. _"What. Are. You. Doing. There."_ Gray didn't respond. _"Oh, my lord! Let me guess, you're with that _Scarlet_ girl again."_ His father said 'Scarlet' as if it was the most foul word he ever heard. _"Get. Away. From. Her."_

"But, Dad. . ."

His father's tone rose. _"GET. AWAY. FROM. HER. Gray, have you completely forgotten everything I told you last night?! Are you even my son? My son was never like this! He would always obey me. WHO. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE."_

"Can I just explain. . ."

_"Explain?! Over my dead body. Do you even know who the Scarlets are to our familiy? Our families have warred for generations. Until the Scarlets subdue to us, they are _TRASH_. They are the rats of the business world. I don't want you to get _NEAR_ those _SCUMBAGS_."_

Gray had it. He had it with all of this 'Warring Families' shit. "Dad, I love her, and nothing can change that."

_"Psh. Love? You can love anyone you want. But those Scarlets are not worth to be loved."_

"Have you even talked to them?"

_"Why would I talk to trash? Would you talk to your homework? Same deal, you idiot of a son."_

"Dad!"

_"Get your ass back home or I'll make sure that we move to a different country. Then, you can dream all day about that _Scarlet_ girl."_ Without another word, his father ended the call, leaving his son shaken. Now, Gray didn't even know how to face Erza. How can he not love Erza? But then, he couldn't betray his father, could he?

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Erza, full of worry. One of her hand was gripped on Strawberry Cake to the point the white of her knuckles were showing. "Who called you? Did everything go ok?"

Realizing that his sullen expression was concerning the redhead, he forced a smile. "Don't worry, Eru." He patted the girl's head. "Everything's okay. Even if something was wrong with me, I will always fix it, right?" Erza nodded. Knowing that it was true, she smiled, this time, genuinely. _Don't worry, Gray. You got this. You've got a thousand confessions over your lifetime, so act normal, okay? Okay. Well, here goes nothing, _he puffed to himself.

"Erza," Gray called, getting the redhead's attention. He placed his hand on the girl's head again, and smiled. "Thank you. I like you too. You have always meant so much to me. . .because you were always my. . .uh. . .little sister. I've always hoped for a sibling, and you are the closest one I've got. So, thank you.

"Also, you shouldn't give up the future your parents have planned. They are planning it for your own good. I wouldn't want you to abandon a future with so much potential, and know that I was the reason why."

He pulled Erza in for a hug. He nervously glanced at Erza, and realized how crestfallen she looked. "Now, if you excuse, I have an order of business to do at home." Gray got up. "Thank you for spending the day with me. It was a lot of fun. Make sure you go home early, m'kay?" With that, Gray paced away involuntarily. He wove through the crowd and ignored the kissing couples.

When he knew he was far, far away from the lake shore, he replayed the scene in his mind. When he thought about how much he potentially hurt Erza, he collapsed to the ground and banged on the concrete ground. _Why? Why am I such a coward? Why am I so stupid? _He felt hot, angry tears roll down his face. He couldn't get the image of Erza's lifeless eyes off of his mind. _Who cares about family reputation? Who cares about money and fame? Ugh, WHY DID I EVEN LISTEN TO MY ASSHOLE OF A FATHER?!_ He continued banging on the floor. He didn't care if the passerbys were staring at him like he'd gone crazy. _Erza. . .I'm so so so sorry. You know what? To hell with family businesses! I don't care if she's a Scarlet; I love her. _He stood up, his hands now aching because of the scrapes. _I swear upon my name that once I find Erza, I'll apologize. _

After calming himself down, he started making his way back to the shore. Because of the darkness, it was hard to find the way back. But eventually, he got back. The fireworks were coming to an end. He recognized the area and was able to get back to the bench he had sat on just thirty minutes ago. But something was different. Erza wasn't there. And there were no traces of her.

He tapped a man near him. "Uh, sir? Have you seen a redhead here? She was supposed to be at that bench a while ago. . ." The man shook his head. Gray didn't give up. Erza was the only redhead in the area, and she was the well-known Scarlet heir, so _somebody_ had to see her. Finally, someone told him that he was at the west end of the beach.

Gray rushed to the end quickly. One, he didn't want to go through the mass of people leaving the beach after the fireworks. Two, he had to apologize to Erza, ASAP.

He stopped in his tracks just several meters before the end of the beach. He bitterly watched the scene, a sad smile plastered on his face. He tried to clear his mind with the evening breeze, but it didn't work. He felt a pain, more excruciating than anything else he felt before. Maybe he deserved it. It was his fault in the first place. Was he already too late?

He slowly walked away. _So this is how rejection feels like, huh?_

* * *

_"You have always meant so much to me, because you were always my little sister. I've always hoped for a sibling, and you are the closest one I've got. So, thank you." _That was the only thing Erza remembered before she completely tuned off. She remembered Gray saying something else, but she didn't pay attention, so she forgot. What she did remember was Gray walking away, his figure turning into a silhouette, and then to nothing.

She flung Strawberry Cake in anger. The bear landed on the floor, the sand creating a thin film around the bear. But Erza didn't care.

Never in her life have she felt so hurt. _Is this what people call rejection?_ She heard stories of how much pain rejection feels. After all, you have devoted to this person for so long, but it turns out your feelings are unrequited. Never have she been rejected before. Besides, it would always be others confessing their love to her. But Lucy would always yell at the person, telling them that Erza's heart was not available for anyone. Sure, Erza watched the people's reactions, like people slowly walking away in dejection, but Erza never thought about how much pain it was.

And now Erza knew. And she felt like the point of her life was over.

She got off the bench and started making a run. She didn't know where she was running to, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away from the site as possible. But trying to get through the crowd of people hindered her speed.

When she ran out of breath, she paused for a rest. She wiped away her tears. _Where am I?_ She scanned the area. She spotted the glistening Lake Sciliora. And when there were bodies of water, there were beaches. She glanced down. Yup, she was still at the boardwalk. But there weren't much people around. She didn't pay any attention to where she ran, so now she was completely lost. "Hey, do you know where we are, Gr. . ." She stopped.

G_ray. . ._He wasn't even here. He abandoned her. And now she was alone. She didn't even know where she was, goddamnit.

She walked to the edge of the boardwalk and sat down. She glanced down. Her once beautiful outfit was now all covered in dust and sand. Her red hair was probably a tangled mess by now too. She used her toes to dig in the sand. She tried to keep herself busy, but she couldn't. _A little sister. . .Just a little sister. _Those words kept ringing inside Erza's mind. Before she knew it, the ache in her heart and the tears returned. _All those twelve years mean nothing now. __All this time, I thought I was more than a friend to Gray. . .but I guess not._

Erza placed a hand on her cheek. _Why am I crying? Why would I care about how he feels about me? _The answer was simple. She loved him. She loved him like she never loved anyone before.

_Where is Gray right now? Oh right, he's probably at his house doing business work. But would he be looking for me? Maybe. . .Cuz I'm his _little sister._ Nothing more. _She wiped another wave of tears streaming down her cheeks, but they kept on rolling down.

Suddenly, she heard slow footsteps. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Did Gray find her so quickly already? But she was in no condition to see him. Nor did she want to see him. Not ever. Now thinking about, she didn't know how to face her friends at school next day. She buried her face in her palms. She was silently praying that the boy would leave.

From the corner of her eye and tears, she saw the figure sit next to her. _Gray, can't you tell that I want you AWAY?! _

The evening wind picked up and toyed with the queen's red curls.

"Magnolia's so comforting during the night, dontcha think, Erza-san?"

The redhead's eyes widened hearing that familiar voice. It wasn't Gray. She picked up her head and turned to see Jellal, who was staring at the horizon. The wind had decided to target his blue locks too. He took a sip from his Coke bottle. His other hand was holding on to. . .Strawberry Cake. Wait, how did he get here? How did he even get a hold of Strawberry Cake was a mystery to the redhead.

And Jellal didn't even know how he made it here. When Gray started leaving, the bluehead dragged Lyon away from the bench before they were caught. And now, Lyon was home, since his mother was looking for him. Jellal could've also went home, but nothing changes the fact that Erza was still a girl. . .a heartbroken one. So. . .he ended up here.

He turned to meet the redhead's eyes. Through the gaps of the bench, he could only see very little of the scene of Erza confessing to Gray. But when he saw Erza's full face, his heart fell. Sure, he've seen girls cry before, but this was different. Erza. . .Titania. . .the Fairy Queen. . .she was normally so beautiful and poised, and now her eyes were red and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She didn't have to wail or whine, but her eyes explained everything.

"Hey, Erza. . .are you alright? Why are you crying?" He tilted his head to his side and lifted his eyebrows, trying to feign innocence. He knew the truth, but he was genuinely worried.

Erza sat up straighter. "What are you talking about?" She let out a fake chuckle. "I'm just getting some fresh air. Besides. . ." Her voice trailed off. Before she knew it, she felt water plop onto her palm. She gazed downwards. Another drop. Then another. "How unfortunate." She faked another laugh. "It's raining. Too bad that I. . ." She didn't finish. She couldn't. The next thing she knew, her voice turned into sobs.

Jellal hated watching Erza break down like this. After all, he've seen these scenes way too much in his life already.

He racked his head for ideas to cheer the girl up. Then he realized that he was still holding on to the teddy bear. _Strawberry Cake. _"Hey, Erza-san." She looked up. The bluehead handed the bear. "Here," he said. The redhead accepted it, but she only started crying even more. _Geez, girls are so weird. I thought Erza really liked that bear. _Suddenly, his mind flashed to Gray handing Erza Strawberry Cake. He glanced at the sobbing redhead through the corner of his eye. _Whoops. This is not good._

Erza wiped her tears. "I'll be going. It's probably really late right now. I have school tomorrow, and my servants might get worried," she explained. She held on to Strawberry Cake as she stood up. But once she did, she realized how wobbly her knees were from crying and running. Almost immediately, she collapsed back down. Well, her legs weren't cooperating with her today. But strangely, she stopped in midair, just when her face was _this _close to hitting the sand, she stopped.

_Wait. What?_ Erza thought. _Why isn't my face of the ground. . .Ouch! _She suddenly felt an overwhelming pain at her wrist. She craned her head. Jellal was the one gripping on to her wrist. The next thing she knew, she was pulled backwards and her head landed on the bluehead's chest.

Jellal didn't know what made him pull the redhead in for a hug, but it only seemed right. _You know what, I really have to stop dwelling on the past. It's just this ONE time and the ONLY time that I'm helping Erza, right? __But for now, she wants someone to help her overcome these difficulties, right?_

"I'm sorry there was nothing I could do. . .about whatever it was" Jellal murmured, quick to add the last part of the sentence. His gaze was once again fixed to the horizon. "But, you know, there's no point in hiding those puffy eyes or red cheeks."

She felt something being tucked into her hands. Her gaze shifted there. It was familiar. It was a small pouch that was stuffed with cotton. It was covered with a little dirt, but it still looked brand new. It had a pattern of white and blue squares and had a matching bell. She flicked the bell. It jingled. It was the pouch that Erza was trying to get from the lady in green during the parade, but failed.

Before she could even ask a question, the bluehead already answered it. "It's nothing really special. It's just a lucky charm. At least, that's what someone told me." He was careful not to mention Lyon's presence. "Hopefully, there won't be another tear that runs down your cheek after tonight. We can always hope. But for now. . .let it all out."

When Jellal wrapped his arms around her, tears started falling down once again. She wanted to stop it, but she couldn't because the feeling between Jellal's arms were full of warmth and comfort. There were no people watching them. Her crazy stalkers from school weren't here. Her parents weren't here to scold her "improper" behavior. She just used one hand to clutch the bluehead's shirt, and the other to grab onto Strawberry Cake and the charm. Here, she felt so secure.

Jellal rested his chin on top of Erza's head. He silently listened to the redhead's sobs, and it tugged on his heartstrings to hear the queen cry so badly. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. _Oh, it's probably Lyon_, he quietly scoffed. But the footsteps stopped, and soon disappeared.

_Well, that's weird._ He craned his head to look behind him. Nobody. _I could've sworn that I've heard something. . .or was I dreaming again?_

* * *

It was well after the fireworks ended when Erza's cries turned to quiet sobs and now to whimpers. Jellal straightened his back, because it was starting to hurt after sitting so long. When his shirt brushed along his skin, he realized that most of the cloth was wet. He slightly moved his legs. Yup, his pants were soaked too. But he didn't care. He could easily dry them at home.

When he realized that his chin was still on top of Erza's head, he lifted it. And when he figured out that he was still hugging the redhead tightly, his heart started skipped a beat. He gulped. He had broken his resolve once again. He wasn't supposed to make any contact with Erza. _Well, uh, this is a special situation,_ Jellal thought, trying to make excuses.

Erza must have also felt the awkward atmosphere, because she started inching backwards. The redhead shuffled away and was staring at her hands with her puffed-up eyes. And Jellal hated to admit that he felt a little disappointed.

Erza started toying with Strawberry Cake. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

She swallowed a lump of guilt. "Your shirt. . .It's all wet because of me. . ." She sniffled, still recovering from her sobs.

"Not _all_ of it. The weather is nice today. Plus, I got plenty other shirts at my closet." He let out a laugh, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Still. . ." Erza started, still avoiding eye contact. She was trying to make Strawberry Cake hug the charm pouch.

Then, another wave of uncomfortable silence enveloped the two again. Jellal thought of ways to try to alleviate awkwardness. Then, it occurred to him that he had to pretend he knew nothing of the situation. "So. . .Erza-san. Would you mind if you tell me what was bothering you?" he asked. But he realized that he bought up the wrong the topic when he saw the redhead freeze stiff. _Damn__, what kind of idiot am I?_ "Um, sorry. That wasn't my place to ask you. . ."

"Gray. That's what." Her words came out harsher than she intended. "Don't get the wrong idea. Gray is actually a really amazing person with a lot of positive attributes but. . ." she stopped. The pain was here again.

"Uh. . ." Jellal started. Why was he so stupid to ask such a question?! He shook his shirt lightly. "I still have some dry areas on my shirt. If you have more tears. . .feel free." He sighed with relief when Erza's lips curved upwards.

"No thank you. You've already did enough for me. So, thank you," she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, math is great." He mumbled. Then realizing that he was too busy looking at Erza's smile, he mentally slapped himself. "I mean, no problem!" he corrected.

The redhead let out a giggle. Then focused back to the topic. Besides, she dearly wanted someone to consult to right now. She would've gone to Lucy, but who knows what Lucy is doing right now. "Gray. . .like I said, is a great person. He's funny and sweet. And we decided to spend Magic Day together. The end."

Jellal raised his eyebrow. "That's it?" He was trying to encourage her to tell him the whole story. His mother always told him that if you tell your troubles to others, it's much better than containing everything to yourself.

Erza slowly nodded, but the nod soon turned to head shaking. "No. That isn't it," she admitted. "I. . .I decided to confess to him because I just thought that maybe. . .just maybe. . .he would feel the same way. Oh, how stupid I was! I was too naive. And then. . .then Gray told me. . .that I was only a little sister to him and that I should just follor whatever path my parents laid out. Oh, why couldn't I see that everything was just a joke to him since the beginning! I was. . .I was. . ." She didn't finish her sentence. She swallowed down a sob. She told herself that she wasn't going to cry again.

Jellal furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. Something seemed a little off. Didn't Lyon tell him that Gray was head-over-heels in love with Erza? "Hey, Erza-san. Weren't the two going on a date? So why did you confess your feelings now?" he questioned.

Erza let out a small laugh. "We were forced to. We were scared that Cobra would follow us. If he found out that we weren't going on a date on Magic Day. . .we're screwed."

Jellal tried to laugh along. His mind recounted the event when he was watching Gray put his arm protectively around the queen. _So Gray did it so Cobra would stop bothering her, huh? _

The happiness in Erza's brown eyes soon disappeared. "We were so happy and having so much fun. How could've the day possibly turned out to be like this? Is it because i'm a Scarlet?" she mumbled, her voice lifeless.

"I'm sorry," Jellal said. He tried to forget out the past when he was also in Gray's spot once. Was this how much he had hurt her? **(A/N: /cough/)**

Erza let out a long sigh. "I could've sworn there was a special sensation when Gray held on to my hand or smiled at me today. Was it all a dream?" She saw Jellal flinch for a moment, but continued. "I'm such a messed up girl. Maybe if I stopped telling myself that everyone adores me, I wouldn't have been as naive."

Jellal frowned. Something just didn't sound right. He saw it himself: the way Gray acted every time he was around Erza, the way he placed his arm around Titania's waist last Friday. . ."Maybe Gray is just a little. . .overwhelmed," he said. "But I can tell that Gray really. . .enjoys your company and really cares about you. Yes, rejection can hurt. But Erza-san. . .you're a very strong girl. That's why people chose you as 'the queen of Magnolia.' But I know. . .that you will be able to overcome it. Life if unfair, but you can overcome all the difficulties step by step."

The redhead glanced at Strawberry Cake embracing the charm pouch. _Maybe. . ._

The two were silent for a few moments until Jellal spoke up. "We should probably head home. By the time we get there, it's going to be around midnight." He stood up.

Erza's eyes widened. "Oh damn! We have school tomorrow! I completely forgot."

"There's something called ditching school."

"Yeah. . I'm not doing that." Erza was goody two shoes after all. Or maybe she just wanted to receive the perfect attendance award at graduation next year.

Jellal shrugged. "How are you going to get home?"

"I really don't know. I could walk or ask my driver to pick me up." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! I know! I want to take the subway!"

"What's so exciting about that? The subways is actually kind of filthy."

She pouted. "Well, I never took the subway before. And now that my parents or my maids or by me, I was thinking I could sneak a chance. . ."

Jellal clucked his tongue. _R__ich people. They always have a car ready for them anytime anywhere._ "Do you want to go to the subway then? I don't mind." He fished out his wallet and scanned the contents. Yup, he could buy two tickets back home. "Well then, let's go."

"Yay!" the queen shrieked. Jellal watched Erza beam with excitement. And before he even knew it, he was being captivated by the redhead's smile. . .again.

He held out his hand for the redhead. She took it, and he gently pulled her up.

"Do you know where the subway is?" the redhead asked.

Jellal give a reassuring nod. "Just follow me." He beckoned the redhead to follow and she did.

And that night, the two walked side by side, enjoying the smell of the late night air as they headed towards home as the twinkling stars at the sky winked at them.

And at that night, Erza felt a flicker, a small flicker, of a brighter future in the distance. Maybe luck was coming her way after all.

* * *

**_The End. I mean, it's only the end for this chapter. . .don't freak out!_**

**_This is the Jerza chapter I've always promised everyone, so I hope you like it! I also hope that my Grayza fans enjoyed last chapter. And I'm so sorry for ruining the mood for my Grayza fans. . .. I'm such a mean author. But just know that I love you guys! I can't believe this is my ninth chapter. asdfghjkl. I can't express how happy and thankful I am._**

**_And also. . .SCHOOL'S FINALLY OVER. SQUEEEEEE. YAY, SUMMER!_**

**_Until next chap, everybody. Love you guys! Comment, review, or PM about this chapter. :) ~CHS_**


	11. Promise?

**_Happy 10th Chapter Anniversary to "It Started With Fate." I was only able to make it this far because of all my lovely supporters. Thank you to my viewers, who actually make me feel that my story is a success to some degree. _**

**_Also, I hope the Americans had a fantastic July 4th yesterday (or the day before yesterday, depending where you were)!_**

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. You probably saw me type this every single chapter. But I do it just to be safe.

* * *

When Erza woke up on the following Thursday morning, she didn't feel good. Her eyes stung, for she cried too much last night. Let's not forget about her lack of sleep too. She rubbed her hand on her aching back. _Why couldn't today be another day off from school?_ She thought that after having some sleep, most of her pain would be alleviate, but it didn't.

During the time she was brushing her teeth, changing into her uniform, eating breakfast, and riding her way to school, her mind was still thinking about everything that happened yesterday. It all seemed like a bad dream. But it wasn't. Her pains all over her body proved that everything was the reality. And now that there was school today, Erza didn't know how to face Gray. As each second passed, her anxiety grew.

"Erza-sama!" someone shouted. The redhead snapped out of her trance. It was her chauffeur. "Erza-sama!" he repeated. "I've called your name several times already, miss! We've arrived at school! You don't want to be late today, do you?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Loki-san!" The redhead called. She clambered out of the back seat of the car. "I'll see you in the afternoon!" Erza called out as she waved. The driver gave her a thumbs up before rolling up the window screen and driving away. She watched the car vanish into the horizon. When she turned around to face the school, her breathing became uneven again. With the sick feeling in her stomach returning, she wished she stayed in the car longer.

She dragged herself to her usual corner, waiting for Lucy. Besides, that's what she does every day. Her plan was to meet up with Lucy and then promptly head to class. But a horrible thought came to her. _What is Gray arrived before Lucy?_ she thought. _What would he do and say when he sees me today? _Erza's heart ached just thinking about it. Gray walked away from her the second he turned her down. This time, she wanted to formally respond to his rejection. Problem is, she didn't know how to.

_But what if the atmosphere gets awkward? What if I start crying right in front of him? What will I do then? Or worse what if Gray will stay distant from me after today? _The last thing she wanted was Gray to start avoiding her, just like how Jellal did. She knew Gray for all her life, so an absence of his presence would afflict her.

She stood at the corner, thinking of all the consquences that could follow.

Her daydreaming stopped when she heard a familiar voice. _Jellal!_ she thought. The redhead swirled around. Sure enough, the bluehead was walking down the block, with Lyon right next to him. The white haired boy looked extremely excited, for he was bouncing with joy, a notebook at his hand.

Just watching Jellal laugh with his friend eased part of Erza's worries. _I guess Jellal is actually nice_, she thought to herself.

Then, through the corner of her eyes, she saw the fanboys, who were utterly disappointed that they were not noticed. Then her mind flashed back to last night, and the realization hit her that she was upset because her love was unrequited. Did her fanboys feel the same when she ignored them?

Erza lifted up her head. She looked at everyone. From everyone's smiling and admiring faces, she knew that they were all waiting for her to greet them in some way. "Um. . ." she started. She smiled nervously as she moved her forearm side to side. "Uh. . .Ohayo gozaimasu!" she said, her voice barely audible. But what she did was enough to make the crowd around her swoon. All around, she could hear sighs and squeals around her.

"Senpai finally noticed us!"

"Titania waved at us! Omigosh!"

"I. Can't. Believe. I'm. Not. Dreaming. AHHHHH!"

"Our Fairy Queen is beautiful, no matter what!"

In the midst of all the cheering and squees, the redhead heard her name being shouted. "Erzaaaa!" The redhead turned turned to the direction of the voice. The familiar blonde had arrived, her hair bobbing around her. Erza felt her entire body relax to see the face of her best friend.

But when she saw the person pacing next to Lucy, Erza felt she had gone stiff. "Gray. . ." she breathed. Even though she had her heart broken just last night, she couldn't stop her racing heart every time she spotted Gray Fullbuster. Besides, feelings couldn't be turned on and off like a light switch.

When Lucy approached, the redhead smiled bitterly. "Ohayo. . ." the redhead said quietly. She watched Gray through the corner of her eye. She was getting more and more nervous by the second. Erza was so focused on the boy that she didn't notice Lucy's stern expression. . .until the blonde spoke up.

"You and you," the blonde said, referring to Erza and Gray, "We gotta talk once we're at school. _Now_." The glare in her eyes dared for either of the two to object. Lucy was scary that way. But Erza knew that Lucy was trying to understand the situation and do her best to give advice. Erza glanced at Gray, and saw how nervous he was. Gray caught the redhead's gaze. _I didn't do anything. . .I swear,_ Gray mouthed. Well, Lucy _did_ have a mother's instinct and could detect whenever something fishy was going on.

Before Erza could even react, she was grabbed by the wrist by Lucy and was dragged towards the direction of the school gates. She saw her curious fanboys trailing behind her. Some were even taking pictures. Erza had a feeling those pictures were going to end up on next week's school newspaper issue.

Lucy stormed in the building with the two, headed to the third floor, found an empty classroom, checked the teacher's schedule posted on the door to make sure there was no class first period, then bought the three of them inside. She slammed the door behind her.

She pointed to Gray. "You. Talk."

Erza watched the nervousness flicker in his eyes. Lucy sighed. "There's no point in hiding in, you two. I've known you guys long enough to know when something's wrong. You should understand that I'm always here for you guys. So please, tell me what happened." It seemed as if Lucy's personality changed in a second: from her ferocious side to her caring one. Genuine worry was in her voice.

The dark haired boy let out a long sigh. He avoided eye contact with both girls. "Yesterday, it was Magic Day." He continued on. He talked about the parade, game booths, Strawberry Cake, and finally waiting for the fireworks. But he stopped there.

The redhead could feel the sweat beads forming at her forehead when both Lucy and Gray's eyes landed on her. She knew what they were thinking. They expected her to continue the story on her perspective. "Uh, yeah. So after the fireworks, we left for home," Erza said.

"Go on, I know there's more to that story," Lucy commanded.

Erza shifted her gaze to the floor. Lucy was right. There was no point of hiding her secrets. "I. . .told Gray that I. . .like him." The redhead felt awkward saying that when Gray was next to her. But still, her heart started another 500 meter race. "But he said that he only liked me as a sister and that I should follow the path my parents made," Erza continued. Her voice was breaking again. "After Gray told me he just saw me as a little sister, he left me. He told me he had business at home. And after that, I ran somewhere. I think it should be at the end of the beach boardwalk. Then, for some reason. . .Jellal was there. And he stayed with me the whole night. . .as I cried."

The blonde shot a glare at the dark haired boy. She wanted to hit Gray for using the sister justification towards Erza, but then she couldn't blame him. If the two families really found out of the two's relationship, there would be a collapse of the Fiore economy, so she understood if. . .

"I'm sorry," Gray's sad voice murmured.

Lucy sighed. It was supposed to be such a lighthearted day yesterday, but it seemed as if it turned out to be the opposite. As the supported of Gray and Erza, what should she do? And where was Natsu when Lucy needed him the most? Did he overslept again?!

"Get up," Lucy ordered. "Class starts in five minutes." Her friends complied willingly. Lucy hugged Erza tightly, then did the same to Gray. But with Gray, she gave him a knowing glare. _Let him figure out what it meant,_ she thought to herself.

Lucy stood in front of the two, like a soldier trainer with two cadets. "Everything's going to be all right, guys, so I hope you two will start smiling again. Your smiles are my happiness. But you two have to promise me one thing." She stuck out her pinky finger. "Promise me that, no matter what, you guys will always trust each other. No. Matter. What. Things are hard right now, so I understand that you guys might have doubts on each other. But there is always trust, so you guys can wait for each other, right?" She extended her finger to Erza, who hooked it, then to Gray who did the same.

Lucy gave one more warning look at Gray, who nodded in response. After all, a promise is a promise.

* * *

Natsu would never skip school on Thursdays. Maybe late, but he would never skip it. Never. With only two minutes left 'till first period, Lucy, Erza, and Gray entered Gildarts-sensei's PE class. In other words, they were in the gym, and it bought back memories of "Gray vs. Gajeel + Jellal," which kinda disturbed the three of them.

Neither Gray, Erza, nor Lucy needed to search for Natsu; it was pretty obvious where he would be.

"Where's Gildarts?" the blonde asked. Wherever the PE teacher was, there would be Natsu. The pink haired boy loved to challenge Gildarts-sensei, but would inevitably fail every time. But it only powered Natsu's will to defeat his gym sensei one day. Lucy looked around the room trying to find either the sensei or Natsu, but to no avail. She sighed, and started walking to her gym floor spot, her friends trailing behind them.

As the three of them walked across the gym, the students realized that their Romeo and Juliet has walked in, and all heads were turning her way. And, like always, a murmur broke out in the room. Besides, their class has the heir of two of the most powerful companies in the country. There would always be something to gossip about, right?

Erza rolled her eyes. She was too exhausted for this again. Why couldn't her classmates be more mature? So what if Erza's a Scarlet? She's also human, just like everything else. Fame and power doesn't last forever. She tried to ignore the comments going throughout the room.

"Why is Titania so late today? Look, she's with Gray and Lucy. . ."

"It's weird, I saw the queen outside twenty minutes ago. . .why did she just arrive now?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not you saw her. . .at least we all know she's safe and sound." A sigh followed that comment.

"Gray looks amazing with his thin tie today."

Suddenly curious, Erza glanced at Gray, who was walking beside her. She glimpsed at Gray's outfit. Well, it was still the Fairy Tail Academy uniform, but Gray always found creative ways to make the uniform look interesting._ Well, true that. Gray did look nice with a thin tie. _the redhead commented to herself. She tried to suppress the blush that was rising. _I wonder how he looks like if. . ._

"Lucy!" there was a shout that rang through the humongous gym. The yell interrupted Erza's thoughts, and reminded herself that she was still at school. Soon, everyone's eyes diverted to the boy running across the gym, his pink hair in a mess. His face looked pallid as if he had seen a ghost. Not surprisingly, the gym sensei was walking behind him. Compared to the panicky Natsu, the teacher looked normal. His orange hair was slicked back and his dark eyes were darting around the gymnasium. When Natsu kept on running, Gildarts glowered from behind. Feeling that someone was staring at him, Natsu turned around to see Gildarts-sensei's scowl. The pink haired boy abruptly stopped in his tracks and trudged to his gym class floor spot with his head hanging low.

"Did Natsu lose the duel again?" Lucy sighed. "This boy will never learn until he ends up in the hospital." The blonde clucked her tongue in dissatisfaction as she continued her way to her floorspot. Gray and Erza followed. Soon, the three diverged into separate places.

When Erza settled on her floorspot, she scanned the gym. _What was Natsu trying to say?_ Sure, Natsu have lost plenty of times to Gildarts-sensei, but he had never looked so frightened. She glanced at Lucy, who was biting her fingernails. _I guess Lucy noticed it too, _Erza thought. She looked for Gray or Natsu, but her view was blocked by the students sitting around her.

When Gildarts-sensei reached the front of the gymnasium, he blew his whistle. The murmur in the class soon died down and all eyes were on the teacher. "Students of Class 2A, good morning!" he shouted. The students hooted in response. The sensei smiled. "I was actually very busy this morning, but I'm glad I made it here! Anyway, be prepared for some news." The class "ooo"-ed. "Thing is I was at the office and. . ." he was interrupted when the phone rang in the gym office. Gildarts-sensei held up both of his hands to feign innocence. The class laughed as the PE sensei disappeared into the office room. And of course, the second Glidarts-Sensei was gone, the class started guessing what the sensei was about to say.

Erza sat quietly as she toyed with the ends of her uniform blazer. She searched for Lucy to seek company. She furrowed her eyebrows when she spotted Lucy, Gray, and Natsu already grouped together. She also saw the glares certain girls were giving Lucy for being near Gray.

Gray caught Erza's gaze. He looked at the redhead before she could shift her gaze. He beckoned for her to come. Soon, the fangirls' eyes were now on the redhead, and the level of hatred contained in their glares were sky-high. Cautiously, the redhead scooted to Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, while trying to avoid the irritated fangirls. She finally reached the three of them with no harm. She saw Lucy gently stroking her boyfriend's back as she tried to coax him to tell her the story.

"S-save yourself, L-lucy," Natsu mumbled.

The blonde arched her eyebrow. "What happened, Natsu?" she asked with sincere concern.

"That _woman_ is back." Natsu huffed. He rested his chin on his palm. He was still a little pale, but other than that, he was fine. Lucy sighed with relief. Erza could tell that she was _this_ close to having a heart attack a minute earlier.

"What woman?" Erza, Gray, and Lucy said at once. They stared at Natsu to wait for an answer. Instead, Natsu nervously glanced at both sides, as if a demon would pounce on him any moment. His eyes widened when he spotted something. He pointed at something on the other side of the gym, near the entrance. Unfortunately, the bodies of the students blocked the view. But they didn't have to see. The next thing they knew, a shrill voice echoed through the gym.

"Gray-sama!"

* * *

_**Well, it's pretty obvious who the voice belongs to. **_

_**Once again, THANK YOU TO ALL MY FABULOUS READERS. I know I say that a lot, but there is no amount of thanks that will express how thankful I am to each and every one of you! I could write an entire essay on why I love you guys (actually, I'll do that in the future).**_

_**I hope you guys will stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully, I might find a little extra time this week and upload the next chapter a little early. **__**Don't forget to review, follow, and fav this story. Your support is really appreciated. I love you guys! :3**_

**_'Till Next Chapter! ~CHS_**


	12. Juvia

**_Hello everyone! How y'all doing?! Welcome to the eleventh chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to. . . Hiro Mashima. You probably guessed it before you read the end of the sentence.

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened when he spotted something. He pointed at something on the other side of the gym, near the entrance. Unfortunately, the bodies of the students blocked the view. But Gray, Lucy, and Erza didn't have to see. The next thing they knew, a shrill voice echoed through the gym.

"Gray-sama! I'm back!"

The voice was so familiar. It brought back so many memories from three years ago. So many awkward and weird ones, that is. And as for Erza and Lucy, so many frustrating ones too. Erza, Gray, and Lucy turned their heads and stared at Natsu wide-eyed. The redhead knew they were all thinking the same thing. _No way in hell is this happening._

Gray slapped himself. Then he pinched himself. "Nope, I'm not dreaming," he finally groaned. He executed a facepalm.

Both of Lucy's hands clamped her mouth, as if she was about to throw up. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes bulged.

Erza anxiously fidgeted. _Honestly, why couldn't school be cancelled today? _she inwardly complained. For the first time, the redhead was glad that the bodies of all these students blocked her surrounding view. She really didn't need to see _that _girl anymore. She glanced at Gray, whose jaw was hanging open.

Realizing that her glance soon turned to a stare, the redhead tried to blend into the environment by looking like everyone else: minding her business and stop looking at Gray. She nervously looked around. _What is everybody doing right now?_ Ironically, it turned out that everyone was looking at Gray. She knew what the students were waiting for: answers. Erza could already hear the students of the Newspaper Club scramble for their notebooks.

"Who's the girl at the gym entrance?"

"Why does the girl know Gray Fullbuster?"

"Is she acquainted to Gray?"

"Is she another new student? She has our uniform."

"Guys, stop dreaming. We all know Romeo belongs with Juliet."

A stupid smile creeped up Erza's face when she heard the last comment. But it promptly vanished when the voice rang through the area again. "Gray-sama, where are you?"

Before long, the whispering throughout the gym ended when a whistle was heard. Gildarts-sensei was back. Like mice, the students scurried to their assigned spots. Erza bid her friends a quick farewell before running to her spot.

When the gymnasium was silent, the sensei gave a chuckle. "You little delinquents," he playfully shouted. "When will you guys stay in your spot for one whole PE period?" The class chuckled in acknowledgement. Gildarts-sensei jogged towards the gym entrance. Erza craned her neck to see the scene, but unfortunately, she couldn't. Soon, he returned to the front with someone.

Not surprisingly, the person was who exactly who Erza predicted it to be. It was. . .

"Hahimemashite, min'na sama! Watashi wa Juvia Lockser desu! From now on, I will be attending Fairy Tail Academy with you guys! Yoroshiku onegashimasu!" She said a little_ too_ cheerfully, so it aroused suspicion from Erza. Right after Juvia finished her introduction, she performed a flawless 90 degree bow that it drew "oohs" and "aahs" from the students. Actually, it was more of the guys that were impressed. Juvia didn't button the first few buttons of her blouse so her cleavage was revealed as she bowed.

"Woo! We got another hottie in out class!"

"Wow. Is she even human? She's like an angel who just arrived from heaven!"

"Somebody get me tissue! I have a nosebleed."

"That's it guys! I'm gonna ask her out today."

Erza arched an eyebrow in amusement. She didn't know whether Juvia unbuttoned several buttons to catch the attention of all the guys in the class or Gray in particular. The redhead had a feeling that Gray was looking for a plastic bag to puke in right now. But Erza had to admit, during Juvia's absense, the girl had grown beautifully. Her periwinkle locks tumbled to her shoulder in soft looking waves. Her tight fitting school uniform revealed her body curves that weren't present three years ago. The uniform blazer that was tied around her waist added a taste of sass to her look. Her dark eyes twinkled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. In other words, she was making most of the guys swoon. However, if you were girl, you were probably giving Juvia a death glare right now.

That's exactly what Erza Scarlet was doing. She was watching the way Juvia stood there smiling at everyone. No way was Juvia ever that cheerful. For the first time, Erza wished that her classmates were admiring her again, instead of focusing their attention on the newcomer. Maybe the redhead was a little selfish, but everything that happened in the past two weeks were a little too overwhelming. Erza could already imagine the boys placing bets who would win the title of prom queen next year. As for girls, they were debating who to kill first. After all, if _they _couldn't get a date from Gray Fullbuster, then no one could.

For many years, Erza's friend group usually consisted of Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. When she met Juvia in fifth grade, she was added into her group too. But things didn't go well during the two years Erza have known Juvia. Juvia would always be the person clinging on to Gray. Once Erza had a chance to start a conversation with the boy, she was usually only able to say one sentence before Juvia pulled the boy away. For Lucy, the situation was even worse. The blonde was taunted and accused for being 'secretly in love and having affairs' with Gray. Even when Lucy openly confessed to Natsu, Juvia believed everything was an act. Over time, Juvia nicknamed the blonde her 'love rival.' To this day, no one knows why. No one dared to ask anyway. Erza shuddered at the thought of the memories.

She watched Juvia from the corner of her eye. So far, she wasn't doing anything troublesome. So far, that is.

* * *

"You know, I'm very surprised you're still alive," Natsu attempted to say. His mouth was stuffed with chicken teriyaki, so it was hard to understand what he was saying. Erza saw the glare the blonde was giving him across the table. Natsu also yelped, meaning Lucy also kicked him under the lunch table.

Erza let out a soft giggle. "I'm not offended, so don't worry." She used her placed her fork down. "She actually didn't talk to me. It's weird, 'cuz she was so cheerful in the beginning. But I think she has more of a grudge on Lucy than me. I've noticed that during the whole duration of PE, she was looking at you, and it wasn't a good one."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell her that I'm not having any 'secret affairs' with Gray?"

"Telling me this will not change anything," Erza commented.

"But still, I don't get it why she calls me her 'love rival!' Just last period, I walked past her, and. . .and. . .You wanna know what she said?! She said, 'Nice to meet you again, Love Rival.' She still haven't let the title drop yet!" Erza could tell Lucy was really annoyed, since the blonde was vigorously waving her arms in the air.

"It's actually supposed to be Erza she targets," Natsu added. Before long, he yelped again.

Erza sighed. _If only such miracles could happen._ . .

Lucy changed the topic. "Where's Gray?" she questioned.

"He told me that he was going to the library to return a few books. He'll be back soon," Erza replied. "Why, did you need something from him?"

The blonde shook her head. She gave Natsu a mischievous glance from the corner of her eye. The blonde felt a little guilty pulling the prank on the redhead. Erza is so innocent and naïve. But Lucy knew that it was for her own good. "It's pretty much the opposite. I have to give him this." She pulled out a notebook from her bag. "It's his math notebook. I was copying his notes 'cuz I didn't." She saw Natsu snickering and she kicked him again. She was about to place it back inside her schoolbag until Erza stopped her.

"I could hand it to him," she volunteered. "I finished my pasta, so why not?"

Lucy smiled. Everything was going according to plan. "Sure." She handed the book to the redhead. "Just come back when you're done." She started thinking of many scenarios of Erza's reaction when she returns. She was also pretty sure that Gray was going to kill her, but whatever.

Erza nodded in agreement. But as she was about to head for the stairs, she felt bad aura around her. It was just a gut feeling, but her intuitions were usually correct. She shrugged. _Maybe it'll go away. I'm just a little paranoid right now._

* * *

"I'm sorry. But Gray Fullbuster left a little while ago. He said he had some urgent business at home. If you want I can call his. . ."

Erza interrupted the assistant principal. "Uh. . .No, thank you. I was just curious, since I couldn't find him the library." _Where did he go? _

The assistant principal, Miss Mirajane Strauss, raised an eyebrow, enforcing an innocent look.

". . .Get back, okay?"

Erza's reverie was interrupted when she realized that the assistant principal was asking a question directed towards her. "Er. . .Can you repeat that again?" Erza inquired.

"I'm just reminding you to return to the lunchroom, Titania, m'kay?"

"Oh. Okay." She tried to conceal her disappointment. The redhead executed a quick head bow before departing the room. As she walked across the 1st floor hallway, she could help but feel a little irritated from the fact that Miss Strauss didn't acknowledge her real name. She gripped Gray's notebook to the point the whites of her knuckles were visible. "Does everyone call me alibis so often that they forgot that my name is Erza Scarlet? Don't they see that I don't like being called that? Can't I just be who I really am?" she angrily muttered to herself. But she knew all the ranting and cussing wouldn't change anything.

She spotted a bathroom at the end of the hall and decided to go there. When the redhead entered the ladies restroom, she realized that she had to find somewhere to temporarily place Gray's notebook. On the floor? Ew. On top of the hand dryer? It would fall. In the stall? Err. . .

After debating, she decided to place it on the sink countertop, where it was moderately dry. When she was inside a stall, she heard footsteps in the bathroom. The footsteps stopped and the sink turned on. _Oh! Well I didn't know that someone was in here with me as well._ She decided to mind her own business. . .

. . .until she heard page flipping. Erza furrowed her eyebrows. Somebody was looking through Gray's notebook. Curious, she tried to peek through the stall door gaps to discover the culprit. However, the gaps were too small to perceive anything. All Erza could see were the colors of the school uniform. . .and that wasn't going to help.

Even when Erza flushed the toilet, the culprit didn't decide to put the book back in place. The redhead unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Unfortunately, the person had her back towards her, so she couldn't see the face.

"Um, excuse me. . . But that's my notebook," Erza declared. Her voice was rather quiet so her declaration was weak. She walked up to the girl. "Excuse me, but that's mine. I have to return it to. . ."

"I heard you the first time," the girl snapped back. She turned to face the redhead. Frustration and annoyance was written all over her face. She showed a page from the notebook to Erza. "Explain," she commanded.

Erza was speechless. Standing next to Juvia, she so small compared to her. Juvia had the beauty, the power, and the voice of a commander. And now, Juvia was asking for an explanation for the page, Erza didn't know how to respond.

The redhead looked at the page again. Was she dreaming? Certainly not. The page was covered with the word "Erza" along with hearts and flowers surrounding each word. "I. . .I had no clue. . ."

"I'm not finished," Juvia interrupted. She flipped the page. There were more decorations. Juvia flipped the next. Then the next. Erza's jaw dropped. On one of the pages, a drawing of the redhead was sketched. On another, there was an entire page listing everything that Erza liked and disliked.

"Juvia. . .I honestly don't know what all of this is," Erza claimed. She reached out to get the notebook, but Juvia moved it away from reach.

"I need an explanation."

"But I don't know what this is. I've. . ."

"Shut up. I know you do."

"But I don't!" Erza repeated for the hundredth time.

"Fine. If you think you don't know the answer, I'll find it by myself. I will get to the bottom of this!" Juvia yelled.

"Oh?" Erza felt foolish. She stopped and tried to think how to answer. She was so unused to speaking to someone that she had no idea how to carry on a conversation, much less an argument. She sighed and decided to let Juvia's argument lean towards her side. To Erza, it was normal for girls to verbally attack her because of her friendship with Gray. "I'm sorry and I apologize. Now, please give me Gray's notebook back." Erza tried to sound calm as she could. She held out her hand.

Surprisingly, Juvia agreed. But Juvia slammed the notebook into Erza's hand. So now, the redhead's palm was killing herself. But she didn't want her emotions to show through. Erza decided to wince later.

Juvia glanced up before Erza could look away from her. She glared at the redhead with such ferocity that Erza felt herself grow red and she lowered her head to the notebooks that no one would notice. Still, Juvia realized it. "Look at me in the eye, Erza Scarlet."

Erza was a little surprised that Juvia still remembered her full name after three years. It was either because of Juvia's respect towards her. . .or the complete opposite. Nevertheless, Erza lifted her head to make eye contact. However, when she saw the determination and anger in Juvia's eyes, she wished she hadn't obeyed. "Yes?" the redhead squeaked.

Juvia smirked, seeing how insecure the Queen was. To her, it was the perfect chance to attack her. "Erza Scarlet. . .As a child, I have always admired you. You were full of poise, beauty, and respect. Even the aura that comes from you radiates this. I've also admired Natsu and Gray. But I've always had a particular interest with Gray Fullbuster. Several times, I told Gray how he's such a great and fantastic person. Along with that, I've always asked for his request to become his girlfriend. But you know what? He rejected me every single time. He said that I wasn't his type. He claimed that he liked cheerful, elegant, and charismatic girls that have a good taste of common sense. At first, I thought it was Lucy, since she fitted three of the four. She just lacked the cheerful part.

"Striving to become one of Gray's favorites, I went to Crocus. They have the best etiquette schools in the continent! But during the time I was at Crocus, I believed in you. I thought that I could trust you. I thought that once I came back, all I had to do was get rid of Lucy Heartfilia! But now, what is this!" She pointed at Gray's notebook.

Juvia let out a fake chuckle. "But during this time, a certain person didn't betray me. Why? 'Cuz that certain person have always wanted to get rid of rat that is always clinging on to his son. And he agreed for me to become the cat to eliminate the rat." A grin crept up her face.

Erza could tell that Juvia was going to say more, but she couldn't stand her. "Oh." Erza felt a sudden ache in her chest. When she could trust her voice, she said, "Thank you for your assistance." She knew she sounded haughty, but she couldn't help it. "I have to go to the lunchroom now." She didn't wait for a respond before she slipped out of the bathroom, now did she dare to look back. She was scared that if she did, Juvia might let her smart mouth run again.

Usually, it was obvious that Gray would always stay by Erza's side. There was no one else that would ever separate the two. But now that Juvia is on the scene, the redhead has fierce competition. And for the first time ever, Erza felt worriedabout what would happen.

* * *

"Dad! I'm not leaving this spot before I get my answer." Gray knew that he shouldn't be here, but he wanted answers. He wanted them _now._

Sir Silver Fullbuster clicked his tongue. He was sitting on a chair that signified his social status and power; the chair was cushioned with gold painted wood and jewels that trimmed the sides. Sitting quietly to the left of him was Mika Fullbuster, his wife. She was quite a petite lady compared to her husband. Her hair was a beautiful black that was pulled back, curled, and then pinned with a flower. Her brown eyes were darting from her son, then to her husband, then back to her son.

After Gray protested several times more, Silver heaved a sigh and ordered Gray to sit across from him. Mika's eyes followed Gray as he walked across the large office room, which was actually located on the top floor of the manor.

When Gray took a seat, his parents could clearly see the blatant anger displayed in his eyes. He slammed a fist against the table. "You know I'm not going to leave until all of my questions are answered. So what if I skip school?"

Mika sighed. "Sweetie, please calm down. When you take over this company and you meet your allies, you can't have this attitude."

Listening to his mother's soothing words, Gray relaxed. "Mom, I love you. But please stop connecting me to Fullbuster Enterprise. If I wasn't a Fullbuster, I wouldn't have to deal with all of this crap. I never asked to be a Fullbuster either. I would just be a normal boy that could do what I please, learn what I need, and date whom I want!" Gray's tone rose after each phrase.

"But I hope that you still realize that you're technically supposed to be in school right now. And you also have to face the reality. There are certain things in this world you cannot change," Mika piped in.

"Can't you change the heir? What if I want nothing to do with this company?! Can't we shift this company over to a cousin or a nephew?!"

"Hush, Gray," his mother oredered.

"Gray Fullbuster, don't you understand that being the heir to a business like this is an extremely prestigious privilege? Fine, go ask your cousins. Go ask how much they wish that they were in your spot. Go ask them how much they wish that they could make a mark on this world, but couldn't because they're not us," Silver snapped back.

"I don't get it, Gray. You have such a great opportunity lying right ahead of you. Why do you want to give that up? In fact, why are you so angry in the first place?" his mother asked.

"Ask dad."

"It's Director Fullbuster to you," Silver responded.

"You see, this is what I mean. Because I am the heir to this company, I can't even talk to my own father as his son. He's my 'director.' And because of the company, I can't choose what I want. I can't live my life the way I want to."

She elbowed Silver, signaling him to correct himself. "As a mother, a wife, and a manager, you have no idea what your father and I had gone through. But son, we had gone through enough to see the holes and broken parts of the stairs you are destined to walk up. Once you grow up, you will realize what I mean."

"Then why can't I love who I want." Gray turned to his father, who was giving him the same cold stare. "What's up with your grudge against the Scarlets? They're perfectly normal people. Because of your grudge, I can't be with who I want."

"I knew we should've moved from Magnolia a long time ago," Silver muttered under his breath. He shifted his gaze from the table to Gray.

Gray plopped back into his chair. "Tell me. Juvia's parents work for our company. You knew about Juvia's feelings ever since the beginning of time and you were planning to take advantage of them, right?"

Silver sighed. "I knew you would figure out soon. But it was for, not only your sake, but along with the Scarlet girl one." He looked at Gray with an expression that was hard to read. Sorrow? Irritation? Frustration? Finally, he said, "You probably only care about its effects on the Scarlet one more than its effects on you. But let me tell you you get too involved with her, it's going to affect her for life. You wouldn't want that to happen to her, right?"

* * *

**_Yay! Another chapter. . .done!_**

**_Thank you, readers, for all of my fabulous readers. Thank you for all your support and help over the past several months! Thank you for your 100+ comments and 5,000 views. Let's continue to help each other. Fighting!_**

**_Until next time, lovelies! ~CHS_**


	13. Power of Choices

**_Welcome to the 12th Chapter! _**

**_First of all, *****SPECIAL THANKS TO X. You said that your review was long, but it provided aspiration and a view as a reader of my writing. You have powered my thinking as a writer. Thank you._**

**_*****SPECIAL THANKS TO JERZA FAN 4 EVA. Thank you respectfully providing an argument with X. _**

**_*****SPECIAL THANKS TO KASUMI YUKIMURA. You have supported my story for the very start. I deeply appreciate your encouragement!_**

****_Now, on with the chapter_****

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail. Blah blah blah. You get the point. Blah.

* * *

Silver closely watched his son as he talked. "The Scarlets' plan was very meticulously planned over the past 16 years and very different for the one we have for you, Gray. I have to be honest. Their plan is actually very good, and I know it'll lead the Scarlet girl into an amazing future when she grows up. If you get too involved with her, it's going to affect her for life. You wouldn't want that to happen to her, right?"

Gray's jaw dropped. His mind rewinded to last night and Erza's words. _"Not wanting to disappoint them, I've tried to go down that road. But I realized that by doing so, I could never become your friend. It was the barrier that seperated the two of us. And if being a Scarlet is hindering my friendship with you, I am willing to give that path up."_

_Was Erza willing to give up everything she has?_ Gray asked himself. _No. I can't let her entire life be ruined all because of me. _

Mika added on to her husband. "All we ask from you is your cooperation, sweetie. Juvia is actually a great person, but every time she tries to show who she really can be, you shield yourself."

"We have two choices for you, Gray," Silver said. "You can either collaborate with Juvia and treat her like an _actual person_ or. . .you can say goodbye to Sweet Ol' Magnolia." He chuckled. "Did you really think I was joking last night?"

Mika avoided eye contact. The boy could tell that his mother felt extremely guilty for putting her son in the current position.

There was a long pause before Gray decided to speak. "How much time are you giving me to decide?"

His father smirked at the question. "Three months."

* * *

Slowly, each hour passed. From teachers' lectures to essays, the long hours stretched out to days. Soon, the days combined into a week. After that, another week went and passed. Then another. Then. . .

"Stop right there!" Natsu screamed. Soon, three heads were turned his way. It was Erza, Gray, and Lucy. He heaved a sigh. "You cocky little brats. Pay a little more attention to where you guys are going. My house is right over there." Natsu pointed to a beige-colored condo right next to him. "Let's get going."

It was Friday, June 12th. . .and everyone was dead tired. Who knew that one Chemistry exam could drain so much energy and strength from them? Since everyone happened to be free during the afternoon, they've decided to crash by Natsu's place, since he was the closest to the school.

"Guys, the door is open already," a voice announced next to them. The redhead and the blonde shifted their gaze to the owner. Gray sighed. "I guess Natsu was too angry to inform us that he already unlocked it.

"You don't have to take off your shoes," Lucy said, as soon as the three entered the house. She saw Erza and Gray reaching for their feet.

The blonde chuckled. "Anyway. . ." she started strolling towards one direction of the house. They sauntered to a particular room and opened the door. Natsu was sitting in the corner, sulking.

"Aww, Natsu. Cheer up!" Lucy skipped to her boyfriend and placed her arms around him. "I'm sorry of my attitude earlier. Just know that I still love you." She quickly pecked the boy's forehead. Like magic, Natsu brightened up and started getting up from his corner.

Erza couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. It envied her that the couple could get along so well for so many years. Despite the many obstacles Lucy and Natsu have gone through, the two still have a very close relationship. As for Erza. . .things never went her way.

The redhead took a seat by the window. She was thinking of finishing her precalc project as her friends chattered the afternoon away. For her, there was no time to waste when it came to schoolwork. She unzipped her bag and started looking for her notebook. She took a hold of the book and fished it out. Then her eyes widened. _Shit! I still have Gray's math notebook! Crap, what do I do?_ Erza eyed the dark haired boy who was looking through Natsu's drawers for food. She gulped. "U-um Gray," she squeaked.

The boy turned around. "First off, does anyone know where Natsu likes to hide the ramen from me?" Then he turned to the redhead. "And what's up, Eru?"

"Err. . .I had your math notebook for three weeks and I forgot to return it to you." The redhead instantly blushed as she remembered the content of the book. "I'm sorry." Erza heard Lucy choke. Natsu averted his gaze to his homework. Not that he was going to complete his essay anyway,

Gray's eyes went from Lucy, then back to Erza. He shrugged. "So?" He closed one of the drawers and started opening a cabinet. "I really had no important notes. That notebook was really old anyway. Lucy just happened to ask for it, so I gave it to her."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Are you _sure_ you don't have anything important?" Her mind whirled back to the sketches, drawings, and lists.

"Yeah." He grabbed an ice tea bottle from a cabinet and unscrewed the cap. "Why?"

"You _sure?_" the redhead repeated.

The boy gave her a confused look. "I don't get. . ."

"Okay!" Lucy interrupted. She snatched the book from the redhead's hands and tossed it into the garbage can nearby. Erza's eyes widened with disbelief. She was thinking of reaching for the book in the trash, but it would back her seem very desperate in front of Gray. Lucy sympathetically placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Eru. But all those pages were done by me. I was forging Gray's handwriting using the notes from the book. The plan didn't turn out as it was supposed to. I'm sorry, sweetie."

It took a moment for the blonde's words to register into Erza. When it did, her jaw slowly dropped open. "What?" She placed her hands on her cheeks. "No way." _If it wasn't for that notebook. . .Juvia wouldn't think that I have betrayed her. Well, I still did. . . But she wouldn't get so aggravated at me when I went to the bathroom! And that book! I had my hopes up that Gray actually acknowledged my feelings. Crap! I knew everything was all a dream. I feel like such a fool!_ Erza dropped to the ground.

Gray furrowed his eyebrow, displaying that he was perplexed and befuddled. He watched the scene as he sipped his ice tea calmly. _Girls are weird. That's all I have to say. _

"And you! Gray Fullbuster!" The boy whipped his head around to see the blonde calling his name. _Oh shit. I called the devil. This is what happens when you bad mouth girls in front of Lucy._

Lucy was a little hesitant to continue. But something was bothering her for the past few weeks, and she didn't want anything to slip past her. Yeah, she was nosy. But she was nosy because she was worried. "Is something wrong, Gray? I've noticed that you haven't been your usual self today."

Gray lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Then again, he shouldn't be too astonished. Lucy knew how to read him very well. Erza, Natsu, and Lucy perked up. Having three pairs of eyes that belonged to the people that were dearest to him was excruciating. He didn't want to hurt his friends again. He didn't want his friends to worry

Erza, Natsu, and Lucy perked up. Having three pairs of eyes that belonged to the people that were dearest to him was excruciating. He didn't want to hurt his friends again. Most importantly, what if he told them his answer? No, he couldn't stand watching his friends breaking down all because of him. More than that, he didn't want to hurt Erza again. . .

"Um. . .I have to go. I have some paperwork to do at home," he lied. Gray picked up his backpack, his ice tea bottle, and in split second, he was out the door.

The room was silent for awhile. . .until Natsu spoke up. "Hey! He took my ice tea bottle! That son of a b. . ." Before he could finish, a pillow was thrown at him.

"Natsu Dragneel! Can't you read the situation?!" Lucy scolded.

Erza felt something tugging at her chest. If her intuition was correct, something good isn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

"Erza-sama, are you sure?!" The maids were looking at her with sincere concern. Erza flashed a comforting smile as she nodded.

"Are you sure you don't need an escort?" a maid queried.

"I would like to be i-independent today," the redhead replied. She just wanted some fresh air for herself for a half-hour. It couldn't be _that_ bad. . .could it?

Another maid clucked her tongue in disapproval. "If Mister and Mistress Scarlet learn about this, they will be utterly astonished. To know that their one and only daughter and heir was wandering the bustling streets of Magnolia would be extremely dangerous."

The redhead turned to the maid who just commented. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Erza slipped on her flats and slung a bag over her shoulder. "I have to go, Loki-san must be waiting for me."

The maids waved her goodbye as she walked across the front garden. She breathed in the fresh afternoon air. The afternoon son beamed down on her and she suddenly wished she was back at her A.C.-ed room. The weather forecast was not joking. It made her sad that summer was arriving so soon. The spring perennial flowers, which were her and her mother's favorite, would be wilting soon. Her parents were gone for a month already. Sadly, Mrs. Scarlet wouldn't be able to spend time with the beautiful flowers before they disappeared for the year.

"Erza-sama! I'm right over here!"

Surprised by the sudden call, the redhead whirled her head to the owner of the voice. "Loki-san!"

The driver was waving his hand. "Take your time, miss. There's no need to hurry. Traffic is going to hinder us anyways!" He opened the door for the lady to walk in before taking the driver seat. "Now, where's your destination?"

"Magnolia's shopping district, please," Erza resquested as she stepped into the car.

Throughout the entire ride, she remained silent as she longingly gazed out the window. She watched the shoppers at an outlet in the distance. Now that she thought about it, she haven't been to an outlet before. Or a movie theater. Or a simple restaurant. How did food from fast food restaurant taste like? A motorcycle that was weaving its way between the long lines of cars caught her attention. She realized that she never rode a motorcycle either. . . _To have the wind blow against your skin as the warm sunlight shined down. . . It must be like heaven._

Soon, the landscape started to change. The occasional outlets soon turned to flashy buildings with all types of logos. The pedestrians were holding shopping bags from all stores around the district. Vehicles cruised the car lanes.

Erza's head turned from one side to the other as she looked for a particular store. She soon noticed that after five minutes that the car have still not budged an inch, which was common. "Loki-san, I'll take it from here."

He glanced at his mistress from the rearview window. "Are you sure, Erza-sama? It's rather hot today and the sun is quite relentless.

"U-um no. I-it's okay. I'll be fine." She unlocked the door and stepped out. She waved a quick goodbye as the driver executed a head bow.

She started heading to the shop. The chocolate shop, that is. She didn't like chocolate as much as she liked strawberry cakes, but she came for one particular person.

As she walked along the streets, murmurs immediately broke out.

"Omigosh! Look at that girl. Doesn't she look rather familiar?"

"Hm. . .Oh yeah! She's the heir to Scarlet Empire!"

Erza inwardly groaned. _Not this again. _But of course, more heads started turning to her after her family company was mentioned.

"Did someone just say she's Erza Scarlet?! That means. . .she's Titania!"

The more Erza walked, the more attention she gathered. Through the corner if her eye, she saw pedestrians fishing their phones to take picture or videos.

"If she's Titania, then doesn't that mean her parents invest in nearly all of the stores here?"

"Yeah. . .And one day, it's all going to be hers."

"Wow. That girl has so much potential in her future."

"Beautiful, isnt she? She looks like a fairy and a queen at the same time. Her name suits her."

The redhead wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't want to show disrespect. Besides, even though this was so frustrating, she got used to it.

She calmly walked into the shop she was looking for. Erza could see how surprised the store sellers were when she walked in. If she was in the same position, Erza knew she would feel the same. Some were gaping because "Titania" was five feet away from them. Others were amazed by the amount of people trailing behind the redhead.

Erza quickly bowed as an apology to the disturbance to the store. One worker quickly composed herself and walked up to her. "Uh. . .Welcome to Chocolate World, Miss Titania." The lady bowed. "What would you like to buy today?"

"W-what truffles d-do you have?" _Shit. I'm stuttering AGAIN. I'm just talking to a worker of a chocolate shop, goddamit. _

"This way." The worker gestured Erza to follow her. The redhead could tell that the worker was quietly beaming that she was meeting the heir of Scarlet Empire. The lady was rather jumpy and her squee was heard by the redhead.

When they reached the truffle section, she quickly scanned the rows of tiny bite sized chocolate. _If I remember correctly, he liked dark chocolate and raspberry filling._ She paused to think a little further. _But he usually likes to try new flavors. . .so maybe I'll ask for hazelnut or vanilla lava ones. _

The girl relayed her orders in stutters to the worker. But the lady was still bounding with happiness since she met the redhead, so she didn't mind that the girl's speech wasn't coherent. The worker promptly went to counter to fetch a gift bag and a marker.

"And who is this for, exactly?" the worker asked.

She had a marker at the ready to write on the beautiful, ornate gift bag.

The redhead smiled. "I'm glad you asked. It's for Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

**_I really have nothing to say. /DERP/. It's just that I'm really tired lately._**

**_Till next chapter! ~CHS_**


	14. Damsel in Distress

**_Welcome to chapter 13! _**_**And of course, thank you so much for everybody's support. I want to thank each and everyone of you for making me smile and continue on with this story. I still have a lot to go with ISWF! Thanks w/ lots of love!**_

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.

* * *

The redhead smiled. "It's for Gray Fullbuster."

The worker's eyes widened. "Gray Fullbuster? As in the boy who's going to take over Fullbuster Enterprise." The rivalry between the two families was well known, so Erza was not surprised by the worker's reaction. What _wasn't_ well known was the friendship between the two heirs of the company. Besides, Erza and Gray tried to keep their friendship as little known as possible.

"Y-yes. Why? Is there a p-problem?" Erza asked innocently.

The salesperson looked a little shocked by Erza's answer. "No. Of course not." She collected herself and started writing the name on the bag.

Erza sighed and started a phone call to Gray. In truth, she have noticed that the boy was acting weird lately; it wasn't just Lucy's paranoia. However, every time Erza tried to question what was wrong, the boy simply changed the subject. She silently hoped that the truffles would brighten his mood.

She frowned when the call when to his voicemail. _I wonder what happened to him,_ she thought. The redhead redialed the number, but to no avail once again.

"Miss Scarlet, here." The worker handed the gift bag to the girl. "That would be 13,500 Jewels." (~$135) Erza nodded before she left the store.

She dialed Gray's number again. She had to. What would Loki and her maids say if they see the name "Gray Fullbuster" written on the gift bag. When Gray didn't pick up, she called again. And again. And again.

_What could Gray possibly be doing right now?_ she thought. Erza asked the crowd to part and they obeyed. She stood at the cross walk waiting areaand dialed the boy's number once again. Suddenly, she heard someone in the crowd scream, "Lord! Is that Gray Fullbuster?" Soon, murmurs and gasps were heard.

Erza, who's stubborn, didn't follow everyone else's line of vision. _Gray's busy. That's why he didn't pick up his phone. __Why would Gray be here? He hates shopping. They probably mistakened it. _

"Oh yeah you're right!" someone else answered.

"He has a nice suit on today. It's like he's on a date!"

_Date?_

"Um hm. He has a girl with him!"

_Girl?_

"Wow she's so pretty! Is it his fiancee?"

_Pretty fiancee?_

"Now that I think about it, I think about it she can be in par with Titania!"

_In par with ME?!_

Erza whirled around. . .And when she saw the scene, she wished that she didn't. Her eyes rounded and her heart fell. If anything, she was in so much disbelief she had trouble breathing. She saw Gray look toward her direction. In response, Erza turned and plunged into the crowd, hoping to lose herself so quickly in order for Gray to not spot her.

As a result, she lost her balance and collapsed onto the floor. She picked up her bags and phone. Then pain came around and found her. She looked down. Sure enough, her palms were scratched and her knees were scraped because of the concrete. The people were so absorbed about Gray and his lady that they didn't take notice of the injured Titania. "Shit," she murmured. "Why did I wear such a short skirt today?" Blood started showing up on her wounds. What would Loki say when he saw her? Bad things. What if he would tell her parents? Even worse things.

She quickly brushed off the dirt and winced with each movement. She started dragging herself away from the scene. No matter how much her wounds ached, her heart ached more. Erza fought to keep her tears from spilling.

She muttered curses under her breathe. "Why the hell is Juvia here?" Though she didn't get a clear, front view of the girl with Gray, the noticeable periwinkle locks spilled the beans. "I thought Gray hated Juvia. Why would he agree to be with such a witch?!"

A tear trickled down her cheek. She tightened her grip on the bags even though the pain on her hands was killing her.

Luckily, everyone had their full attention on the two people across the street.

Erza stomped and stomped to the point she had no clue how many blocks she passed. The more she walked away from the scene, the more she thought about it, and more tears fell. Soon, the busy shopping district disappeared and the large number of pedestrians have lowered drastically. Erza spotted an alleyway between two shops, a convenience store and a cafe, and slipped in. She cleared a spot for herself and sat down. The redhead was exhausted by now and her ankles ached too. She leaned her head by the wall. _I'll just rest for a little bit. It'll only be ten minutes_, she vowed. Little did she know that fatigue was slowly overtaking her.

* * *

Jellal Fernandes slipped the ramen, Coke, and cracker boxes into the white plastic bag that contained the store logo printed on it. "That'll be 900 Jewels ($9)," he stated to the customer in front of him. He exchanged the money given for the receipt. "Thank you very much for your service," he then said. For the past five hours, Jellal felt like he was on auto-pilot. Nothing interesting happened so far.

When another customer entered the store, he did his usual routine. The bluehead uttered the words he was used to say for the past two weeks he was working at the shop. "Welcome to the convenience store, sir!" As the man went through the selves, Jellal busied himself by wiping the counter. It was already shining a little bit too much to his liking, but he continued wiping it anyway. His manager was watching him at the next counter, so Jellal didn't want to seem idle. When the customer finished picking the items, he encoded the items into the computer, relayed the price, and gave the receipt. Yup, today was the usual.

Suddenly, Jellal felt a tap on his shoulder. The craned his neck to see his manager looking his way. "Yes, Miss Milkovich?"

The lady smiled. Ultear Milkovich pointed at the clock at the front of store. "It's almost 3 o'clock. Your shift will be over soon. You wanna wrap it up by sweeping the alleyway?" she asked. "I can take it from here." Though that was what Miss Milkovich said, Jellal knew the hidden meaning was "go help yourself and take a break." The manager was so kind and understanding, he sometimes thought of her as a second mother.

The bluehead nodded to acknowledge the task. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Jellal."

The boy walked away from the counter and fetched the broom and dustpan from the corner.

Just as he was about to exit, the manager spoke again. "What was that?!" She was staring outside the large glass window of the front wall.

Jellal furrowed his brows. "Excuse me?" He followed the lady's line of vision. There wasn't anything special outside.

The lady snapped out of her trance. "I must be dreaming. I think I just saw someone who looked really miserable. But as soon as I saw her, she disappeared. Oh my. If I was in her position, I would go to the doctor."

"Maybe she's poor. She doesn't have enough for a doctor's visit."

"Jellal!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Milkovich," he apologized. "I'll be leaving now." He bowed and ran off just in case the lady wanted to scold him any more. He turned towards the side of the convenience store. Jellal knew he should properly apologize to Ultear soon. He really didn't mean to upset her.

He started sweeping the dust and dirt off the concrete. He didn't know she was there. He was too concentrated on the shiny tiles that he failed to notice someone else's presence. She lazily lifted her head when she heard someone's footstep's against the concrete. Suddenly, he wished he never went there. He wished she was never there. He wished he didn't look into her eyes. Her eyes that were full of pain, weariness, and longing. Because the moment he did, he couldn't look away anymore.

"Erza Scarlet." Those were the two words that escaped Jellal's lips when he saw the redhead sitting against the wall. The broom he was holding slipped from his hands. His gaze shifted from her pale face to her bloody knees to her red stained bag handles. His jaw dropped in disbelief. This couldn't be Erza Scarlet, could it? What happened to her?

In a split second, Jellal was back inside the convenience store which almost scared his manager. As promised, he'll apologize later. The bluehead rummaged through the shelves and fished out bandages, two bottles of water, rubbing alcohol, and cotton balls. He placed it on the counter along with a 2,000 Jewels ($20) bill. "Keep the change, Miss Milkovich. I'll be back soon."

Before the lady could respond, he was out the door again looking for the familiar face. "Erza-san!" The redhead picked up her head but remained silent. Jellal sat next to her. It didn't matter that his white slacks would be gray later.

"What are you d-doing here?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible. Erza was just about to nap right before the bluehead barged in. She wanted to protest, but she was too weak for that. How much blocks _did_ she walk?

Jellal started taking the materials out of the bag. "You idiot. What are doing here by yourself?" He unscrewed the rubbing alcohol bottle and dipped a cotton ball in.

"Go away. I don't need your h-help."

"Liar."

"Just go b-back where you came from. I'll take it from here," Erza claimed. She reached for the rubbing alcohol bottle but Jellal pulled it away from her reach.

"You're stubborn. Did you know that?" He took a hold of one of the redhead's leg. He dabbed the cotton ball of the wound and the redhead flinched. "Stay still," he ordered.

"Why?"

He suppressed an exasperated sigh. "Just think of this as a token of appreciation." The bluehead continued dabbing the medicine. Obedient, the girl didn't move her leg.

"Of what?" Erza asked. Her voice was still hoarse after crying. She must look so stupid in the bluehead's eyes.

"Do you remember the day you helped me?" Jellal quietly asked.

"When?"

"On the tour day." He sighed. "I was stupid that day. I'm sorry."

At first she didn't understand what he was saying. But it soon made sense. The memory of her running to Jellal's aid reappeared in her mind. She still remembered placing the napkin on his head and wiping blood off his forehead. She also recalled him abruptly leaving and humiliating her in front of Gray. She clearly remembered the utter disappointment she felt soon after. Erza looked at the bluehead. He still remembered?

"Um. . .it's okay. It w-was so long ago. . ."

"I know you're still mad at me," Jellal interrupted, which left the redhead speechless. Ever since he was young, reading the redhead was his talent. The boy dipped in another cotton ball and grazed it over the scrape. The blood was cleared for the most part. He blew on the wound, which drew a wince from the girl.

As his agile fingers moved, the redhead couldn't help but stare at them. He watched his hand move from the rubbing alcohol bottle to her knee. His hands were so gentle as they rubbed against the cut. Even though the pain was excruciating, watching Jellal care for it eased the ache. "Am I t-tiring you?" she suddenly asked.

The boy suddenly looked up, confused. "Why?"

"I'm b-being such a b-bother."

The bluehead shrugged. "I never said that."

She buried her face into her arms from embarrassment. "I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot!" she groaned, though her voice was muffled. "I'm not even helping you, Jellal!"

The boy laughed. "I told you not to worry. Besides, it's actually fun."

When Jellal realized the words that came out of his mouth, he wished he kept his mouth shut. Without him even knowing, his cheeks started getting red and his tattoo was getting more and more difficult to see. There was something that willed him to look up at Erza.

When lifted his face, his tea green eyes met Erza's coffee colored one. Her eyes were unreadable, and so were his. They held each other's gaze for about five seconds. It could've been more Jellal didn't decide to avert his line of vision. He cleared his throat to try to alleviate the awkward atmosphere.

"Give me your hand," he said. The redhead tentatively reached out. Jellal took her hand with an exasperated sigh and inspected it. "There's quite a lotta dirt," he commented. He used a cotton ball to quickly brush over the wound. When the pang of pain hit her again, Erza instantly pulled back. Jellal looked up in surprise. He rummaged his mind for ideas. "How about this. Let's just start a conversation so you can keep you mind off of your palm for now."

The redhead slowly nodded in agreement. She stretched out her hand again. The boy gently brushed the scrape. She curiously watched the boy's movements. She laid her eyes upon his apron. "You work here?" she inquired, referring to the logo.

The boy paused for a moment before answering. "Yeah," he replied. He must seem idiotic. While he was trying to earn money by working part-time at a convenience store, Erza's family earned hundreds of dollar a day.

"Yeah, it's a part time job. I have Mondays off, but I still work twenty hours a week. Six hours on the weekends and two hours on weekdays, 1,000 Jewels (~$10) an hour. It's not that bad, since my manager's really nice," the bluehead explained.

The redhead's giggles lightened the mood immediately. "You're so lucky."

Jellal felt his eyebrow lift. "Lucky?!"

"Umhmm. I w-want to know how working feels," Erza quietly admitted.

"Well, you're weird. It hinders my study a little bit though. Still, I enjoy it. I like volunteering in the store kitchen the most, especially with the confections."

"Why?"

Jellal smiled as he bandaged the last of the wounds. "My mom works as a professional baker. As a kid, I would follow her into the kitchen and act as a helping hand."

"Really? That's. . .cute."

"Um no, since my mom is really picky. She always spots mistakes in my sweets."

Erza's cheerful laugh reassured Jellal. It made him happy that the redhead was feeling better. He figured that he would ask about the injuries later. The atmosphere was still fragile.

"You like chocolate?" Erza, which seemed out of the blue. She forgot that she still had a Chocolate World bag next to her. She nonchalantly tucked it behind her back, hoping the boy wouldn't notice.

Jellal shook his head. "I don't _like_ chocolate. I _LOVE _chocolate. I love sweets since a kid." It was a cheesy joke, but it brought a smile to the redhead.

Silence enveloped them again as Jellal continued cleaning the cuts. Just when it seemed like the atmosphere couldn't get more awkward, Erza spoke up. "What does your dad work as?" she asked.

"A lawyer."

"Wow." She was worried that she had offended the boy since her reaction didn't seem so enthusiastic as she intended too. In truth, she was amazed. But her voice pointed the other way.

"That's nothing compared to your parents."

"I want to meet your parents one day," Erza sighed.

"Why?"

"They're different. They're not. . .rich company owners. . .or anything."

Another awkward silence.

"Am I being a brat?" Erza asked. Honestly, why was she asking the most random questions ever. "You hate me, don't you?"

"No." Jellal answered sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Jellal." Erza's voice was slowly disappearing. "Because of me, I wasted all of your time"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for all of my trouble and. . ."

"Fine!" Jellal interrupted. He stood up and said, "If that's what you want then I'll be leaving. Then you won't have to feel so. . ."

"No!" Erza screamed. "Don't leave me!"

_Don't leave me._ Those three words. Three words that have impacted and shaped Jellal to the person he is today. Forever. He knew there was no mistaking it because of the flutters he was feeling in his stomach. And there was also no mistaking on the terrible amount of guilt that washed over Jellal. "I'll stay if you stop blaming yourself," he explained.

Her red, puffy eyes told Jellal that she was near crying. If he took a closer look, he could see older tear streaks. _Did she cry lately? _Jellal wondered.

"Thank you," Erza whispered.

Jellal, startled by the sudden noise turned to the redhead. A faint blush was on the girl's dainty cheeks.

It took him a moment to answer, since he was mesmerized by the girl's beauty. And he hated the fact that his heart was starting a marathon. _Titania. _"No problem," he finally uttered. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you scrape yourself? What happened?"

"I saw Gray with. . .Juvia."

"Aish!" Jellal screamed. He jolted up.

Surprised, the redhead flinched. "J-jellal. . .? What happened?"

"Let's not talk about Gray, can we?"

"Why?"

"Every time we talk about him, it makes you upset. And I don't want to see you upset. Do you remember what I asked you to do on the night of Magic Day? You promised that you wouldn't cry again. And your tear streak stains are a complete giveaway." He went back to his seat.

She instantly placed a hand on her cheek as if it would take away the tear streaks. "S-sorry."

"Let's move on to another topic," Jellal suggested.

The girl shrugged. "About what?"

"Whatever that interests you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Erza's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "L-let's start with this. Can I c-call you. . .Jellal. . .instead of Jellal-san?" She braced herself in case the boy would reject the offer.

"Of course!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah!" The bluehead smiled. "It's already been three weeks since I transferred, and you just decided to call me 'Jellal' now? Ever since Day One, most people simply call me by my first name. We even live under the same roof."

"B-but. . .you always call me. . .Erza-san."

"You want me to call you Titania. . .?"

Erza's eyes rounded at the question. "No no no! Of course not. I. . .don't like being called Titania. Just call me 'Erza.' Simple as that. Got it?"

"Okay, Jellal. . ." It seemed weird for her to call him only by his first name. Then again, the name sounded rather familiar though she couldn't place a finger on what it was.

"Let's stay that way, Erza."

She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I was always very curious about one thing."

"What"

"C-can you tell me stories from your past?"

That was when Jellal knew he was cornered. Because the second the word "past" is mentioned in front of him, memories flood back to him. From the crystal blue waters to the shrill laughs that had once filled the air. He vowed that he would attempt to get rid of those memories, but they still remained. A wave of guilt washed over him and it made him shudder. He regretted it everything. Every. Single. Thing. Though he could say that it all started with his mom, he knew it was an excuse to hide the fact that it began with him. Or maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe. . .it started with fate.

* * *

_**What a cheesy chapter. It's so fluffed up. Ew, fluffy chapt****ers. It makes me cringeSometi****mes, I can't even finish editing a chapter that I wrote because I think it's too cheesy and I just stop reading. Bleh. Hehehe.**_

_**Once again, **_**IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS YOU WANT TO ASK FOR Q&amp;A, PLEASE POST THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION OR PM. _Thank you for taking your time. I will also add some simple questions of my own for the bonus._**

_**I can't believe that it's August already. It was New Years a second ago. . .Who feels old?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next update! Love you guys! ~CHS**_


	15. Mysteries

_**Happy Monday!**_

**_Can you believe that the 15th chapter is the next chapter? This is possible because of everyone's support. Thank you! I still remember when I was typing the prologue five months ago. . . _**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, since Hiro Mashima does. /sigh/

* * *

"C-can you tell me stories from your past?" Erza asked.

That was when Jellal knew he was cornered. Because the second the word "past" is mentioned in front of him, memories flood back to him. From the crystal blue waters to the shrill laughs that had once filled the air. He vowed that he would attempt to get rid of those memories, but they still remained.

Jellal forced a laugh. He recalled small stories about himself, and he smiled when Erza laughed at them.

Erza could care less about going home. "You must have had such a fun childhood," she commented. She didn't know that she missed so much in life.

When Jellal heard that he had a fun childhood, he was choking on his own spit. All the stupid things he'd done when he was young. . .the ideas seemed ridiculous to him now. "Yeah. I would always hang out with my friends back home," he lied.

Erza nodded slowly. She was staring at the wall as if something magical was going to happen. Her face was thoughtful as she looked at the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" Jellal asked. But he realized that he sounded like a nosy ass.

She turned to side and looked surprised at the question. "N-nothing. I-it's just that. . .y-you used to. . .always ignore me. . .as if I was invisible."

Once again, there goes one of those times Jellal wished that he can learn to shut his mouth. "Mm. . .It's

"Mm. . .It's like. . .I'm not alive or you're purposely ignoring me," she softly continued. "Don't get me wrong. . .I'm not mad. I-it's just that. . .I felt left out. You would be so outgoing with everyone else. . .but when you saw me. . ." Her voice trailed off to nothing. But she continued, "I'm really happy that. . .you're talking to me. B-but can I ask. . .why you weren't talking to me? Were you purposely avoiding me?"

Now that she asked him, Jellal didn't know how to answer. He knew that one day or the other, the redhead would bring this topic up. He prepared a long list of excuses, but ironically, he had forgotten all of them. He gulped down nervously. "I-I wasn't trying to ignore you on purpose. I was. . .shy. You're Titania! You're special." _God, what did I ever do to be in this position?!_ The bluehead tore his gaze from her.

She got silent from his answer and he thought that she understood his answer. But her eyes became. . .sad. "Oh. I see." That was the usual answer why most people would avoid the queen. She was too "holy" to be approached. Erza tried to smile to the best of her ability nevertheless. "Thank goodness though. I-I thought that you avoided me. . .because you hated me."

Jellal's eyes widened at the reply. "N-no no! I don't hate you. I was just. . .shy. Yeah, shy. That's the word."

Erza gently smiled. "Thank you for speaking the truth." Her gaze was fixed on the opposite wall once again. She had finally asked Jellal a question she had longing to ask and received his answer. But for some reason, his answer didn't seem. . .right.

Jellal deeply exhaled. Curiosity is too powerful. "I know I promised that I would never bring up Gray ever again in a conversation but. . .when do you plan to talk to him?"

Just hearing Gray's name made the redhead's heart skip a beat. This time, though, there was an ache that accompanied it. "I promised Lucy that I'd wait for him."

"But. . .will you wait for him?"

"I-I like him. . ." Erza shyly admitted.

_So you would wait for him._ Strangely, Jellal's heart sank. _Why would Erza waiting for Gray be such a bother to me? It has nothing pertaining to me. _

Just before Jellal could furthur respond, a familiar face popped up. "Oh Jellal!" It was Ultear Milkovich. He glanced at his watch. His shift was over and she was probably going to call him in.

"What a great job you did today!" the manager sarcastically said in a joking tone. "So you clean by dropping the broom on the floor and sitting in the corner. That's nice."

Jellal hastily stood up. He performed a bow. "I am very sorry for my wrongdoings today, Miss Milkovich," he said loud and clear. "I am very sorry for my wrongdoings today, Miss Milkovich," he repeated.

Ultear, who was amused, smiled. "Oh, this boy," she muttered. She walked up to the front of the boy. "You can get up now, Sir Fernandes," she laughed. "I already accepted your apology a long time ago."

Jellal stood up and met face-to-face with his boss. When he realized that Erza was still here, his heart almost stopped. He was going to avert Ultear's attention, but he was already too late.

"Oh! There's that girl I saw earlier!" Ultear announced. She tapped Jellal's shoulder and pointed to the redhead. The manager ran up to Erza and started scanning her. "Oh my lord. What happened to you, sweetie?"

"I-I'm fine now. Don't w-worry," Erza said.

"Really? But before. . .you looked so miserable." Ultear's eyebrows knotted with worry.

"Don't worry. Jellal took care of everything. . ." she quietly admitted.

Ultear's gaze shifted back to the nervous bluehead. "Ah. . ." A smirk was plastered on the boss's face. "Jellal, so you ditched work for your girl. I see."

A blush instantly creeped up both Jellal and Erza's cheeks. The bluehead waved both hands in front of him to feign innocence. "N-no, Miss Milkovich. It's not what you think. I-I just happened to see Erza and she seemed like she needed some help so I. . ."

"_Erza_?" Ultear looked at the redhead. The red hair, brown eyes, delicate face. It had to be. "_Erza Scarlet?!" _The manager's eyes rounded in disbelief. "No way! You're the famous heir! What a pleasure to meet you!" She dug out a notepad and pen. "Please sign."

Erza agreed. The notepad was returned with squees from the manager. "You know Jellal?" Ultear asked.

"Y-yes." She was getting shy from the attention.

"Wow!" Ultear cupped her face. "I can't believe this." She turned to the bluehead. "From today, you have new job." She then faced Erza. "Well, I'm Ultear Milkovich. Call me Ultear." After that, the boss turned to the boy again. "Jellal! Get inside. It's too hot out here and you must've spent your entire time outside. I don't want you to get sick later on."

"Hai!" He quickly bowed. "See you next time, miss! You too, Erza!" He waved and was just about to turn around until a soft voice stopped him.

"Jellal! Wait!"

The boy craned his neck to see the redhead attempting to stand. "Erza?"

"Wait!" she repeated. She fished the chocolate from the actual bag. She limped towards him. "Here." Erza slipped the package to him. "It's yours."

The boy shifted his gaze downwards to see a box of beautifully wrapped truffles from Chocolate World. Jellal heard of the shop, but he heard the chocolates there were extremely expensive. "W-what? Why?"

Erza smiled. "I just want to say. . .Thank you." When she flashed her alluring smile again, Jellal's heart skipped it beat. Yes, she was much more beautiful when she smiled. The way her eyes crinkled and her lips twisted upwards. . .He hoped Erza would stay happy forever. . .

Jellal stuck out his hand. "Friends?" Erza wasn't sure what he wanted her to do, but she put her fingers in his. Just like what she assumed earlier, his hands were soft and pleasantly warm. It was rough from working at the kitchen, but agile at the same time to precisely create and decorate the confections. "Friends."

He held her hand longer this time and for some reason, it felt natural and strangely familiar. She didn't want to remove it. She looked up at him and saw him smiling.

Jellal slowly released his fingers from hers. He thought that if he held on to her any longer, the atmosphere would become awkward. The last thing he wanted was for the redhead to feel uncomfortable around him. "See you tomorrow, Erza."

The girl nodded. With her ridiculously captivating smile and adoring eyes, she looked so hugable. But Jellal restrained himself. He waved and disappeared into the convenience store.

Erza slowly walked back to the waiting lady. "Um. . .Ultear."

"Yes?"

"Why did you send Jellal inside?"

"His shift is over."

"But you said that he would get sick."

Ultear paused for a moment. "He has some special disorder. At least, that's what his resume said. It would prove disadvantageous to him, but advantageous to many. I wouldn't want people using him."

"Can you explain?"

The manager shook her head. "I have to be honest with you, even I don't know and specific details."

Erza raised an eyebrow. It only made her more interested in the bluehead.

* * *

Erza quickly paced up the stairs after she successfully avoided her maids. Thankfully, she was able to use hide her bruises from Loki before she ran up to her room. As soon as she did, she crashed down on her bed. The redhead was exhausted, but she wasn't at rest. She can't.

Erza got up and took the Chocolate World bag out of her purse. She had only handed Jellal the truffle packages, but not the gift bag. _Gray Fullbuster._ Carefully, her fingers traced the letters of the name. As she did, she couldn't help but remember the scene at the shopping district.

"Why would Gray be there?" she asked aloud, as if someone were to reply. "Why would he be there with Juvia?" She wanted to know answers, but she was scared the truth would hurt her even more.

Erza slowly placed the gift bag on the side. She stared aimlessly at her bed canopy. As soon as she lowered her hand to the mattress, the pain from the scrapes returned. "Ow!" the girl yelped. She used her other hand to nurse the ache. Thanks to Jellal, most of the aches have already disappeared. She wondered if the bonbons she gave were enough. Maybe they were, since he adored them. But after all the boy have done for her. . .

Erza gazed at her bandaged hand. . .the hand that had concealed the friendship between her and the bluehead. Though she didn't want to admit it, it made her giddy that she and Jellal were friends, but she couldn't explain why. _I'm probably going crazy. I'm just exhausted. It's the heat's fault. _

_The heat. The inevitable enemy of Jellal Fernandes. _Erza couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be so disadvantageous to the bluehead.

Erza's entire body was yearning for answers for everything. . .from Gray's presence in the district to Jellal's unknown disorder. But it turned out that she would have to wait and see.

* * *

"Um. . .Where's Gray?"

Natsu shrugged at the blonde's question. "I'm not Santa. I don't stalk people or. . .Ow!" He picked up his book bag and moved to another seat. "There. Now you can't kick me."

"But it serves you right," Lucy snapped back. She went back to playing Candy Crush as she rolled her eyes.

Erza knew Lucy and Natsu would eventually make up, but when no one was starting a conversation, the situation became awkward. Or she just missed the usual chatter of a certain dark haired boy.

Erza sat uncomfortably between the two. The wounds on her palms and knees still persisted, but weren't visible. Therefore, the redhead decided to remove her bandages before she attracted any attention from her followers and friends in school. It seemed to work, since neither Lucy nor Natsu questioned her.

It was Monday and July was quickly approaching, meaning first term exams would be bringing many students' lives to turmoil. For now, the three were in their Potions classroom, waiting for the first period bell to ring.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," a familiar voice suddenly called. A sleek male figure appeared in the seat next to the redhead. Gray was panting, meaning he was running from his fangirls awhile ago. "Eru, how are you doing?" The sweat that trickled down the side of his face along with his charismatic smile made Erza's heart skip a beat. But she felt her heart sink at the same time. Could Gray Fullbuster really be the person she spotted with Juvia? Erza glanced at Juvia sitting in the back, but the girl didn't pay much attention to the group. Was her eye playing tricks instead? Gray was with her for twelve years. Would he really betray her? Erza's mind was still occupied with Gray and Juvia laughing with each other as they walked down the street, hand in hand. But Gray looked so innocent as if nothing ever happened.

The redhead decided to remain quiet with her thoughts. "I'm doing great," she lied. "It's the usual. I'm just busy preparing for exams."

"You don't have to worry! You're gonna get perfect grades again! Well, we have to get to our seats too before sensei walks in. You better get going too, Eru."

The redhead watched the boy get up and sling his bag across his back. He flashed a grin when he met the redhead's eyes, who smiled back. Her eyes followed his figure as he started walking away. But something was tugging deep inside her. The redhead took in a deep breath before she called, "Gray!"

The boy halted in his tracks and looked back at Erza. His eyes first went to the girl, then to her hand which had grasped his wrist. His forehead scrunched up, giving her a questioning look. Did he leave something on Erza's desk?

"Not long ago. . ." her voice disappeared. Should she ask him about what she saw over the weekend? Should she really push it?

His eyebrows knotted in confusion. "What happened not long ago?"

"Did you, by any chance, happen to. . ." No, she shouldn't. Erza realized she had accidentally called the attention of the entire class. When she spotted Juvia not too far away, she gulped. The girl was staring daggers at her. Erza shouldn't. Not now, not ever. "It's nothing, Gray. I'm just. . .tired." The redhead chuckled stupidly. "I'm sorry." Her gaze was averted so it wouldn't meet Gray's. She had completely humiliated herself in front of her entire class.

"What do you think Titania wanted to say?"

"What happened recently? Help me catch up."

"I'm dying with curiosity right now."

"Aw. I thought that our Juliet would finally confess to Romeo. Such a shame."

Gray watched the redhead slowly slump back to her seat. As a person who deeply cared about her, it made his heart hurt to see Erza in such distress. But he was still confused. Not long ago? What did he do recently? The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but wonder if it was what he thought of it to be. He glanced at the redhead, who was quietly sulking. Then he turned around to see Juvia, who was still glaring at Erza. He sighed. _I'm sorry, Erza. I love you too much. I promise that one day, you'll understand every thing. _With that, the bell rang as Gray hurried to his desk and the murmurs of class 2A died down to silence.

* * *

"Are you sure we can bust in?"

"Of course."

"Ah. The sky is darkening."

"Sorry, Lucy. I had after school duty."

"It's fine, Natsu. It would've been better if you could drive instead of us taking the subway. Gray's probably there waiting for us."

The pink haired boy inhaled sharply to calm himself. The blonde would consistently tease him since he didn't have a driving license of any kind, while most other male students did, including Gray. He didn't know whether to feel inspired to go to driving school or utterly offended.

"How many blocks do we have left?" Lucy asked.

The boy glanced downwards to see his phone screen. He tapped on the Maps app to track his current location. "About another four or five. Then we turn to the left."

The girl audibly groaned. "Why does the subway station have to be so far away?!"

Natsu went silent, for he agreed. Since summer was right around the corner, the temperature was starting to climb. Yeah, Natsu loved fooling around in the heat. . .but there's a price to pay. And it's called sweat.

They were going to Erza's place. Then again, the Scarlets went around the city with their car, not public transportation.

The week had flown by and it was currently Friday. The two were heading to Erza to recieve help before the finals.

When Natsu and Lucy finally turned left, they instantly spotted Gray's Mercedes. The dark haired boy, who was standing next to the vehicle, was busy skimming through a workbook with one hand while a pencil was in the other.

"Hey Gray. . ."

Natsu's shouting was muffled by the blonde's hand. "Natsu, are you crazy?! He's a Fullbuster standing in front of the Scarlets' Landing. Are you planning to be the cause of World War Three?!" the girl hissed in his ear. She released her grip and ran to boy on the other side of the street. "Gray!" she whispered.

The dark haired boy craned his neck to the side. "Oh, Lucy. You're already here." His eyes scanned the opposite street. "Natsu's here too." His gaze followed the pink haired boy jogging across the street.

"Yeah," she said. "Listen. Even though you're the Fullbuster heir, you're hard to recognize since dark hair and eyes are common. So if someone asks who you are, you're Bob Marley."

Gray rolled his eyes. "What kind of name is that?!"

"But you see, Sir and Mistress Scarlet aren't present, meaning Erza's in charge. I'm more than sure that Eru wouldn't put you in jeopardy," Natsu reasoned with a smirk.

Gray nodded. "Well, let's go." He turned to the blonde. "I know. You have a lot of questions for me. Save it for later."

"'Kay, Bob." Lucy took the lead with the boys following.

Natsu walked up to a device by the metal gates. He pressed the doorbell.

Soon, a voice was heard over the speaker. "Yes, who may this be?" it asked.

Natsu bored his eyes to the camera. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm the son of Secretary Igneel."

"What is your business at the manor, Natsu-san?"

"I'm request a visit with Erza Scarlet-san. We are classmates of hers. As Erza-san's close friends, we know she's usually idle on Fridays, so we came for a tutoring session before the first term finals."

Whispering was heard over the speaker. At first, Natsu thought it was a quick confer, but the whispering stretched out to a minute. "Hello?" the boy asked.

"Um, Natsu-san. Unfortunately, Erza-sama is currently busy."

"Excuse me?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. _Why would Erza be busy? She was never the person to worry so much about exams. . ._

Gray walked to the spot beside the pink haired boy. He, too, thought that it was weird. Erza was never occupied before. "What is Erza doing?"

"She already has a visitor at the moment. Please reschedule for another visit." the voice replied.

And for some reason, Gray Fullbuster heart's sunk.

* * *

_**Oooo. Honestly, Gray, how do you feel about Erza? You're such a trouble maker. Hehehe.**_

**_'Till next chapter! ~CHS_**


	16. Study Buddies

**_Another milestone! We have finally reached the fifteenth chapter. Wow, that was fast. Remember when we only made it to the tenth chapter?!_**

**_Once again, thank you for everyone's continuous support! Without you guys, I would've never made it this far! CHSama will continue to work hard until the end._**

**Disclaimer: **CHSama wishes that Fairy Tail belonged to her. Instead, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Jellal blinked at the page. He hoped that something would magically make sense to him, but it didn't. He blinked again. Then again. Nope, nothing was changing. He was still his helpless self.

It was already Thursday. With midterms coming up, students were stressing about their worse subjects. For Jellal Fernandes, there was no other subject worse than. . .biology.

Suddenly, Jellal heard the familiar tune echo through his bedroom. He unzipped his back pack and fished out his phone. He glanced at the screen to see the caller ID. Soon, the bright hope in his eyes changed to bitter disappointment. "Why does Mom call me everyday?" he mumbled.

He swiped the screen to receive the call. "Moshi moshi. Jellal desu."

"Evening, Jelly. " It was the same gentle voice Jellal had heard as long as he could remember.

"Yes? At least I call you 'Mom' and nothing stupid?" Jellal was trying to hide the longing of his mother in his voice. He could clearly imagine her on the other side of the phone. . .Her blue hair, gray eyes, and a red tattoo that resembled his.

"I know. I love you too, sweetie." His mother read him like an open book, and the boy didn't know if it was good or bad. "It's already five. You're back home now, right?"

"Yeah." As soon as he said that, he could already imagine her warm smile to follow.

"Are you doing well? How's the summer there?"

The boy shrugged. "Not bad. Considering I'm at the southern part of Fiore, the temperature is starting to climb really quickly. When it does, I stay indoors. It's simple."

"Jelly! You have to understand that the heat. . .plus you. . .doesn't equal a good reaction. It's like chocolate with ketchup! You're going to go crazy! Literally!"

"I'll figure out a way," the boy assured. "And when I do, I'll ask for your approval, 'kay?"

There was a long pause from the other line. "Okay," his mother finally answered. Jellal understood that she was earnestly worried about the summer ahead. He, too, did not want to be brainwashed by the heat. He shivered at the thought of the things he may accidentally say.

"How is it lately?" the woman asked.

The boy snapped out of his trance. "Oh. It's just work. I feel like I won't survive."

"You will, Jelly. Midterms are quite stressful, but I know that you won't. . ."

"But there's biology."

"Oh." Just like the bluehead, Mrs. Fernandes wasn't the brightest when it came to the subject. "Well, that's different. Even your father hated biology. It's like the family disease or something."

"Please help me."

"No. You have your own work, I have my own," she reasoned.

"Please. You're my mother."

"I'm sorry, Jelly. Nope, bio is just not my thing."

Jellal noticed the other side of the line went silent. "Hello?" he repeated. He took the phone away from his ear to glance at the screen. "What?!" He tapped the screen. "She hung up on me," the boy admitted to himself. He inwardly groaned as he lowered his head to his the desk. "What am I going to do now?" He sighed.

The bluehead silently sat at his desk. As an attempt to propel his thinking, he pulled out a drawer and fished out the box of Chocolate World truffles. Two of the truffles remained. He could've finished the package in one shot, but he picked only one instead. He propped the chocolate in his mouth and allowed the sweet, creamy vanilla overtake his taste buds. If only he could make chocolate as good as that.

Jellal was about to reach for the last piece until another consideration hindered him. _The last one is vanilla lava flavor. Did Erza ever eat that before? _He was about to disregard the consideration until he realized how guilty he would feel afterward. "Some people make me lose my mind," he angrily muttered. Jellal snatched the box and headed out his bedroom door.

Jellal ran up the marble staircase to the third floor. He instantly spotted the girl's door in the hall. The bluehead was about to reach for the doorknob and knocked the door.

A soft voice answered. "Yes, what is it?" It was Erza.

"It's Jellal. Are you free?"

The door swung open. "Who?" The redhead was in loose fitting clothes with a binder in her arms. "Oh, Jellal."

It could've been his imagination, but Jellal could've sworn that her eyes lit up when she saw him. _Nope. I'm just imagining stuff. I'm always paranoid_, he argued.

Erza shifted to one side. "Come in, Jellal."

The bluehead gladly accepted the invitation. When the bluehead walked into the room, he caught his breath. The beautiful chandeliers, the lace curtains, the elaborate furnishings, the balcony that followed glass doors. . .He felt like he had truly walked into a queen's room. The more he glanced around, the more he realized how different the Scarlets' world was compared to his.

"Sit," a voice called. Jellal snapped out of his reverie. He saw Erza close the door and plopped down on her bed.

He've seen Erza in many situations, from her poised look as a student to her crying by the seaside. But _this_?! The redhead had a loose sweater, jeans, and she looked like a zombie with her messy hair. She looked so energetic a minute ago. "What happened?" the boy asked.

"I-it's nothing, Jellal. You don't have to worry about me. I'm. . .I'm just exhausted," the redhead replied. "I've spent every free minute I had reviewing for the midterms. I feel. . .miserable."

"Er, okay," Jellal's eyes darted around the room. . .until a sudden realization hit him. _W-wait! I'm alone with Erza in here! This is bad. This is REALLY, REALLY bad! I've got to get myself out of this somehow. . . _"Um, Erza. I'm just going to leave this box over here. It's a truffle. You can have it. I'll be going soon." He headed to her desk and placed the box there. He was about to head back until a certain packet caught his eye. "The biology packet!" he said a little too loudly.

The redhead stirred. "Biology?" Just hearing that word perked her up. "What about it?"

Jellal, now embarrassed, shifted away from the desk. "Er, it's nothing much. It's just that, I'm. . .really bad at biology," he sheepishly admitted.

"Oh! I can tutor you!" The subject always invigorated the redhead. Even though she had been reviewing for hours and hours, nothing could beat her love for science. She bounded towards her desk. To Erza, biology was her passion.

To Jellal, not so much. He slowly backed away from the desk. "Um, Erza. It's okay. I will figure it out on my own. . .Maybe." he quietly added.

The girl vigorously shook her head. "I'm perfect fine!" She said as she secretly stifled a yawn. "B-besides, w-we should help each other s-since we're friends."

_Friends_. . .That hit a spot. Erza was so innocent and honest with her feelings, it caused frantic palpitations in Jellal's chest. "I still think I shouldn't bother you," he said.

"B-but. . .I feel indebted to you. You're always helping me, but I never repaid your kindness," she replied. She patted the seat next to his. "So please let me repay you. Just this once." The girl's pleading eyes made the bluehead feel guilty.

"Fine," the boy finally answered. Jellal took the seat next to the redhead. "Just know that I get bored easily, since it's bio," he warned.

The girl gently smiled in response. She handed the biology packet to him. "What is it that you need help in?"

He suppressed a groan when he saw the much loathed sheets. He regretted his stay. "Is it bad that my answer is everything?" he carefully questioned.

The girl shook her head. "We have plenty of time." Though she said that, she was overwhelmed with fatigue. But she didn't want to fail the bluehead. She started reviewing some topics here and there and strangely, he understood everything much better.

The redhead pointed to the next section of the page. "Shall we go on?" the girl asked, to which the boy nodded to. Slowly, the two finished reviewing one page after the other. Erza thoroughly explained each question, as Jellal attentively listened. Though Erza was tired, the bluehead's perky, incorrect answers bought a smile to her face. As for Jellal, the girl's warm smile was contagious. Secretly, both wished that this bubble of happiness. . .would last. . .forever.

"Are you sure you understand everything so far?" Erza questioned one more time. By now, they were up to the eighth page. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her upcoming yawn. As each minute passed, her drooping eyes were getting more and more difficult to resist.

The boy frowned. "Are you okay, Erza?" He couldn't ignore the fact that the redhead was continuously yawning. "Am I boring you?" He stood. "I'll leave so you can catch up on some sleep. I'll study on my own later."

The redhead shook her head. "Liar. You know that you would never study this by yourself."

Jellal gulped. He was caught redhanded.

"We have a few topics left. Sit," she directed. She turned to a biology terms refresher page. Following that came a list of questions. "How about you complete this?" Her voice were mumbles.

Jellal's gaze shifted from the page to the redhead. He wanted to reject the task, but he didn't want to force Erza to tutor anymore for the day. He could clearly tell that she was exhausted, despite her efforts. He decided to keep quiet. "Sure," he agreed. He grabbed a pencil from the side before scanning the long list. When he finally completed the page, he slipped it back to Erza's side. "Here."

Soon, he noticed that the girl wasn't responding. He craned his neck to the side. Just as he had assumed, the redhead was sound asleep in the seat next to him. Erza had rested her head upon her arms and was dozing off. Wondering if it was a prank, he wove his hand in front her of her face. "Hello?" He started waving two hands instead. "Hello?!" he repeated. Jellal sighed. "I told you that I should've left. Look at you," he said, though he knew there as going to be no reply.

Taking it as a chance to also rest, he also laid his head on top of his arms. He purposely faced the wall, so he wouldn't have to stare at the redhead. He knew that if he did, his heart would start a marathon. Now that he thought about it, was he the first person Titania napped next to? Then again, there was Natsu, Lucy and Gray. He pouted. Gray Fullbuster was always ahead of the game. Jellal couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

He switched his position to glance at the redhead. . . and when he did, he caught his breath. The redhead was peacefully sleeping on top of a stack of papers. Jellal smiled at the scene. "Thank you, Erza. . .Scarlet," he murmured. It had been a long time since he last called the girl by her full name.

The boy was quietly enjoying the silent moment. There was nothing to disturb them. Looking at how relaxed the redhead was made him feel the same.

Most of all, he couldn't stop the rapid thumping of his chest. Erza's face was close to his. Her long, dark eyelashes were tipped with tears from yawning. When the girl exhaled, the gush of air felt so warm when it grazed against Jellal's skin. And every breath that he took in had the faint smell of the redhead's shampoo. He reached out to tuck a strand of Erza's red locks behind her ear.

Jellal took a deep breath. "Did I ever tell you that I'm sorry?" Those words have been locked in him for so long. "I'm sorry, Erza Scarlet. I could apologize a hundred, or even a thousand times, but it would never be enough. I did something I should've never done. I. . .I. . ." His voice trailed off. The bluehead exasperatedly sighed. "I've already messed up," he muttered to himself, referring to his inability to continue his speech. For now, he was rehearsing in front of a sleeping Erza. He took another deep breath. "I missed you, Erza. I missed you so much." His green eyes searched for a reaction.

His eyes laid upon the redhead's lips. Her lips were shiny and soft-looking. Little did he know that he was slowly being washed by his feelings. He knew that he shouldn't have any feelings towards Titania. . .he had promised that he would punish himself. He had to stay away from the redhead. But he couldn't help it. He was slowly starting to inch closer and closer to the queen, his eyes locked on her smooth lips. The breathing of the girl started to become more audible as the bluehead came closer. Her breathing was so steady. . .so even. . . By now, the bluehead was just millimeters away from Titania's face. If he could just move in a _tiny_ bit more. . .

_BAM_! The sound of the slamming door rung throughout the room. Jellal jolted upright, his heart pounding. He turned to the door, expecting someone to enter. When no one came in, he realized that someone exited. His heart stopped. If someone had exited, that meant that s/he was previously in the room. If the person saw what Jellal was doing, he would be in hot water. Like, fire hot. The boy ran outside the door. He scanned the hallway, but it was clear. Whoever _was_ here, isn't here now. Could it've been the butler he met earlier? _Oh sh*t! My life is ruined! _he mentally screamed.

He reentered Titania's room as he inwardly groaned. He could only imagine what would happen to him. As Jellal took his seat, the redhead stirred. Erza's eyes slowly fluttered open. Most of her exhaustion that had lingered in her eyes had vanished. "W-what happened?" she asked before rubbing her eyes. "I heard loud noise."

Jellal was getting nervous. What was he supposed to say?! "I came from the bathroom. I accidentally slammed the door shut," he lied. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Erza gave him a confused look. "W-what? Woke me up?" Then her eyes rounded. "What! I-I fell asleep. Oh! I'm sorry! How long have I been asleep?!"

The boy checked his watch. "Around an hour."

The redhead gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated over and over. "I really didn't mean it!" She scrambled for her watch. "What! It's already seven o'clock! Why am I so stupid?!" She turned to the boy. "I'm sorry! I r-really didn't mean it! There's really no excuse for myself."

"It's okay," he reassured. "We're friends, remember? And friends forgive each other, right?"

Erza slowly nodded. "Jellal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy that we're friends. I'm very, very happy." Her bubble of joy allowed her to paint a smile. It was a beautiful smile that reflected her happiness in a natural way. It was so genuine. . .so warm. . .so endearing. . .He especially loved the way Erza's eyes crinkled from the smile. The boy had the urge to pull her into his arms.

But he was _so close_ crossing the line today. He had to control himself, or else he would be ogling at Titania forever. "Now, you're wasting my time with your numerous apologies. How about we get back to work?" he suggested with a friendly grin.

"Oh! Okay!" The redhead cheerfully answered. She was glad that the boy had forgiven him. "Um. . .what were we up to?"

Jellal handed the Biology packet to her. "Please check this page." He pointed to the list of biology terms.

The girl nodded. "As I do that, you can go back to your room."

"Can't I just stay here?" he asked innocently. "Even if I go back, I'll have nothing to do. . ."

Erza shrugged. "Sure, why not." She was already consumed in her work. As long as the bluehead didn't bother her, she wouldn't mind his presence.

Jellal smiled in response. He rested his chin on his palm as he watched the redhead skim through the page with her pen. He knew that Erza was a hard-worker, but he'd never seen it in action. Being this as his first time, Jellal enjoyed the scene. The sound of pen on paper and the soft but bright lighting of the room. And, of course, there was the Mona Lisa of the painting. . .Erza Scarlet.

_Erza, if I asked you to forgive my wrongdoings, would you?_

* * *

_**Chapter 15. . .FINISHED!**_

_**Once again, thank you to my beloved readers! Your support means so much to me, since this is my first continuous fanfic! I can't believe that you have beared through my slooooooow updating! Next, thank you to my amazing siblings who always brighten my day when I bang my head during writer's block! **_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Let's work together to make it to the 20th chapter! I wonder what bonus I should add for that. **_

_**Stay tuned for the Q&amp;A! ~CHS**_


	17. Resentment

**_Hello, everyone! Welcome to the sixteenth chapter!_**

**_Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. I know, I'm a horrible author. I'm such a disappointing author who doesn't even have good mechanics. I'm SO SORRY. _**

**Disclaimer:** Mashima Hiro to belong Tail Fairy. You probably know the meaning, since I typed that so many times.

* * *

"Bob! Bob Marley!" Lucy shouted, Natsu next to her. "Where are you going?" They were running down the marble steps as she tried to keep up with Gray's pace. The three were currently flying down the stairs of the Scarlet manor. After much trouble to receive permission to enter the Scarlet manor, Gray suddenly wanted to exit without explaining the reason. They haven't even seen Erza yet!

Well, at least she and Natsu didn't. Earlier, Gray beated the two of them to Erza's door. Lucy scrunched her face in confusion. _Was it because of something Gray saw inside Erza's room? Aw, I should've checked too. . .if only that stupid icehead didn't decide to run,_ Lucy mentally complained.

When she reached the first floor and Gray was heading towards another corridor. Just before he could touch the doorknob, a hand stopped him. Natsu had surpassed him.

"Get out of my way, Natsu," the dark haired boy ordered in a dangerous tone. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid tricks."

The pink haired boy rolled his eyes, disregarding Gray's anger. "We were only here for ten minutes. Did you know how much effort I, Natsu Dragneel, put in so we could come inside? This is the Scarlet manor. If you act too suspicious, they're going to ban you from here, Gra-. . .I mean Bob," he replied in an undertone. He fished out his wallet. "I had to bribe the workers so we were allowed inside. I lost 80,000 Jewels ($800)! I'm not _rich_!"

Lucy finally caught up with the two and turned to the dark haired boy. "What's up with you lately? You know why I dragged you along, right? I still have an entire list of questions for you, and I plan to get them answered!" Gray lazily nodded in response. "And why do want to leave all of a sudden?" the blonde continued. "We finally got inside. I didn't even see Erza! Only you did. What's your deal?!"

"That's none of your business." Gray knew he was lying. He was scarred by what he've seen.

"Erza Scarlet is my business. She's like a sister to me! You're no different! It's been twelve years. I literally grew up right beside you." the blonde reasoned.

Gray deeply sighed. "Did you ever care to wonder who the person inside Erza's room may be?"

Lucy's forehead scrunched up from confusion as she recounted the earlier event.

_"Um, Natsu-san. Unfortunately, Erza-sama is currently busy." That was what the voice answered on the other side of the line. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were standing outside of the Scarlet manor gates. It was one of those doorbells with a camera and speaker, so the three had to be in the camera's range to be allowed inside. Besides, the manor had to know exactly who the guest was. In other words, the three were squished together._

_"Excuse me?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. Lucy knew what he was thinking. Erza was usually idle, especially since it's Friday. Even if she was, she would call them, warning the three not to crash by her house._

_Gray pushed closer to Natsu. He sent a cold gaze through the camera. "What is Erza doing?"_

_"She already has a visitor at the moment. Please reschedule for another visit." the voice replied._

_The dark haired boy looked crestfallen. As Lucy watched, she knew Gray was hurt somehow. _But wasn't he interested in Juvia? But he's also interested in Erza. . .Argh! Which one is it?!_ Lucy mentally debated. Honestly, she didn't know what was up with Gray's 4D personality lately._

_Natsu broke the silence. "So, are you going to let us in?" He had his puppy eyes to try to receive sympathy._

_But it failed. "Natsu-san, we cannot let you inside. We were instructed by Sir and Mistress Scarlet that that is forbidden, since Erza-sama is occupied," the voice answered, with a hint of annoyance._

_"Aw, but we _finally_ came to the Scarlet manor. Did you know how far I had to walk from the subway station?!"_

_"Natsu-san, I hope you understand that I'm not moved. Please leave."_

_"Listen, I'll do ANYTHING to receive permission to enter. ANYTHING."_

_"Sorry, no."_

_The pink haired boy fetched his wallet from his pocket. "How about this. . .I'll give you 20,000 Jewels ($200). I promise there won't be a single peep about this," he suggested mischievously. He fished out several bills and waved it in front of the camera. "Look at this beauty."_

_The other line went silent. _

_"Well?" Natsu repeated. _

_"Make it 80,000 ($800)." The person replied. _

_Natsu's eyes rounded. His attempted 'cute, puppy' side wore off. "What?! Are you f*cking kidding me? Lord, I don't even have that much money in cash! No way in hell am I giving you. . ."  
_

_"Take it or leave it," the voice interrupted._

_"No, you don't understand! How about. . ."_

_"Have a good day, Natsu-san." There was a beep on the other line, meaning the person had hung up._

_"Wow, that was ruuuuude," the blonde side commented. "But on another note, it was fun to watch."_

_Natsu shot a glare. "You try having 80,000 Jewels forced out of you. Why can't Gray pay?" He hopefully turned to the dark haired boy. _

_But of course, he shook his head. __"I never asked to be here," the dark haired boy answered with a smirk. He had to be honest, it was nice to tease Natsu every once in a while._

_Natsu pressed the doorbell once again as he exasperatedly sighed. _

_"Yes, Natsu-san?" the voice from the speaker said._

_By now, hearing that annoying voice made the pink hair boy want to cut the person's neck. "Fine, I'll give you the 80,000 Jewels ($800). As promised, I won't tell anyone that I bribed my way in, 'kay?"_

_He could imagine the person smirk with stupid happiness. "Now_ _THAT'S what I like to hear."_

_"Just shut up," the pink haired boy shot back. "Do you accept credit cards? Or else we're sticking with the 20,000 Jewels ($200)."  
_

"_Who do you THINK we are?! Of course we accept credit cards!__ I'll be downstairs by the main entrance in a minute. But if this is some sort of joke you're playing, Natsu-san, I'll immediately call the police, understand?" And with that, the beep, signaling the end of the call, sounded._

Now that Lucy thought about it, the anonymous person in Erza's room was still a mystery. But then again, does she really have to go through the trouble of worrying? "Um. . .why would I? She's the Scarlet heir. She's tightly protected by the her bodyguards," the blonde finally replied.

"What if the person can easily slip past the security?"

"Then that's because he or she's trusted to be around Eru," Natsu piped in. He reached out to pat Gray's back. "C'mon. You don't have to worry about Eru 24/7. If you're really that anxious, why don't we ALL go to her room now? I still paid 80,000 Jewels."

Gray desperately wanted to agree to Natsu. He wanted to intrude and catch _someone_ red-handed with the Scarlet heir. _No, I still have an act to put on,_ Gray thought. _Jellal Fernandes, don't think that I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for Erza, since she cares about everyone TOO much. _"Er, no. If Erza has a guest, let's just wait till the person leaves," the dark haired boy finally answered. He scanned the vicinity and spotted some couches by the marble staircases. "Let's have a seat there," he suggested, and started heading there.

As Natsu followed, Lucy was stumped. "Hey Bob!" she shouted. Gray turned around at the call of his code name, Natsu also stopping as a result. "I thought you wanted to leave a second ago."

"I'm being nice to Natsu. He _did_ pay a lot." Truth be told, he just wanted to get the chance of seeing Erza's face one more time before the weekend arrives.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Since when were you and Natsu so agreeable?!"

Gray expected the response. It was a sick feeling to know that the people held closest to your heart doubted you. But if it was to be able to stay by everyone's side, even if it was for one more day, he would gladly sacrifice. He knew he was his father's puppet. But if it was to see Erza's lovely and heart-racing smile everyday, he could care less about the awaiting punishments.

"Well, _someone_ is deep in thought," a voice pointed out. Gray stopped his reverie and craned his neck to see a smirking Natsu. The pink haired boy turned to Lucy, and gave her a nod. "Let's start," he continued.

Lucy sighed. "Bob, I really don't want to do this. You are an amazing person, and I don't want to single you out. But I'm not an idiot. All I want are truthful responses, even if it's a small part of the whole picture. Just remember that with your friends, you can trust us with anything. We're family. We've grown up together since we were five."

"Yeah, I know," the boy answered. "What do you want to know?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Natsu scanned the area. Besides his friends, all he spotted were two guards in the far end of the hall. Since the guards were out of earshot, he would be able to normally talk without worrying. "Honestly, after Magic Day, I don't know what happened to you. You rejected Eru and left her when she was crying. This isn't the Gray I know! The one _I _know wholeheartedly cares about his peers."

Lucy nodded along to Natsu's words. "We made a promise, remember?" She held out her pinky finger. "You and Eru. . .would wait for each other no matter what. But lately, you've been acting strange with Eru. But what happened to you?"

"That's right. I do love her and that's why I want to protect her."

It was Lucy's turn to question. "But you're keeping your distance away from her. . ."

"Because that's the only option," Gray replied.

Natsu, sitting across from the dark haired boy, snickered. "I don't know what you're planning, but you better fasten your pace or else Jellal Fernandes will beat you to the finish line."

And that was when Lucy knew he crossed the line. Lucy stared at her boyfriend with disbelief. Even if she _did_ kick him again, that couldn't reverse Natsu's words. Her brown eyes nervously switched to Gray. As expected, the dark haired boy was staring daggers.

Suddenly, the blonde realized the intense atmosphere. She was anxious for the boys' next move. "Um. . .Gray," she unsteadily whispered.

"Natsu Dragneel, this is going to be the first and last time I warn you." Gray declared in a dangerous tone. "Don't you _ever _compare me to that. . ._" _Gray stopped there.

"Well, I _intended_ it to be a joke. It's not _my_ fault that you didn't think it was funny," Natsu fired back.

Lucy's gaze shifted from one boy to the other. "Hey. . .I think we should stop before. . ."

"Unbelievable," Gray interrupted. "Natsu, who do you think you are?"

Gray wanted to speak up. He clearly remembered the scene in Erza's room. He couldn't be dreaming, right? _Jellal was clearly violating Erza's personal space. _No, he couldn't. He couldn't reveal the story to his friends. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him after all. Still, he couldn't forgive Natsu.

Just as Gray's eyes returned to Natsu, the pink haired boy abruptly got up. "I'm leaving. This is stupid." He picked up his books.

Gray would've continued scolding Natsu, but he didn't want to see Natsu's face again. If he did, he would have to resist the urge to punch it. Instead, the dark hair boy shot up the stairs. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know why he decided to go upstairs. Maybe he just wanted to stay away from Natsu, since he was frustrated by the boy.

Gray stopped at the second floor to catch his breath. He peered down through the stair railings. He instantly spotted Lucy, who looked like she might explode from anxiety and destroy the lounging couch.

Suddenly, Lucy jolted from her seat, startling Gray. "Natsu!" she called, but of course, the boy didn't listen. He was too busy whizzing off to the exit. "Natsu!"

"You know, he's not returning," Gray pointed out.

The blonde's head lifted upwards to spot the dark haired boy, who was leaning against the marble railing. "Bob? What are you doing up there?! Come down! Help me catch Natsu!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm not risking my life!"

"Bob!"

"Just go catch that idiot before he's off to the mental institute. Don't worry about me. I'll go back home alone."

"Oh. Okay then." Lucy was about to turn her back around, but stopped midway. She glanced upwards to catch Gray's gaze, who was still enjoying the scene at the lower floor. Without waiting for a response, Lucy expressed a small smile before racing after Natsu.

Gray could do nothing more but watch in amusement. It would take some time for her to locate Natsu, considering the size of the manor. But he was sure Lucy would succeed. And sure, Gray was still mad at Natsu, but deep inside, he still cared about him.

"Guess it's time to go back," Gray murmured to himself. But the moment he turned around, he realized that he should've been downstairs with Lucy. Why? Well, guess who Gray met face-to-face with?

"Jellal?" Never in a million years would he would've guessed the bluehead would bump into him. After all, he seemed so interested in the redhead just an hour earlier. Gray's fury returned. No, it wasn't fury. It was jealously.

The bluehead looked just as surprised as Gray, considering the way his eyebrow arched. He stopped in his tracks, just several steps above Gray. To Jellal, it felt weird since it looked like he was the superior, while the dark haired boy was the inferior. Besides, the bluehead wasn't used to being at the top, socially nor economically.

"Um, hi," Jellal said with a friendly smile. When Gray shot a glare at his direction, a horrible thought hit the bluehead. _What if HE was the one who passed by Erza's room?_

But that thought vanished when he saw Gray smiling back at him. Or maybe it wasn't him after all.

"Oh! You're here!"

Jellal's head craned towards the familiar voice. There stood Erza at the top, radiantly beaming her pleasure yet in a subtle way. Her smile was so mesmerizing and dazzling, it was contagious. But there was a small part that was paining Jellal; the smile wasn't for him.

As for Gray, he was being spoiled with the amount of attention. Erza's endearing eyesmile, her gentle gaze. . .It was so familiar to him. He couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He fought the will to run up to the redhead and allow her to sink into his arms. He missed her so much. So very much. Nevertheless, he stayed calm as he cleared his throat. "Hello." Gray had to force his voice out of his mouth. "How are you doing?"

Erza slowly took her steps downwards. "G-good." She peered towards the side of the railings. "I-I could've sworn that I've heard Lucy's voice j-just a minute ago. Was I dreaming?"

Wanting the attention to remain on him, Gray lied. "Nope, she nor Natsu were here."

The redhead frowned. "I-I'm going paranoid then. Well, I'm just going to go to the k-kitchen to fetch some o-orange juice for refreshments." She pointed to the direction of her designated location. "Would you want some orange juice too, G-gray?"

"Y-yeah," Gray answered, though his mind wasn't focused on the question. He was just going crazy about the way the redhead called his name. She was stuttering, and that made the dark haired boy's heart race even quicker.

Erza nodded in response. "Um, since I-I'm the hostess, I'll go fetch the juice. As for you two, h-how about you'll wait here by the stairs? B-become good friends, m'kay?" Both boys opened their mouths to protest, but she didn't wait for an answer before she turned around and flew towards the kitchen to place her order.

Jellal was the first to speak. "What brings you here today?" He did his best to hide the disappointment in his voice. Now that Gray was here, the redhead's attention on him was shifted over.

Gray casually shrugged. He still held a grudge against the bluehead. "Just visiting."

The bluehead's forehead creased. "How did you even. . ."

"I have my ways."

Jellal rolled his eyes at the ridiculous answer.

Gray frowned. "Then why were you with Eru?"

"Magic," the bluehead smirked.

"Yeah right."

"If you tell me how you got inside the Scarlet manor, I'll tell you why I was with your precious Juliet. Deal?"

The dark haired paused to think. "No deal. I'll eventually figure it out." He sighed exasperatedly. "If the entire school knew that you were a person like this, you'll be secluded in no time."

Jellal shook his head. "Naw, I don't think so. I'm just like this around _you._ You get on my nerves, you know?"

"You're really annoying," the dark haired boy murmured under his breath.

The bluehead's sharp hearing caught Gray's words. "You don't have to be so worried about Erza. She's safe in my hands. I have no dirty intentions regarding her." He waved both hands in the air to emphasize. "See? It's clean."

Gray clenched his fists, struggling for control of his anger. "Why you arrogant little. . ." Gray stopped when Jellal suddenly ran down the steps. _Oh so he _finally_ decides to run away. _The dark haired boy whirled around, prepared to mock the bluehead. Instead, he was speechless when he saw Jellal so willingly helping Erza, who was balancing three cups of orange juice on a platter. The cups were filled to the brim and Erza was very careful to not let a single drop be wasted.

"Here, I'll take this," Gray heard Jellal say. He gulped from one cup. "There. Now you don't have to worry about this cup." The bluehead grabbed another cup from the platter and held it in front of Erza's lips. Her brown eyes darted from Jellal, then to the cup. "Sip," he ordered, and she obeyed. Jellal couldn't help but smile at the way Erza shied away after the drink. He returned the cup back to its original spot. "I'll take it from here," Jellal suggested. He moved the platter to his hands. Together, they headed towards the stairs.

When the two passed by Gray, Jellal handed the untouched cup in silence. In response, the dark haired boy shot a glare.

"Gray, cheer up, okay?" Erza, being her observant self, said. "Let's go upstairs to my room," she recommended. She started up the stairs, but turned around when she realized both boys weren't following. "Gray? Jellal?"

The bluehead turned to Erza. "'Kay, Erza." He caught up to the redhead.

"Gray?" Erza called.

The dark haired boy sighed. "Nope, not interested. I'm just passing by. Pretend as if I never came today." He turned around and headed towards the first floor via stairs.

The redhead's eyes widened. _Why did Gray want to leave so abruptly? Does he hate me THAT much? What did I ever do?_ Her forehead creased from worry. "Gray!" she called out. She didn't care if she was screaming his name a little _too _loudly. She was thinking of chasing after the boy, but Jellal shook his head, signaling this wasn't the time.

Meanwhile, the dark haired boy resisted the urge to return to Erza. He wanted to run back to the redhead and beg for his forgiveness. But he didn't wanted to see his now-enemy, Jellal Fernandes.

_Oh, who cares about that stupid Jellal Fernandes?! _Gray screamed at himself. Frustrated, he whirled around to call for the redhead. But the moment he turned around, he spotted Jellal and Erza walking up the stairs, happily chatting away. At that second, it felt like his heart was being wrenched as he watched the scene. _Erza has already found someone to share her happiness with. _Gray fought the forming tears. Jellal had beat him; the bluehead always did. His everything, everything that made him believe in the future and fate, was slowly slipping away.

That was when Gray knew that it was his time to reach for his prized treasure before it vanished. . .forever.

* * *

**_I'm still very guilty and sorry. :( Till next chapter. I will do better, I promise. ~CHS_**


	18. Do I Like You?

_**Hello everyone from all corners of the world! Guess who's back?! (I waiting for the bashing because of my hiatus. . .Criticism) Truth be told, ever since the beginning of the school year in September. My high school is really stressful.**_

_**Anyways, it is SO great to be back again and I'm SO sorry to be keeping so many people waiting, but your encouragement never fails. As usual, I'm guilty :( and I really wish I could find more time!**_

_**First of all, shoutout for SoranViste and GrayzaFan and Erza Fernandez! Thank you so much for the push for motivation and once again, I'm so sorry that I wasn't active for quite a while!**_

**DISCLAIMER**: Fairy Tail belongs to the superbly talented and hilarious—ME. Just kidding; it's Mashima Hiro.

* * *

By the time Jellal showered and finished his dinner, it was just ten thirty. Considering it was Friday night, it would be really early if he went to bed now. He scanned his room, scanning for anything to do. . ._anything_. But no, his mind was blank. He wanted to think, but he couldn't.

No matter how hard he tried to shake the thought away, the memories from this night were engrained in his head.

Firstly, why was Gray in the Scarlet manor? As in, how was he even allowed in? Did it even strike weird to Erza? Besides, he's a Fullbuster.

Suddenly, a horrible thought came to the bluehead. "No way," he murmured. What if Gray was the person that was spying on him and Erza during the middle of tutoring? His breathing almost stopped when he realized the likeliness of that possibility.

_But._

But what?

Jellal paused for a moment.

_But. . . "_Oh my god, why can't I focus on anything?!" He snatched a pen and angrily flung it to the floor hoping that it would ease him, but all that came was the _Clink_! that sounded once the utensil bounced off the floor. He shook his head, attempted to rid his rage. He took a quick glance at a mirror at the end of the room, which reflected nothing more than an unruly heap of blue locks on top of his head and his confusion.

Agitated, Jellal exasperatedly sighed. He had no one to blame but himself. He reached out for another pen and mindlessly began doodling on the sheet of paper from his homework.

"I trapped myself," he quietly admitted to himself. He rested his forehead on his palm, simultaneously tugging his hair with one hand and using his pen to create ink trails on the white sheets. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to get my plan done and leave. But at this rate. . .when will I allow myself to go home?"

_What's wrong with me?_

He had to admit that he definitely had missed Erza ever since he left Magnolia three years ago. And here he is again, and he's living right under the famous Titania! Literally, in fact. _Come to think of it, do I really want to go back home and leave Erza once more?_

Somehow, the feeling felt distant, yet familiar. It was a feeling of anger, guilt, irritation. And passion.

No matter how hard Jellal tried to rid the thought from his mind, the image of the world's beloved Erza Scarlet persisted in his mind: her smooth lips that were glossed from the light of the chandelier above. . .her peaceful face as sleep possessed her soft face. . .Erza's steady breathing that would brush against his cheeks when the bluehead was millimeters away from the girl's face. . .

He continued furiously scribbling on the paper in front of him, trying to ease his feelings as he continued his contemplation. Oddly enough, he wished he could find a time machine and return to that perfect quiet, still moment before Erza's room door slammed shut. The moment, now trapped in time, when it was just him and the redhead side-by-side. And if he really could go back, there was one change he would've made.

The bluehead stopped doodling and placed the pen on the side. He didn't know how, but the paper was now covered with the name "Erza Scarlet."

_Erza Scarlet. _The world's most looked-up to girl in so many's eyes. Jellal unconsciously took his finger and started tracing the name, letter by letter, of the person he secretly longed for. It was a name written on paper, and a person he wanted to bring his side.

"I should've kissed her," he quietly murmured. Yes, he should have. He knew that his choice was completely against his original will, but now, another realization have come upon the bluehead. He was no longer staying in Magnolia because he simply owed someone a an apology; he was staying because. . .this levitating yet frustrating feeling was. . .was. . .

"Maybe," he told himself. "I don't want to go back home after all." He still remember when his first day in Magnolia, walking into Fairy Tail Academy and purposely trying his best to ignore the redhead. But if Erza was around, how could he have possibly ignored her? Not for long, obviously, because his lingering feeling of indifference was quickly washing away every time he laid his eyes on the girl. Now, he could care less if the heat of the summer was quietly lurking in the corner. He simply wanted to find the redhead and hold her in his arms.

He closed his notebook and dumped it back into his school bag. "Erza Scarlet, I don't want to leave you. Because, Erza, did I ever tell you that despite all these years, I. . .love you."

* * *

When the sly slip of light from the window landed on Gray's eyelids, his dark eyes slowly opened to welcome Saturday morning. He groaned as he tossed over. _Where am I?_ As he turned on his side, pain surged on his arm; his muscles were aching. He reached out his arms to pat the mattress below him. From the comfortable softness, Gray could tell he was back on his familiar bed, and the night before had already been gone. As he blinked, stings were felt on his eye. _Did I cry myself to sleep_?

As he thought, he slowly recalled the painful night before; he remembered the scene of that _stupid_ Jellal Fernandes with his beloved Erza Scarlet. Gray couldn't even believe that the redhead had decided to choose someone she barely knew for a month over him! They've known each other for twelve years, goddamit!

Gray slowly got up and dragged himself to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. The tear streaks that were painted on his pale face told him that his earlier assumptions were correct.

He wanted to return to his room and stay in bed all day, but his mind returned to the stack of homework that was surely waiting for him. Not to mention the fact that he was _starving_.

As he walked through the carpeted corridor, the normal thoughts of his mornings came upon him. _I wonder how Eru is doing?_ A small smile formed when the image of the redhead appeared in his mind. But once again, the thought that the redhead was probably better off without him formed again. He gave a long sigh as he entered the manor's dining hall.

Gray instantly spotted his servants at the far end of the room. Seeing his entrance, the attendants immediately rushed to his side.

"Mister Gray, good morning!"

"What would you like for breakfast, sir?"

"Will scallion pancakes and a mushroom omelettes work for this morning?"

Truthfully, Gray's mind was wandering all over the place. He couldn't care less about his breakfast menu. His mind was simply focused on sulking over. . ._Oh shit! Why the hell am I upset in the first place. It's pointless, since my thoughts are just going in circles and circles over again__! _Soon, the servants also began to notice the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the teenager as their faces scrunched in worry.

"Mister Gray, are you okay this morning?" one said.

"Why the long face today?" says another.

"I'm sorry, Mister Gray. I thought you wouldn't figure out that I was secretly looking through your underwear."

Gray would've started questioning the last maid's comment, but today he was simply not in the mood. He snatched his breakfast plate from a butler's hand before shooing the attendants away. The dark haired boy didn't want to be involved with any company. Soon, the food in his hands was wolfed down in the blink of an eye. The more depressed he was, the more quickly he ate as he attempted to override the downcast feeling.

He headed to the fridge with his unsatisfied hunger and reached for a cup of yogurt. He mindlessly swallowed the food in his somber mood, knowing he would have to exercise a bit more to burn the excess calories he consumed. In the meantime, he clearly remembered every single moment of the night in Erza's manor before he ran out. Jellal with Erza sitting side-by-side in her room, the bluehaired boy _clearly_ flirting with her, and the two walking up the stairs happily. And it pained Gray most when he realized that not even _once_ did Erza look back and wave goodbye to him. in fact, did she even _care_ about him anymore?

Gray continued sulking until a voice shattered his thoughts.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gray-sama!"

The dark haired boy froze. Seriously, Gray felt like he always had the worst luck when it comes from staying away from people (starting with Jellal as an example). He didn't turn around to face the sound. He wouldn't _dare_. But it didn't matter because as soon as he knew, the person was happily skipping to Gray and was soon clinging to his arm. It was Juvia Lockser.

"Um. . .Can you. . .um. . .get off me, Juvia?" Gray asked as politely as he could. Inside though, he had a burning urge to swat the pesky girl off his arm.

And Gray knew he said the wrong thing when Juvia held on to his arms even tighter. She started playfully swinging his arm instead. "Aw, Gray-sama! Juvia is only here to say 'ohayo' and you already want me away?" She leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. "Did you miss Juvia, Gray-sama? Did you know I found you last night in your car? You were in your driver seat sleeping so Juvia had to _drag _you all the way back to your room! Aren't you glad Juvia was coming by yesterday?"

First off, the girl's continuous repeat of her name irritated him in an indescribable way. Second, Gray at least now knew how he made it home. He slightly remembered driving home in rage, but blacking out after that.

The girl continued to make herself comfortable on his shoulder. "Well, Juvia hope you're better today, Gray-sama. You were crying as we were walking back your room. and Juvia couldn't make out the words Gray-sama said, but you seemed really passionate about it. Did you really miss me _that_ much?" Sharp giggles came from her.

_Ha! You wish_! the boy thought. Seriously, the arrogant voice of the girl made Gray's fingers itch. Instead, he slowly used his other hand to push Juvia's head off of him. "Er, my arm hurts today," the boy said, using his pain as an excuse. After that, he stared straight ahead, hoping no avoid eye contact with Juvia.

Though Juvia wasn't offended that she was pushed away, she too noticed the fact that something was _off_ with Gray today. Immediately, she spoke up. "Is there something wrong, Gray-sama? Did you not expect Juvia so early? Do you want Juvia to help you with something? Oh, Gray-sama! Let me give you a peck on the. . ."

Before she could implant her lips on the boy's cheeks, Gray had already used his hand to push her forehead away from him. "Um, Juvia, what are you doing?"

The girl pouted with her pink, glossed lips as she withdrew. "Aw, Gray, Juvia just trying to make you feel better. Honestly, you're not acting like yourself today. I mean, maybe it not the way you act but. . .your aura." She leaned sideways to get a better glimpse of the boy's face. "Did something happen recently?"

Gray sincerely appreciated Juvia's concern, but he was not in the mood for anything this morning. Not after the stupid flashes that he had been trying to discard of his precious Erza with Jellal in his head. "Whatever. Not that you can change anything."

Juvia's pout remained. "Is Juvia really that useless to you?"

"No but. . ."

"Then tell Juvia, Gray-sama. Pretty please."

"No."

"Oh." Her disappointment clearly filled her voice. Besides, what else could she have expected? Ever since she was a little kid, she knew that Gray had all sights set on the redhead. And honestly, it always made her a little sad to think that she might is never viewed the same way as Erza by Gray.

"Er, yeah," Gray quickly added, hoping to avoid the awkward silence that was quickly closing in.

"It's okay, Gray," Juvia replied. "Juvia thinks it's best if you. . .stop thinking about Erza. There's no point anyways. Besides, why do you even like her?"

_Why do you even like her?_ That sentence echoed inside Gray's head.

"Er. . .Gray-sama?" a soft voice called beside him. "You 'kay?"

The dark haired boy nodded mindlessly.

"Um, let Juvia give you a h. . ."

Gray stopped the girl for the second time before her hands wrapped around him. "Oh my god, can't you read the situation?!" the dark haired boy angrily murmured. He finally turned around to make eye contact with Juvia, making sure she would see his glare. "Stop trying to pretend that _us_ is real, because it's not. So. . .keep your distance from me!"

Gray started stomping away from the girl, hoping that it would convey his irritation. Secretly though, he was expecting her to run after him, call his name, and eventually have her figure out his distress. But when silence continued to envelope them by the time he had reached the kitchen entrance and Juvia still wasn't by his side, he had to admit that deep down he missed her pestering.

_Wow, am I going crazy?_ Gray thought. _Of course not, I'm not going to miss that annoying girl._ Still, he turned around to face to periwinkle haired girl one last time before his exit. "I hope you understand that I don't want anything to do with you unless. . ."

He stopped. Not because he ran out of breath or Spiderman suddenly came flying into his house, but he stopped because of Juvia's face. Her soft, cheerful face was scrunched up with hot, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Gray gulped. He knew he had gone too far with that stupid tongue of his. Never have he seen the girl like this. Never, because Juvia had always seen Gray as a beacon of her happiness. But now, it seemed to be the opposite. "J-Juvia. . .I-I'm. . ."

"Sorry?!" the girl completed for him, partially choking on her tears as she spoke. Her dark, glaring eyes bore holes into Gray's heart. She used her hand and sloppily wiped the tears from her face. "Well guess what?! Juvia sorry for herself too! Wanna know why?"

Gray knew he shouldn't respond any further but he unconsciously began nodding his head, encouraging Juvia to continue unleashing her rage.

The girl forced a chuckle. "Because Juvia regrets spending the past twelve years loving you. Twelve years, Gray. And you know what?!" Juvia continued, each word getting louder than the last. "I'm never going to get back those twelve years time I've lost to you! All that time Juvia spent loving _you_, Juvia could've spent it on some other guy. But no, Juvia chose you." She started angrily pacing towards the dark haired boy. Gray should've ran, but for some reason his feet remained planted firmly on the ground. "Juvia," the girl started. "really, really, really did love you Gray. Did. Your happiness was my joy and your sorrow was also mine. That was the past though. But I guess no matter what I'm simply an insignificant piece of dust in your fricking eyes. From now on, how about this?" Before the boy could even react, a smack ran across his face and his cheek was stinging with pain. "Gray Fullbuster, I hate you."

And before Gray could even say another word, Juvia had already disappeared behind him.

* * *

**_One more chapter. . .FINISHED! Wow, I know it's a short chapter, so I'm very sorry. But I hope you liked it, 'cuz I always enjoy my time typing up stories. :) It's stressful in high school, but I really do look forward to spend more time writing b/c I love it so much! _****_Once again, don't forget to b_**_**ash me in the comments and criticize my terrible plotline. I really enjoy harshness (is that even a word?), since it really makes me develop as a writer. Any advice or questions, you have can also be addressed by me via comments or PM, so ALWAYS feel free!**_

**_Also, I really want to thank everyone's patience. . .it seriously means a lot to me and HELLO to any new readers out there! ;) ;) ;) It's so amazing to work and grow together as a community so, LET'S HAVE FUN! (especially with warmer weather coming up! YAY!) Until next chapter! (which might also take a long time to post!) ~CHS_**


	19. Keep it Secret

**_FIRSTLY, thank you soooooo much for the 11,000 views of ISWF! I'm so appreciative of everyone who have supported me, whether it was from the first chapter's upload, or a new reader! _**

**_SECOND, it's still so great to be back writing! I have so much eviiiil ideas in my head and I can't WAIT to put them down on paper!_**

**_Also, I was asked whether I was planning to make this story a Grayza or Jerza. We'll see. We'll see very soon. I'm more evil and sinister than you thought I was. MWAHAHA. Now, ON TO THE CHAPTERRRR!_**

**_Disclaimer: _**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not me. :(

* * *

"Juvia," the periwinkle haired girl started. "really, really, really did love you, Gray. Did. Your happiness was my joy and your sorrow was also mine. That was the past though. But I guess no matter what I'm simply an insignificant piece of dust in your fricking eyes. From now on, how about this?" Before the boy could even react, a smack ran across his face and his cheek was stinging with pain. "Gray Fullbuster, I hate you."

And before Gray could even say another word, Juvia had already disappeared behind him. Gray swirled around to see the disappearing girl. "Juvia," the boy called. "Where are you going?! I still have to talk to you! I really didn't mean the things I said!" It didn't matter. The more Gray spoke, the quicker the girl's pace was as she ran down the halls, her periwinkle curls bouncing around her shoulders.

He watched the girl disappear as he stood there, reflecting over his words. _Why am I like this? Why can't I simply learn from my mistakes? _This was not the first time Gray had destroyed a girl's heart. He had rejected so many of his admirers before, and he even rejected Erza Scarlet. _Why did I listen to my father's words? Do I even trust him anymore?_

Gray stomped out of the kitchen and a maid spotted hm. The boy smiled and gave a nod. Just before he left, she called him. "Er, Mister Gray. Where are you going?"

"Um, I'm looking for Juvia. Do you know where she went."

"Juvia?Juvia went that way," she finally replied as she pointed the corridor at the end of the hall.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Oh, Mister Gray! I forgot to tell you!"

The boy quickly turned around before he raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Actually, I just saw. . ." she stopped. "Um, never mind. It's nothing. I was probably dreaming." She gave a small curtsy. "Sorry for the trouble, master."

"Um. . .okay?" Dismissing the maid, he quickly strode down the hall with his long legs. But as he walked, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly she wanted to inform him of. Maybe she was just dreaming after all.

As Gray walked, he heard a tapping behind him. At first, he thought they were simply echos, but. . .

The dark haired boy whirled around. All he spotted were the vases, paintings and plants that normally were located along the mansion. His eyebrows furrowed. _No, there can't be anything here. . ._

He resumed his pacing. "Juvia? Juvia?" The boy cupped his hands around his mouth, hoping to amplify his voice.

_Tap. Tap. _The dark haired boy whirled around once again. This time, Gray was more than sure someone, was following him, or at least observing him. Are his parents here? Or. . .?

"Juvia?" the called to the hall. No response. No, it couldn't be her. "Whoever you are," the dark haired boy shouted. "I'm not trying to pick a fight, but. . .you better leave before I call the police." With that, the boy turned around and continued through his manor until he heard a cough. He quickly turned to the direction of the voice. "Juvia?"

Soon quiet, muffled sobs sounded and Gray ran to source. When he did, he spotted her instantly. Juvia was crouched at the corner of the hall, covering her face with her light jacket. Gray watched her figure, which shook to every gasp. "Juvia?" the boy called once more, but as expected the girl didn't respond.

"Um, listen, I just wanted to say. . .Ow!" The boy yelped, because before he was able to finish his sentence, Juvia had raised her leg and kicked him. Even more great.

"Are you crying because of me?" he asked. Welp, that was a really rhetorical question. As a result, Juvia repositioned herself away from the boy.

A heavy sigh escaped Gray. "I'm such a terrible person and I know it." He watched Juvia's head nod among sobs. "It's just. . .it hurts to feel this way, right?" The girl continued nodding. "And I know exactly how you feel because. . ." Gray gulped. "I've done the same to one of the most precious person to me." He felt water reaching his eyes and willed himself to not cry.

"Erza Scarlet?" It was Juvia's voice. Nonetheless it was very shaky from her cries, but a certain gloom in Gray's chest uplifted as soon as he heard her voice.

"Yeah," he sadly admitted. He still couldn't shake the terrible guilt he felt from Magic Day. "I'm such a horrible person," he stated with a forced chuckle. Sadly, Gray knew that Erza might be thinking the same way. Adding on to the list came. . .

"You're not a horrible person."

Gray turned to periwinkle haired girl. "Huh?"

Juvia slowly lifted her face from her sweater that she was buried in a moment ago. Her eyes were red from crying, and her nose was also runny. Still, Gray didn't find it disgusting to the least. No matter what, Juvia have always remained his longtime friend. Always. "Gray," she started. "I think you're actually one of the best people I've met." Her voice was starting to become more solid. "And that's why that even all these years, even though I knew you were not idolizing me, I never gave up on you. Even if there was a slim chance of being with you, I still went to Crocus to become a more trained lady. I still continued to believe that you are the sweet person I know of. And I still want to remain by your side besides all you have done to me, good or bad."

On a side note, Gray was pretty creeped out that Juvia was using pronouns. But it also showed the sincerity of her words.

On a side note, Gray was pretty creeped out that Juvia was using pronouns. But it also showed the sincerity of her words. "J-Juvia." Gray was speechless. "But I've been so terrible to how can you. . ."

"Because Gray, ever since a long time ago, you have won my heart."

Gray slowly reached out his hand and patted the girl's back. He sat there, slowly processing her words. Juvia scooted closer to the dark haired boy and rested her head on him. But this time, Gray did not pull away from her. Instead, the two sat side by side amid the perfectly still moment.

Natsu pressed the button on the bottom of his phone. The video stopped recording. With eyes still on the couple, Natsu used his fingers to tap the icon to save the video. He glance at Gray and Juvia to make sure no one was watching, and then he left.

* * *

Erza Scarlet sat quietly at the back seat, watching the numerous trees, buildings and people pass as a blur across the window. It was Monday once again, and the girl was on her way to school. Her chauffeur, Loki, saw the girl's distressed face reflected by the rearview mirror. "There something wrong, Erza-sama?"

The redhead released a heavy sigh. With midterm exams coming up soon and her house's responsibility placed on her, what was there _not_ to worry about?! At least her parents should be coming back to Magnolia soon. "J-just my usual stress, Loki-san. Plus, I-I haven't seen Lucy lately." Erza haven't even spoke to Lucy over the weekend! Where did that mischievous even blonde go?

"Oh, I'm sure that Lucy will see you today," Loki replied. Lucy Heartfilia. That name tugged his heartstrings.

"Really? T-then that's g-good." Erza felt relieved to be reassured her friend was fine.

She pressed her head against the car's window and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take her in. She was stressed out and fatigued. . .the perfect combo to ruin her. But the constant bumps against the side kept on ruining her attempted rest. Until. . .

_Beep! Beep! _Erza's eyes shot open to the ring of phone. She quickly scanned the caller ID, but immediately frowned. The number was unidentified. Curious, she swiped the screen and placed the device by her ear. "H-hello?" The redhead cringed at how weak her voice sounded. She immediately strengthened her voice. "May I know who this is?"

"Oh hi~Titania!"

Erza pulled back from the unfamiliar, cheerful voice. "Uh, hello?"

The voice came back on. "Oh hey~! I'm Jellal Fernandes's mom and oh yay! I can't believe I'm actually talking to _the_ Titania. It's _so_ cool!"

Erza couldn't help but release a small laugh. "Oh! So this is Mrs. Fernandes! How may I help you, miss?" She wondered how Jellal's mother looked like. Did they share the same eyes? The same hair?

The redhead immediately heard a sigh from the other side. "Oh, your majesty, I need your help." The redhead inwardly sighed to have herself called by such a title. Still, she listened to the lady. "My son can barely take care of himself, and despite all my warnings, I _know_ that something is going to go wrong. The day is just looming upon us. Oh Titania, please help."

Erza furrowed her eyebrows. _He has some special disorder. At least, that's what his resume said. It would prove disadvantageous to him, but advantageous to many. I wouldn't want people using him. _Those were Ultear's words, Jellal's employer. "Does it have something to do with the u-upcoming heat?"

"How did you know?" Mrs. Fernandes obviously sounded shocked. "Did Jelly tell you?"

_Jelly. What a funny name. "_Um, no, but his employer told me o-one time."

"Okay good! But I still need your help, my queen. My son is not gonna take care of himself well, and I needed a sensible person to do so. I'm so sorry to burden you!"

"Oh! No, it's okay. As long as Jellal's fine, I'm also happy!"

The redhead heard laughing from the other line. "Oh you're so sweet, dear!"

"So what's the problem, Mrs. Fernandes?" the girl asked. Actually, Erza was really curious ever since she heard about it, and now, she was about to get her reply.

"Um, you see the heat affects Jellal, and not in a good way." A sense of seriousness has overtaken the lady's tone. "He gets a little bit, er, crazy. He starts blabbing and doing around random stuff without even thinking. And after the day has passed, he doesn't recall doing anything! Ain't that weird?"

Erza nodded. "Y-yes."

"I'm just really scared that he might accidentally say something he's not supposed to and offend someone or something like that. You see, he gets _really_ honest on those days, it's painful," Mrs. Fernandes explained. "I was just hoping, if you could check on Jelly on some of those really hot days. Just make sure he stays in his room or something. Don't let him go to school, it's pointless then. Is that okay?"

"Um, sure!" the redhead answered as happy as she can. Besides, it couldn't be _that_ bad, right? And since Jellal was his tenant and she was his landlord, it's only natural for her to keep an eye on him.

Mrs. Fernandes's voice immediately brightened as she said, "Oh, thank you, your highness! What would I do without you?! Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"D-don't worry about it!" Erza explained. "It is my pleasure to do so."

"Thanks then, Titania. I have to go back to work now so I'll hear from you later, okay?"

"Okay, goodbye." With that, Erza ended the call and sighed as she placed the phone back on her lap. _What did I agree to?_ Just when it seemed like her life couldn't be any more stressful, she was placed with another responsibility. But then, why didn't I just say "no." Why?

"Erza-sama!"

The redhead turned to the source of the call. Loki-san was gesturing that they were arriving at Fairy Tail Academy. Erza packed her items in her bag and opened the car door. "Arigatou, Loki-san!" She gave a quick wave before closing the door behind her. Erza turned around to see the large school building in front of her, lined with luscious green trees of the upcoming summer lining the paths. She took a deep breath before walking forward, challenging the week ahead.

And even as she walked, she couldn't come up with an answer.

* * *

"Jellal Fernandes, ohayo gozaimasu." Lyon came frolicking into Marco-sensei's classroom with such a stupid grin that the bluehead was _this_ close to shouting "sissy" at Lyon. The two boys were in their first period Potions class, waiting for the start bell to ring. Lyon continued skipping up the aisle until he slipped into the seat besides Jellal.

"What are you even reading?" Lyon asked. He bent his head to glance at the book's cover. "Clockwork Angel?"

Jellal slowly nodded, his eyes fixed on the pages in front of him. Bored, Lyon frowned, thinking of ways to catch Jellal's attention. "How is Titania going?" he asked, a smirk fixing on his face. It was small talk, but at least he knew it was something to provoke the bluehead.

"Good," Jellal replied nonchalantly before flipping the next page to continue his reading.

Lyon's eyes widened. "'Good?' That's all you're gonna say?" Honestly, Lyon had expected much more of an answer besides 'good,' so he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "I haven't seen you all weekend and all you say is 'good!' Are you okay, Jellal?" Lyon asked. The bluehead slowly nodded, his head still buried into the book of Cassandra Clare's.

Lyon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, midterms start next week and I'm going to have to start with potion studying since its the first. . ."

Lyon flinched when Jellal suddenly clasped his book close with a loud _Thump!_. The bluehead turned around to face his friend, his green eyes suddenly brimming with panic. "Um, er, Lyon. Was there potion homework?" Jellal desperately asked.

His friend furrowed his eyebrows. _Since when did Jellal get mood swings too?_ "Um, yeah. . ." Lyon answered. "Why?"

The bluehead's face scrunched up in even more worry. He tried to recall himself doing the homework on Friday, but he couldn't. Unless he. . ."No way! Lyon, give me your homework!" Jellal started rummaging through his schoolbag. He finally spotted his potions worksheet and pulled it out. _Oh shit! What did I do to the paper?!_ Jellal quickly slipped the worksheet under Clockwork Angel and fished out a sheet of looseleaf. He turned to his friend, who still hasn't moved. "Lyon," Jellal ordered. "Give me your potions homework! I need it! Like, right now!"

But Lyon knew to be suspicious as he eyed the sheet. "Uh, you're always better in me than Potions. Do you _really _want my homework?"

The bluehead nodded vigorously. "Please, Lyon. I'm only asking you this one time. I _really_ need the homework. I just, uh, really didn't understand any of the problems."

"But the homework was so easy," Lyon stated, matter of factly.

"Uh, well. . ."

"Something happened between you and Titania, huh?" Lyon snickered. It was fun to tease his friend.

"It's not that! I just wasn't. . ."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Lyon couldn't help but smirk as he opened his bookbag before finally finding his Potions homework. "Here, I did my best. You might as well start copying it because class is gonna start soon."

Jellal looked at it, then grimaced. "It looks like crap. None of your answers even make sense."

"Hey! You're the one asking for a favor so take it or leave it."

He sighed. "I guess this will do." The bluehead placed the paper on his desk and started copying the answers onto his sheet of looseleaf.

Lyon frowned. "I doubt that you didn't understand the questions. You're always one of the top student in the class," he told the bluehead suspiciously. "What's the _real_ reason you can't pass it?"

Jellal stopped writing to quickly search of a legitimate excuse. "Oh nothing. I'm just not satisfied with it," he lied nervously. _What kind of excuse is that? _

Lyon continued to give him a skeptical look. "Let me see it," he said.

The bluehead tucked his homework sheet more securely under his book. "To be honest, I didn't do any of the questions. Really. You were right. I was too distracted by Titania that I. . .Hey!"

Lyon suddenly reached under his desk and managed to snatch the long awaited paper. "There! I've got it!" he yelled excitedly. He stood up and started running out of the classroom.

Jellal quickly scrambled to his feet before chasing after his friend. _Oh god! Lyon really gets on my nerves sometimes. Or should I say, all the time. _But by the time Jellal got out of the classroom, he already saw Lyon further down the hall, stopped in his tracks. _Oh shit! What the hell is Lyon doing?_ he thought and ran toward his friend's side.

"H-hey, give it back!" Jellal demanded. He knew he had failed. Lyon was too quick for him. Lyon turned around, his eyes widened with surprise. "Jellal, you drew. . ."

"Ssssshhh!" Jellal covered his friend's mouth before he could continue on any further. "Now that you saw it, please don't freaking tell anyone about it! I'm begging you, please!" He sighed. "Do you now know why I can't hand in my homework like this. I don't even know what _I _was thinking. I swear, I've gone mad." Jellal didn't know what came to him when he started writing Erza's name all over the paper the Friday night just a few days ago. In fact, he even drew a small portrait of her in the corner, and his art skills proved to be amazing. He was just so frustrated at the time, he simply couldn't help it.

"I like how you wrote Titania's name so many cool ways. You even decorated some of the letters too!" Lyon's eyes were taking another glance at the once boring looking worksheet. "And look!" He pointed to Erza's portrait. "It looks exactly like her. You seriously have you're mother's artistic skills, because it's really great. Does she know about. . ."

"Of course not! And she should never know. It's embarrassing!"

Lyon continued gaping over the beauty of the sheet. "Hey Jelly, can I have this?"

"No!" he disagreed with a little _too_ much passion. Lyon's gaze returned to the bluehead with a stupid smile again. _Oh, what is he thinking now_? Jellal thought to himself. _Can't I just get this over with?_

"Hey Jellal, do you like Titania?" Lyon asked.

"No, I don't like her! Oh my god, how much times do you have to ask me before you get the idea?!"

Lyon's smirk still didn't disappear despite his answer. His friend rolled his eyes before saying, "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say. But you know, Jellal, your words contradict your actions. When will you admit it to yourself."

The bluehead sighed exasperatedly. "There's nothing to admit," he stubbornly stated.

Lyon's brows furrowed at Jellal's contradicting actions and words. "Then let me ask you this, Jellal." He looked at his friend. "Did you have fun decorating your potions homework?"

Have fun? It was a stupid question to ask, but now that he thought about it, decorating a sheet of paper never felt so natural. His green eyes flicked from his friend to the decorated letters to Erza's portrait. "Yes," he answered. "And if I had the chance to go back in time, I would've done the same thing."

* * *

_**Thanks for sticking around for another chapter! It's always exciting to write because you guys always provide so much support and I know I'm not writing to nobody, but an audience all around the world! XD HELLO EVERYONE! Honestly, I can't believe I've finished another chapter already.**_

_**Still very guilty. . .I know I am. And Chapter twenty is coming up so soon. Time flies when you have fun typing on the computer. :))) ~CHS**_


	20. Camping Time

**AFTER ANOTHER HIATUS, I'M BACK~! Missed you guys, its been so long! It's finally chapter 19 and wow we made it a long way together!**

**I love you, supporters!**

* * *

When the first period bell rang, the students returned to their potions class seat. However the chatter didn't die down, at least not until Marco-sensei came bouncing in the room again twirling and dancing. The eyes of the students landed on their teacher and they stifled giggles. But Marco-sensei didn't care that his students were laughing at him. Instead, he sang and danced louder until he reached his desk and smacked a stack of papers on the table.

"Class! I have the best news to announce!" the teacher said, grinning from ear to ear. "You have a pop quiz! I…" Before he could continue, the class had lost interest in the announcement and started groaning.

Marco-sensei chuckled. "I was just kidding!" he shouted. "Geez, this class! They won't even let me finish my sentence and now they've just scared the heck out of themselves. Okay, class! My real announcement is," he took a sheet of paper that he placed on his desk earlier. "The school camp is coming up and we already have the permission slips with all the information ready!" Upon hearing the notification, the class cheered. At Fairy Tail Academy, school camp was the most exciting trip of the year.

Marco-sensei handed out the trip slips and a commotion started from exhilaration. "Quick reminder though! Girls and boys will have rooms in different sides of the camp! You cannot venture into the other gender's side of the camp, for any reason, or you shall be suspended for a week!" The students shouted across the room, arranging a roommate for the two-person chambers.

Erza turned around to catch Lucy's gaze. "Want to share the room with me?" the redhead mouthed, and Lucy nodded. Lucy would never let Erza down.

"So, Erza's bunking with you?" Jellal asked, since he sat right the Lucy and saw the exchange.

"Yes~! You should've seen us last year, going all the way to the water park areas! But this time," she took a quick glance at the trip sheet before she continued, "we're actually going outdoors! Track and field! Rock climbing! Kayaking! Ah~!" From the utter excitement, Lucy whipped out a pen to Jellal's surprise (because she's almost always never prepared) and started completing the form.

"Yo, Jellal!" The bluehead looked up to the caller of his name. It was Lyon, winking like a stupid idiot. "You and me, am I right?"

Jellal smiled, and replied with a stupid wink back.

* * *

Soon, midterms were administered in Fairy Tail Academy and unsurprisingly, Titania received full scores all across the board. After that, boring weeks passed with the same routine. Homework. Eat. Sleep. Homework. Eat some more. Sleep. But the weather got warmer and warmer as July pulled in as day for the school camping trip was arriving. Anticipation bottled up in the school. One more week, seven more days, and everyone's on their way for summer camp. Most of the school was participating in this annual two day one night field trip, and requested room assignments were already confirmed.

"Aren't you so excited to be _my_ roomie?" Lucy shouted over Erza's phone. The two girls were currently packing, and a phone call to vent out their excitement was certainly a must.

Erza smiled. "Uh, yeah. I guess." She folded another T-Shirt and neatly placed it in her cute, flower-covered suitcase before reaching for the next top. "I-I don't know. I guess I'm kinda scared."

"Of what?!"

"What if I embarrass myself in front of everyone?" _What if I embarrass myself in front of Gray. Oh no, what will he think of me then? The huge klutz, Erza Scarlet._

"Aw, sweetie, don't worry! I told Natsu that he better be watching out for Gray! Those two are rooming together," Lucy added. There goes his name again. The one name that made Erza's face blush and heart race. But why was there also a familiar pain in her chest?

"Hey, Lucy," Erza called in a shy voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Gray liked me before, even though he said he only thinks of me as a younger sister?"

Lucy choked on her own spit, and was wildly coughing. She cleared her throat, "Um. . .I don't know. He's really nice to you, so I guess. . .yes?" _And he lowkey still likes you. _She couldn't believe she spitted out the truth, even though she told Gray she would never tell Erza he likes her. The blonde held in her breath, scared to face Erza's reaction.

"O-oh. That's nice." A smile formed on Erza face. "I wish he still likes me, but I guess not. . ." Her voice trailed off.

"Eru, don't be like that!"

"But Lucy, haven't you felt like Gray's not himself lately? Especially in the past several weeks." Erza stopped folding her pajamas and released a heavy sigh, but that still didn't take off the weight from her heart. "He's always with. . .Juvia. Remember when we used to eat lunch together? He never does that anymore, but instead goes to Juvia's table. Should I be upset?"

Lucy gulped. Wow, that was a good question. "I bet he's trying to be nice to the new girl! Plus, Juvia's not even going to camp because she's going on vacation the next two weeks with her family. That means you ain't gotta think about her for the entire time of camp!"

"That's pretty mean of me, though," Erza replied. "She's still a classmate."

"I guess that's why they call you Titania. You gotta be mean sometimes, and be a little selfish, but you never are. You're always thinking of everyone."

"No I don't!" the redhead protested.

"Yeah, sure. And I. . .Oh shit, never mind! Natsu's here to help me pack! Eru, I'll talk to you tomorrow then!" The girls said their goodbyes before they hung up.

Erza sighed once more as she placed her phone on the table next to her. "I miss the normal Gray," she murmured. "If only he was back to his normal self again."

Her eyes caught hold of the bright red lucky charm on the bottom of her bookshelf. It was the present that Jellal gave her on magic day to console her. She walked up to it and took it from its little home and brought it close to her chest and suddenly, she felt a lot calmer. "Okay, lucky charm. If you want to go, let's go together," she said and tucked the charm at the corner of her suitcase.

Hopefully, camp goes well.

* * *

"Look at this," a delighted Lucy shouted. She took Erza's arm and they opened the bathroom, which had a sauna with temperature control. The blonde took her friend's hand again and they ran to the glass doors at the back of the room and slid the door open. A field of grass met by a forest nearby expanded in their views. "I know you are the heir to the Scarlet company, but you gotta admit this place is beautiful!" the blonde exclaimed. After a use of three hours on the coach bus, the two girls were exploring their camp room, since they were told to place their luggages in their rooms. The rooms were spacious and had great lightings, along with two queen-sized beds. For two days and a night, this was going to be their room.

The girls were going to continue exploring the room until an announcement blared through the speakers. "Hello, students of Fairy Tail Academy! This is Miss Strauss speaking from the camp main house. I am excited to announce that not only am I your assistant principal, I will also be your main camp counselor for the duration we are here! So, if I can get everyone from their rooms and let's meet up at the main house, where we will briefly start discussing some rules and get started playing!"

Lucy tugged on Erza's shirt. "Let's go."

By the next thirty minutes, students have filtered into the main house, a large, spacious gathering hall that was lighted by the sun above. On one side were the stacked makeshift tables and chairs, and the other was a large other girls met up with Natsu, but . . .

"Where's Gray?" Lucy asked as soon as she saw her boyfriend gulping down his sandwich.

"I don't know," he said. "He left as soon as he placed his luggage in our room." Natsu answered like he could not care less, and it angered Lucy.

"What!? I told you to watch him!" Lucy shouted. Erza patted Lucy's shoulder, hoping she would calm down. Heads were already turning, seeing a fight arising between Titania's friends.

"Lucy, chill. Gray's been weird, so I don't even know anymore."

"Natsu!"

The boy swallowed another bite before glancing at Erza then his girlfriend. "What?"

"You promised me! Real question, are you hiding something from me?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows raising from curiosity. The redhead, standing next to her friend, held in her breath. She hated seeing her best friends fight, and sadly it was all because of Gray. How could Gray do this to his friends? Didn't he make a promise in front of Lucy, that he would return to his normal self again? Does he not care about them anymore? Erza see him all the time, but he doesn't talk to her anymore, and it made Erza feel very, very disappointed.

"I swear to god I'm not hiding something. At least, it's nothing you gotta know."

"Natsu Dragneel, you better spill or I'll. . ."

The blonde was cut off by a loud voice through the microphone at the front of the room. "Hello, everyone!" All eyes turned to the voice, which happened to come from the camp counselor, Mira Strauss, in other words one of the hottest women ever. Especially when Miss Strauss was wearing her short shorts and a revealing pink tank top in the hot summer weather, boys were already drooling. She flashed a smile at the crowd at the school cheered back at their assistant principal. "Okay, so I'm just going to remind you of some rules, and you're off! First, you must report to your rooms with your roommate by 10PM. Dinner starts at seven, so that shouldn't be a problem. Second, no vandalization of your rooms what so ever, else you reprimand for your damage done. Be respectful! Third, you are also not allowed to venture into the other gender's side of the camp even it it's for getting your shirt back! Boys with boys and girls with girls, please! Fourth, if anyone gets hurt, notify a staff or teacher immediately! This is for the sake of your safety! Yes, you might miss a game, but it's no fun playing when you are hurt! Any breaking of the rules can lead to very serious punishments! Everyone understand?" The crowd responded with nods. She stepped aside before continuing, "These are your other camp counselors for the next two days." She introduced them, but everyone already knew them because they were their teachers at school. "Okay, so your game schedules have already been posted in your rooms, and were based off your own preferences you submitted on your trip forms! Take a look before you leave. That's it, and have a great time!"

The students rushed out of the hall as soon as the announcement was over, since play time was slipping away. Everyone quickly returned to their rooms and changed, before heading to different activity stations to start. Even though the sun continued to beat down on them, everyone remained excited. After all, it was one of the only school trips of the year.

By the time the sun had reached its climax in the sky, Lyon and Jellal have finished their first activity of track and field. The two were nearing Field C at the east side of camp to meet up with other students to play assassin with paintballs. Yes, assassin with paintballs, but the exciting part was that it would take place in the nearby forest. "Let's make the most out of today," Lyon said. He was returning back to Magnolia later in the afternoon since his family was going on vacation. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone, Jellal."

The bluehead nodded. "I will try." He had a good feeling he was going to be alright, even though the temperature was around the mid 30s degree Celsius. He told himself that he would constantly stay in the shade to make sure he doesn't overheat himself.

"It's really hot," Lyon said, wiping his sweat with his arm. "But I'm worried about you. You never even told your mom you're on a trip! But if you think you're gonna go crazy, I'll help tape your mouth shut and drag you back to our room. I mean it." The two chuckled and continued walking.

"I'm pretty surprised they were _that_ quiet," Lyon suddenly chimed it, referring to Gray and Natsu who happened to be their next door room neighbors. He was pacing by Jellal as he twirled the edge of his shirt.

"At least that means we won't have to sleep hearing their stupid voices," Jellal pointed out with a tone of annoyance. Everytime he saw Natsu or Gray, they are almost always bellowing and it pissed Jellal off so very much. . .especially when it was _Gray_ Fullbuster.

"Hey, you don't have to be so salty. You already surpassed their midterm grades, so be proud!" Lyon exclaimed. He was right. Jellal's midterm grades placed him third in the school, after Erza and Levy. The bluehead had to admit that if it weren't for Erza's help, he would not have achieved such a score, but he kept quiet in front of his friend. "Ah, you're so lucky!" Lyon added. "First being Titania's tenant and now you are one of the top students! What do you even have against Gray?"

Jellal sucked in his breath and stiffened. "Nothing," he lied. But in his mind, he knew he wanted everything Gray had. In fact, Jellal had to admit he was jealous. _Erza Scarlet. _He shook his head, ridding the thought. _No, I don't like her. _He also hated to admit that ever since he studied with the redhead, the image of her sleeping so soundly popped up whenever Jellal was idle.

Lyon continued, "Exactly! Besides, what else do you want besides impressing your parents with a good grade?"

"Nothing, really." Another lie.

Lyon grinned. "Well, I don't know about that, Jellal. Every time you're around Titania, you always. . .Ow!" Lyon shouted after Jellal smacked his arm.

"Shut up, we're almost there," the bluehead scolded. It was more that he could already unmistakably recognize a redhead from the field in front of them. . .and Jellal definitely did not want anyone listening to this embarrassing conversation. Seeing the queen playing the same game as them was a surprise, and Jellal was trying to hide his happiness. "Let's get there quick," he said, changing the topic. As he neared the area, he also spotted Gray Fullbuster, and his mood dampened.

The two stood with the rest of the assassin players, and continued chattering until a loud whistle broke through the air. It was Marco-sensei, one of the camp counselors. "Attention all assassin players, listen up! Game's going to start in ten minutes, so let me explain the game! Assassin is basically where everyone tries to eliminate each other and the last one standing is the winner, except in this game we will be playing in teams! To eliminate your opponents, you will use. . .paintballs!" The students cheered. Marco-sensei hushed them and pointed to the forest. "That's your hiding spot! There will be fences that marks the out of limit zone and if you hide there, you are automatically disqualified!" He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "Teams are. . ." Marco-sensei started reading aloud the pairs. As each pair was announced, the team walked to the front, grabbed a sachet of paintballs and paintball guns before disappearing into the forest.

"Please let me have a good partner!" Lyon murmured next to Jellal. His hands pressed together as if in a prayer.

"Yo, shut up I need to listen to sensei and not you," Jellal replied. He had to admit he sounded pretty mean, but he couldn't help but feel a little scared to know who would be his partner. What if it was someone he didn't like or. . .

"Lyon Vastia and Lucy Heartfilia! Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden! Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel! And finally, Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet!"

Lyon groaned and Jellal stood there, stiff. Was he happy? Angry? Scared? He didn't really know, but he did know luck just had to be with him today.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but I hope you like it! The real exciting part is Chapter 20 because I HAVE SO MANY WAYS THE PLOT CAN GO, but I can't choose!**

**In advance, happy Thanksgiving, everyone! ~CHS**


	21. Helping Hands

_**20th chapter! WOW! **_

_**I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and ate a lotta turkey cuz I sure did. Gobble gobble. Im super thankful for the AMAZING LOVE AND SUPPORT from each and every one of you! WOoOoO!**_

**Disclaimer**: FT belongs to Mashima-sensei!

* * *

"Lyon Vastia and Lucy Heartfilia! Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden! Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel! And finally, Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet!"

Lyon groaned and Jellal stood there, stiff. Was he happy? Angry? Scared? He didn't really know, but he did know luck just had to be with him today.

Lyon immediately turned around to face the bluehead with a evil grin. "Wow, Jellal. You're sooooo lucky. You and Titania. . .oo la la." Jellal rolled his eyes, ignoring Lyon's comment.

As the two boys walked to grab a paintball satchel, Jellal tried to avoid the gaze with anyone because he could already feel embarrassment building up as glares flew upon him. Everyone would _love _to be Titania's partner. But lucky him (or maybe not)! He would be Titania's partner!

He reached to grab a bag and just as he was going to pick it up, someone did before him. "Get another one," he heard the person say. Jellal turned to the it was Gray Fullbuster. He didn't even look at the bluehead before he set off with his partner, Natsu.

Jellal sighed as he picked the last satchel on the ground. It was much more beaten up and only contained three paintballs. He searched for Lyon, but he had already left and now he was stuck with. . .Erza.

"H-hey, Jellal," a quiet voice chimed it. Jellal turned around and indeed it was the redhead. She was wearing a well-fitting tank top shorts.

When he first saw her, he couldn't help but stare at her exposed skin. Did the temperature rise another ten degrees because Jellal was sweating a lot right now, or was it just him?" He eventually caught himself and cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Erza. Um, let's go."

Erza obediently nodded and stayed by Jellal's side as the two started heading into the woods, looking for a good place to hide until a loud whistle signaled the start of the game.

An awkward silence enveloped them.

"Congrats on first place in midterms," Jellal finally said. It was really late to say that, but right now, he was searching for anything to make it less quiet.

She smiled as she stepped over a branch. "Thanks. You did really good too." Jellal had to strain his ears because her voice was barely audible.

"Yeah, but I would not have done so good if it wasn't for you."

"Thanks," she quietly replied. She kept her eyes on the ground and hoped Jellal would not see the blush creeping up her cheeks.

The wave of silence returned.

"D-do you know how to use the paintball gun?" Erza asked shyly. She stopped walking and opened her satchel to retrieve the harmless weapon.

Jellal chuckled. "It's easy." He pointed at the reloading area. "That's where you place one paintball and you simply press to trigger to fire it. The hard part is the aim. We have to make sure that we don't waste our supplies. Got it?"

Erza nodded her head, but started furrowing her eyebrows. She remembered what Mrs. Fernandes said. _He gets a little bit, er, crazy. He starts blabbing and doing around random stuff without even thinking. And after the day has passed, he doesn't recall doing anything! Ain't that weird?_ Erza can't help but feel a little curious at how Jellal acts when he's overpowered by the heat. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking such things.

"You're sweaty. . .If you don't feel good, we don't have to play," Erza suggested.

"No, it'll be okay."

She rummaged through her satchel, where she had placed her bottle of water. "Here, drink some." She shoved the bottle in front of Jellal's face, and the bluehead was forced to take it.

"Ok, fine." Jellal unscrewed the bottle and bought it to his lips. As he sipped the water, a stupid thought came over him. _I'm indirectly kissing Erza Scarlet._ He stopped drinking and he immediately spat the water out.

Erza knotted her eyebrows. "Jellal. . .are you okay?!"

Jellal was recovering from coughing and passed the bottle back to the redhead. "I don't need water. I'm fine." He picked up his stuff and walked away, hoping Erza won't ask anymore.

As soon as he turned around, he couldn't help but place his fingers on his lips as a blush formed. _Does that mean I have Erza's spit in me?_ He shook his head. _What a stupid thought._

Erza eventually caught up to Jellal's side. "I'm, er, sorry if the water had any bugs or whatever."

"No, it's not that. Just that. . ."

Jellal was interrupted by a loud sound that pierced the ear. Assassin had started. He gulped, a little anxious on what to do next. "Should we seek out other players?" he asked, and Erza nodded.

The two walked through the woods, eyes darting at different directions to spot their opponents. But there were many players in the game, making it easy to bump into others. Almost immediately, Jellal spotted a figure in the distance. "Erza, look," he called in a low tone. He motioned the redhead to come towards him. "I found a group." He pointed to a figure in the distance, and started opening his satchel to reach for the paintball gun. He loaded the gun with the paintball and fired it. "Hide," he said and the two ducked into the bush in front of them.

Erza parted the leaves so she could see their opponent's figures, who were approaching. But there was something weird. The figure did not look like two people as it came closer.

"Um, uh. . .Erza, what's that?" Jellal asked, his voice shaky.

"How would I know? You fired at it." Her eyes, like the bluehead, were glued to the moving outline.

The two remained quiet and watched as the figure approached, paralyzed with fear. Soon, the silhouette became clear, and a large bear emerged in the distance. It's brown, furred body had a splash of blue from the paintball Jellal fired earlier, and its angry eyes searched for its attacker.

"I never knew there were bears in the woods!" Jellal exclaimed. But as soon as he let the sound slip, he regretted it. The bear had caught sight of the two peering from the bushes and started running as quickly as it could to them.

"Oh shit, run," Jellal mouthed under his breath.

Erza nodded and the two ran throughout the forest. The redhead looked back, but she knew the bear was not going to give up. Suddenly, a paintball whizzed in her view and hit the bear again. The bear stopped for a moment and stared at a new patch of green on its arm before continuing its chase but this time with more rage.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted, still fleeing from the bear.

"What?! I thought I was being helpful!" He was panting as he ran, and they both knew they couldn't run any longer because. . .

"The fence!" Erza shouted. it was the boundary marking the out of bounds region that was basically more forest and trees. Going there would mean elimination from Assassin and if anyone found out, Erza and Jellal would be suspended from school. "W-what are we gonna do?!"

"You think I _care_ about anything else? Climb it!" Jellal ordered without a second thought. He ran up to the fence and easily got to the other side. "C'mon, Erza! Your turn!"

The redhead stepped in between the gaps of the wires and slowly made her way up. She was not used to this climbing, and by the time she reached the top, she didn't know how to get down. "Jellal!" she screamed.

The bluehead dropped his bag and opened his arms wide. "I'll catch you, don't worry!"

Erza was too scared to second think it and she jumped down, landing on the ground. She immediately faced the bear's direction, and it left after realizing it couldn't climb over. She turned back to the boy. "Hey, Jellal! It's. . ." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh no," she murmured. Once again, she was in another awkward position with the bluehead, since she was basically lying on top of him on the ground. Last time this happened, the two were in the library, and Erza used much effort to push that embarrassing thought aside.

Both times, it was her fault she was in this unpleasant posture. Her face was literally inches from Jellal and she was so close to him that she could feel his heart pounding as fast as hers. Her legs were spread on either side of his torso and oh gosh. Poor Jellal.

Erza immediately lifted herself from Jellal's chest and pretended nothing happened. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. She didn't dare make eye contact with Jellal and busied herself by brushing off the grass from her arms.

Jellal, too, was very awkward. He slowly sat up and tried to get rid of the image of Erza's warm and brown eyes, her luxurious and red hair, her pink and soft lips. . .Okay, he should stop.

Erza was going to stand until she collapsed back to the ground again. "Ow," she groaned. She looked at the source of the ache and realized her knees were bleeding. She must have scraped herself as she jumped down.

Alarmed, Jellal rushed to Erza. "Are you okay?" His eyes filled with worry as he stared at the wound. Unlike the time Jellal found Erza at the alleyway of the shops, he could not rush to the convenience store to buy some bandages and water. In fact, we had no idea where he even was. _What am I supposed to do?! I don't have my phone, a batman signal, or anything._

He slipped off the flannel he was wearing and wrapped it around Erza's knee. "Um, does that feel better?"

Erza sighed. "I-it's nothing anyways. Just a scrape."

"Just a scrape?! What if you get an infection or something?!" Jellal replied, unintentionally raising his voice that silenced the redhead. "We gotta find some way to get back to Marco-sensei. We need to climb back to the other side."

He stood up and offered his hand to Erza, who accepted it. He couldn't help but realize how warm and welcoming her hands were, but he immediately discarded the thought.

The two slowly made their way to the fence and carefully climbed back to the other side, since no bear was chasing them. As soon as they made it to the other side, Jellal squatted in front of Erza, his back facing her.

"W-what?" Erza asked, confused.

"I'll carry you. It's a piggyback ride."

"What?!"

He stood up and faced Erza. "I said, I'm carrying you back to camp. Get on."

"But I already burdening you so much. I feel so bad because. . ."

"Because. . .?"

"Well, you're always helping me. Do I seem like a pitiful person?"

"No, it's just that I care about you, Erza." _What the hell did my stoopid mouth just say? _

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing." Jellal lied and before Erza knew it, the bluehead swept Erza onto his back. Erza gasped at the sudden surprise. "Don't whine or anything or else I'm gonna lose my focus," he warned.

With that, Erza stopped protesting and she hesitantly placed her head on crook of Jellal's neck. "Okay, let's go," Jellal announced before starting the walk.

_Did Jellal just say he cared about me?_ Erza thought, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Erza focused on the sound of Jellal's shoes as it crunched the twigs on the ground. With each breath, she inhaled his cologne, which made her calm and all she felt was his warmth. His sweat trickled down his neck and slid onto her hand, but she didn't mind.

Soon, Erza realized his steps made her rock at a steady rhythm and her eyes grew heavy with exhaustion.

"Hey, Erza," Jellal called.

"Yeah?"

"You're not sleepy are you?"

"N-no, of course not," the redhead replied in a drowsy voice.

"Ah, you liar. Just take a nap. It'll be a long time before we get anywhere."

"Mm," Erza hummed in response. She tried to fight the weariness, but she knew she was losing. She kept on staring at the sweat beads that formed on Jellal's neck but soon, all she could see was the darkness that overtook her eyes.

* * *

"Yah! Erza Scarlet, wake up! We gotta eat dinner!"

Erza her body rocked back and forth until someone decided to throw a pillow in her face. Irritated, the redhead's eyes flickered open to see she was back at her dorm. She saw Lucy putting on a sweatshirt and a clock that read seven o'clock. The blonde caught sight of Erza and she motioned the redhead to get up. "Let's go."

Erza nodded and rose. Now that she thought about it. . .how did she even get back? She checked her knee, and they were all bandaged and cleaned. The flannel? It was gone now.

"Where did you even go during the game?" Lucy asked. "Gray and Natsu won, and no one knew where you and Jellal went so the game. And by the time I came back to the dorm, you were already back."

"I was sick," Erza lied, and Lucy bought the excuse.

Erza quickly changed into a set of casual clothes before heading out to the main hall with her best friend. There, she expected to see Jellal, so she could at least thank him, but he wasn't there. Instead, was Lyon with his suitcases who was talking to Miss Strauss.

Erza ran up to him. "A-are you leaving early, Lyon-san?"

Lyon nodded, but he immediately frowned. "I'm going back to Magnolia because my family's going on vacation, but. . .I kinda regret it now because Jellal's all sick and such."

"Wait, what?"

"That kid, Jellal, he's sick right now. Jeez, I _told_ him that he gotta watch out for himself before we played Assassin. Well, he just decided to disappear and next thing I knew, he was back in our room."

Erza blinked her eyes in disbelief. "What room is he in?"

"Room 2-155. But you can't go there because it's in the boy's section, remember? But, Jellal passed out and now he's sleeping in his room, not wanting to eat dinner, not wanting to talk to me. I would help, but I need to leave real soon."

"Oh," Erza said. In her chest, there was a tug in her heart because she knew that it was partially her fault. Correction, _all_ her fault.

Erza said her goodbyes to Lyon and during the entire time she ate dinner, she couldn't help but think about Jellal. Was she going crazy? Even when Lucy suggested the two to go back to the dorm to sleep early, Erza declined because she knew how unsettled she felt.

After dinner, Erza strolled alone in campgrounds mindlessly. But her mind kept on replaying the same event of the day, no matter how hard she tried to push the thought away. She just kept on walking and walking until she found a familiar number.

2-155. She stood in front of the room. She's not supposed to be here. Come to think of it, how did she get here despite all the supervisors? How did she instinctively know where 2-155 was? How did she even get here? Erza got no clue. She hesitantly reached up to the doorbell and pressed it.

The door clicked open and a tired Jellal poked his head out. "Erza Scarlet?" He opened the door to let the girl in.

As Erza walked in, she couldn't help but notice his bicep muscles, since this was the first time she saw him wearing a tank top. Wait. . .what was up with her today? Why is she always staring at Jellal like a creep?!

The boy didn't say anything and went back to his bed. He tucked himself back underneath the sheets and closed his eyes.

Erza took a nearby chair and set it next to Jellal's bed. Well, he didn't look sick. Just that he was really pale, hyperventilating, and murmuring gibberish. Okay, maybe he really _is_ sick.

"Jellal?" Erza called in a quiet voice. _It would prove disadvantageous to him, but advantageous to many. _That was what Ultear said. She was scared Jellal was just going to jump up in a fit and bash Erza's head against the wall.

"Hm?" His voice was weak and shaky.

"I'm going to get some water for you, okay?" Erza stood up and was about to head to the room's fridge when she felt a tightening on her wrist. She looked down and saw Jellal's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"D-don't go," he said, pleading like a child. He sounded like he was going to cry if Erza really did leave, so the redhead had no choice but to sit back down. Erza already knew her face was turning to the color of her hair, which must be so ridiculous of her.

"Titania," Jellal called. Erza perked up, surprised that he had called her by her nickname. "I missed you."

Erza choked on her own spit. "What?"

"Aww," the bluehead complained, back in his child mode. "You forgot already."

"Forgot what?"

"Don't you remember the summer three years ago?"

And that's when suddenly, everything clicked for Erza Scarlet and she was whirled back to the Magnolia beaches with the crisp blue skies of summer.

* * *

_**Okay, actually this chapter was so cringey and even I was cringing as I reread it. :) What am I doing with my life when I have 4 tests to study for? Rip me. #pray4chs2k16**_

_**Toodles, my amazing readers. **_

_**~CHS**_


	22. Three Years Ago

**I FEEL LIKE THIS IS THE STORY THAT WILL ANSWER A LOT ABOUT SOME THINGS YOU GUYS WERE ALWAYS CURIOUS ABOUT. I FINALLY CAME TO THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT'S THE 21ST CHAPTER BUT WE FINALLY MADE IT WOOHOOO. THANK YOU TO ALL THE AMAZING PEEPS OUT THERE. **

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS THE REAL EXCITING PARTS. I SAY THIS AND THEN MY NEXT CHAPS ARE REAL CRAPPY. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: **MASHIMA SENSEI!

* * *

**~~~THREE YEARS AGO: Magnolia Beach: July 20~~~**

The sun shone on Erza's face as noon approached. She had forgot to close the curtain. . .again. She tossed and turned, covering her face with her blanket to try to catch another minute of sleep. It was summer vacation in Magnolia and she had planned to catch up on some rest.

Erza lazily got off her bed and walked towards her sliding glass door. Currently, she was at her summer house, a small condo that had a superb view of Magnolia beach and the wide ocean. She would go back to sleep but the view of the crisp sky caught her attention. She slid the door open and took a breath of the fresh air.

She was just about to go back when she felt sand suddenly rubbing against her feet. Disgusting. Erza shook it off and just when she was going to return inside inside, she saw sand flying in the air before landing on her feet. Someone was purposely throwing sand onto _her own_ balcony.

Irritated, the girl walked to the side of the balcony and searched for the culprit. Her balcony wasn't that far from the ground since she lived on the first floor. Almost immediately she spotted a boy in the distance, taking his shovel to scoop up a pile of sand.

You could tell the boy was going to return and fling the sand onto Erza's balcony because the moment he turned around to see her, he dropped his shovel. "Oops," he said in a very sarcastic manner.

"_What_ are you doing?" Erza asked.

The boy had nicely styled blue hair that matched the sky above him and green eyes that matched the leaves nearby. He was wearing a black bomber jacket with tight jeans. He also wore a white button-up shirt with a tie that could have definitely been tied much better. Honestly, Erza would be lying if she said she didn't find him to be the _least_ bit attractive.

But she knew no one could rival Gray. Gray went to middle school with her and she liked him, but never would she admit that. She was fourteen and this was going to be her last year at middle school. Would Gray go to same high school with her? Who knows, but she knew that even by the end of the school year, she wouldn't have mustered enough courage to confess.

"Aren't you Titania?" the boy asked.

He called her Titania. Erza raised an eyebrow, surprised he knew her name. "Y-yeah, who're you?"

"Your mom."

"H-hey! I just asked!"

"And I just answered."

Erza rolled her eyes. There was a bad vibe coming off from this guy, and she knew she should try to keep her distance from him.

"Go away. You're on my family's private beach. I'll. . .I'll tell the police if you don't and you will get into big trouble! I'm the heir to Scarlet Company! And Im not Titania, I'm Erza Scarlet!"

The boy shrugged if off. "No you're not. You're Titania. And I don't care. I'm only here at Magnolia for a little bit anyways. Besides, you can't order me around even if you're all powerful."

He walked up the Erza's balcony with his shovel, and Erza slowly backed up to her glass door. Surprisingly, all the boy did was throw the shovel on the balcony's ground. "Play with me," he ordered.

"W-what? Why?!"

"Because I said so." Without another word, he turned around and walked back to the place where he was shoveling.

Erza was very tempted to decline the offer, but at the same time a feeling of happiness filled her. Outside of her usual circle of friends, never have anyone invited her to play because she was considered the "queen." She was Titania and considered the holy untouchable.

Erza smiled as she looked at the shovel and walked back into her room.

Twenty minutes later, Erza was on her family's private beach, and the burning sand stuck to her feet and poked her as she walked. The hot weather caused by the glaring sun was not making her day any better.

She found the boy not where he was before, but hidden by the shade of the side of her beachhouse. He was carefully stacking another pile of sand on top of what was already made and meticulously shaped it into a cylinder. It took one glance to figure out what he was trying to make.

"A sandcastle?" Erza asked.

"Stupid, what else does it look like?"

"Do you want help?"

"No." Ouch.

"Then, uh, why did you want me here?"

"Your company."

Erza got quiet as she blushed at the answer. But what was she saying? She settled herself next to the boy and watched his fingers pat some sand away to form an ideal shape he had in mind.

"How do you know my name?" Erza suddenly asked, curious.

"How would I not?"

"W-where are you from?"

"Fiore."

"What do your parents work as?"

"Not the same thing your parents work as."

"Oh, um where do you go to school?"

"Fiore too."

Erza sighed, keeping a conversation with this. . .this idiot. . .was no use. She got bored quickly and was going to walk back until the boy called her again. "Hey, you can't leave! Not until I let you go," the boy shouted. Erza frowned, since she disliked being commanded by someone she barely knew. She yanked her hand away and walked off, ignoring the boy.

The boy didn't decide to run after her, and instead shouted, "Meet me here tomorrow too, Titania, alright?"

But Erza didn't respond as she stomped away.

* * *

The next morning, Erza absentmindedly tossed in her bed and she had been doing so for an hour.

"Should I go out?" she mumbled to herself. No, maybe not. She hated the sand and the stickiness left in her hair from the ocean breeze. But maybe she should. It was summer vacation, the time of year she had been waiting for. Plus, she got a special invite. . .

Erza got off from her bed and headed to her bathroom to change. Yes, she would go meet the boy again. It was just one day.

Like yesterday, she found the boy plopped on the floor, shaping the sandcastle, though it was much larger than before. He detected Erza's presence and looked up, eyebrows raised because he was surprised she actually came.

His gaze shifted back to the sandcastle as the redhead sat down. He cleared his throat. "Er, sorry I was such a jerk yesterday," he said, eyes still on his work.

_You're a jerk alright._

"Wanna, um, help out?" he added.

Erza silently looked at the well-shaped castle before turning to the boy himself. She shifted to the castle's side and started drawing windows on the sand walls.

"So about where I was from. . ." the boy started, bringing up the unfinished topic from yesterday. He talked about how he's from outside Magnolia, though he used to go to school here.

Erza raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, except I left by the time I'm in first grade. I got kicked out because of some really stupid thing I did."

"W-why did I expect that?"

"Yah! Shut up." he returned, stifling giggles from Erza.

WIth his conversation skills, he and Erza started talking about school to cool places in Fiore to cheesecake factories. Yeah, don't ask.

The two spent the whole afternoon laughing at really random, bad jokes. The two were talking and they barely noticed the darkening of the sky and the flickering of the street lights that were turning on. Honestly, Erza would be lying if she said she still thought of him as a brat because inside, the badboy image had completely dissolved.

Except in her heart, she felt just _one_ person was missing.

"I wish Gray was here," she sighed. If he was here, he would've made castle-building much more fun.

"Who?"

A smile unconsciously formed on Erza's lips. "G-gray Fullbuster. He's really tall and he's really good at sports. He goes to school with me and we're, like, best friends."

The blue haired boy got really quiet and didn't stay anything as he continued stacking another layer on the castle. "So, uh, do you like him?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Um. . .don't tell anyone I said this, but I think yes."

"You _think_? There's no 'I think' when you like someone. But Scarlets and Fullbusters were. . ."

"Yeah, but I-I really like Gray. So what if he's a F-fullbuster? We've been together since kindergarten and we will forever be at each other's side."

The boy snorted. "How do _you_ know that?" Erza was a little surprised by his change of tone.

"W-well, I've known Gray for such a long time. . .he won't betray me."

The two continued the construction of the castle in silence, and a tense mood quickly shifted over the two. The air once filled with laughter was gone and the two were awkwardly sitting next to each other.

Suddenly, the boy spoke. "Forget it, Titania. How would your families even let such a relationship between you two? That's right they won't. Just watch. In another few years you'll think that liking Gray was such a stupid thought."

Unexpectedly, the blue haired boy stood up from his position and without looking at Erza, walked away.

Erza sat there, traumatized by the boy's words. Why did she feel that he was correct? She tried to remove the feeling but it was clinging on to her heavy heart. She turned to the boy, who was still walking.

"Don't leave me," she shouted. She wanted to fight back, scream at him, and reflect each of his arguments. Why would he say such a thing to Erza?

The boy turned around, staring at Erza. He rolled his eyes, as if he was annoyed at the girl, before walking continuing walking away.

Erza sat at the sand and angrily watched him pace away. She was in disbelief. The two were great friends ten minutes ago. Why would the mood turn so sour so quickly? Was it Erza that did something wrong? Why did everything never seem to go her way?

Erza angrily stood up and started walking back inside.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She laid at her bed staring at her ceiling. _Is there something wrong with me? _She was angry. Very angry. The words the boy said to her were on repeat.

A thought hit her. The sandcastle. The thought of it only fueled her impulsiveness. It was nearing midnight, but she found her way out of her beachhouse and to the site of the sandcastle.

She didn't second think it and before she knew it, she was stomping the life out of the castle, destroying the once prideful building. She toppled layer by layer and leveling

the sand mound when she was done.

Now, her feet was covered with those bothersome grains. Nasty.

"You're here too?"

She turned to the voice and shot a glare when she realized it was that blue haired boy. After the day, he had the _nerve_ to come back and treat her like nothing happened. For the first time, Erza wished he could see her as Titania, scary, all-powerful, and definitely not someone to mess with.

"What do you want? Get away from me," she asked in a cold tone.

He held up his hands and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry." His voice was quiet.

"Apology not accepted. Get out. This. . .this is my house." Her voice was starting to crack. There was a lump in her throat that made it hard for her to speak. Even worse, she could feel something blurring her vision. Were they. . .tears?

The boy raised his eyebrows. "What?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Why are you suddenly here to apologize? S-shouldn't you be annoying me right now and asking 'Oh Titania why are you so retarded?' or something like that?"

The boy sighed. "I'm actually sorry. Look, I feel really bad. I said things I shouldn't have and I angered you without knowing. I'm sorry."

"Why should I trust a jerk like you? I _thought_ you were a good person and next thing I knew, you were talking shit about the person I like."

"Please just give me one more chance. I just overreacted a little because I got angry at Gray."

"No."

"Listen, I'm sorry. If you don't want to accept it, that's fine. I'll never bother you again."

"If you do apologize, I don't think I'll forgive _myself_. You know what i want? I don't want an apology, i want you to get _out_ of my life. Get out of my property, my eyesight. . .everything."

Erza's brown eyes burned holes into the boy. There was a strong will inside her to reject him, as if she knew something bad was going to happen. But she looked back at the day she had. Why was her heart racing?

She took a deep breath. "Why were you angry at Gray, hm?" Her heart beated faster and a feeling that only occurred that was associated with Gray's presence came back to her.

"I. . .You don't wanna know. Why do you ask?"

"You know what, then don't talk to me." She rolled her eyes and took her gaze off him as she prepared to go back home. "Go home. Go away or I really will report you."

"Well, today's my last day in Magnolia anyways. I'm probably never coming back."

Titania stopped in her tracks. "What? Really?" She stopped to think. "N-nah, y-you're lying. You're just saying this so I can accept your s-stupid apology."

"Erza Scarlet," the boy called. "Look at me."

The girl slowly turned around, a little hesitant. It was the first time in the two days he had called her by her full name. It felt. . .weird. She slowly met the boy's olive eyes. Her chest felt like it was about to explode as she gazed at him longer.

"Um," he started. "I guess I'll just say goodbye right now. I'm not coming back tomorrow. But, uh, thanks."

Erza immediately ripped her gaze off from him. Her vision was blurring even more. Before she knew it, a tear drop rolled down her pink cheeks. It was a good thing it was dark enough so the boy wouldn't be able to see her stupid face right now. She must look like a mess. "W-well, have a great time wherever you go."

"Okay, bye," he said. Erza could hear her footsteps as he started to walk away.

"I-is that all you're gonna say?" she asked, making him stop.

"Why? What else do you want me to say?"

Erza froze. The boy was right. Why was she so nosy, roaming into the boy's business like a creep? Why did she even care?

"This past day, I felt so. . .happy. I don't really know. I guess i-it's because no one really invited me to hang out with them before. Once you leave, I-I'm going to be lonely," she shyly admitted.

The boy chuckled. "What? Are you saying you like me?" he asked in a playful tone. But Erza could sense a hint of seriousness in his voice. He continued, "No you don't. It's just your hormones. You don't like me, and I don't like you," the boy replied, still keeping his joking tone.

As Erza heard the words, a wave of disappointment hit her. She had knew it was too quick and prepared her feelings, but her heart still sank. "Oh, then." She tried to avoid the subject and tried to push her feelings away. "Um, I'll go back to sleep, so b-bye."

As Erza started her walk, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Erza might have known him for two days, but she knew she would really missed his presence.

"Wait, Erza!"

She turned to the voice and raised her eyebrow. "Y-yeah?"

The blue haired boy ran to her side, panting. "Can I say something?"

She shrugged. "Depends."

"I don't want you to be sad. Silly," he patted Titania's head. "There doesn't have to be light for me to tell how sad you are. We might've only knew each other for two days, but, these two days really meant a lot for me, too. I thought you rich people were mean and stingy, but after meeting you. . .I can't help but smile every time I see you. I-I don't know. Remember that joke I made about you liking me. But, uh, Erza, I. . .I think _I_ like _you_."

Erza's eyes widened. Her heart was pounding. This feeling felt so familiar. Just as she was about to speak, the boy covered her mouth.

"Sh," he said. "Don't say anything. I don't want to know. You know what? Just pretend nothing happened. Pretend as if you never met me and erase these two days from your memory." He stuck out his pinky. "Pinky promise? That way none of us will get sad, alright?"

Her messy red hair, her puffy brown eyes, her tear streaked face. . .Why was she so sad when she barely knew him? Still, she reluctantly hooked her pinky with his.

He smiled. "Thanks, Erza Scarlet." Without another word, he ran off into the distance. Erza watched as his figure melted into darkness. She sighed.

_Nothing ever happened_, she told herself, as she stared at her pinky.

_As if these two days never existed._

_Nothing._

And she didn't even know his name.

* * *

**_I NEED TO STOP WRITING THE CRINGIEST CHAPTERS EVER BUT I'M A REALLY BAD WRITER :( AND I HOPE YOU LIKE CRINGY STUFF :)_**

**_TEEHEE THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA LATE, SO DON'T TELL ANYONE. OOPS. I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH! ~CHS_**


	23. Sick

_**Happy 2017 everyone! I hope everyone had amazing holidays. How is you? : 3**_

**Disclaimer: **Mashima sensei!

* * *

"Don't you remember the summer three years ago?"

And that's when suddenly, everything clicked for Erza Scarlet and she was whirled back to the Magnolia beaches with the crisp blue skies of summer.

Her brown eyes widened. The image of the the blue haired boy was recalled from her memory. It couldn't be him. He said he would never come back to Magnolia. But now, she could see the striking resemblance between.

Jellal sighed and slowly released his grip on Erza's wrist. "I'm sorry, Erza Scarlet. You don't have to accept my apology. I was a stupid fourteen year old."

"Um," she was stuck in her response. She ran to the desk and returned to Jellal's side with a water bottle. "Here," she said, and the boy took the bottle with his weak hands.

"Y-you're probably just sick," Erza continued. "You've gone crazy and you're muttering n-nonsense. That was. . .three years ago. That doesn't matter."

"Liar," he replied after a drink. "That night before I left, you were so upset. It might not matter now, but it mattered back then."

He started coughing and Erza wished she could do more than listen to him rant. She stood up, "Let's get serious. I'm calling the nurse in."

"No," Jellal snapped, his childish tone back.

Erza turned back with furrowed eyebrows. "Why? You look so tired and pale. You think I like watching you sick?"

Jellal groaned in protest. "The nurse won't help. And plus you'll get caught walking out of the boy dorms."

Mrs. Fernandes was right. Jellal was like a whiny kid. The girl frowned. "Then what do you want?"

He stopped to think. "You."

Erza's heart raced at the answer. It was the same feeling she experienced three years ago. It was a mix of happiness and anxiety. She cleared her throat. "W-what?" she asked in a much weaker voice.

"I want. . .you."

Erza was about to choke on her own spit. Inside, however, she didn't hesitate walking back to chair next to Jellal's bed. She could see him smile as she approached. Suddenly, a wave of awkwardness settled in as she sat down. Erza sat in a stiff position, not knowing what to do besides watch Jellal sleep. She had to admit though, he had nice eyelashes and smooth skin. Her eyes also caught sight of his red tattoo, which she studied curiously. If anything, the one thing that changed about Jellal was that he became. . .cuter.

"Stop staring at me."

Erza jumped at the sudden statement. She immediately took her gaze off Jellal and focused somewhere else. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Baka (Idiot). I can't sleep that easily so I watch you even though you think my eyes are closed."

Erza's face heated from embarrassment. "I wasn't looking."

Jellal smiled. He slid to the other side of his bed. "Titania," he called as he patted the empty area, eyes still closed. "Come here."

Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" She never slept next to a guy before. Her cheeks were glaring red. "You need that space for yourself."

The boy pouted. "Titania," he whined, almost crying. "I don't want Titania to leave me. Come here!"

Erza sighed. He sure was annoying. She got up from her chair and settled herself in the space next to him. The best part was that he smiled even more. It wasn't just any smile. He genuinely chuckled and his eyes crinkled with the happiness.

But the heat from Jellal's body was not making Erza feel better. Her heart was pounding with so much excitement. She knew if she stared at Jellal any longer, she would have a heart attack, so she turned to her side to not face the boy.

Jellal noticed through his closed eyes. "Titania, face me. Please."

With that, Erza was forced to change her position. She gulped, with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

The boy got quiet after he was satisfied, and Erza decided she might as well nap along.

"Can i tell you something?" Jellal's voice suddenly asked. There was something different in this tone. The childish tone was gone, and he was seriously bringing up a topic.

Erza's eyes slowly flickered open, fighting the sleep that was attempting to overtake her. "Hm?"

"Wanna know why I came back to Magnolia?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Erza Scarlet. What I did to you was wrong of me. It might have been the years but. . .I like you. I like you Erza Scarlet. I'm stupid. I told you to forget about me, and that I would do the same. But three years later, my feelings for you are still the same."

She knew she wasn't dreaming. She continued to stare at the half-asleep boy, his breath which was brushing against her cheek.

"Then did you avoid me," she asked, "if you liked me?"

The boy's lips turned back to his foolish looking smile. "You remember our kindergarten days?"

"_Our?" _

"Yes, you were my best friend in kindergarten. You sat next to me all the time, and. . .I liked it. Those were before the days you met Gray, Natsu, or Lucy. We were such good friends that I never forgot your name or your face."

Erza's eyes widened. She knew her memory was bad, but the fact she couldn't remember anything Jellal said disappointed herself.

"And," Jellal continued. "I liked you so much, I called you 'Titania.'" He quietly chuckled to himself. "I loved watching you angry at me for the stupidest stuff."

"Wait." She pointed at Jellal. "It was _you_ who started all this Titania thing? Do you know how many times I wished that nickname would rip off me?"

"Yeah, but that's why I liked watching you being called 'Titania.' Plus, I started it, so I felt really happy when people liked the nickname."

"If only I could punch the. . ."

"Wah! You see what I mean. Why would I tell you who I am when I knew you would punch me." He pouted.

Yes, now that he mentioned it, he looked better familiar. His sleeping face was just as recognizable, since this was the person she slept next to every nap time twelve years ago.

"Oh. I'm sorry, " Erza replied.

"Mmm, it's fine."

The boy sighed with contentment and pressed his eyes shut. Meanwhile, Erza's eyes darted around the area trying to think of ways to make the situation less awkward for her. She would leave, but Jellal would most likely realize she's trying to escape before the redhead could even reach the door.

"Titania?"

"Yeah?" This time, she her heart felt warm when she heard her nickname. She couldn't believe Jellal had given her the name.

"Sleep," he said, his voice close to a murmur. "I like watching Titania sleep."

She smiled but didn't reply because by the time she let out another breath, the exhaustion have taken over.

* * *

Erza woke up to the light that was streaming in from the uncovered window. She hated early sunlight. Her eyes slowly opened and she loudly gasped at the scene. Jellal's face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath brush against her red cheeks. Erza tried to pull away from him but his leg was placed on her hips and his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist. Erza could swear that her heart couldn't pound any faster.

"J-Jellal?" Her voice was weak. "Jellal!"

The boy grumbled before sleeping again.

Erza finally freed one hand and poked him, and he finally started to wake up. When he did, his eyes shot open in disbelief.

"Erza?!" he shouted in confusion. He then realized his awkward position and quickly tried to get off her. In his attempt, he forgot how small his bed was and ended up rolling onto the ground.

Erza climbed to the side of the bed. "Jellal? Are you okay?"

The boy was rubbing his head. "Er, yeah." He slowly stood up. He wanted to question everything. Where was Lyon? Why was Erza here? Why was he _hugging_ her? Erza did smell nice though.

The thought then hit him that he had lost control of himself yesterday. He didn't even want to remember what they were talking about, and more importantly, how he _acted_. A blush crept onto his cheeks and he forced himself to look away from Erza. "I-I could explain," he said. No he couldn't. He just hoped Erza wouldn't think he was a creep.

"It's okay," she replied. She stepped off the bed. She didn't dare to face Jellal.

He gulped. There was no point in hiding the truth from her. She already knew. "Did I, uh, do anything weird?"

Erza stopped a moment to think. "Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But thank you though. If no one was here yesterday, I don't know what I would've done."

"I didn't really mind." It was the truth.

"How about you and I go eat breakfast together today? It's the least I can do."

The two agreed and the room continued to be enveloped in an awkward atmosphere. Jellal didn't dare question Erza any further and Erza tried her best to push her thoughts aside.

"Go first," Jellal directed. He opened the bathroom door for her.

Erza walked inside. She was planning to shower. She turned around and she realized there was no lock on the door. "Jellal, is there a lock?"

"No. Don't worry, I'll walk away." He walked back to his bedside and could hear the faucet start to run. A small gap from the unlocked door revealed a slip of the mirror. Jellal slapped himself as he turned away. _Don't think about it._

Just as he was going to pick a new set of clothes, he heard a knock at the dorm door. When he opened it, Jellal's eyes widened. It was the housekeeper. He had his entire cart of towels and bedsheets stationed next to the door.

"Yes?" Jellal asked. He knew what the housekeeper wanted. Besides, it was his job to clean the room. This housekeeper was also the person that you would not want to mess with.

"Do you even know what time it is?" the housekeeper lectured. "Everyone's out eating breakfast in the main hall, but what are you still doing here?"

"I got sick."

The housekeeper frowned. "Why is the shower faucet running? Didn't Lyon leave last night?"

"I forgot to turn it off."

"Turn it off now and get your ass in the main hall. I'll stay here until that happens."

But Jellal knew Erza was in the showers. "I can't."

"You can't?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'll do it for you." He attempted to enter the room but Jellal blocked his way. The housekeeper got suspicious. "What are you hiding from me? Don't get arrogant. Let me in. The worst thing that could happen is that you have a girl showering right now."

Shit.

"Someone is taking a shower," Jellal finally replied.

"Who? Everyone is in the main hall."

"What happened?" a voice called from the inside. It was Erza. Jellal tried signaling her to be quiet but the curious girl walked to the door. When she saw the man standing at the door, she realized her faults.

The housekeeper, obviously, was not amused.

"It's not what it looks like," Jellal promised. But the housekeeper could care less. "You two, follow me."

He followed the housekeeper, who was stomping in front of him. But when Jellal was able to catch a glimpse of his face, he could see the large smirk on his ugly face. It was like that he had finally got what he wanted.

Jellal felt a poke on his arm and looked at Erza.

"What happened?" she mouthed. Her eyebrows were furrowed since she was really worried. Jellal could tell she felt guilty since she spoke up. She never got in trouble before and she was scared. What would her parents say? What would Fairy Tail Academy say? What would the entire business world say?

Jellal patted her head. "It'll be okay."

"Tell me!"

"Later." He pointed ahead. They were reaching the camp's office building, which stood out as a rigid looking building compared to the cement buildings elsewhere in the camp. The housekeeper led them in and into the headmaster's office. Master Makarov was sitting by his desk and it took him one glance to figure out what happened.

"It's not what you think. I was sick."

Master Makarov dismissed the housekeeper before saying, "Why weren't you at the nurse?"

"Medicine or ice can't help me."

"We could've called your parents."

"They're more than a hundred miles away. But Erza came when I didn't even asked her too and she was there to support me. I feel fine now."

He turned to the redhead. "Are you okay?" Erza nodded her head. "Miss Scarlet, did you realize you have violated the camp rules. Jellal was sick but that does not mean you had the permission to enter their area."

Erza was staring at the floor. "I'm sorry Master Makarov."

The headmaster sighed. "You guys may not have done anything, but you have broken the trust between Fairy Tail Academy and this camp. Also, I cannot fully trust your words. Both of you, go to room 13 down the hall. You are suspended from playing today and we will notify your parents."

"No!" Erza shouted.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm sorry." She quietly walked out and Jellal followed her. They walked into room 13 and sat apart from each other like nothing ever happened.

Why did they always have to go back to square one?

* * *

_**Ayy. I thought this chapter was gonna be really short but I write too much...sorry!**_

_**Have a great week and see you next time! ~CHS**_


	24. Problems of an Heiress

_**Oh **_mai_**. I just had a lot of fun writing this chapter especially, so I finished it real quick for you guys!**_

_**It's January and I hope everyone is having a spectacular new year so far. Best wishes for all!**_

**Disclaimer**: From Mashima-sensei only!

* * *

Why did they always have to go back to square one?

Jellal took the closest seat. He watched Erza scan the room, and when she headed to the seat at the other side of the room, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

A silence enveloped the two. He pushed his thoughts aside and rested his head on his arms, preparing to nap. But he occasionally glanced at the clock above and after much time passed, Jellal still found himself awake.

From the other end, he could also hear the shuffling coming from the girl. Jellal cautiously peeked through the gap under his arm. There Erza was, sitting quietly and staring at the fields outside.

He frowned when he heard her sigh. He knew she only made that sound if she was really upset. "Erza?"

She immediately turned to face him. "You're awake?" Did she not realize by now that he was really good at faking a nap?

"What happened?"

"Are you mad at me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "No. Why? Are you?"

"I'm disgusted with myself."

Aw. "I think disgust is a little too strong a word to describe how you feel."

"But Jellal. . .I'm just so sad. I. . .we got in trouble."

The boy shrugged. "So?" He was kinda used to it by now.

She sighed again, this time heavier than the last. "They're going to call our parents. What will they say to me?! I'm never going to be let out again. I. . .I don't want that to happen."

"Erza, it'll be fine." Jellal stood up and moved to the seat by the redhead. "It's vacation from Magnolia. Why are you even worrying about that?"

As the girl sadly shrugged, Jellal unknowingly searched her worried face. The beauty that came with her smiles were gone, and what was left was a sad ocean in her once sparkling brown eyes.

He unconsciously reached over and bought Erza's head onto her shoulder. His hand then patted her soft, red locks. "Fine, tell me what you're so worried about. I'll listen from start to finish. "

Erza did not hesitate to unleash her feelings. She started with her parents, the rich Scarlet family she's supposed to inherit. As a rich heir, her parents already worried about her safety when she leaves the house.

If her parents were told, never would they trust Erza going outside. Ams what would happen to her friends? The amazing school she cared about so much? The places in Magnolia that she never had a chance to visit?

The places she could never visit. That pulled a heartstring in Jellal. He couldn't imagine what a life trapped in a small box would feel like.

Erza finished her rambles and ended up having eyes filled with tears. Jellal pulled her closer. "Cry."

In the next moment, tears streamed down Erza's pink cheeks. She wasn't finished complaining, and whined as she cried. Jellal patiently listened to her to the extent he could extract words embedded in her sobs.

After her rants, Erza's voice went from shouting to quiet sobs. Jellal looked over. The first thing he saw was the soaked section on his shirt. He pushed the thought aside and the next thing he noticed was her heavy eyelids.

_She must be really tired, _Jellal thought. He felt bad for her and let Erza finish her cries instead of pushing her away.

Soon, her sobs came to a stop and Jellal looked over. She was sleeping. Of course she was tired. She probably stayed up much of last night to take care of him. He remembered the last time Erza was sleeping next to him after she tried to tutor him in Biology. She was beautiful like last time, but the way the sunlight streamed in from the windows made her look more angelic.

Jellal didn't notice the smile that was forming on his lips. He rested his head on top of Erza's and daydreamed about the two of them. Just them two. No school, no homework, no Gray, and none of that Scarlet Company shit Erza was angry about.

And soon, he drifted off to sleep too. Until. . .

"Miss Scarlet and Mister Fernandes!"

Jellal was going to ask for an extra five minutes but immediately he felt a ruler slapped against his arm. He jolted up and searched for the culprit, which happened to be Master Makarov.

Erza was equally surprised and she used her hand to rub the sting. "Wh-what?"

"It's evening already!" the headmaster explained. Indeed, the color of the sky shown from the windows have became a violet color. "It's 'bout time y'all pack because we're going back to Magnolia tonight."

"Hai (yes)!" the two grumbled in unison. Makarov nodded and left the room.

Jellal tapped Erza's hand. "Let's go." Before he stood up, he glanced at Erza's face and saw her noticeable tear streaks drawing rivers down her face. "Or maybe you can clean up first."

Jellal walked over to the door and gestured the girl. "C'mon," he said and Erza made her way to him.

The two walked together until they reached the main hall, where they had to part ways. Erza was quiet throughout the entire walk and only waved as she walked away, which left Jellal a bit disappointed. He tried not to look her way as he walked to the boy's dorms, but he kept wishing that the girl would run back to him and thank him and maybe even give him a hug.

* * *

Though Jellal was staring at the floor, he could feel glares directed at him. But he knew even more disappointment was directed towards Erza.

"Erza Scarlet, do you know how _shocked_ I was at the news?" Mr. Scarlet was furious. Jellal and Erza were back at Magnolia, and to be more precise, back at the Scarlet manor. After hearing the trouble their daughter got into, the Scarlet parents rushed back home from their business trip.

"Sweetie, it was a good thing you were with Jellal-san. If you were a little more uncareful when you were venturing through the boy's section of camp, we don't know _who_ could've gotten their hands on you!" Mrs. Scarlet explained. She pulled out today's newspaper. "Look!" she shouted and pointed to an article with Erza's name on it.

Jellal couldn't help but peek at Erza, on her knees next to Jellal begging for forgiveness. It's been more than an hour since the lecture began, and Jellal's knees began to hurt. But he did not dare say a word in front of his landlords.

He could only imagine how sad Erza must feel. Her knees must hurt too, but she must be too ashamed to even raise her head. _So this is how the rich life feels like, huh?_

"Mom. Dad. I'm so sorry." This must have been the hundredth time Jellal heard Erza say that. It pained him a little more each time he heard that, and his heart filled with guilt.

"Sweetie, why were you even going to the boy's section anyway?" Mrs. Scarlet asked.

Now that Jellal thought about it, why _did_ she suddenly appear in his room? Not that he remembered anything before waking up anyways.

Erza shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't answer the question," her father sternly commented.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to say."

"Why?"

"Tell us, you insolent girl!"

Jellal's eyes widened. He had never heard Mr. Scarlet so angry, or was it just that all company owners had a fake appearance shown to the outside world? Mr. Scarlet stomped to his daughter's side and raised his hand to slap her and Erza scrunched up to prepare herself for the pain.

"Stop!"

Six eyes turned Jellal's way. Shit. He stood up and walked over to Mr. Scarlet. "It was my fault. I did it. I told Erza to come into my room and I helped her sneak into the area after dinner. So if you have any questions, you should be asking me, not Erza. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Wh-what?" Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet said in unison. They were surprised. They had trusted their tenant to do better than their daughter. Erza's eyes were wide in shock, and her jaw hanged open.

Mrs. Scarlet went up to him. "Why?"

He went down on his knees. "I'm sorry, Mr. Scarlet and Mrs. Scarlet. It was just that I needed her assistance for one night. I didn't know it would turn out to be this way. I was inconsiderate and didn't think about the situations of being a Scarlet heir."

"Jellal. . ."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm moving back to my hometown in two weeks. Two weeks is all I need."

* * *

For the next few days, Jellal spent much time around his apartment to pack his suitcases. He was in Magnolia for almost three months, yet his apartment had became a mess with his clothes scattered everywhere.

He had already called his parents and promised to explain his early return when he went back. Soon, a week passed and he had spent the next several days hanging out with Lyon. Though he expressed his smiles around his best friends, there was just one thing that kept on bothering him.

And when Jellal occasionally passed by Erza on the mornings he ate breakfast at the manor's dining hall, the two passed by each other without a word. Both sides were to nervous to make the first move. But he couldn't stop his heart from racing. _Honestly what am I thinking?_ _I'm only staying at Magnolia for only a few more days, and I'm probably never going to see her again. _

He remembered when he came to Magnolia with one ambition - apologize to Erza and go back home. But he had never expected that it would take such a long time to say one word: sorry. He also prepared to go back home with no hard feelings. But all he could think about was _her_.

So, you could only imagine how surprised Jellal was when he heard a familiar voice ringing down the halls. "Jellal Fernandes!"

The boy turned around to the side of the hallway. He saw Erza running, her blue dress flowing behind her. She looked angelic, even though she was wearing casual clothing. When the redhead finally reached him, he couldn't help but notice her red locks, with an added sexiness from her run.

". . .Okay?"

Jellal blinked. He finally caught himself and stopped fantasizing about Erza. "What?"

"Jellal, I can't believe I actually waited till there's only two days for your departure to tell you that I'm so glad I met you."

Inside, his heart was bursting from happiness. Did he hear her right? "It was a pleasure being your tenant too."

The girl frowned. "It still doesn't feel right. You got in trouble by my parents and they blame you for something that wasn't even your fault!"

Jellal smiled. How cute.

"I. . .I should have spoke up. Now my parents don't like you but it's not fair to you!"

"It's fair for me as long as I protect you."

"Jellal. . ." Her voice was starting to crack.

The boy looked away. He to could feel the tears well up in his eyes and he couldn't even remember the last time he cried.

"Thank you Erza." He waved and started heading back to his apartment. But her voice stopped him once again.

"Wait! I still never repays your favor so. . .is there anything I can help you with?"

Jellal shrugged. He never really thought about it.

"I'll do anything. I owe you a lot," Erza continued."Do you want me to call the movers? I can upgrade you to first class if you want. Tomorrow's your last day, I can give you however much money you want to go gift shopping for your parents."

Anything huh? A foolish smirk aspirated on Jellal's face. "I have the best idea for tomorrow."

"Anything."

"Be my girlfriend for a day."

* * *

_**Yas Jellal! You go boy! I'm actually so proud of him because all these chapters were kinda leading to this and even better scenes to come. Wink wink.**_

_**Time to study for my finals taking place next week. WISH ME LUCK T _ T See yall! ~CHS**_


	25. Her First Date

_**Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter and I'm so excited! Sorry for updating really slow! My norm is usually one chapter every two weeks, but that's because I don't have a lot of time! It makes me really guilty when I read your reviews (Yes, I do!) and I haven't updated since forever. oops….**_

**Disclaimer**: Hi Mashima Hiro.

* * *

Erza Scarlet couldn't believe herself. She said yes. After all, she promised that she would do almost anything. Yes, she was very shocked but at the same time, so much excitement came over her.

By the time she woke up the next morning, she didn't even know if she really did sleep last night. All she could wonder was what would lay on the hours ahead of her.

She was supposed to sneak out of the manor without anyone knowing. She could only imagine the horror to follow if her parents had seen her walking out with Jellal.

After dressing, Erza carefully found her way to Jellal's apartment. Just like how he promised last night, he was coolly standing by his door at eleven a.m.

Was it just Erza? Her heart was pounding loudly and she felt that even Jellal at the end of the hall could hear. Now that she thought about it, she was never anyone's girlfriend. Since Jellal invited her out today, then would that mean that it was a. . .date?

Erza's cheeks immediately warmed up. Besides spending Magic Day with Gray, this was her first date. Today, she was officially someone's girlfriend.

She glanced at Jellal, still at the end of the hall. He was much different than how he usually was and Erza inspected this new Jellal. She watched Jellal walk to her side, and she noticed how gorgeous he looked in his navy shirt and black pants.

"Morning, uh, Erza." he greeted. Erza could tell he was a bit nervous but she couldn't blame him. Erza tried to remember all those romantic stories she used to read. But her mind went blank. How am I supposed to act? Do I look okay? What if he thinks I'm a really awkward person and cancels our date?

"Erza, are you okay?"

The redhead snapped out of her reverie. "Y-yeah. You look great today."

He chuckled, but he could feel butterflies in his stomach. Jellal haven't been on a date since as long as he could remember, and all the previous experience flew out the window a long time ago.

He awkwardly stuck out his hand. "Let's go."

She started at his hand and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Jellal immediately retreated his hand. He mentally slapped himself. He must have looked like a fool! It was only ten minutes in this date and he already knew he was ruining it. He should just stop fantasizing.

"I was just pointing the way to the exit," he lied.

"Ah, no need to do that because it's my own house."

She's right.

Jellal awkwardly cleared his throat. He signaled the girl to follow him and the two walked outside in absolute silence. Neither of them dared to say a word during the walk, both scared to break the fragile mood.

Erza was surprised when Jellal stopped ahead of her. He was fished out his keys from his pocket and removed the lock from his motorcycle. Erza stared at the machine in wonder. This was his motorcycle? She never rode a motorcycle either, since her main mode of transportation was a car ride.

Jellal seated himself and patted the seat behind him. Hiding her excitement, she slipped on. She did admit that spreading her legs at such a degree made her feel very. . .uncomfortable.

Jellal started the engine. "Hold on."

The redhead looked around. There were no notches that she could grip. But Erza knew what Jellal was talking about. Countless of times, she had seen lucky people riding motorcycles.

"C'mon Erza," Jellal reminded.

Erza mentally sighed and approached his back. She awkwardly placed her hands on his torso.

"Yah Erza, do you wanna die? Hold on tight." Jellal grabbed her hands and wrapped it tightly around him. Erza was sure that her hands couldn't strap around any further. Jellal steered the motorcycle skillfully and the vehicle started to zoom onto the road.

Erza, afraid, closed her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast because she was so, so scared that she would fall out any moment. But part of the palpitations came from her realization of how close she was to Jellal.

Every breath she took in had his scent, a mix of honey and cinnamon. It was a weird mix, but it appealed to her. Unknowingly, she rested her head on his back and held onto Jellal tighter. His scent was strong, and she liked it.

She carefully opened her eyes and watched the buildings zoom by. She never imagined Magnolia to be so colorful. The honks and zooms of the highway also resonated into her ear. She never imagined Magnolia to be this noisy she closed her eyes again, she felt the wind comb through her red locks. Her hair tickled as they brushed against her cheeks, but today it did not bother her. "Where are we going to?" Erza asked in mumbles, part asleep already.

"Erza! Wake up! You can't sleep now."

The girl nodded. "Just tell me when we're there."

Then, the two became silent again. Erza shifted from sleepy to awake as the landscape changed from houses to tall business buildings of the city center. Bright lights were flashing in all directions, and Erza had to crane her neck to see the top of the building. Was this Magnolia? Her parents certainly never took her here, probably because of the large amount of people in the area.

Soon, Jellal found a parking spot and stopped his motorcycle in the area. "Uh," he tapped Erza's hand, still around his torso.

The girl immediately got the signal and retreated her arms. She was so comfortable that she forgot she was still clinging on to him. She hopped off and avoided eye contact with the bluehead. She could feel heat rising up to her cheeks.

Jellal shortly appeared by his side. Erza could tell by the familiar shoes appearing next to hers. "Have you been here, Erza?"

"N-no," she shyly replied. She was embarrassed to admit it. She was still staring at her toes.

"I'll take you around. Let's go."

"Jellal, I don't know this place. What if I get lost?"

"Baka (Idiot). You won't when I'm around." He reached down and skillfully intertwined his fingers with hers. Somehow, the city became much warmer in an instant.

Erza continued to hide her shyness. "O-okay." She was stuttering again.

"Erza, you're my girlfriend today. Where would you like to go, Miss Scarlet?"

He called me his girlfriend! Then that means he's my boyfriend! That pulled a heartstring. "I-I always wanted to go to a restuarant."

Jellal nodded and started walking. Still holding his hand, Erza had no choice but to follow his trail. His hand was so warm and welcoming. There was something about his grip that made Erza trust him. He was so confident and navigated through the streets like he had lived in Magnolia his whole life.

The two walked into a dim restaurant. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and candles were placed on each table. Erza, never inside this restaurant, looked around curiously. She instantly noticed the large presence of couples eating lunch together. "We're not a couple though," she pointed out.

Jellal gripped onto her hand tighter. "Today we are."

The redhead watched him as he talked to the hostess. Why is he acting to strange today? I know that today's supposed to be our date, and he's taking it so seriously. Honestly, she didn't expect him to take this day so seriously.

She wasn't his girlfriend, and doesn't he hate her? She still remembered the days when he would avoid her. But today, he acted like they were dating and best friends for the longest time.

Jellal tugged her hand, so she followed him to an empty table. The two sat down and when she pulled her hand away, she realized how sticky her sweat was. Was she really that nervous? More importantly, did she come out as scared?

A waiter placed menus on the table and Erza blankly stared at it. "What do I do with that?"

Jellal's eyes widened. "You've never ordered at a restaurant before?"

"No, because my parents always did it for me."

Jellal raised his eyebrows. Were rich people really that different from him? He assured Erza that he would know what to order and called to waiter to take his order.

Erza could only watch the boy as he called the items on the list to the waiter. Looking at the profile of his face, the more Erza could see the younger Jellal in him. She was starting to slowly recollect the pieces of her memory from the summer three years ago. Jellal back then was smart, funny, and talkative. Thinking about it, he didn't really change.

The food soon arrived at the table, and she uncomfortably avoided Jellal's gaze as she ate. She stared down at her own plate.

"What happened, Erza-chan?"

Erza-chan?!

"Honestly, I feel a little awkward."

"Why?"

"I've never ate alone. . .with a guy."

"Oh, I guess I'm special. Don't feel weird! C'mon. After lunch, I have some cool places to show you."

That encouraged Erza to finish her meal quicker. When the two paid and headed out, Jellal reached for her hand again. He squeezed it gently to capture her attention. Erza saw him point to the building across the street. "Let's go there."

He led the walk and Erza entered the building in curiosity. There were flashing lights everywhere, and toys were placed in every small booth.

"Welcome to the arcade." Jellal released his grip and placed a coin on her palm. "Which game?"

She walked to the shooting game and inserted the coin, and Jellal followed her there. She walked to the first gun, Jellal the second. He tapped the START, and the redhead screamed. "Z-zombies!" Erza shouted and pointed at the screen.

The boy laughed. "That's what you do in this game! Shoot the zombies!" He gripped his gun and fired at one of those creatures. The zombie cried in agony before disappearing.

When the game finished, Erza stared at Jellal in wonder. "That's so cool!" She fished another coin from her pocket and inserted it. "I'll do better this time."

By the end of the tenth game, the redhead pouted in disappointment. She had tried her best, and although she was improving, Jellal kept beating her.

"Aw, it's not fair. You played these games all your life, and it's my first time!" She walked off to a crane game and was mesmerized by the stuffed animals pooled at the bottom.

"Not those games! They cheat money off of you."

Determined, Erza inserted a coin and started moving the clamp to get a stuffed animal. Any stuffed animal. But her stock of coins disappeared shortly, and she still unsuccessful. By the end of her turns, Erza was frustrated and coin-less.

"Move aside," Jellal instructed, and Erza obeyed. After paying, the boy held and clamp and maneuvered it. It took him several tries to adjust his target, but when he told the clamp to go down, it wrapped itself around a dolphin and pulled it up.

"Wow!" Erza excitedly slapped Jellal's arm, who was trying to hide his pain. "You're so good at it!" she screamed as she retrieved the prize.

The two continued roaming about the arcade until Jellal's coin stock was also depleted. When the two walked out, the sky had turned from a bright blue to an orange shade.

"Are we going home?" the girl asked.

"Not until I show you one more place." He led her back to his motorcycle and the two seated themselves before Jellal started driving again.

Unlike the previous time, she wasn't scared of the motorcycle rides anymore, but she still loved the feeling of the wind brushing against her cheeks.

"Where are we going?" Erza asked, always curious about the new, exciting part of Magnolia she was about to discover. She gripped Jellal's torso a little tighter when he prepared to pass a large, intimidating truck.

"Don't you recognize this road?"

Jellal was right. The road seemed familiar like she passed here before. Her curiosity was soon answered when the buildings cleared and a fantastic view of the ocean appeared. The water twinkled as the sun's rays reflected on it and the sky was turning a pinkish purple as the sun was setting. The white sand beach was full of tourists and visitors enjoying the view and the summer air.

"This place," Erza started, "is where my family's beachhouse is."

Jellal nodded. Soon, the white building at the end of the beach became more visible. It was the summer place where Erza called home during her childhood years. Jellal parked at the vacant area near the beach house and pulled Erza along with him. Jellal had a very quick pace, so the redhead had to run to stay by his side.

Jellal dragged her past the balcony which was connected to her room. "Remember this?" he asked.

Erza nodded. It was where Erza met Jellal once again. She missed the beachhouse. Ever since her parents got busy with work and she herself with high school, she hadn't visited.

Jellal grabbed her wrist and pulled her past the corner to the side of the house. "And this?"

She nodded again. It was where Jellal and her went to talk and build sandcastles. She slowly walked over to the place where she used to always sit. Nostalgia washed over her.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked.

"Exactly three years ago on July 20th, I was reunited with you. I will never forget."

The redhead stated at him. He looked exactly how he did in the past, now that she got a better look at him. Memories flooded into her head. She could even remember the days of kindergarten when a bluehead and her ran across the grass fields near the preschool.

"Remember when I told you that we had to try to forget that those two days we had together? It turned that you did forget, which is great. I didn't forget and you have no clue how much I've yearned for you all these months.

"You had no idea," he continued. "how happy I was to spend this one day just with you. It was all I wanted. I thought I was going crazy because all I could think about for the past three years was you. Erza Scarlet, I missed you."

She slowly walked up to him and Erza's hands slowly climbed up his sides until she was able to hug him back. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she was living a fantasy.

"Erza Scarlet."

"Hm?"

Jellal lifted up her chin so he could stare at her sparkling, chocolate colored eyes. She was beautiful. He couldn't control himself, and the next thing he knew, he felt his soft lips on Erza's.

* * *

_**Ah I'm so happy I am finished with this chapter because you do not understand how much writer's block was involved. **_

_**So since the story is reaching its end within the next 5 chapters (ahhh!) I was thinking if you guys would like some smut because why not? I will warn you guys on the chapter, don't worry. Other than that, how does smut sound? Hehehe. ~CHS**_


	26. A Minute's Daydream

_**Thank you for so many enthusiastic responses from the crowd! You guys know who you are! And I know that I said five chapters but lol I'm not even sure! **_

_**I also want to thank everyone for 20,000 views! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MADE IT THIS FAR! Honestly, I didn't even think my story would go past 500 views haha. But I can't believe people read my terrible writing. Also HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**_

**Disclaimer: **Mashima Hiro. Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Jellal couldn't control himself, and the next thing he knew, he felt his soft lips on Erza's.

Erza's eyes widened in shock, but the tightened her grip around Jellal. She felt like she was suddenly crowned, and the whole world belonged to her. Her heart was racing as she unconsciously closed her eyes and concentrated on his warm breath against her skin.

The girl didn't know what she was doing, but her actions came on instinct. She felt Jellal's hand reach to her cheek and helped her affirmative her position. _W-why do I feel so happy? But I'm so scared at the same time…_

Jellal was the first to break from the kiss and he was blushing so much. "Sorry."

"W-what was that?"

"I couldn't help it. I've been waiting so long to do that and…" He stopped and shifted his gaze to the ground. "Sorry."

"It's okay. . ." No, she wasn't okay. She was barely breathing. She mentally slapped herself hoping that it was a dream, but it wasn't.

Jellal deeply exhaled. "I just knew that if this day passed, I would be so disappointed if I never told you how much I liked you. When I came to Magnolia and I saw you, I was so scared you'll remember all that terrible shit that I had done to you. I was even more scared that I'll fall in love with again. Turns out I couldn't help it. You are too sweet and beautiful for me to ignore you."

Erza smiled. "When you ignored me on your first day at Fairy Tail Academy, I was so upset. I thought you were mad at me. I thought that we. . .we would never become friends. But, I'm so happy that I've met you, despite all that happened in the past."

The bluehead sighed in relief. He had thought that Erza hated him before, but he was so happy that she forgave him.

Erza continued, "Am I crazy, Jellal? Every time I see you, I'm so happy. My heart just beats like a madman. You remember that I like Gray? Well, I don't know about that anymore because when I see you, there's a stronger feeling. And every time you pass by, I always notice how. . .nice you look."

Jellal chuckled when he noticed the color of her face. "If only I could stay longer."

Erza's heart sank. Jellal was going to leave tomorrow, and the realization made her swallow a hard lump in her throat. Just when she realized how good her life was going, everything was laid out such that she and Jellal had to leave each other. This was going to be the third time. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "You're coming back to Magnolia, right?"

He bit his lip, and Erza felt like the world was going to crash. "I don't know if I am," he replied in a solemn tone.

"But you just transferred to Fairy Tail Academy! How are you not going to finish junior year and leave?!"

He looked just as sad as Erza. "Well, I'm only here because your parents are really supportive. But now that I got in their bad side, I don't have anywhere to live."

"But you have Lyon! I'll make Natsu or Lucy help out!"

"It's to late to plan when I'm leaving tomorrow. I already told my parents I'm going back, and they re-registered me to my previous high school," Jellal sadly announced. He wrapped his arms around Erza's waist and placed his chin on top of her head.

"But. . ." Just when she was so happy, her heart had to shatter.

"If there's something I can figure out, I'll come back to Magnolia. But that's not for certain."

"But. . ." Erza repeated as she buried her face into his chest. She breathed in his cinnamon scent again.

"Promise me that when I'm gone, you'll continue to be your amazing self."

"Y-yes."

Jellal smiled, and his eyes crinkled with happiness. He lifted Erza's chin again, and she instinctively reached up to place her lips on his. The previous happy feeling returned and she pressed Jellal closer to herself.

Jellal pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath before clashing into Erza again. His hand twirled her red locks and ran through her hair.

Erza stopped first and stared at the ground again. She was heated with embarrassment. That was her second time and she couldn't believe it.

"Hey Jellal," she started.

The boy looked up. "Hm?"

"I'll miss you a lot and. . ."

She was interrupted by the shout of her name from the distance. The two whisked around, and their eyes widened when they realized they were doomed. It was Mrs. Scarlet, and Mr. Scarlet followed her. Two of the Scarlet's most trusted maids were also nearby. They were frantically running to Jellal and Erza from the middle of the beach.

Erza immediately released her grip on Jellal. She pushed him to the side. "Hide. I'll deal with them."

Jellal's eyes rounded. "No way, I can't leave you and. . ."

"Just hide!" But her advice was useless because her parents by then had most definitely seem Jellal.

"Erza Scarlet!" Her mother shouted. She was out of breath, and her maroon hair was a mess. Erza had never seen her mother in such a condition and felt extremely guilty for being the cause. Erza looked at her father, who was glaring at her direction. She was scared. What would he do?

When her parents and the maids reached Erza and Jellal, a mood of tension increased. Mr. Scarlet looked at his daughter, then Jellal, then back at the girl. His face turned from worry to disgust. "Is _this_ the person you have been with the entire day?!" he asked, referring to Jellal.

Erza could only stare down in shame.

"Well?!" Mr. Scarlet asked.

"Yes, father."

"Erza! Do you know how much your mother and I worried for you?! We went searching basically all over the city for you, until someone told us you went here!" her father explained.

Mrs. Scarlet grabbed Erza's wrist. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Why didn't you tell us? I was worried sick!"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't let me out because it was Jellal."

"That's true," Mr. Scarlet muttered under his breath, and his wife kicked him.

"Erza do you understand the impact on the company if you decide to be so rash? What will happen to our stocks when. . ."

Erza frowned. "Why is it always about the Scarlet company? Every thing I do, I'm being watched! Why can't you make me live as a normal person and stop treating me as the heir? I don't want the Scarlet company!"

"Sweetie, you're our only child. You don't have first cousins either."

"Then pass it to Natsu! Pass it to another family friend. Even better, sell it to the Fullbuster Enterprise," the girl lashed back.

"Are you crazy?!" her mom yelled.

"Jellal," Mr. Scarlet called. The boy cautiously looked over. "It's your fault. If my daughter never met you, she wouldn't rebel. I completely regret letting you be our tenant. I hope that by tomorrow morning, you are gone. I don't want you in the Scarlet manor again."

"Dad!" Erza shouted, but the bluehead nodded to Mr. Scarlet's words.

"Dad!" Erza called again. "You can't banish Jellal from our manor. He's my friend, one of my first and only."

"Not if he gets in the way of your fulfillment of an heiress's duty."

"But Dad, I. . .I love him."

The world fell silent. Jellal stood, processing her words. Was too good to be true? His hand reached over and his fingers intertwined with hers. He watched her parents stare at the two in shock.

"That's it," Erza's father said to break the silence. He tore the two's hands apart and dragged Erza with him. "We're going home. Let's leave that _dog_ alone." He signaled his wife and his maids to follow.

As she walked away, she kept turning around to see Jellal. It was going to be the last time she would see him, and she deeply wished she was in his arms again. She watched Jellal's figure and never took her sight of him. His figure became smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him any longer.

She felt a strong pull on her wrist. It was her dad. They reached the car and Loki was already waiting inside the car. Loki opened the door and Mr. Scarlet pushed his daughter info the backseat. Her parents followed and the car soon started to head for home.

"Erza-chan," her mother said. Her voice was sad as she stroked her daughter's arm. "Your father and I feel very guilty, but it's for the best."

"The best? How do you know what's best for _me_? You don't even know what I'm going through."

When Erza came home, she didn't talk to anyone, not even Jellal. She locked herself in her room, so she skipped dinner.

After she showered and prepared herself for sleep, she heard a kick in the door. _It can't be. _She excitedly ran to the site and fling the door open, only to see her parents. Her smile turned to a frown. "Whaddya want?"

His father smirked. "Jellal just left, just so you know."

Jellal. There was his name again. She felt that she had met him and left him too quickly. It didn't even feel like it happened. It was all a minute's daydream. "Okay, then?" she said, trying to control her innre emotions.

"Well, we guess that you might want to get your mind off him. Since it's summer how about the three of us go on a family vacation?"

* * *

Erza and her parents have gone on vacation to a famous beach in northern Fiore for a month. She had to admit, the scenery was beautiful and she never had so much time to enjoy with her parents since she was a child. They visit attractions in the area, as well as learn about the region's culture.

Other times during the trip, the redhead locked herself in her hotel room. Those were her safest days, and all she could think about Jellal because of the memories from the beach. When her parents came to persuade get her out of the room, she would tell them to leave. She just couldn't poise herself on those days.

When September came, the school year continued, and Erza and her parents went back to Magnolia. Everytime she would near the right wing of the second floor, she would feel a sudden sadness. She missed Jellal's presence, and she would lock herself in her room again. Naturally, her parents knocked on her door, but Erza ordered them to leave.

Just when she thought she was able to suppress her feelings, the school days returned.

"Where's Jellal?" Lyon sat at the seat next to Erza. First period potions class had not yet started.

"Yeah, where's Jellal? I didn't see him at work for the past month." It was Meredy, who also happened to be Jellal's coworker at the convenience store. Meredy was naturally loud, and soon the entire class stared at the redhead. They were all curious. After all, Jellal is usually early to school.

"Yeah," Lyon added. "You _are_ his landlord, so you should know."

Erza would refuse to answer, but too many eyes were looking her way. She sighed. "He left back to his hometown."

"What?! When?"

"Like, a month ago. I-I don't think he's coming back," Erza replied. Suddenly the class broke into an uproar.

"Then are you going for Gray, Titania?" someone asked.

"Yah, shut up! Gray and Juvia became much closer over the summer. I was walking to school and I saw the two holding hands!" someone else commented.

"Really?!" the class roared.

"Yeah! The Fullbusters have probably already decided Gray's wife. He's turning seventeen soon!" the first person added.

"So what about him turning seventeen?"

"Baka! How do you not know?! Basically, when an heir turns seventeen, the parents will have to announce heir's engagement to someone. That way, people can stop fantasizing."

Erza raised an eyebrow as she listened to the conversation. Even _she _had never heard of such thing. And she herself is an heiress.

"Seventeen?!" someone shouted. "That's young!"

"But the engagement would put the business world at ease. The earlier the better."

"Th-then would that mean that _Gray and Juvia_ is going to be next?" Meredy asked.

"Yeah, probably," someone replied.

Just as the conversation was about to end, Gray and Juvia appeared at the doorway.

"Well speaking of the devil," Meredy muttered.

Erza stared at the couple and remembered her classmates' description. They were right. The couple was holding hands add they walked in, and Juvia was giggling as if Gray had told her a joke.

Compared to the beginning of the summer, Erza no longer had a strong attraction towards Gray. Her feelings had died down. When she made eye contact with him, she waved and he waved back. The nervous yet excited feeling was no longer there. But that didn't stop her 's eyes remained on the two, and she kept wishing that she had such a comfortable romance life too.

She watched Gray reach his seat and he gave Juvia a tight hug. "Class is going to start soon."

"B-but Gray," Juvia replied. "I want a kiss before I leave." She intentionally said it loudly, and the class's attention turned to her. Surprisingly, Gray did exactly add he was told. He stood up and pecked Juvia, who was brightly smiling afterward.

"Ugh, those two," Meredy said, and Erza looked at her. "I can't stand them. Hey Erza, why are _you_ not the girl with Gray, but Juvia? Honestly, you look so much better with him."

Erza's eyes widened. "No, I think Juvia and Gray go well together."

"Didn't you used to like Gray before?"

The redhead blushed. "Not really anymore."

"Then who do you like? Jellal?"

Erza gulped. There was his name again. No matter where she went, his name followed her. It was driving her crazy. Should Erza reveal how she thinks about Jellal?

* * *

_**Ah yes. Okay, yes I feel so bad for tearing the two apart. HEHEHEHEHE. Next chapter upload on 25th! **__**~CHS**_


	27. The Surprise

_**YIKES! Did I say that I was going to upload at the 25th because SURPRISE I guess I'm early this time! It's not the only surprise coming with this chapter... hehe**_

**Disclaimer: **This chapter is dedicated to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

"Then who do you like? Jellal?" Meredy asked, her eyes widening with anticipation. She was clearly so excited to hear an answer.

"No," Erza lied. She had feared that someone would ask the question. Now that Meredy asked it, Erza didn't want rumors flooding through school.

At the response, Meredy's anticipation dwindled. "Aw. I had thought you two had something for each other. I saw the two of you walking together in the halls sometimes and it's so darn cute!' Her smile turned to a frown. "Too bad Jellal's not here anymore. I'm so lonely when I go to work now. There's no one to pick on or rely on."

The redhead forced a smile. She completely understood how Meredy felt. Erza, out of all people in the entire city, was probably the person who missed Jellal the most.

"Hey, Titania!"

The redhead perked at the name. Though she originally felt uncomfortable with the title, she remembers that it was Jellal that gave her that name in kindergarten. Oh, there she goes, thinking about that boy again.

She realized it was Lyon. He, too, was sad. After all, Jellal was his best friend. Lyon showed a sad smile. "If you need anything, come to me," he said, and Erza nodded back.

"Titania!" Erza stiffened. That was Cobra's voice. She reluctantly turned around to see the troublemaker's smirk. "Don't be sad. You have me!"

"Go away," Erza shouted back.

"Yeah, Cobra. Stop bothering her." Natsu just walked into the Potions classroom and rolled his eyes at Cobra. Erza silently thanked Natsu for his entrance. Lucy followed behind Natsu, and the two were holding hands like always. Natsu planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead before they headed to their respective seats.

Soon, the bell rang and the class quieted down as Marco-sensei rushed in from the halls. "Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)!" he cheerfully shouted as he plopped his stack of papers on the teacher's desk. "Everyone's excited about school after that summer break, am I right?" The class responded with mixed emotions, but he continued, "Even though break just ended, we still have to get right back to school work, so everyone turn to page 160 in your textbooks please."

Erza couldn't believe that a week had passed in such a bland way. She felt like a robot, programmed to wake up, go to school, do homework, then sleep every day. There was nothing exciting. Natsu and Lucy were as happy as ever, and Gray and Juvia seemed to have made up over the summer. Erza wasn't mad at Juvia anymore either since her feelings for Gray had subsided over the summer too. In fact, she felt happy to see Gray and Juvia together, since both were mutually happy. They didn't have to worry about the Fullbuster's disapproval since Erza knew their families had affiliations.

Erza went through the week feeling empty too. She had no goal, just to prepare herself for those college applications. She felt so. . .empty. Therefore, she was quite shocked when her parents bought an interesting topic to the dinner table at the end of the week.

"Do you like surprises, Erza?" It was her father, who was busy cutting up the steak that it seemed as if he was talking to the piece of meat instead.

Erza glanced at her mother and gave her a Is he talking to me? gesture. Her mother nodded, so Erza replied, "What surprise?"

"It's a surprise! We can't tell you."

"For me?" Erza suddenly felt ecstatic. But her excitement was crushed when she imagined the surprise to me something like a new business under the Scarlet Company or something of the sort.

"It's a good one, I promise. Just for you," Mr. Scarlet added. "Am I right, dear?" he asked, and his wife nodded.

"If you want to know what it is, why don't you follow us Sunday afternoon into the city?" Mrs. Scarlet added.

"The city?" It was rare for her parents to bring her into the busiest parts of Magnolia. Erza's excitement returned. "I'd love to go! Please take me to the city!"

Her mother smiled. "Good. Be excited, sweetie."

* * *

Erza listened to her mother's advice. How could she not be excited? The flashing lights, the skyscrapers, and the busy streets she used to see from afar. . .her parents were finally taking her there! And they even planned a surprise! For the rest of the day and the next, the redhead busied herself by imagining what this 'surprise' could possibly be.

Alas, Sunday afternoon arrived and Erza headed to the garage with excitement.

Meanwhile at the garage, Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet started the engine of the Hyundai car. Today was a special day since Mr. Scarlet was the driver instead of Loki.

"I hope Erza will be happy," Mrs. Scarlet said. She spotted her reflection in a nearby mirror and fixed her red locks that resembled Erza's.

"She'll be happy alright," Mr. Scarlet replied.

"You don't understand how painful it was to see Erza like that."

"Yeah."

Mrs. Scarlet frowned at her husband's plain answer. "Honey, is there something bothering you? You were so happy a day ago."

"March is approaching. Seven months."

"Dear, don't worry about that. We have plenty time to plan for Erza. Let's see how this day goes." She broke out in giggles before continuing, "I heard Gray Fullbuster and Juvia are. . ."

"That's the problem," Mr. Scarlet interrupted. "I need the Fullbusters' help. I never thought I'd say that, but I need Silver Fullbuster's help."

"What for?!"

"Scarlet Company hasn't been going well ever since the rumors of Erza were spread. I need Silver's help to fix this. Gray's going to be part of this help."

"W-what?! What on earth are you talking about?!"

Mr. Scarlet hushed his wife. "Quiet now. Erza is coming. I'll tell you later."

The somber tone was immediately gone as their daughter arrived. How could they continue being so serious when their daughter was shining as she walked towards them?

"Erza-chan!" her mother called. She got out and held the door for her daughter. Erza happily joined her parents and when she was ready, the family set off.

"Erza," her father said suddenly. "Can you believe you're going to turn seventeen soon?"

Mrs. Scarlet's eyes widened. "Honey!"

But Erza was already too curious. "What about it?"

"Aren't you excited?" her father continued. "You'll be a young adult and many of my responsibilities will fall to you."

Mrs. Scarlet smacked her husband's thigh, finally ceasing his rambles. "That's all I had to say," Mr. Scarlet lied. Thankfully, Erza was too happy today to care any further.

Soon, they neared the city center. Loud honks, tall shopping centers, and colorful posters surrounded them. Strangely, this place looked familiar. Mr. Scarlet continued driving and as Erza continued to look at the scenery, the more familiar the area looked.

"Sweetie, close your eyes," Mrs. Scarlet instructed her daughter when they finally found a parking spot for the car. Erza did as she was told, and she left the car in this manner. She felt her dad hold her hand and lead her through the busy streets.

Eventually her eyes felt the area dim and she heard the echoed clinking of utensils. They were at a restaurant.

Her father released his grip. "Take twenty steps forward, three steps to the right, five more forward."

As Erza followed the instructions, she heard her father's voice slowly diminish.

"Done!" he shouted. "Open your eyes!"

Erza's eyes shot open. Her grin soon turned to a look of disbelief. "J-Jellal?" Erza's eyes widened with shock. She turned around to look at her parents standing by the entrance, and then returned her gaze to the table. "That can't be you, right?" She slowly approached the table where he was sitting.

Jellal rose from his seat. When Erza was within his reach, he poked her cheek. He smiled when she flinched. "Who else can this be?"

"But my parents said that they didn't want me associated with you anymore. You're not supposed to be in Magnolia. You left last month and then. . ."

She was stopped when the boy reached over and pulled her into his chest. "I'm back." He hugged her tightly, and his head buried into her fragrant red hair. Erza stood in shock, but she soon came to realize it was indeed Jellal. Her hands slowly crept up his torso until she wrapped her arms around it. It was so familiar to her.

"It was only one month but I missed you like crazy. Every day you were in my thoughts," Jellal murmured. "Every time I thought about you, I just wanted to run into your arms again. I had to restrain myself so badly. I'm so glad I'm back."

"Jellal," Erza sighed. The stood in each other's arms, enjoying the silence. Jellal started to pull away, but the redhead stopped him. "Please stay," she murmured into his ear. "Stay here a little longer." He instantly agreed.

"Jellal, I-I missed you." She saw her vision her blur as her eyes watered. "I thought that I was never going to see you again. Even though you're right in front of me, it makes me miss you even more. It felt like it was winter in the summer. All I could think about every day was, 'when will I see Jellal again?'"

Jellal smiled. He stroked her back and planted a kiss on her cheek even though he knew Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet were watching. He inhaled her beautiful scent. Everything about Erza Scarlet was beautiful.

"I. . .went through so many sleepless nights," Erza continued. Tears quietly rolled down her cheeks. She used much effort to try to stop her tears, but they continued to fall and dampen Jellal's shirt. "I felt so guilty. It was all my fault. I couldn't control myself. You already got in trouble with my parents before, yet I. . .I couldn't stop you from getting into trouble again."

Jellal hugged her tighter. "It's okay. I'm back now."

"But that one month, I didn't think that I could survive. It was torture."

"Erza," Jellal gazed into her brown, sad eyes. "If you think that was painful, imagine how I felt during those three years, only to be separated from you again." He leaned into her face and his lips brushed hers. Erza's hands pulled his face closer, making his lips press deeper in. She didn't care that her parents were ten steps away. His lips were sweet from the vanilla ice cream, now melting on the table.

"I love you," Jellal mumbled amid the kiss and his firm arms wrapped around Erza's waist.

He could feel Erza smile against his lips in response. "Me too," she attempted to reply, but her voice came in murmurs.

When the two speed to catch their breath, Jellal leaned his forehead against hers. Erza was smiling goofily. "Mr. Fernandes," she said in a playful tone that immediately melted Jellal's heart. "You have many stories to tell me."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"How did you manage to get my parent's approval? Did you bribe them?" Erza jokingly asked.

Jellal grinned. "Yeah. I told them I'll make you happy again. It's only been ten minutes but I lived up to my promise."

"He's right." Mr. Scarlet appeared at the spot next to them, his wife following him. Erza and Jellal immediately felt embarrassed. For a moment, they had forgotten Erza's parents were there. They released each other's hug awkwardly.

Mr. Scarlet laughed, which was rare to see. "Even though we told Jellal to leave, your mother and I worried so much about you, Erza. Remember our trip? Did you really think that your mother and I didn't notice how sad you were? We felt so guilty, so we had to call Jellal and coax him into returning to Magnolia."

Erza smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Mr. Scarlet shook his head. "Don't thank me. Thank Jellal. None of this would have been possible without his consent. Not surprisingly, though, he easily agreed to the task."

"Erza-chan," her mother chimed in. "We might be strict, but that's to protect you. But your father and I do the best we can to make you add happy as possible. You are our priority."

Erza couldn't stop grinning. "Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!"

Mr. Scarlet nodded in approval before turning to the boy. "You are welcome to continue being my tenant, Jellal. I wish you the warmest welcomes back to Magnolia." He extended his hand and the bluehead shook it.

"Well, let's spend the afternoon and evening together, shall we?" Mrs. Scarlet said. "Tonight, it's on me."

"Wait wait wait!" Jellal said a little too loudly such that everyone was now looking his way. He shook his fear away and looked at Erza, the beautiful, talented, and intelligent Erza. "Erza Scarlet, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

* * *

**_It's the 26th chapter and Jellal finally asked it! So, what do you guys think? I would love some feedback! Ah, what scenes would my lovely readers like to see before ISWF ends? (smut will definitely be one HAHA). ~CHS_**


	28. Back Together

**_AYO MY AMAZING SUPPORTERS! I love y'all. To be honest, I can't believe that my small project turned into something I dedicated so much time to. Recently, I've been spending my train rides typing and typing and typing on my phone. I spend like 7 hours a week typing on the train (yes, my train rides are that long), and I happen to get a lot done. :)_**

_**Big thanks to grayyyza and Alice Cooper for your support. XD**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Mashima. Hiro. HI!

* * *

"Oh my gosh, it's Jellal Fernandes!"

"You mean the guy who appeared on the news?"

"Of course he appeared on the news! He asked Erza out in public and she said yes!"

"Look! He's holding her hand!"

"Look! He's pulling her into a. . ."

"Kiss!"

Those were the sounds of the school during Monday morning when Jellal returned to Fairy Tail Academy with Erza.

Jellal held Erza's tightly as he walked through the school courtyard. The trees lining the sides were a bright green in early September, and the air was crisp.

"Don't be shy," Jellal coaxed. He had appeared on the news earlier this morning, since he had asked Erza out in front of the entire restaurant. He would've been embarrassed too, but that doesn't matter since Erza was now all his.

Walking through the halls, chatter surrounded the couple. Though Erza had received attention before, she had never received as much attention as she did now. She suddenly felt Jellal's hand pull her face towards his, and she agreed to lean in for a quick kiss.

The crowd went wild. Screams and cheers resonated throughout the hall. Whispering started, meaning that by the end of the school day, everyone would know the scene.

When the couple entered the Potions classroom, the room feel silent. Everyone had been talking about the news, and the sight before their eyes confirmed it.

"Titania!" Meredy waved. She obviously had so much to ask.

Erza walked to seat after separating with Jellal. "What is it?"

"That's Jellal, right?" She rubbed her eyes before glancing at the bluehead. It was him. "How'd he come back? Where was he last week?"

"Uh, it's a long story."

"Tell me! The entire world is dying to know too!"

Erza smiled. Though she certainly received more attention than before, she liked this attention. Thus, she began her story, starting from her kindergarten days.

Jellal swiped the shampoo by the scanner, and the price tag showed on the screen. "100 Jewels," he said, and the customer handed him the money.

"Have a nice day!" the customer said as she left the shop.

"Ah! Jellal's back!" Meredy squealed at the register next to the bluehead's. A week had passed since Jellal retyrned, and the two were working their part time job at the convenience store. Meredy was still overwhelmed.

"Meredy, I've known he's been coming back even before today," Ultear said. She was at the aisle restocking the shelves.

Meredy pouted. "Ultear! How did you not tell me!?"

"Surprise!"

"Hey Ultear! You wanna hear about what I saw at school last week?" Meredy smirked.

Jellal's eyes widened. He would've stopped Meredy, but he was helping another customer in front of him. He sighed. There was no way to stop that girl when she had her mouth open.

"Jellal and Erza," she started, "were holding hands! Ultear, you should've seen everyone's reaction. Everyone had fit our would be Erza and Gray, but our dear Jellal swept Erza of her feet. Throughout the week, Jellal and Erza were making out at every corner of the school."

"We did not!" Jellal protested.

"Yeah, you did! Stop kissing in the halls, alright? We get it, you have a girlfriend."

"Meredy," Ultear called with a mischievous tone, "did you see the way Jellal asked Erza out?"

The girl giggled. "Of course I did! I couldn't believe that was Jellal! Jellal, are you gonna do something special for your proposal?"

"Proposal? I just got through a week with her."

"Yeah, but you guys should get married soon! Ultear, imagine how _cute_ their kids would be. Erza, the most beautiful of Magnolia, with our amazing Jellal."

"I'm sixteen," Jellal stated.

"What will be their names?" Meredy asked, still persistent on the previous topic. "Can I be their godmother?"

"I'm sixteen," Jellal repeated.

"Meredy, stop bothering Jellal. Come with me to the basement to get more things to restock the shelves with." Ultear gave Jellal a wink, and Jellal smiled. His boss was the best.

When the two left for the basement, a silence settled in the store. He heard the front door open. "Welcome! How may I help you?" Jellal said instinctively, but a familiar figure appeared. It was Gray Fullbuster with Natsu Dragneel. Wow, Jellal's lucky. Nevertheless, he kept his smile.

Natsu went up to the counter and rested his elbows there. "Yo Jellal."

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Erza really a thing because I'm having trouble believing it." Gray stared at Jellal.

The bluehead smirked. "We are. I asked her out yesterday. Unlike a certain someone, I didn't reject her even though I had feelings for her."

Gray's stare turned cold. "How dare you!"

"Yah! Stop!" Natsu stood between them. He turned to Jellal. "Stop angering Gray. We came here to make peace."

Jellal gave Gray a suspicious look as he retreated. "What is it?"

"Congrats!" Natsu said with a wide smile. "Honestly, I did not expect you and Erza to be the next couple, but congrats anyways."

"Oh thanks."

"You do know what Erza means to us right?" Natsu continued. "I've been her friend since kindergarten. Twelve years watching my friend. I've never seen her happier than today. Though I'm her friend, I'm also the son of the assistant manager of the Scarlet Company. It's my job to watch her."

Jellal stood confidently, unfazed by Natsu's speech. "Yes, of course."

Gray stepped in front of Natsu. Unlike his friends, he had a more serious aura surrounding him. "Jellal Fernandes," Gray spoke. "Do you love Erza?"

"What do you mean by that question, Gray Fullbuster? Of course I love her."

"That's what a lot of guys say. They say that they would do anything to date the Titania, and they love her enough to ensure that they can make Erza happy. But you don't think I've felt with those types of people before? I'm from a rich family too, and those guys only want Erza's money. I've never heard of you before this spring. You appear as soon as Erza becomes ripe to be loved. Yet you have captured her heart so quickly. Who _are_ you?"

The bluehead gritted his teeth. "Stop trying to sound like you know everything about me. What about you and Juvia? Did you use her to get your thoughts off of Erza? Or is it some shit arranged by your rich parents, fucking rich people."

Gray sighed, but remained calm. He had expected such a response from Jellal. "I don't blame you. "That's what I used to think too, and I don't blame you. I wish I wasn't born rich, and I can't blame anyone that I'm born into a wealthy family. But I came to accept how things are. Erza? I had a crush on her. Juvia? You're right. It was arranged, but as time passed, I began falling for her. What originally started as a deal with my father led me to realize that Juvia is the right girl for me."

Jellal calmed down. Gray wasn't lying, he could tell.

Gray tilted his head to the side. "Are you scared?"

Jellal nodded. "Very. What if I'm not accepted by the business world? I don't have the same money that Erza had. Am I doing anything that will make her parents doubt me? They can just kick me out again. Most importantly, what if I'm not good enough top make Erza happy?"

"If you really love her, that won't be a problem. But let me tell you one thing. If Erza comes up to me one day crying, I won't hesitate to take her back from you." Gray stuck out his hand, and Jellal shook it.

Gray then signaled Natsu to follow him, and just as suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared.

"It's cold, don't leave." Jellal pulled Erza back into his arms just before she left the mattress. It was the first day of the new year, and that meant no school. To Jellal, it meant another day to spend with the most beautiful girl in the world, Erza Scarlet. The two had a nap at Jellal's room and had just woken up.

Months had passed since they started dating from the end of August. They watched the leaves turn red before drifting to the earth, and they watched the branches of once-lush trees turn barren and covered in snow. Jellal had never felt more excited to experience this, especially since he had a girlfriend that challenged nature's beauty.

He pulled Erza into his chest and inhaled the perfume he had bought for her as a Christmas gift. It smelled amazing, especially since he loved the scent of the lavender and the peonies.

Jellal was drifting back to sleep until he left something warm press into his lips. He cradled Erza's neck and used his hand to push her face closer to his.

His birthday was next week, and he knew that all he wanted was to stay by Erza's side. But he was turning seventeen, and he planned to do something special by hosting a small party with his friends some of Erza's friends. His thoughts then turned to Erza. Her birthday was in March, but he smiled and began planning what he should buy as a present.

A _ding!_ interrupted the two. Erza reached for her phone and glanced at the screen. "My mom wants me to go to her office." She reluctantly left Jellal's side. "I wonder what they want from me."

Erza glanced at her frowning boyfriend, which made her heart ache. "I'll be back," she reassured and walked out the door. Erza wove through the manor until she found the office, but anxiousness had crept to her. Her hands were shaking as she opened the door and revealed her parents.

She felt a sense of worry lingering in the room, but when Erza arrived, her parents welcomed her. She smiled back and took a seat by her father.

"Erza, your birthday is coming up in March!" Mrs. Scarlet cheerfully exclaimed. "You're going to turn seventeen. Aren't you excited?"

The girl nodded.

Her mother suddenly looked nervous. "I don't know if I ever told you that it's a tradition for wealthy families to hold a big celebration for the heirs turning seventeen. Well Erza, we came to talk to you so you can help us plan!"

Erza stopped to think to recall what her classmates had said months earlier.

"_Baka! How do you not know?! Basically, when an heir turns seventeen, the parents will have to announce heir's engagement to someone. That way, people can stop fantasizing."_

"_The engagement would put the business world at ease. The earlier the better."_

Even though she heard it from her classmates, Erza remained quiet. She wanted her parents to give her a full description. She silently hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking.

Mr. Scarlet handed a thick book to Erza, it's cover full of beautiful scenery and party tables. She flipped through the pages, which were full of party planning tips and pictures, as well as possible rental spaces.

She closed the book. "Mom, it's okay. I don't really want a birthday party. It's too much for me. All I really want is to spend some time with you guys and maybe a few friends."

"Sweetie, it's a party to introduce you as the heir to the Scarlet company! You're turning seventeen, meaning that you can technically be the CEO of the Scarlet Company already! Your dad and I already invited much of his colleagues and people of other companies. We can't just cancel it!" Her mother was looking for worried, but also frustrated.

"Heir to the Scarlet Company? How many times did I tell you I don't want that stupid company!"

"It's tradition!"

"Tradition this, tradition that. Is that your excuse for everything? Screw tradition. Didn't you guys say that you would do anything to make sure I was happy out of all things? What's this!?"

"Erza!" Mr. Scarlet shouted. "This is the _one_ time we ask for your cooperation. Come to the party. It's your own birthday in two months, so just think of it as a celebration."

"What you're _really_ doing is trying to make me think that this normal party, while it's actually a big event that people from all over the business world is watching," she snapped back. "No, I'm not going."

"Then Jellal is leaving by next week."

Erza's eyes widened. "What?"

"Cooperate or I'm going to kick that boy out for good."

"But I don't want to go to this stupid celebration."

"Then tell Jellal your goodbyes."

Erza sat quietly for the longest time. What were her parents thinking? Don't they know that Jellal was the center of her world? She had reunited with Jellal, but she was going to leave him again? Once again, her parents would be the reason.

"I'll do it. Please, just don't tear me from him again," the redhead declared, her voice shaky.

Mr. Scarlet smiled. "Good. I will be inviting you into my office frequently over the next month to plan with you. Just one thing, don't tell Jellal about this. If I figure out, I will be severely disappointed. Until then, Erza."

Erza nodded and slowly stood up. She gloomily headed to the door and walked out.

When Mrs. Scarlet heard the door click, she turned around to her husband. "Don't you think you were a bit too harsh?"

"It was necessary."

"How much of the details are you planning to tell her? You can't reveal too much or else she'll go insane."

"I'm aware."

"How has the business been going?"

Mr. Scarlet smiled. "Amazing. I can't believe help arrived from the most unexpected person. Dear, I have a big plan. I know _he_ also wants it. Two birds with one stone."

"Tell me."

* * *

_**I love yall, so it makes me really sad that I don't upload my chapters really quickly, but I'll try my best! I'm probably uploading a chapter a week, unless I got something special planned. ;)**_

**_I would love some feedback! :D ~CHS_**


	29. Secrets

_**Less talking more reading. . .**_

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail Characters.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Jellal Fernandes!" Erza shouted as she opened the door to the bluehead's room. Sunday, January 8th, and it was Jellal's birthday. She happily skipped inside, and Jellal was staring at his laptop. Jellal's face brightened when he saw Erza.

"Thanks, Erza," he said as Erza handed him a decorated bag.

"Look inside," the redhead insisted, and Jellal did as he was told.

"Wow, what's this?" He fished out a large, shiny box and eagerly opened it. Inside laid a handsome silver watch, its polished hands passing through the different numbers on the clock. HIs jaw dropped. "Erza, you didn't have to buy this! This is too much and it's so expensive!"

"You're seventeen. You deserve something nice!"

"Are you saying I usually don't wear nice things?" he joked and made Erza sit on the seat beside him. He placed an arm around her shoulder.

Erza looked a little alarmed. "No I wasn't! You always look nice but with the watch, you'll look nicer."

"Alright, alright." He planted a kiss on her cheek and he examined her sweet face, which was now his everyday routine. Everything was the same, except one thing caught his attention. "What happened? Are you not getting enough sleep?" he worriedly asked. His fingers softly grazed against her eyebags. They did not exist before, but they became very visible over the week's progression. Many thoughts ran through his mind. _Why is she not sleeping enough? Am I keeping her awake too much? What is she worrying about?_

Erza forced a smile. "It's. . .nothing." She lied. It was most definitely something, this being her parents planning her birthday party with her everyday. She couldn't blame her parents; the party was supposed to represent the Scarlet Company's wealth and creativity. One week passed of planning already passed, and there were three more weeks to go.

"Are you sure?"

"_Just one thing, don't tell Jellal about this. If I figure out, I will be severely disappointed."_

Erza shivered as she remembered her father's words that accompanied the strict tone. She didn't dare to ask her father why because she knew he would threat her again. "Yes." She lied again, and she felt the guilt trapped in her throat. She had promised her parents she wouldn't tell Jellal the birthday plans.

Jellal pouted, a little disappointed. He knew there was something wrong, but he reluctantly forced himself to believe Erza's answer. "Take care of yourself, or else you're going to turn ugly," he said jokingly. He knew Erza always looked beautiful though.

He shifted his position. "Let's get ready because I just texted Lyon. He's already at the cafe." Since today was Jellal's birthday, he and Erza had invited some of their friends to celebrate the occasion. He stood up and headed to his closet to choose some clothes. When he turned around, Erza was still at her seat, staring at him. "Yah, what are you doing? I'm trying to change but you're watching."

"I'm leaving. I have to change, too," she announced and disappeared out the door.

That was the last time Jellal saw her that day without his jaw dropping. When he saw Erza half an hour later, his eyes widened with shock. He had been waiting by his motorcycle at the front yard for some time, and he was starting to feel a little bored. He stared at his new silver watch and couldn't help but notice the way it flashed under the sunlight. But when he heard the front door open, his eyes excitedly darted to the area.

Indeed, the redhead was walking out. But it wasn't the normal, everyday Erza. She was dressed in a dark, lace dress that stopped right above her knee. Jellal also loved her long, straight hairs, but today it was pulled up in a ponytail that revealed her breathtaking neck. Jellal took a deep breath as she approached, and he could see the light makeup she had applied. He wanted to pull her into his arms and soak himself in her warm, deep eyes, but he restrained himself.

He took his seat in front of the wheel and gestured Erza to sit behind.

"Nothing to say?" Erza asked as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Jellal started the engine and took off. "You look beautiful today, Erza Scarlet." He could feel Erza lift her cheekbones as she smiled.

Erza pressed deeper into his back. She had been going to school with Jellal for the past month and by now, she was accustomed with the motorcycle rides. But every time, she loved the way the air brushed against her cheeks.

"Why'd you dress up so nicely?" Jellal asked.

"For you. Happy birthday."

He smiled. "You're the best birthday present I could get. In two months, when it's your birthday, I'm going to get you something even better." The two silenced for a moment as Jellal continued driving. "I just invited Lyon. Who'd you invite?" Jellal asked when he stopped at a red light.

"The usual," Erza replied. "Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. I don't know if Juvia is coming though."

"Wait, Gray is coming?" Jellal gulped. He had hoped that Erza knew better than to invite Gray, but he guessed not. Every time Jellal saw Gray at school, he always felt awkward, especially when he thought about the time Gray confronted him while Jellal was working.

_If Erza comes up to me one day crying, I won't hesitate to take her back from you._ Those were Gray's words. Jellal shivered as he recounted the day. He had never made Erza cry so far, but he hoped that that day would never come.

"Gray's coming. _He_ asked and I couldn't say no. . ." Erza admitted.

"Why not?"

"He knew I invited Lucy and Natsu. I would seem like a bad friend if I didn't let him come too."

"What if Gray bought Juvia?"

"Look, Jellal. I _liked_ Gray; that was a long time ago. I don't have feelings for him anymore because I love _you_."

Jellal smiled with approval. "I love you too."

Finally, Jellal and Erza arrived at their destination. Jellal parked his motorcycle and they rushed into the cafe. They were late though. Just as expected, Gray had arrived along with Lucy, Natsu, and Lyon.

"We were waiting for _forever_!" Lyon shouted.

"Happy birthday, Jellal," everyone shouted in unison.

Lyon patted the empty seat next to him. "Sit here, birthday boy."

Jellal, not wanting to refuse him, sat there. Immediately, he noticed that there was no empty seat next to him, meaning that Erza had to sit somewhere else. Jellal glanced at his girlfriend, who nodded, signaling she was okay.

Only one seat remained, and it was between Gray and Natsu. She awkwardly seated herself. She stared across the table, and there was Jellal. She had to admit, he looked really nice in his bomber jacket.

"Erza, would you like a drink?"

Erza turned to voice. It was Gray. He passed her a menu, and did the same to Jellal.

"Thanks," she said, but her voice came out in a very awkward tone. She hadn't talked to Gray for quite a while, since he was constantly with Juvia, and she was usually with Jellal. Erza racked her head to think of things to talk about with him. "How's your family?" she asked.

Gray stiffened. "Great."

"Gray, are you okay? You usually don't sound like that when you speak."

Gray mentally smiled. Erza was the same, caring friend he knew for almost thirteen years now. It made him happy that she was the same, despite the things that between them. "No, I'm fine, Eru."

Gray wanted to mentally slap himself. No, he was not fine. If only Erza knew what he knew. But his father told him not to tell her. His dad was right for the first time. Gray glanced at Jellal. It was for Erza's good.

"Aren't you excited for your own birthday?" Erza asked out of the blue. She didn't know what else to talk about.

Gray, on the other hand, wasn't as excited. Of _all_ topics, she chose to talk about his birthday. Gray's birthday was only a few days after Erza's, and they were both turning seventeen. Two heirs turning seventeen at around the same time. . .The business world might be very excited to see the next owner of these big companies, but Gray wasn't that excited. "Nothing that much to be happy about," he replied.

"Won't the Fullbusters have this _big_ party just for you? Didn't you know?"

Of course he knew about it. In fact, his parents were probably planning for that day for his entire lifetime. Furthermore, knowing the Scarlet family, he was probably more informed about Erza's birthday plans than _she_ was. Gray swallowed back a lump of guilt. _I can't tell Erza. If I tell her, Dad will be so mad at me, and the Scarlets will throw away all the good things they think about me,_ Gray thought.

"Gray?"

Gray flinched when he heard Erza's name. He realized he had been daydreaming. "Oh, sorry."

"There's something wrong, isn't it? But you won't tell me." Erza read his expressions like a book.

"Don't you hate me?" Gray blurted out. He wanted to stop his mouth from running, but he soon realized he couldn't. "After all the things that I've done to you? I've rejected you, dated Juvia, broken your trust so many times, and done so many other things I don't dare to admit. Yet, why do you care about me? Why do you still trust me, a traitor?" Gray nervously looked around the table, but thankfully everyone was too busy talking.

He heard Erza sigh and he turned to look at her.

"You know, Gray, I've never thought about you like that. True, there were times when you made me sad and whatever, but it doesn't change the fact that I've cared about you and that you were my friend for thirteen years."

Gray smiled. Erza always knew the best words to solve these situations.

"Gray," Erza continued. "Thank you for being such an amazing friend. I don't care what you do, as long as you're happy. I hope our friendship will last for many years to come."

"Yeah, of course." He stuck out his pinky. "Let's promise on that."

The redhead intertwined the finger with his. "Mhmm." She never felt so sure about a promise.

"Yah, Gray and Erza!" The two turned to the voice. "I don't know what you guys are talking about but _lookie there!_ The food is coming!" Natsu shouted as the waiter approached them.

"Well, let's eat!" Gray declared as he smiled broadly.

* * *

The day passed by quickly. After the cafe, the group spent hours at Magnolia's amusement park to relive their moments as children. They even ordered a cake at the park's bakery and delivered Jellal's birthday wishes theres. Soon, the sun started setting and knowing their parents would worry, the group dispersed to their respective homes. Of course, no one would leave without one thing.

"Ice cream!" Erza shouted happily as she unwrapped the vanilla dessert. She had bought it with the rest of the party members nearby, and thankfully it hadn't melted. Currently, she was at the Scarlet manor's living room.

Sitting on the couch beside her was Jellal, who was also enjoying the chocolate ice cream. He passed the cone to Erza. "Do you want some?"

Erza shook her head. They finished their ice creams before talking.

"I wish your mom was here," Erza said with a sad smile.

"Me too. It's my first birthday without my mom at my side."

"Aw, Jellal."

"Don't be sad. You and everyone else made my day great." He pulled Erza closer to him. "Thanks for being the best. I love you, Erza."

She felt her face warm up. No matter how long they dated, she always felt flustered every time Jellal muttered sweet words into her ear. Just when she was about to plant a kiss on Jellal, she heard footsteps approach. Her parents appeared in her room.

"Mom! Dad!" she greeted. She was even more embarrassed since her parents were here. Her cheeks turned flaming red. She wiggled herself from Jellal's grip. Thankfully, Jellal got the message and released his hold.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet!" he said with a smile and bowed his head.

"Erza, come into our office for a moment, please," Mr. Scarlet said. Erza got up from her seat.

Jellal sighed. _Not again. _For the past week, every time the two were together, Erza's parents showed up and took her away. It's always the same place too. It's always to their office.

"Mr. Scarlet," Jellal called. He didn't respond, so Jellal called his name again. "Er, Mr. Scarlet."

"Not now, Jellal. I heard you the first time."

Jellal was taken aback by his tone. The bluehead immediately hushed himself and quietly watched Erza leave the room.

"I got the invitation! What about you?"

"Surprisingly, I did too! I can't believe I'm invited to Titania's birthday celebration at her Scarlet manor!"

"This is going to be the coolest party in my life! I need to go shopping!"

It was March 6th. Erza's birthday was only several days away, and surprisingly, the entire Fairy Tail Academy was invited. Everyone was excited to spend the special day with their queen.

Correction. Everyone except one person.

"What invitation? What party? What?" Jellal's eyes widened. He never shot questions that quickly before, but he was dying to know.

Meredy, who was sitting with him at the library, raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you get the invitation to Erza's birthday party? Everyone in school got it, even Gray and Juvia." She pulled out a decorated card with the celebration information inside. "Well, Friday is the last day of junior year and it also happens to be Erza's birthday on Saturday. I'm definitely going."

Jellal took the card from Meredy and read through it. "How come I didn't get it? What the hell."

"Aren't you automatically invited? You're Titania's boyfriend plus you literally live at her manor."

Jellal pointed to the bottom of the card. "Look here. It says 'entrance requires showing the card at the door.'"

Meredy shrugged. "Maybe you should ask Mr. Scarlet when you get home."

Jellal listened to Meredy's advice. The second he came home, he went up to the third floor in search of Mr. Scarlet's office. When he found it, he knocked the site and was invited in.

"Mr. Fernandes! How good to see you!" Mr. Scarlet beamed. Unfortunately, his wife wasn't there and that sent bad vibes to Jellal.

"Everyone at school got an invitation to Erza's party this Saturday. I didn't get one. Maybe it was lost during the shipment or somehow you guys forgot to write my name on the guest list but. . ."

"Jellal, let me clear this up. You're not invited."

* * *

_**Actually, I don't know if I should upload the last chapter and the smut **_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _as separate chapters or together. Suggestions? Also, I would love to hear what you guys wanna see before ISWF ends :). Requests are open._**

**_Till next week! ~CHS_**


	30. Seventeen

_**THE LAST CHAPTER. WHO IS HYPED? I purposely made my update on March 11 and the chapter taking place on the same day. Soooo, enjoy.**_

_**Hehe I accidentally uploaded this chapter last week.**_

**Disclaimer: **Who owns Fairy Tail? Not me.

* * *

It was Saturday, March 11. It was the day that every student at Fairy Tail Academy was looking forward to. To the business world, it would be a day where everyone will see how fine of a lady Erza Scarlet grew into. Excitement had been building up over the week and it was finally the day.

Well, everyone was excited except one.

"I'm not invited? Hah." Jellal stared out his window. The sun was just starting to set and the invitees were lining outside the Scarlet gates.

Honestly, Jellal was so jealous. He spotted so many familiar faces among the people lining up, but he wasn't there. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't invited to his own girlfriend's party. Well, it wasn't Erza's fault. It was that stupid father of hers.

Jellal stood up and walked out of his apartment. _Let me just take a walk around the manor_, he thought. He knew where the party was being held since he lived there after all. The maids of the house have been preparing the manor for the past several days.

He headed to the first floor and scanned the reception room and the dining hall. It was covered in elegant decorations and there were tables of food waiting to be served.

"Mr. Fernandes."

Jellal turned around to see a shy maid. "You're not supposed to be here," she continued.

"Where's Erza?" he asked.

"She's at her dressing room."

"Okay, I'm going th. . ."

"She's changing."

The thought then hit him of how stupid he was. He started blushing. "Oh, sorry." He ran up the stairs to avoid his embarrassment. He sat at the area where the banister covered his figure, yet he peered through the gaps to watch. Soon, invitees started walking in the halls. They showed their invitation card to the maids at the main entrance before walking in.

_I have to get in. I NEED to get in. _Jellal scanned the area. He knew that the maids would never let him in, so he would have to find a place where no maids were guarding the entrance. Luckily, he spotted a door at the far end of the hall where no one was watching. _Alright_. _I'm getting into this party even if it's the last thing I do._

He ran back to his room. He flung his closet door open and rummaged through the area. He fished out his suit that he never wore. He threw the suit on and ran to the bathroom to fix his hair and clasp his watch around his wrist. He admired the shiny piece of jewelry he had received for his birthday. Today was the day.

By the time he was done, the window showed the dark sky. The party had probably started already. Jellal raced down to the first floor and spotted the unguarded entrance. He cautiously opened the door. Indeed, no one was there to stop him. Jellal did his best and he casually slipped into the party room.

He quickly scanned the area. Everyone was seated and enjoying the first course of the dinner. Jellal spotted Meredy, Lyon, Lucy, and Natsu at the same table together. They were all wearing suits and evening dresses. Luckily, there was an empty seat at the table and Jellal ran there.

When Lucy saw Jellal approach, her eyes widened. "Jellal Fernandes?"

Jellal placed his finger in front of his lips, signaling them to be quiet. After all, he wasn't supposed to be in this party. He sat at the empty seat. "I snuck my way in," he explained.

"It's so weird," Lyon started. "Mr. Scarlet didn't invite you. He was the person who invited you back to Magnolia, so I thought he really liked you or something."

Jellal frowned. "I guess not. Whatever, that doesn't matter. I'm here!"

"Why are you here?" Lyon asked.

"It's my girlfriend's birthday. Duh. Did you really think Mr. Scarlet would stop me?" Jellal declared. "By the way, where's Erza?"

"She didn't show up yet," Meredy answered. "We're just eating right now. I think she's. . ."

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone in the room turned to the source of the voice. In the front of the room, there was a platform and Mr. Scarlet was standing on it. He was in a suit and was grinning at the crowd below him. He brushed back his nicely gelled hair.

"Well, he'll answer your question," Meredy said.

"I thank you all," Mr. Scarlet continued, "for coming to the birthday celebration of my daughter. Today, she turns seventeen, and I'm so excited to have each of you spend this special day with her. She was the joy of my life, and I remember the days when she couldn't walk. Now, she's an independent young woman. I introduce to you. . .Erza Scarlet!"

The crowd roared. They were excited to see the fairy queen. Soon, Erza appeared at the top of the stairs, and the crowd shouted even louder.

Jellal's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that was Erza. Her red locks were curled and tied into a fancy updo. Hanging from her ears were black pearl earring that was matched with her necklace. Her makeup made everyone stare at her deep, brown eyes and red, soft lips. Moreover, she was wearing a strapless, lace evening dress that revealed her collarbone. Not only that, but the shape of the dress defined her well-endowed curves. She was beautiful.

Jellal felt his heart stop. She was a jawdropper. He stared at her as she shyly made her way down the stairs amid the cheers. Jellal was staring at her like it would be his last time looking at her.

She walked up the platform and took the microphone from her dad. "Hello, everyone!" The crowd roared in response. "I hope everyone's having a great time already! Am I right?"

"Yes!"

She smiled, displaying her white, straight teeth. "I'm so happy. I've never seen so many people here at the Scarlet manor. I want to thank everyone for being here. It really makes me feel special. I also want to thank my parents for raising me and helping me plan this fantastic evening! I also thank my schoolmates, who were helping me academically and shaping me into the person I am today! I hope everyone will have a great night!"

There were more cheers. Music played and everyone resumed their conversations. This time, they were talking about the beauty of Titania.

"Well, Titania looks amazing tonight," Lyon said with a smirk.

"Yo, shut up." Jellal shouted across the table.

Lyon chuckled. "Okay, Jellal."

Jellal watched Erza step of the platform and walk around to greet all the invitees. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. That's how amazing she looked.

Just when he was going to turn back to Lyon, his eyes caught sight of something else. "Mom?!"

Lyon gave him a weird look and followed Jellal's gaze. His jaw dropped. He had seen Jellal's mom several times from Jellal's photos, and it no mistaking it. It was his mother. "Wh-what is your mom doing here?" Lyon asked. He turned to look at Jellal, but he was just as shocked.

"She didn't even tell me she was coming to Magnolia. I haven't even got a call from her for the past month," Jellal explained. "My dad is there too," he said, referring to the man sitting next to the blue-haired woman.

"Your mom really looks like you," Lyon commented.

The bluehead nodded. "People say my eyes are like my dad's though."

"Yeah, I can see that. Your figure, too."

Jellal smiled, but a frown appeared when he saw someone certain sitting at the same table as his parents. "Is that Gray Fullbuster?"

"You're right."

Gray was sitting with Juvia, but he looked more gloomy than usual. Juvia, obviously worried, was trying to reassure him, but her words were not making Gray feel better. Gray looked very formal today. His hair was slicked back, and his tuxedo fitted him perfectly. The girls sitting at the nearby tables were definitely talking about him, based on their sly glances.

"That's not it," Lyon commented. "The entire Fullbuster family is there." He was right. Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster were busy talking to Jellal's parents, who were laughing.

Jellal was confused. Weren't the Fullbusters and the Scarlets the worst of friends? When Jellal saw Gray leave the table and head towards the bathroom, Jellal stood up and followed him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lyon called in vain.

Jellal pushed through all the waiters and maids handing out the next course to follow Gray Fullbuster. "Gray!" Jellal shouted when he got close enough to him.

Gray turned around. "Jellal?" He sounded surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" Jellal asked. He heard from his schoolmates that Gray was invited, but he didn't think it was true.

"More like, what are _you_ doing here? You weren't even invited."

"How'd you know?!"

"You're the only one that's not invited from Fairy Tail Academy. Sucks to be you."

"Why are my parents here?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Lemme go to the bathroom, will ya?" He rushed into the restroom and Jellal followed him in. Gray stood in front of the mirror and pulled out his tube of hair gel. He began grooming himself.

"Answer me!" Jellal ordered.

"Holdup. I need to prepare. Mr. Scarlet's going to call me up soon." He smoothed his hair and brushed some strands back. "How does this look?"

"You always look terrible, so. . ." Jellal wanted to slap himself. Gray looked amazing. When Jellal looked at the mirror, Gray was noticeably much more attractive than Jellal. He envied Gray.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Everyone has been waiting for this special announcement." It was Mrs. Scarlet's voice and the room turned silent. "It's time to announce Erza's engagement!" The crowd broke into mutters. Jellal's eyes widened. Was he dreaming?

Gray rushed out of the bathroom. Jellal raised his eyebrows. _What is he doing?_ Jellal thought. He followed Gray out, but by the time he walked out, Gray was running towards the stage. Meanwhile, he saw that Erza was pulled onto the stage, her eyes wide. Jellal could tell that she had not expected this. He wanted to run up to her and hug her, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly, a horrible realization hit Jellal as he saw Gray walk up the platform. "No. No. No," he muttered. But it was too late.

"I am excited to announce the engagement of Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster!" Mrs. Scarlet cheerily shouted. The crowd displayed their approval by cheering and jeering. Sure, they were a little surprised since the Scarlets and the Fullbusters were enemies, but everyone hoped that this engagement would lead to a more peaceful business world.

Jellal felt his heart stop. _Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster._ _No, it can't be. _He watched Gray pull Erza into an uncomfortable hug. While Gray was smiling brightly, Erza looked like she was about to cry. It broke Jellal's heart to see Erza like that.

When the cheers finally died down after several minutes, Jellal spotted Erza walking down the stage and heading towards her dad, who was grinning. A fire grew in the bluehead's chest by looking at Mr. Scarlet. It was his fault. It was always Mr. Scarlet's fault. Jellal pushed through the people in the hall again to walk towards Mr. Scarlet.

Jellal saw Erza and her parents walk towards the exit and he followed them out. Thing is, by the time he walked out the same doors, Erza was gone and the only people left were her parents.

"Uh," Jellal started. Awkwardness settled. After all, what was he supposed to say after the two powerful people in front of him announced Gray Fullbuster out of all people as Erza's fiancé.  
"Mr. Fernandes," said Mr. Scarlet. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Where's Erza?"  
"Why does that concern you?" Mr. Scarlet continued. "Why are you here? You were not invited to this party, so you have violated the rules. Please dismiss yourself."  
"I came here because I am angry." It was the truth. "You didn't tell Erza that she was going to get engaged to Gray, right?"

"Yes," Mrs. Scarlet admitted. "For her own good." Jellal was a bit surprised at her tone. She never sounded so stern.

"Stop that fucking engagement. I. . .I love Erza. I lost to Gray so many times already. I don't want to lose again. I can't imagine Erza by Gray's side because. . .she belongs with me. Gray's _engaged _to Erza? You guys don't understand. Every time I see Erza, I just want to pull her into my arms. Please, stop this engagement."

"Are you saying you want Erza instead?" Mr. Scarlet asked.

"Yes. But I. . .I. . .I'm nothing compared to Gray Fullbuster," Jellal sadly admitted. "Gray Fullbuster has all the good looks, the high grades, and the best manners. I. . .I don't remember winning to Gray once. . .except when Erza became my girlfriend. When Erza became mine, I felt I was crowned the king of the world. But now. . .n-now Erza's going to be Gray's _wife?_"

Jellal felt his eyes watering. He wiped his tears away, but they reappeared. "It's the last thing I ever want from you, Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet." His voice started to crack. "I. . .I might not have a house. . .I might not have power and I might not even have good money in five, ten, or fifteen years. But that doesn't matter to me if all I have is Erza Scarlet. I love her. I love her so much."

Jellal couldn't help it. Tears streamed down his face and his vision blurred. "I love Erza Scarlet," he repeated over and over.

Mrs. Scarlet went up to the boy and grabbed his wrist. He was a crying mess as he was dragged back into the party room and up the platform. He soon realized that Erza was next to him and he started to cry even more. He knew he was in front of a whole crowd, but he couldn't control himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mrs. Scarlet's voice boomed. "My husband and I were discussing this for some time, and we realized how much Erza wanted to pursue a biology major instead of inheriting the Scarlet company, so I will now announce the next heir: Natsu Dragneel."

"What?!" Natsu shouted from his seat, drawing laughter from the crowd. He was in disbelief. His parents, sitting at a table near Natsu, had worked hard for the Scarlet company, and it was their dream to see their son take over the company. His surprise soon turned to a huge smile, and when he caught Erza's attention, he gave her a thumbs up.

When the roars came to a halt, Mrs. Scarlet continued "I know everyone was surprised at Gray and Erza's engagement. But the truth is, it was used as a test to confirm if _someone's_ love for my dear daughter is true. Sure enough, I announce the engagement of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet!"

Jellal's tears stopped and he stared at Mrs. Scarlet. Did he hear her right?

The crowd cheered. They cheered louder than ever before and began shouting their names to congratulate them. Jellal scanned the invitees. He saw his mother and father smiling and applauding. His father was holding his phone to record the stage. Was this why they were here?

Nearby, Gray Fullbuster was laughing and his face turned red. _No wonder Gray looked so uneasy the past few days_, Jellal thought and realized how much he owed the Gray.

Further back, Natsu and Lucy were screaming at the top of their lungs. Jellal spotted the two standing on their chairs and calling his name. Lyon and Meredy as cheering along with bright smiles.

Jellal felt like he couldn't breathe. It was too good to be true. He thought he was dreaming, but when he pinched himself, he was still in the same place. He turned to look at Erza, his girlfriend. Correction. She was his fiancee now.

She caught his gaze. "I heard everything?"

"What?"

"Everything you told my parents. I heard it all. You weren't invited to the party because I wanted to see if you loved me or my money. You didn't understand how scared I was. But, my parents never mentioned anything about any engagement, and I thought I was going to marry Gray. Jellal. . ." Erza bit her lips but she tears began to streak her face.

"You didn't think I was scared?!" Jellal replied. "I was basically begging for you." He felt his cheeks dampen as he recalled the scene. "I love you, Erza Scarlet."

Erza broke out in sobs. Still, she was gorgeous as ever. "I love you too, Jellal Fernandes."

Jellal couldn't contain himself. He ran to Erza and wrapped her in his arms. He lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. They were the same, familiar lips of Erza Scarlet.

On March 11, Jellal and Erza were engaged. You can say it started when they were in kindergarten, or when they reunited twelve years later. But you can also say that it started with fate.

* * *

_**AHHHH! THE LAST CHAPTER IS DONE AND WRAPPED UP. **_

_**Thank you so much to all the amazing EVERYONE! I really appreciate your help and support and this chapter wouldn't have been completed. You can think of yourself as a person that had helped write this fanfic because that's how important you are to me! I know I say that a lot, but I mean it!**_

_**I love you guys so much! Feel free to PM me or leave a review! I'm so happy I met a lot of people! I love youuuu! ~CHS**_


	31. The Epilogue

_**WARNING: THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, so don't read it if you are not comfortable with mature and sexual references. Thanks!**_

_**Lol you woulda thought I was finished. **_

**Disclaimer: **Last time I'm gonna say Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Erza placed her head on Jellal's chest. She felt her eyes droop as the clock ticked. She glanced at the window. Indeed, the only view outside was the starry sky.

"Erza?" It was Jellal. He realized that she was starting to fall asleep and shifted his position to make her more comfortable. Then, his hand reached Erza's to intertwine his fingers with hers. There was never a more still moment.

It was August. Jellal and Erza had been engaged for over a year. They had finished their senior year of high school and starting October, they would be attending Fiore National University, one of the most prestigious universities of the kingdom.

Currently, Jellal was in Erza's room, lying on her bed. Earlier, they had went to Lucy's eighteenth birthday celebration. But now, they were so tired. It felt good to see their friends at the party too. Everyone was going to different colleges and universities, so they didn't know when they would convene together again. At the same time, it made Jellal feel special since he had the luck of going to the same university as his fiancee.

"Jellal," Erza murmured. "I'm so tired."

He smiled. _This silly girl_, he thought. "Go to sleep then." He used his other hand to curl Erza's red locks, something he admired since he was a kid. He kissed the top of her head and he smelled the fragrant soap she showered with earlier. He lifted her head and spotted her lips.

Jellal couldn't tear his eyes off them and planted a deep kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. She was too beautiful. Jellal left her lips and created a trail of kisses along her jawline and her cheeks.

Erza giggled. "It tickles," she said in her sleepy voice. But for some reason, Erza knew she liked it. She wanted Jellal to kiss and explore her more. "Jellal. . ." Erza moaned.

Jellal was kissing her neck and sucking on her skin. He couldn't control himself. His movements were like instinct, and after he was satisfied with his accomplishments on one side of Erza's neck, he moved on to the other side. But Jellal wanted more. He shifted his position and was lying on top Erza. Here, he could get the best access to everything.

"Jellal. . .don't go further. W-we would get in trouble if my parents know we go any further. They want us to wait till we're married, remember?"

Jellal stopped. She was right. Erza was always right. "I-I can't wait any longer though. They wouldn't know if we keep it a secret."

_If we keep it a secret. _His words made butterflies shoot around Erza's stomach. But she knew it was true. She wanted him to go through her like a book and explore everything. Everything.

As if under a spell, his gaze was drawn to her lips, parted and full. The sound of her breathing filled his ears and his longing. He slowly bent forward, closing his eyes, and then crashed his lips onto hers. It wasn't an innocent kiss, but it was like a tease, but hot, passionate, and demanding.

Erza's lips were still sweet from the cake they had earlier and Jellal wanted more. Jellal bit her lower lip, and he was instantly invited inside. His insistent tongue parted her shaking lips, and it roamed endlessly inside her mouth.

Erza tugged on his shirt, pulling him towards her until she could feel his heartbeat against her chest. She groaned softly as Jellal's tongue grazed against hers, asking for a fight. He wanted it, she knew, so they began a tangled war of dominance. Jellal's tongue was fierce as he pushed Erza's away. She was his. She was all his.

"Jellal," she quietly moaned. Then, he suddenly shoved her away. Erza gasped, numb and desperately catching her breath.

But the boy didn't stop. His mouth roamed at will with the strong desire to devour her, and he went along her smooth curve of her neck and to the soft flesh of her ear. While one hand was holding her close to his body, the other crept up her calf and then her thigh. Erza felt his hand reach her short buttons and slowly unbuttoned them before slipping it down her legs.

His hands then climbed up the side of her body and reached under her shirt until he found her bra clasp located at her back. He tried unclipping them, and after several tries, he was successful. Erza squirmed in his grasp, and together they helped remove her top, revealing her well endowed chest and figure. It was her first time exposing so much of her body, yet she felt so confident.

Jellal's mouth went straight to her breasts and his warm, wet tongue slid over Erza's nipple, flicking against it and sucking on it.

"Jellal. . ." Erza unconsciously moaned. She leaned her head back against the mattress, her eyes closed, mouth open slightly allowing more moans to spill out. She felt his lips turn into a smile against her chest.

Jellal then reached at Erza's underwear and he played with the hem. He traced the underwear's edge until he found the entrance to her vagina, covered by a thin layer of cloth. It was warm and moist, just want he wanted. He gently circled the area, drawing for groans from the girl until she couldn't bear it any longer. She slid her panties off and bought Jellal's hand back to her warmth, begging for him to touch her again.

He complied, and stroked her clit, flicking it in a slow, shameless way. Erza felt one finger slip in her womanhood, and then a next, and they began rubbing against her walls. The familiar butterflies returned back to Erza's stomach and moans uncontrollably escaped her lips.

Erza reached at Jellal clothes and helped him remove his shirt and jeans. It felt weird, but at the same time, it felt so wonderful. Erza reached at his boxers before glancing at him. This was their last chance to turn back.

Still, Jellal nodded in approval. Erza slowly slid his boxers down his muscular legs, which revealed his long, hard erection. Jellal smirked and positioned it in front of her opening. Just like what he did with his fingers, he trailed along the outside of her warmth, which drew begs from Erza.

She wanted him. She wanted him now. As if on cue, Jellal thrusted himself inside Erza.

Erza gasped from the unexpected pain. She felt Jellal push his member into her cave and she groaned his name.

"E-Erza," Jellal softly called. His fingers dug into Erza's red locks and his lips landed on hers. He felt his erection enlarge and harden. It was a strange sensation; Erza's core tried to envelop him, to draw him in, and at the same time to press him out. Following his instinct, he retreated out of Erza's body before pressing himself back inside. He would lift his hips up in the air before collapsing back into the girl.

"Jellal!" Erza screamed. Her face was scrunched up in pain.

The boy placed a finger in front of her lips. "W-we have to be quiet, remember? If anyone outside h-hears us. . ."

Erza gripped the pillow beside her to exert her pain there instead. Despite that, every time Jellal reentered her, uncontrolled sounds escaped her lips. When she looked at the boy, he was biting his lip to cease his groans. But once in awhile, Erza heard him moan her name, and she would lift Jellal's head to kiss him.

As he moved, his torso caressed her soft, naked stomach and thighs. Jellal didn't know why, but he loved the feeling. He couldn't get enough of her. He was tired and sore but he didn't care. He wanted the ache. He wanted Erza to squeeze him in further and further. He loved staying inside her; her core felt warm and at the same time cold. Jellal kept repeating the thrusts, which was enough to satisfy him. He kept on pressing at a certain spot, which drew loud whines from Erza. She closed her pains because of the pain, but it only turned Jellal on even further. He quickened his pace and knocked inside her faster and faster. The sounds of skin slapping and grunts soon filled the air. Erza's pace seemed to catch up to his, and the two panted in rhythm.

"Jellal!" she screamed, this time louder than before.

Jellal gave her a worried glance. She must be feeling what he was feeling too. He felt her insides squeeze down on his member and knots were building in their stomachs.

"Jellal. . .I-I," Erza started, but she was cut off when she arched her back and climaxed. Pure pleasure rushed through Erza's body as she clenched around Jellal, moaning and screaming out his name as her hips were frantically bucking and her thighs were trembling. This was just enough to set off Taehyung's release.

"Erza, I feel the. . ." He too was interrupted. Hot liquid rushed out of Jellal's erection and quickly filled up Erza's cave in the most pleasurable way. He tightened his grip on Erza's hair and could feel their body shaking from the ride.

Jellal continued to slowly rock his hip back and forth until he felt his trembling cease. His bands went to Erza's thighs, which were still shaking, and he slowly caressed them. "A-are you okay, Erza?" he asked, his tea-green eyes full of worry.

Erza slowly nodded.

He kissed her forehead to reassure her. "Wasn't that bad, right?"

She nodded again.

Jellal soon pulled out of her and laid on the empty spot next to his fiancee. He pulled her close to him and pulled the blanket over them. "Are you warm?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Good," he said and kissed her once more.

* * *

Erza woke up to the sound of pans clashing in the kitchen. It was Jellal making breakfast again. She smiled and wrapped the blanket around herself to shield herself from the winter air.

Erza's 23 now. So much have changed over the past several years. She had finished studying at Fiore National University almost two years ago, when she was twenty-two. Then after more than five years of engagement, Jellal and Erza were married on Christmas Day.

Life had been smooth since the marriage too. Gray and Juvia were engaged. Additionally, Natsu and Lucy were married recently, and they were also the new leaders of the Scarlet Company. Both Jellal and Erza have secured jobs under the company. Erza got what she wanted for a long time. . .living as a normal person.

Since their marriage, Jellal and Erza moved into the summer beach house, a place that will forever take a special part of their hearts. The house also offered great views of the ocean too, and it was really near the Scarlet Company office building.

But the most important thing that happened was the baby. It was a boy, and he was already three months old. Erza stood up and walked to the crib. She smiled when she saw the child was awake. He was staring back, revealing his large, green eyes. Erza's hand went to touch his purple hair and she saw his hand wrap around her index finger.

Erza laughed and scooped the child from the crib. "Let's see where dad is," she told him. Together, they walked out the room towards the kitchen sounds. "Jellal!" Erza shouted, letting her husband know she was awake.

Immediately, Jellal's head popped into the halls. "Morning," he said before returning to the kitchen.

"You're up earlier than usual if you're making breakfast," Erza commented. She headed to the dining table, and her eyes widened when she saw the table full of delicious food. As she walked in, the baby started whining and staring at his father.

Jellal came in and laughed. "So _now_ he wants me," he joked. He went over and scooped the baby into his arms before giving him a quick kiss.

Jellal then went up to Erza and hugged her from behind. He placed his chin on the crook of her shoulder. "Do you like the food?"

She nodded.

He smiled. "Good. Happy one year anniversary, Erza."

* * *

**_I kept my promise and I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. _**

**_I want to thank all my readers for ISWF! This is my first multichapter fanfiction that I wrote, although it took two years to complete! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_I will be writing more fanfiction in the upcoming future, so look out for that! If you have any questions, please PM or review! Yes, I actually read all my reviews and PMs. Peace. ~CHS_**


	32. Note

Hello, my dear children! This is jiminjamms (previously ChibiHimeSama), but once again, _**Thank you so much for your support X 100. It means so much for me! Love you to the moon and back!**_  
Quick announcement: Heads up, I'm working on another Fairy Tail fanfiction! I really need to decide on a ship (Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, Galevy, etc.) REAL SOON. I'll post more updates here as time goes on! SO EXCITED TO CONTINUE! I'm only on my third chapter. ~jiminjamms


End file.
